A Beautiful University Dream
by Lady Isabella aka frosty1974
Summary: Bella and a few of the wolves go away to college where she runs into 3 vamps from her past. Will love blossom with her and SOS? What about her imprinter? Kill Edward? Come hang out and take a look into the revolving doors of those around Bella Swan!
1. Chapter 1

A Beautiful University Dreams

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my thoughts that includes the characters and the songs. Hope you enjoy the story!

BELLA'S POV Preface

It's been three years since Edward and the Cullen's left me in Forks. It was real hard at first. I was so sure that Edward would come back to me or that Alice would see that Laurent and Victoria had been after me, and come help but they didn't. I thank my lucky stars above for Jacob and the pack they saved me from those two, but most of all they saved me from myself. Jacob is my best friend and he is a werewolf. We tried the going out thing after my heart had started to heal but for me it was just too much. I was too worried that he would imprint and leave me, so I wanted us to stay just friends. I tried to tell Jake that it was all me and he was perfect, but he would find his soul mate one day. So we agreed to just stay BFF's. He saved my life in more ways than one. Jacob taught me attitude and showed me I was strong. I'm a new person because of him. I am a confident woman now that speaks my mind wither you like it or not. Leah and I became very close friends, she helped me to learn to open up to the world and explore more. She and I go out dancing quite a bit, now that I have grown out of my clumsiness.

Leah, Seth, Paul, Rachel and I came here to Chicago to go to college at Roosevelt University. We came at the beginning of the summer so that we could all get settled before school starts tomorrow. We found a cute little four bedroom house to roommate in and the rent's not half bad. There is only one problem…I have to share one bathroom with three werewolves and another human girl! Paul and Rachel are taking a Hospitality and Tourism Management course so that they can take over the tourism company there in La Push when they get back. Rachel is Paul's imprint, along with being Jacob's sister. They really didn't need to come with us but Jacob insisted that since he would not be coming along with us that Paul come, and that is how the two of them ended up here. You see Jacob was coming with us but he had to step up and take over Alpha of the pack so he was stuck there after that but it was a good thing because the day after he took over he imprinted on a very sweet girl named Hannah. She and I have become like sisters now. I often find myself stuck in the middle of hers and Jacob's tiffs though, which is not to comfortable I must say.

Leah decided to get her degree in Computer Science and Seth and I are taking Journalism together. Seth now that's another story, he has become more of a BFF than even Jacob is. You see Jacob holds my brother card too but Seth…he's just awesome. The three of us got part time jobs down at the local Save A lot store to help with the bills. Paul and Rachel hold full time positions at one of the tourism company's here close by since they were only going to school part time. Rachel didn't care too much for the company but Paul loves it. I think the only reason he is so thrilled with it is because the tours he gives are about the hang outs of the mafias from the nighteen twenties or something like that. He actually enjoys showing people where the Valentines massacre occurred. I really think that he is demented sometimes.

I have been trying to get my stuff ready for my classes for the last hour or so but I just can't seem to get my ass in gear. I think Seth and Leah took off to the woods to phase and run a bit. That's another good thing about this house we are only about fifty feet from the tree line and they can run without worry. Leah has been talking to me about asking Jacob to allow her to stop phasing. She doesn't want to do to someone else what Sam and Emily did to her with the imprinting thing and she's tired of being lonely while she waits to find her mate. Seth and I don't blame her one bit. Leah is a very beautiful person when you get to know her and she deserves to have someone to love her to. I know how it feels to watch everyone around you be in love while you're lonely and it sucks although Seth doesn't seem to mind too much. He informed us he was going to play the field this year and bring me along with him and my response to that was… when are we going to get started!?

Seth and Leah are twenty two year old twins, and I will be turning twenty one in a couple weeks. I use to hate to celebrate my birthday before when I was with Edward, but now I actually enjoy getting older. The gang is planning on taking me out to this new club in town as soon as I can legally buy alcohol, they had informed me. Paul thinks it's funny to see me drunk and Leah and I have been itching to go dancing again, so I can't wait, but first we have to get through the next few weeks of school.

So here I am getting ready to attempt sleep with a belly full of butterflies. God I hope tomorrow goes good…

A/N So there we go a little to get you started with the happenings of the story up until this point. I hope you enjoy the story. I'll try to update at least every two or three days and if you have any suggestions feel free to let me know. OH…and don't forget to review Remember I own nond da!


	2. Chapter 2

A Beautiful University Dream

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my thoughts J that includes the characters and the songs. Hope you enjoy the story!

SETH'S POV Ch.1

Grrr! How did I get stuck getting up early to get the girls up? Oh yea I lost the poker game last night that's how! I could get another forty-five minutes of sleep if I didn't have to be sure they were fully awake so they could purtie themselves as they called it…lol… Those girls jeezes what am I going to do with them around all these damn guys here at school. Shaking my head I went to wake Bella up first because I know after Leah's little beer guzzling party with Paul last night she is going to fight me getting up.

"Bella Bear wake up" I cooed as I slightly shook her. Bella has turned into quite a beautiful woman. I shudder every time I think of what she looked like the first time she came down to the rez after dickward left her. She had dropped about twenty-five pounds and her eyes were the worst, she had absolutely no life what so ever in them. But Jacob brought her back from the dead. And after hanging with the pack so much she started eating again and boy did she get some hips on her. Bella's got hips that were made for dancing. I tell her all the time but she just shrugs it off, but I think we have finally got her to see herself clearly now. She knows she's a knock out and I know I am going to be knocking out a lot of guys this year.

"Bella Bear you have to get up and get pretty for school remember and I need your help to get Leah up. When we got back from our run last night she and Paul had a guzzling contest." I told her as I scooted her over so I could sit down.

Nothing…..still nothing…..she didn't even budge.

"BELLS IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP, I AM GOING TO PICK YOU UP AND PUT YOU'RE CUTE ASS IN A COLD SHOWER!" I yelled while laughing at her sudden shocked face.

"Bella Bear if I didn't know better I would swear you were having a wet dream about me with all that moaning you were doing when I came in here." I said waiting for her to turn tomato red and chuck the pillow at me…waiting…yep there she goes…one, two, three and bam…upside the head with the pillow

"Ya know Sether's if I was having a wet dream when you came in here you wouldn't be standing over there you would be in the bathroom cleaning from jezzing all over yourself." She cooed with a smirk

"So not cool Bella" I said pulling her to her feet "Come on you have to help get Leah up."

"Oh No, Seth you get to handle that battle on your own. I have to go hop in the shower. Remember I was having a wet dream about you when you got in here and there's only one bathroom, I go first." She yelped out real fast while grabbing her stuff and running down the hall.

Well crap here I go. "Leah wake up it's time to get up and get ready." I stated while shaking her

"Grrr… go away Seth, I need more sleep."Leah whispered

"No can do sis, get the hell up I have to go get ready too." I told her while pulling her legs around and off the bed.

"SETH, COME ON LET ME SLEEP!" She screamed at me

"NO GET UP OR YOU WILL BE LATE TO MEETING YOUR DREAM GUY REMEMBER!" I yelled back at her

"Alright Seth, I'm getting up, is Bells up yet?" she asked

"Yes she's in the shower already." And with that I turned and headed toward my room to get ready. I got dressed in my black low rise jeans with a grey t-shirt, slipped on my tennis shoes and headed for the bathroom to wait my turn to brush my teeth and comb my hair. After I fought the girls, they finally let me in to do my business. I walked out grabbing my stuff and yelling to them to get there ass in gear I was waiting in the truck. Today would be our first day of college and I couldn't wait, although I could wait to fight off all those guys that's going be hitting on Bella in class. You see since we are majoring in the same thing we asked for our classes together, that way we could help each other out. Well she could help me out, because she's a natural, she won't need any help. I am only taking this damn class because I have no idea what I want to do with my life right now and Bella is so excited about it. I love spending time with Bella so I signed up with her. I also want to make sure she doesn't go back into that shell she was in when she graduated from Forks after them stupid leeches left her.

BELLA'S POV

Leah and I crawled into the Seth's huge black 4x4 Chevy truck and headed to school. I think we are really going to have fun here. It's beautiful this time of year the trees are changing colors and there's a breeze in the air. We only live about 6 miles from campus but there is so much traffic it takes about twenty minutes to get there. I felt my stomach grumble and wished I hadn't inhaled that damn pop tart this moment. I knew I would have butterflies and of course these wolf ears in the truck would hear it, they were both looking at me now like they're scared I am going to up chuck. Great and I am setting in the middle!

"You ok over there Bella Bear? Please don't puck on me I didn't bring another shirt." Seth said while stroking my cheek.

"Yeah Bells, do you need me to get out fast so you can get out and puck? I don't think I will find Mr. Right if I smell like throw up." Leah stated

"I'll be alright guys let's just get to school." I whispered and laid my head down on Seth's shoulder.

When we pulled up to school we all hoped out and we headed toward our building while Leah headed toward hers yelling over her shoulder good luck and she would text us later about lunch. We went to class quickly setting down at the table. The first part of the day was turning out great. Seth and I were headed to grab lunch, when he got a text. I figured it was from Leah so I didn't ask. Then I noticed him tense up and slowly start to shake. While I was watching him I noticed he was texting real fast then he looked at me and winked like nothing was going on. I wasn't going to have none of that though.

"Seth what's up? Is Leah ok?"I asked while he placed his hand on the small of my back and started leading me toward the truck.

"Yeah Bella Bear, we just need to meet Leah at the truck. She thinks she left a notebook in there are something." He said and I could hear the lie in his voice. Seth never lies to me what could have happened I wonder.

LEAH'S POV

I was enjoying my day when fourth period came to an end. I walked out into the hall to look for Seth and Bells when I smelt that sweet sickly smell. It couldn't be, I told myself. "No way Leah, you are just imagining things." I whispered to myself. I keep walking and the closer I got to the corner of the hall the stronger it got, so I turned around and headed toward the other end of the hall as fast as I could. I quickly got out my phone and started texting Seth.

"Brother, there is a leech here. I don't know how many and I haven't seen one yet but I smell it." lee-lee

"Leah, are you sure? Is it a smell you recognize?" wolf-stud

"YES I'M SURE MEET ME AT THE TRUCK AND FOR GODS SAKE DON'T PHASE OR TELL BELL'S!" lee-lee

"K…I'm gonna txt the Alpha dog." wolf-stud

"No! I got it brother and I'll come up with something for Bells in between here and there." lee-lee

"Alpha dog we got a leech at school. Bells don't know and I'll call u soon as I get home." lee-lee

"SHIT! Don't tell Bells right now. Call me as soon as you can and Leah, have Seth watch Bella for me. I'll call Paul and let him know." ALPHA DOG

I knew Bella wasn't stupid I was going to have to come up with something good and fast.

"Seth, Bella, I am so glad to see you two. There was this fucking girl in my class and she keep staring at me and whispering to this other girl. Piss me off so bad I told her to shut the hell up then I got in trouble for yelling in class. I was so pissed I about phased!" I said coolly, hoping she wouldn't hear my lie.

"Leah, why didn't you just ignore them?" Bella asked smirking at me. Shit I think she knows I'm lying.

"Bell's, I would have but there was this really cute guy in there named Eli. Damn he is one hot man and I didn't want him to think I was a pansy." I said telling half the truth to her. There was a fine piece of ass name Eli in there and I most definitely think he noticed me, at least I hope he did.

"So Leah, did you talk to him?" she asked curiously

"No Bells I was too damn chicken but I will tomorrow, if he doesn't talk to me first. Then I think I might ask him to go to club 360 with us for your birthday. But one thing…if he goes you better not steal him!" I stated sounding irritated and winked at her. There, I think she bought that shit.

"So guys, aren't you hungry?" Bella asked looking from me to Seth. Damn I don't want to risk the leech being in there watching the humans eat like the Cullen's did. Bella would know right away what it was. I chanced a glance at Seth to see if he thought of that too. And it looks like he did.

"No Bells, we'll eat when we get home. Will the two of you just set out here with me until time to go to the next class? I would hate to phase and scare that guy off before I even get to talk to him." I stated

"Sure I'm not hungry anyway, how about you Sether's?" she asked my brother

"No, No, that's just fine let's hop in the truck though."He said looking around us.

"So Bells, how is your first day going so far? Any cute guys in your class?"I cooed

"Umm I don't know lee-lee I wasn't really looking. I was too busy taking notes for your brother to study." She said eyeing him.

"Yeah I remember doing that for him in high school lol." I said

"Well there's the bell we need to get to class. Seth keep your phone on vibrate incase I need you to keep me from phasing and all." I slyly said looking over at him.

"Sure thing, don't hesitate to call me, k." he said with a nod of his head and walked away hugging Bells close to his side. We had heard that Laurent leech talk about how strong her blood was for them. We all love Bella so much now, it would kill any of us to lose her. And I know Jacob, he may have imprinted but he worships Bella and if something happens to her, he'll kill us and probably anyone else in his path. Nope don't plan on dying no time soon. I thought to myself.

=====================================================================================A/N So what did you think? R&R PLZZZZZZ


	3. Chapter 3

A Beautiful University Dream

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my thoughts J that includes the characters and the songs. Hope you enjoy the story!

BELLA'S POV Ch.2

So it's been an interesting couple of weeks. Seth, Paul and Leah seem to be on me like super glue and Jacob calls me every morning and night, he is even texting me throughout the day. Do they really seriously think they are hiding something from me? I don't really care whatever it is. I mean, I know I am safe with them; Victoria and Laurent have been dead for two years now. And it couldn't be the Cullen's, there in Alaska. Maybe I am reading too much into this. Maybe there just worried about me going back into my shell since I am back in school now. I don't know but I am glad Leah is talking to that Eli guy now.

Tonight we are going to club 360 and I for one can't wait! It's my birthday and I plan on getting plastered. Seth already told me he would take care of me if I did. Paul and Rachel were going to go, but they backed out for some reason. I think Paul wants to run or something, he said he'd be waiting with mixed drinks when I walked through the front door. So here I am waiting for Leah to get off the phone with Eli so that we can start getting ready to go.

"Hey, Bella bear! Happy Birthday Baby, what cha thinking about so hard?" Seth said coming to set next to me on my bed.

"Nothing really, just wishing lee-lee would hurry up. I want to get ready and go."I wined

"Well if you want, I can help you dress." He said raising one eyebrow up then winking at me.

"No thank you. You will just have to wait to see me just like everyone else. Now get out of my room so I can change clothes and go get your sister off the phone please." I said waving my hand toward the door.

Boy he is getting real flirty lately. I hope he is still just playing around with me. Oh well I'll think about that later, tonight is my night, it's my birthday. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out my red lacy matching bra and boy shorts. Then walking over to the closet I pulled the new creamy colored mini sweater dress off the silk hanger and pulled it on. Slipped my black stilettos on and walked to the bathroom to begin curling my hair. I placed ringlet curls in my long hair and started to do my make-up when Leah walked in.

"DAMN BELLS! LOOK AT YOU!" She said whistling at me.

"Hey you look pretty damn good yourself lee-lee. How about you pick out some earrings for me? Hey what color lip stick should I wear?" I asked

"Red! defiantly red." She said looking at me.

"Hey Bella, you're going to dance with me tonight right?" she asked

"Of course, we always dance together lee-lee." I said wondering what's up with her.

"Bells remember no stealing my man tonight either." She said laughing

"PULEASSE, LEE-LEE! You know better than that." And with that I sprayed a squirt of my perfume and walked out the door. Walking into the living room to get a wolf call from Paul as Seth came around the corner. He took one hard look at me and let a loud growl "DAMN BELLA! WHAT THE FUCK! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?"He said

I didn't know what to say to that. I know I looked hurt because he changed his face real fast. "Damn, dude you are going to have your work cut out for you tonight!" Paul said smirking up at him as he lay back onto the couch, taking in my outfit.

"Ya know, you too have seen me dressed up before. What's the problem?" I asked

"Bella if that damn dress was any shorter it would be considered a halter top. Do you realize your ass cheeks are hanging out of that thing?" Paul asked

"No there not Paul!" I snapped

"Oh Yes Bella Baby they are, you're wearing red lace boy shorts under there." Seth stated matter of fact like. Looking at me with glazed over eyes almost lust filled. What's up with that?

"There right Bells but don't you change, you're looking fucking HOT! And I for one can't wait to get you out on the dance floor." Leah said entering the room ready to go.

"Hey were not arguing about the hotness we were just saying." Seth tried to choked out and Paul agreeing.

"Ok, then let's go before lee-lee's man gets picked up at the bar by some other girl." I said trying to get out of here fast.

When we got to the club Seth went to get my favorite drink {sex on the beach} When he returned I sucked it down while Leah went to find Eli. When she returned we placed him next to Seth with their beers and she and I went to the dance floor where we started dancing. After about five minutes I could since my drink kicking in and I turned back to Leah and leaned into her placing her hands on my hips. She began to grind up against me while I raised my arm placing it up and behind her head. Taking the other hand and placing on my upper thigh we begun to feel the beat to the music as we danced. I looked over at the table to check on the boys' and noticed that they were both setting there with mouths hanging open. I guess they'll be carrying blue balls tonight. I thought to myself and giggled while I started to listen to the song.

_**(Disco Inferno by 50 cent)**_

1, 2, 3, LETS GO  
little mama show me how you move it,  
go head putcha back into it,  
Do your thing like there aint nothin to it,  
Shake...shh..shh..shake that ass girl (x2)

_**YOU READY BELLS! Leah asked.**_

[Verse 1]  
Go, Go, Go, 50 in the house - bounce, y'all already know what I'm about.  
tha flow sounds sick over Dre' drums nigga,  
I ain't stupid - I see Doc then ma dope come quicker.  
Whoa!  
Shorty hips is hypnotic, she moves is so erotic, but watch - I'm like bounce that ass girl.  
I get it crunk in here, I make it jump in here, front in here, we'll thump in here.  
Oooohh.  
I'm so gutta, so ghetto, so hood.  
So gully, so grimey, what's good?  
Outside the benz on Dubs,  
I'm in the club wit the snubs  
don't start nothin', it won't be nothin'.  
Uuuhhh.

_**Leah began to grind against my ass with one knee pressed between my legs. She bent down and started to whisper the words into my ear**__**. I pressed further into her and dropped low rubbing my hands up her legs as I came back up.**_

[Hook x2]  
little mama  
show me how you move it,  
go head- putcha back into it,  
Do your thing like there aint nothin to it,  
Shake.. ..shh..shh..shake that ass girl.

_**Leah spun me around and started to kiss me while placing her hands on my hips aga**__**in and we began to drop low shaking our ass. That's when I felt that panty melting burn in the pit of my stomach. Leah just grinned against my lips and keep going. Damn that wolf smelling senses.  
**_  
[Verse 2]  
Let's party, everybody stand up.  
Everybody put ya hands up.  
Let's party, everybody bounce with me.  
Sip champagne, and burn a little greenery.  
This hot.  
Disco Inferno, let's go.  
You are now rockin with a pro.  
I get told to flip dough to get more, fo sho'.  
Get my drink on then get on the dance floor.  
Look homie I don't dance all I do is this.  
It's the same 2-step with a lil' twist.  
Listen pimpin' I ain't new to this, I'm true to this.  
Pay attention boy, I teach how to do this shit.  
You mix a lil' Cris with a little Don Perignon.  
And a lil' Hennessy, you know we 'finna carry on.  
Hollerin' at this bitch in da club tryin' to get right,  
we gonna be up in this bitch 'til we break daylight.

_**Leah moved down on to my neck kissing there while watching Eli. I wondered if maybe he thought his girlfriend was a lez. Because of the moves we were doing**__**, but this was just us when we danced. We were like this all the time with each other. The pack had already gotten use to our display of affection with each other at times.  
**_  
[Hook x2]  
Lil' mama show me how you move it,  
Go head- putcha back into it,  
Do ya thing like there aint nothin to it,  
Shake...shh..shh..shake that ass girl.

[Verse 3]  
You see me shinin', lit up with diamonds cos I stay grindin'.  
Uh-huh.  
Homie you can catch me swoopin Bentley coupe switchin lanes.[Ha Ha]  
U see me rollin, you know wot I'm holdin, I'm about my paper, yeah.  
N*gga I'm serious, I ain't playin', I'm embeded in ya brain, I'm off the chain.  
G-Unit!  
Next level now, turn it up a notch.  
Em and Dre sent me to tear up the spot.  
Front on me, oh no, you know I'm loco.  
Hands up on the dance floor, ok let's go!

_**We continued to grind against each **__**other's leg as the song came to an end and then I felt to strong arms grab me and pull me forward**_.

[Hook x2]

Lil' mama show me how you move it,  
go head-putcha back into it,  
Do ya thing like there aint nothin to it,  
Shake...Shake..shh..shh..shake that ass girl.

I felt Seth's arms snake around me as a new song began and he placed another drink in my hand.

"So baby, you ready to teach me how to move like that?" He asked

"I guess I can." I said with a come hither smirk as the next song started

"God Bella you are going to kill me!"He whispered and I don't think I was suppose to hear that remark, but I did.

Outta Control by Baby Bash

I don't need no love all I need is the DJ [2X]

[Baby Bash]  
It was midnight, I got the bootie call,  
She said I'm at the club,  
So I threw on my draws

_**I turned and pressed my ass against Seth's firm cock and began to grind. I heard him intake and let a loud groan. I took my hands and placed them behind me grabbing Seth's hips and pulling him tight against me and began to sway his hips in the same motion as mind. If I was going to do this with him then I was going to do it right. After all it didn't feel too much like he was complaining.**_

I'm lookin' throwed in my 'fit,  
Candy coat on my whip,  
The Popo's all on my tip,  
But man I don't even trip

Sent me a dirty text,  
So I text her back,  
Scooped up the Stuey  
Boy cuz he had them purple sacks

_**I slowly began to descend toward the floor dragging my ass up against his cock as I came back up. OMG Seth's packing. I thought. I turned around to face him sliding his leg in between mine and slightly bent down so I could straddle his leg and began to grind against him when he grabbed me and roughly jerked me to him.**_

Now we gone with the wind,  
It's on and poppin' again,  
We rebel rockin and rollin,  
This club is outta c-, outta c-, ou-ou-ou-outta control!

She got me outta control,  
She make me go crazy when she out on the on floor  
She know the DJ,  
He's on Serato,  
He date them models,  
He crack them bottles!

_**Seth bent his head down getting his lips closed enough mine to kiss me and whispered Bella…I think I need a fucking drink now. He kissed my chee, turned to walk away and I noticed he needed to adjust his cock before he could walk. I giggled and he looked back at me. "Fuck Bella,You are going to kill me before this damn night is over!" And I blew him a kiss as he walked away.**_

[Chorus - Pitbull]  
Everybody say fellas what do ladies like money money money!  
Ladies what do fellas like that monkey monkey monkey!  
Money, money,  
It's outta control  
She showed that monkey,  
Whooo it's outta control

[Baby Bash]  
I'm double fistin' now, under a strobe light,  
It's lookin like a movie but it's feelin so tight,  
Now I got one in the cage and I got two on the stage,  
I got a waitress on the under tryna' give me some face

_**I continued to dance and sip my drink, when I felt something hard behind me again. Damn that was fast they must not be busy at the bar. I went back to grinding and dropping low and raking myself up and down against him**_**.**

They play some Lil Wayne mixed with some T-Pain,  
They matched the Journey record,  
Now the dropped some Cold Play

And now they playin' my song,  
The girls they showin' their thongs,  
We rebel rockin and rollin,  
This club is outta c-, outta c-, ou-ou-ou-outta control!

She got me outta control,  
She make me go crazy when she out on the on floor  
She know the DJ,  
He's on Serato,  
He date them models,  
He crack them bottles!

[Chorus - Pitbull]  
Everybody say fellas what do ladies like money money money!  
Ladies what do fellas like that monkey monkey monkey!  
Money, money,  
It's outta control  
She showed that monkey,  
Whooo it's outta control

I don't need no love all I need is the DJ [4x]

Outta control she he got me outta control,  
She make me go crazy when she out on the on floor  
She know the DJ,  
He's on Serato,  
He date them models,  
He crack them bottles!

[Chorus - Pitbull]  
Everybody say fellas what do ladies like money money money!  
Ladies what do fellas like that monkey monkey monkey!  
Money, money,  
It's outta control  
She showed that monkey, Whooo it's outta control

_**I was still bouncing and grinding as the song came to a stop and a new one began.**_

**Jeremih - Birthday Sex **

Verse 1  
It's yo birthday, so I know you want to ride out  
Even if we only go to my house  
Sip mo-eezy as we sit upon my couch  
Feels good, but I know you want to cry out  
You say u want passion, I think you found it  
Get ready for action, don't be astounded  
We switching positions, you feel surrounded  
Tell me where you want your gift, girl

_**I was still grinding and moving in time with the music as I was thinking how perfect this song was. Seth or Leah must have asked them to play this for my birthday.**_

Chorus  
Girl you know I-I-I, Girl you know I-I-I  
I been feenin  
Wake up in the late night  
Been dreamin about your loving, girl  
Girl you know I-I-I, Girl you know I-I-I  
Don't need candles and cake  
Just need your body to make…  
Birthday sex… Birthday sex ooh  
(It's the best day of the year girl)  
Birthday sex… Birthday sex ooh  
(G-spot g-spot let me hit that g-spot g-spot girl)

_**I pressed myself back against his chest and putting my arm up around behind his neck pulling him down toward me. I felt his lips against my hair and heard him groan as he took in my scent.**_

Verse 2  
See you sexy in them jeans got me on 10  
1-2-3… Think I got you pinned  
Don't tap out, fight until the end  
Ring that bell, and we gon start over again  
We grindin with passion, 'cause it's your birthday  
Been at it for hours, I know you thirsty  
You kiss me so sweetly, taste just like Hershey's  
Just tell me how you want you gift, girl

Chorus  
Girl you know I-I-I, Girl you know I-I-I  
I been feenin,  
Wake up in the late night  
Been dreamin bout your loving, girl  
Girl you know I-I-I, Girl you know I-I-I  
Don't need candles and cake  
Just need your body to make  
Birthday sex… Birthday sex ooh  
(It's the best day of the year girl)  
Birthday sex… Birthday sex ooh  
(G-spot g-spot let me hit that g-spot g-spot girl)

_**I felt him kiss my shoulder so lightly that I almost missed it. I felt myself being pulled tighter to him and felt his cock against my ass and heard him let another growl with a shudder. I grinned thinking, I bet this is the last time he asked me to teach him how to dance. He's going to have fucking blue balls for a damn month and I giggled again and laid my head back against his chest.**_

Verse 3  
First, I'm gonna take a dive into the water deep  
Until I know I pleased that body (body)  
Or girl without a broom I might just sweep you off yo feet  
And make you wanna tell somebody (body) how I do  
Or maybe we can float on top my waterbed (bed)  
You close your eyes as I improve between your legs  
We work our way from kitchens, stoves and tables  
Girl, you know I'm more than able to please yeah  
You say you wanted flowers on the bed (on the bed)  
But you got me in hours on the bed

_**Then he leaned down kissed my shoulder again slowly moving up toward my neck and as he got his lips to my skin I noticed they were cold. I gasped when he reached my ear and blew his cold breath on it and whispered Happy Birthday Beautiful and kissed my ear. I froze then everything turned black…..**_

Chorus  
Girl you know I-I-I, Girl you know I-I-I  
I been feenin,  
Wake up in the late night  
Been dreamin bout your loving, girl  
Girl you know I-I-I, Girl you know I-I-I  
Don't need candles and cake  
Just need your body to make…  
Birthday sex… Birthday sex ooh  
(It's the best day of the year girl)  
Birthday sex… Birthday sex ooh

?POV

We walked into the club, walked over to a table and sat down. I was bouncing a little. I like this club seems like it had just the right amount of space and the lighting was perfect for us. We wouldn't be sparkling that's for damn sure. It's pretty dark in here. I was setting there looking out at the dance floor when I noticed some people making way for two people dancing. There was a tall beautiful dark skinned girl grinding on another girl. Damn that is hot. I couldn't see the girls face but I could see her side view perfectly and she looked unbelievably hot. She was wearing a sweater dress that was so tight against her I might have believed it to be painted onto her if I didn't see it riding up and down her ass with every grind and sway showing her red lace boy shorts. Her body was filled out perfectly at the hips and the dress was showing her perky breast. I noticed her hair hung low down her back and was covered in little ringlet curls everywhere. It was the color of chocolate mousse. Beautiful, she was even more beautiful than my x and I didn't even think that was possible, especially for a human girl. We were vampires we were meant to be beautiful but humans had their flaws, but she didn't look as if she had any at all.

"Yeah I see you think she is beautiful. You should go talk with her?" he said

"Well if you haven't noticed she's kind of grinding on another girl right now." I said

"Oh I noticed and let me tell you that shit is HOT!" he drawled

"Yeah it is." I was saying about the time another song was starting, and a guy came up and starting to dance with her.

"I still think you should go cut in." he whispered. As his wife came up to him and sat in his lap.

"I don't think so. She already has two dancing with her, and don't you see all these eyes on her. That's ok I'll just set here and enjoy the view." I said propping my elbows up on the table and placing my chin in my hand.

"She sure can dance and look at that damn dress. It's gorgeous! I think I want to dance with her." His wife gushed looking at her.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her no matter how hard I tried. She was perfect and I couldn't even see her face. I just sat there and watched and wondered why I was feeling so damn drawn to her.

"Ya know you two, even though the rest of the family is not here we are here for a reason." She said and I looked over at her.

"I know its Isabella's birthday. Too bad she's not here so that we can celebrate it with her." I said as I noticed the guy began to whisper in the girl's ear and I felt a growl deep in my chest. I thought to myself, what the hell, why did I do that for. I noticed he kissed her cheek and she blew him a kiss and he walked away towards the bar. "Damn he is one lucky dude." I whispered

"You know I don't get a deep mate connection between the two of them. I thank now is your….OMG!" He gasped as her face came into view.

"Bella!" my sister whispered

I quickly got up and made my way to where she was dancing. Coming up behind her I began to move with her. I think she may think I am him. I pulled her to me kissing her on the top of the head and breathing in her scent. Then I let out a groan. The song continued and she placed her hand up behind my head pulling me down to her. I lightly kissed her shoulder and grinding against her ass as I pulled her into me. She giggled and leaned her head back against my chest; I kissed her shoulder again and started to move up toward her neck. When I reached her skin with my cold lips, I heard her gasp and she froze. I blew on her ear and whispered "Happy Birthday Beautiful" and I kissed her ear and then she fainted. OUT COLD! Hearing a very loud growl come from my right side and I turned to see a pissed off Seth Clearwater there. That's when it made since to me. The stinky smell at school mixed with the strawberry/freesia smell that reminded me of Bella. She was going to college here and the wolves or at least some of them were here with her. That's why Alice couldn't see her when she tried to check into her future for her birthday. I heard another growl and looked to see Paul flanked by Leah Clearwater staring at me and then I saw my pixie sister and Jasper come into eye site.

"Don't phase now dogs, someone might get hurt and we need to check on Bella here." She said running up and trying to remove her from my arms.

"I've got her Alice." I hissed and she looked at me hurt but I couldn't help it. I was feeling very drawn and overly protective of her and I wasn't sure why, but I knew I loved the feeling.

"Leech I suggest you hand Bells over to me or you will be ripped to shreds as soon as you try to leave this building." Seth growled out.

"SETH! That's…that's enough." I heard her say and I looked down into my arms and saw the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen staring back at me.

"Emmett?" she whispered

A/N Here we go a big dose of Mr. Panty Melter himself! Let me know what you think so far. Remember click the green button! Yep that thing right there…. Plz! ') robin


	4. Chapter 4

A Beautiful University Dream

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my thoughts J that includes the characters and the songs. Hope you enjoy the story!

BELLA'S POV CH.3

"Emmett?" I whispered as everyone's eyes fell on me and he looked straight down with a big goofy grin.

"Hey Beautiful, sorry about causing you to faint. I knew I was hot but that was a bit dramatic, don't you think?" and then I heard his booming laugh and pixie giggled followed by a sly laugh from Jasper.

"Emmett, Will you put me down, so I can stand up?" I said placing both my hands against his broad chest and I admittedly felt a shock of some sort. Hum… I think he felt it too because he smiled softly at me and nodded his head. He placed me on my feet and I was tackled to the floor by a blur.

"Damn Ali!" and then I heard three large growls come from the right side of us, I looked up to see some very pissed off wolves.

"Um guys you know Emmett, Alice and Jasper, right?" I asked

Seth spoke up first "Yes we do Bells, but we need to go now." God he is pissed.

"Um Sether's I don't want to leave yet. It's still my birthday and I want to dance some more." I spoke giving him my best puppy dog eyes.

"Not the eyes Bells, please." He begged and I giggled, yet again, because knew I just won. If there was one thing I was sure about, it was that Seth could not deny my puppy eyes.

"Alright but I'm telling you right now you are not leaving with these blood…" I cut him off real fast.

"Seth! How dare you." I said glaring at him.

"Really? Really Bella, you going to ask me how dare I?" He said sounding hurt. I then felt bad and walked over to him.

"Seth you know how long it has been seen I saw them. They were my family before they left. I want to talk to them. Ok" I said and kissed his cheek. "I just have one question for them before you go anywhere though, Ok?" I asked with my eyes letting him know not to move.

"Emmett, Alice, please tell me that dickward is not with you." I stated and I heard everyone chuckle and Alice was in a fit of giggles. "That's a good one Bella." She said giggling.

"No Bella, it is just us three here."Jasper spoke "And to ease your mind it has only been the three of us for the last two and half years now." I frowned wondering what had happened to the family for them to all split up. I felt myself being wrapped in strong warm arms then and I looked behind me to see Seth.

"Bella Baby, we will all be across the room at that table. See it…over there where Eli is setting?" He asked and I nodded my head yes. "Good if you need me I'll be there. Go talk with them, I see you have questions and you probably would like to tell them about what has happened to you over the past three years. I won't leave, I'll be in eyes sight at all times, we can stay as long as you want." He said looking to the three vampires that were standing by my side.

Leah came over and hugged me then. "Bella we love you remember that. Now I am going to try and get Eli on the dance floor." She said giggling as they all walked away toward Eli. I turned to them and was greeted with hugs again.

"Come on guys let's go set down and talk." I said walking toward an empty table when I was grabbed by strong arms and pulled into his chest.

"Hey Beautiful, may I have this dance?" he said whispering in my ear

"Sure Emmett I guess." And he took my hand and led me out into the middle of the dance floor. He took me into his arms and we started to slow dance together while he leaned down and sang the song in my ear.

Damn I Wish I Was Your Lover by Sophie B Hawkins

**That old dog has chained you up alright****  
****Give you everything you need ****  
****To live inside a twisted cage****  
****Sleep beside an empty rage****  
****I had a dream I was your hero******

**Damn, I wish I was your lover****  
****I'll rock you till the daylight comes****  
****Make sure you are smiling and warm****  
****I am everything****  
****Tonight I'll be your mother I will****  
****And I'll do such things to ease your pain****  
****Free your mind and you won't feel ashamed,******

**This monkey can't stand to see you black and blue****  
****I give you something sweet each time you ****  
****Come inside my jungle book****  
****What is it just too good****  
****Don't say you'll stay ****  
****'Cause then you go away******

**Chorus******

**Shucks, for me there is no other****  
****You're the only shoe that fits****  
****I can't imagine I'll grow out of it****  
****Damn I wish I was your lover******

**If I was your girl believe me****  
****I'd turn on the Rolling Stones ****  
****We could groove along and feel much better****  
****I could do it forever and ever****  
****Give me an hour to kiss you****  
****Walk through heaven's door, I'm sure ****  
****We don't need no doctor to feel much better****  
****Let me in****  
****Forever and ever and ever and ever...******

**I sat on the mountainside with peace of mind****  
****And I lay by the ocean making love to her ****  
****with visions clear****  
****Walked for days with no one near****  
****And I return as chained and bound to you**

**When the song was coming to an end he turned his head to side kissed me on the cheek and whispered "You will never know how happy I am to see you beautiful." And he smiled at me I grinned back and started to walk toward Alice and Jasper to be pulled back to him into another song… "Just one more please, Isabella?" I like this song and he started to grind against my ass and sway as he whispered lyrics seductively into my ear…**

**I Know You Want Me by Pitbull**

**Ha, ha, it's 305 checkin' in the remix**

**You know that S 75 street Brazil**

**Well, this year gon' be called Calle Ocho**

**Ha, ha, ha, ha**

**Que ola cata, Que ola omega**

**And this how we goin' do it**

**Dale, one, two, three, four**

**Uno, do', tres, cuatro**

**I know you want me**

**(want me)**

**You know I want cha**

**(want cha)**

**I know you want me**

**You know I want cha**

**My god what was he doing to me. I felt flushed…bad! I have never felt this way. Emmett continued to whisper the rest of the song in my ear after turning me to face him and he grin. **

**"Beautiful, you smell so good you're driving me crazy." He said smiling**

**"Oh it's this new perfume I got called Poison, I like it a lot too." I said**

**"No beautiful, that's perfume alright but not some you bought." He stated looking at me seductively again.**

**"What do you mean Emmett?" I asked**

**"Isabella I can smell your desire and it is driving me CRAZY!" He boomed**

**"OMG Emmett" I said trying to pull out of his grasp, but I failed. He just laughed and pulled me toward Alice and Jasper.**

**When we got to the table I looked at Emmett wondering about Rose first.**

**"Emmett, where is Rose?" I asked**

**"We got a divorce right after we left Forks. She has now met her true mate his name is Josh, they are living in Canada now." He said shrugging like it didn't bother him at all. I frowned thinking of the pain he must have been in.**

**"Where are Carlisle and Esme?" I asked wondering.**

**"They live in Alaska next to the cousins right now." Jasper stated and before I could even ask Alice spoke up.**

**"Edward is living in Italy with the Volturi, not that any of us care." She said nonchalantly shrugging.**

**"And what are you three doing?" I asked not knowing if I really wanted to know.**

**"We have a house right off of Roosevelt University campus. We're going to school there right now."Emmett stated matter of fact**

**"REALLY? SO AM I!" I said**

**"What may I ask are you studying Miss Bella?" Jasper drawled out**

**"Seth and I are studying Journalism together." I said proudly**

**"Oh are you two a couple or something?" Alice asked**

**"No not hardly, but Seth and I are very very close though." I said sighing and looking in his direction across the room. I heard Emmett growl and I glanced over at him wondering what the hell was up with him when Alice spoke up again.**

**"Bella I am so proud of your outfit tonight. Who helped you get dressed for tonight's outing?" she asked and I frowned at her.**

**"Beautiful? Why are you frowning?" Emmett asked worry laced deep in his voice.**

**"Because, I just realized you three know nothing about me anymore."I said with a tear running down my cheek.**

**"We can fix that Miss Bella, no need to be upset." Jasper said**

**"I know we can and we will." I said smiling but tonight has been long. I need to go home and get some rest. I took Emmett's cell off the table keyed in my number and programmed it for them. Call me tomorrow. We can get together after I go to the gym. I should be back home about noon unless I over sleep." I said laughing out loud.**

**"GYM, they all yelled."**

**I smiled sweetly saying "Like I said you know nothing about me anymore. I stood up giving them all hugs turned toward Seth and waved and he was by my side before I could take a breath.**

**"Ready to go, Bella Bear?" He asked and I nodded my head yes as I was yawning.**

**Seth nodded to them bye and we left. When we were in the truck he told me Leah was going home with Eli. Then he asked me if I was ok with seeing them again. I thought about it a second then smiled.**

**"Yes actually, I am happy to see them I just have no desire to ever see dickward again." I said grinning.**

**"Good let's get you home before Paul has a coronary and Jacob blows up the phone from calling every two minutes." Then he took my hand in his and kissed my knuckles. The last thing I remember was hearing him chuckle and tell me to sleep he'd wake me when were home.**

**EMMETT'S POV**

**Gym she said. "Did you hear that Ali?" I asked knowing she did.**

**"Emmett did you see those heals she was wearing? And she looked like she walked off a fashion shoot and she did it all herself. Did you guys see that?" she asked dumb founded.**

**"Yeah I did. I guess she grew up without us." I said sadly.**

**"Your right" Leah spoke coming out of nowhere. "She did and just so guys know, she went through a whole hell of a lot without you, but she had us. We love her and she is part of the pack now. If any of your family does anything to hurt her…your all dead without question!" Leah stated glaring at me and then turned to walk away.**

**"We won't hurt her Leah." I whispered out knowing she could hear me.**

**"Well that was pleasant, you guys ready to go now." I asked**

**"Yes, let's get out of here." Alice chirped**

**"Hey guys, let's not tell anyone about Bella yet." I said knowing they would agree.**

**When we got home I went to my room, flipped on the stereo and laid down thinking about how beautiful Bella was tonight and how my mind and body responded to hers. I fell in love with a beautiful and very human Bella. If I could only get her to fall in love with me now, but how would that work out? Too many questions for tonight, I thought, as I closed my eyes again and went back to thinking about Bella.**


	5. Chapter 5

Beautiful University Dreams

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my thoughts J that includes the characters and the songs. Hope you enjoy the story!

SETH'S POV CH.4

Bella was sleeping so soundly I decided to carry her to bed instead of waking her. When I got in the door I was bombarded with questions from Paul. "Seth what the hell happened tonight?"

"Dude, let me get her in the bed first." I whispered

I went to her room and softly laid her on the bed pulling up her big purple comforter that Charlie had given her. She loves this comforter. She said Charlie had bought it for her in preparation to her moving to Forks and it made her feel like he really carried about her. She was so nervous when she moved in with him and he didn't even realize how much she did love him, because there was always distance between them, but they made it and when dickward left her, it gave Charlie the path to get into her heart and he clamped on for dear life. He had never showed how much he missed and loved her while she was living with Renee, but he was so proud when she came back home to him.

I sat down next to her and gently moved the hair out of her face while she slept. I was getting up to leave when I heard her phone vibrate. I looked at the number and decided I would answer it for her.

"Dude she's sleeping." I said roughly but quietly. He sighed and spoke again

"Look man I know you really care about her, but please don't stop us from seeing her. We have really missed her and believe it or not, we love her very much."

"Really? Well where were you when she was running for her life from Victoria and Laurent? Where was that love when she was so dead inside she wouldn't eat and she dropped twenty five pounds. Oh and what happened to missing her when she couldn't sleep because of the nightmares, she spent the nights screaming from? Huh? Cat got your tongue or what man?" I spat out

"Let me ask you this one, Emmett Cullen, where were you and that love when she got down on her knees at that red heads feet and begged her to kill her because she didn't want to breathe anymore. Where were you?"I choked out starting to form tears as I watched her sleep soundly.

"Did Tinker Bell over there see her jump off a fucking cliff? That shit nearly killed her and if it hadn't been for Jacob she wouldn't be alive right now." I said holding back the tears from the memories.

I noticed he still couldn't talk but I heard his sobs along with another in the back ground. Then he took a deep breath and said "We didn't know. Alice can't see her if she is around you wolves, so we didn't know anything." He whispered choking on air.

"But man I promise you this, we won't be leaving her again. We love her. Alice and Jasper miss their sister and I…I…I am in love with her."He cooed and I got pissed.

"And another thing we decided that for now we won't be telling any of the family that we found Bella. If Edward were to come around her I would have to kill him and that would hurt Esme. She doesn't agree with him and none of us wanted to leave her, but Esme loves her kids even with all our faults." Emmett stated.

And I have to say I was a little floored by his speech. It bothered me more than it should have when he said he was in love with her, but I didn't say anything. I wonder why…am I in love with her? I was deep in thought when he spoke up again.

"Dude are you still there?"He asked waiting for my reply.

"Um Yeah, I'm still here, just watching her sleep." I whispered

"Man you're in love with her too." He stated firmly

"No I am not." I said clearly but not sure if it was a lie or not.

"Yes Seth you are, you are not just her best friend. And I want you to know I want what will make her happy and if that's you then you don't need to worry about me. I just won't to love her and see that she is happy." Emmett cooed out like a love sick leech.

"So dog do you think we can do this? Can we all get along for her?" he asked

"Yeah man but I need to talk to Jacob, let me warn you ahead of time Paul is temperamental and if he thinks someone is going to hurt Bella, he will attack first and ask questions later. And Leah is very possessive over her too. Those two girls have a funny kind of relationship thing going on. I can't really explain it though. But she will kill you over Bella, make no mistake in that." I said

"I know she told us as much after you left the club." He said

"So was she upset tonight after seeing us?" he questioned me

"I asked her that on the way home and she actually said she was glad to see you three, she just doesn't want to ever see dickward again. And another thing his name is like a forbidden language in our house so don't say it, ok?" I told him while leaning over to brush a loose strand of hair from her face.

"So are you saying we will be welcome in your home?" He asked. I didn't even realize that I had made that decision. "Yeah I guess as long as she is happy with it." I firmly said "You can talk more to her tomorrow when you see her. Paul is waiting in the living room to flood me with questions and I have to call Jacob before he catches the next plane her and kidnaps Bella."I said chuckling.

"We'll talk to you tomorrow man." I said starting to yawn

"Ok Seth and thank you." He said

"Don't thank me yet, I may be a forgiving person but I am not a miracle worker on the rest of the packs emotions." He chuckled saying "Alright man talk tomorrow then." And he hung up

I stood there looking at her and thinking. When the hell did I fall in love with her? Is that what it is? I know I can't deny her anything. I would give her anything. There is nothing I wouldn't do for her. But I didn't imprint or least I don't think I did. And if I didn't then there is no way in hell I could ever be with her, because I would kill myself before I'd hurt her, the way Sam hurt Leah. Shit! I am! I am in love with Isabella Swan! I thought. I was just standing there looking at her in amazement when she stirred.

"You know Seth that's a little bit creepy." She said giggling at me

"What is creepy, Bella Bear?" I cooed as I headed toward her.

"You standing there drooling over me like a dog in heat." She whispered

"Shit Bells, I'm sorry…I'll be going now and I turned to walk away when she grabbed my hand and pulled me down on the bed." Looking at me funny with questioning eyes she asked.

"Seth, talk to me. What is going on with you lately?" she asked as she snuggled into my side.

"I'm not real sure baby can we maybe talk about this another time."I said pressing my forehead to hers and kissing it softly.

"Sure sure, do you want to stay in her with me tonight, you look a bit lost. I will hold you while you sleep like you do me when I need you." She cooed

"Sure honey but you need your sleep our gym time will come faster than we realize it." She lightly brushed her lips across mine and closed her eyes again. "You know Seth…I love you" And she fell back to sleep. I on the other hand was floored with emotions I didn't even know I had. I felt as if I couldn't breathe. I knew Paul had questions and I really should call Jake, but I just couldn't move at the moment. I fell asleep later on into some weird dreams that I couldn't understand. When I woke up I had wrapped my arms tightly around Bella and had my faced tucked away in her neck. I felt her stir and I woke up.

"Good morning doll face."I softly spoke in her ear.

"Good morning to you too wolf-stud. "She said

I wondered then how I had missed all these feelings for her. I had been completely blind. What the hell am I going to do? I asked myself. Nothing that's what you're going to, Bella is your best friend you don't want to ruin that. My mind told my heart and I accepted it. I think.

BELLA'S POV

I woke up in very strong comforting arms wrapped around me. At first I thought I was still dreaming but then I heard him whisper in my ear "Good morning doll face." Well that's a good way to wake up. I smiled sweetly at him.

"Well we should get up and get going the gym is calling my name." I said as I was trying to crawl over him when I slipped right down in to his arms, he caught me looking at me with such a powerful emotional look, I didn't quite understand it. The moment was embracing us slowly as he pulled me to him and kissed me ever so gently. I knew I should stop this but it felt like I was being pulled. I couldn't find it in me to pull away. I felt his moan and vibration down deep within my chest as he deepened our kiss and then I caught my breath and realized what we were doing.

"Seth…gasping…we…gasping…have to stop this." I gasped out.

"I know Bella I just….I can't help myself right now. I don't know what changed or when but I think I am in love with you. God help me but I am." He whispered

"Seth we need to get going. Let's take some time to think about this. I don't want to lose my best friend. And if you imprint…."I trailed off.

I got up real fast and ran to the bathroom to take a shower. As the water ran down over my head I thought of all the feelings and love I felt for Seth. He was my very best friend, but was I in love with him. Really in love with him? I didn't think so, but I did know, I didn't want to be hurt like Leah. That thought brought me out of the shower fast. I need to go work out. Stress needed to be relieved. This was too much for me to think about and I am supposed to meet up with the Emmett, Jasper and Alice later. Ah Emmett, he was acting strange last night too. How can one person's life change so much over night? I wondered.


	6. Chapter 6

A Beautiful University Dreams

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my thoughts that includes the characters and the songs. Hope you enjoy the story!

EMMETT'S POV CH.5

I was still lying on my bed staring out the same bay window I was looking out of while talking to Seth last night. Damn when did I become such a pansy? Oh I know…as soon as I sat eyes on Isabella last night. Can I do this? Can I really take the chance with her and lose her to Seth or someone else. I mean he has been there for her for the past three years, why would she choose me over him. He's right we weren't there and until last night, I didn't even realize I loved her more than a sister. I was brought out of my emo babbling when Alice came bouncing into my room.

"Brother just thought you would like to know that Bella will be calling you in about forty seven seconds." and with that she picked up my phone and tossed it over at me.

"Thanks Ali." I said with a smile

"You're welcome now get up and put on that happy face. Bella is way past the emo shit. If you want to win her heart then you better get happy!" then she bounced toward the door as the phone rang.

"Well good morning beautiful, did you enjoy your work out this morning?" I asked, but she took too long to respond so I knew something was up.

"Isabella? Are you ok?" I asked starting to worry.

"Um…sure, Emmett. Hey I was wondering what you three would like to do today." Bella asked sounding a bit dazed and I wondered what was up with her.

"I don't know let me ask Ali and Jazz." I walked out of my room and saw Alice bouncing up and down on the couch like a little girl on a trampoline. I looked at her like she had lost her damn mind, as Jazz was trying to grab a hold of her. Before I could ask she stopped smiled and said "Tell that sister of mine that is a wonderful idea, and we will be there in a bit to pick her up." I was confused as was Jazz.

"Bella I am to assume that you heard that and you know what she is talking about."I stated as Alice giggled even harder bouncing from the chair to couch, getting away from Jazz.

"Yes…giggling…I know…giggling…so I'll see you soon. Bye Em." And she was gone. What the hell was that about?

"Alice……" I yelled

BELLA'S POV

Seth and I were at the gym working out, when I felt eyes boring into me. I turned around to find Seth standing across the room with weights mid air with a daze on his face staring at me. I gave him a soft smile and went back stretching out. When I was done with the stretches I went straight into my normal routine. I jumped up on the treadmill and started to run, after a few minutes I heard Seth growl rather loud. I turned to see what the hell was up, but he was just looking toward me or so I thought. I was getting pissed. I turned back around on my machine only to be greeted with pair of big blue eyes and a huge smile.

"Hi" Came from a blonde haired guy.

"Hi" I said smiling and picking up my pace.

"My name is Brandon, may I ask what a goddess like you is doing in a place like this." He asked still smiling.

"Mine is Bella, and nice line do you use that often?" I asked with a smirk.

"Actually, I have never referred to anyone as a goddess."He said with a shy laugh.

"Really, Well I guess I should be honored then." I stated

"No that's me, to be talking to you. Bella is a beautiful name. Are you here with someone?" Brandon asked but before I could respond Seth was at my side.

"Actually she is, so be nice and leave my goddess alone, will ya?" He sounded pissed and had small trimmers throughout his body. I grab his hand hoping it would calm him some, but was picked up and carried out of the building, leaving my machine running and my towel laying there.

"Um Seth what are you doing?" I squealed

"Bella please don't be mad at me. I had to get out of there and I was not about to leave you in there with him. Damn, I don't know how to deal with this shit!" he yelled out taking his fist and hitting the side of the truck. "DAMN IT!" He yelled

I was more than a little shocked and actually scared of him for the first time since I had met him. I gasped, when my heart kicked up speed and a tear ran down my cheek. He must have noticed because he cocked his head to the side and glanced over at me. He smiled a little but it didn't reach his eyes. He looked pained by something, but he grabbed my hand opened the door telling me to get in. I jumped in and put on my seat belt and turned my body slightly to the side so that I would be looking out the window. I didn't feel like talking to him right now. The ride home was silent. I couldn't wait to get out of this truck. When we pulled up I noticed Leah was home along with Paul's car. Thank god I thought to myself. I jumped out and started walking toward the house when Leah opened the door and took in my face with tears. It didn't take long for Paul to get out there too as soon as he heard Leah growl at Seth.

"What the fuck is she crying for SETH!" she growled out

I looked down at my feet and when I looked up Paul had Seth pinned to the ground. "Seth tell me what the fuck you did to her!" he yelled

"STOP IT NOW!" I yelled but it did no good. Leah came running up to me pulling me forward.

"Bella get in the house now. You know you don't need to be to close when they phase." She stated

"NO! STOP IT YOU TWO RIGHT NOW!" I yelled then Paul looked up at me sadden.

"Belly Bean, what is going on?" he asked me

"Paul nothing is wrong and Seth didn't do anything. I am going to call Alice I think I need to get out of here for the day." And I turned going in the house with Leah on my heels.

"Bella I know something is wrong, now tell me what is going on between you two." She begged

"Lee-lee there is nothing going on everything is fine, don't worry. I need to go get ready now." I tried to get her to believe me but it was a lost cause. Leah knew how close Seth and I are and she could tell there was something off but she turned with a shrug obviously hurt and walked out of my room.

I grabbed my stuff and went to get in the shower. I just stood there thinking of what had happened and how I really didn't want to lose Seth. I love him he is my best friend. When the water started to get cold I got out grabbed a towel and took off to my room. When in there I closed the door behind me trying to calm myself down still. I sat down on the bed and punched the key to call Emmett.

"Well good morning beautiful, did you enjoy your work out this morning?" He asked. I was starting to get choked up but I tried to hold it in. I couldn't answer right away because of the huge lump in my throat.

"Isabella? Are you ok?" He whispered starting get worried.

"Um…sure Emmett. Hey I was wondering what you three would like to do today." I asked trying to sound chipper but I don't think it worked to well.

"I don't know let me ask Ali and Jazz." I heard his door open and what sounded like a giggling Alice. Before he could ask she said "Tell that sister of mine that is a wonderful idea and we will be there in a bit to pick her up." I smiled thinking of Ali.

"Bella I am to assume that you heard that and you know what she is talking about."He stated as Alice giggled even harder.

"Yes…giggling…I know…giggling…so I'll see you soon. Bye Em." Then I hung up.

As I was hanging up I heard him yell "Alice…" I put my phone in my bag and went to get dressed when a soft knock came at my door. I opened it thinking it was Leah as soft as the knock was but I was mistaken. It was Seth. He looked at me and smiled asking if he could talk with me before I left to go out.

"Sure but I need to get dressed first then I will be out, ok?" then I closed the door and went to my closet trying to figure out what I would wear today. I slipped on my dark blue apple bottom jeans and pulled on my white cashmire sweater. I grabbed my white ballet slippers and went to the bathroom to put on a little make-up and pull my hair into a high pony tail. When I opened the door Seth was leaning against the wall waiting for me. I took in his appearance and noticed he had changed and he didn't look angry anymore.

"Seth" I whispered

"Bella I am sorry I scared you. I never want you to be scared of me. You are the most important person in my life. It breaks my heart to know that I scared you." Looking pained he breathed out.

"Seth its fine, everything is fine now." I tried saying but my quivering voice gave way. He grabbed me into a hug squeezing me gently.

"Bella I will be here when you get home. Do you know what time that will be? I was wondering if you would be here for our normal dinner and movie night." He whispered into my ear as he kissed my shoulder.

"Actually since it is Saturday, I am going to stay the night with Alice she and I are going to go on an overnight shopping trip." I said pulling back to gauge his reaction, but he just smiled.

"Ok then maybe we can have dinner out tomorrow night by ourselves or something. I would still like to talk to you about last night and today." He said while releasing me.

"That sounds great Seth. I would like that very much. I don't know what time I will be back tomorrow but I will have my phone you can call or text anytime, you know." I said swatting his arm so he would let go completely, so I could set and put my shoes on.

I was walking into my room to grab my overnight bag when I heard Paul growl and then the door bell ring. "Looks like the leeches are here Bella." He said

"I'll get it, I was fixing to go run anyway."He stated as he opened the door. I heard him greet someone and then he came down the hall toward me. Kissing me on the check saying bye and then out the back door and he was gone. I walked to the living room to see Paul and Rachel lying together on the couch and Leah curled up in the chair. I headed for her first. I leaned over and kissed her bye and swatted Paul on the top of the head. "Bye dog's loves and hugs" I said and turned to the door. I heard Rachel giggle and Paul growled "Belly bean, if I didn't love you I would bit you on the ass for calling me a dog. I am not a fucking dog. Have you ever heard me bark? No you haven't, I howl! Get it right sis, I am a wolf! The big bad wolf to be exact!" Leah busted out into a fit of giggles as Rachel spat… "Yeah right!"

"Oh please forgive me big bad wolf." I said trying not to piss myself from laughing so hard. "Only this time Bells but don't do it again or I will huff and puff and blow down your bedroom." He said laughing and kissing Rachel on the forehead.

I closed the door behind me then noticed the monster setting in my front yard. "Holy Crap" I whispered and I heard Emmett chuckle as he met me at the door saying "Hello Beautiful" and helping me up into the jeep. I noticed Alice and Jasper setting in the back seat with huge grins on their faces as Emmett was jumping back in the driver's seat.

"So Emmett what happened to the other jeep." I asked, remember the other slightly smaller version of this monster.

"I needed an upgrade. Don't you like it?" He asked showing off his cute dimples.

"Oh I like it, but I must say I think it would look better if I were driving it." I said giggling

"Isabella I think I just creamed my pants can you say that again."He whispered but I was about 99% sure I was not intended to hear that. So I looked at him and smiled real sweet.

"Emmy can I drive this big bad boy." Then I licked my lips at him real seductively looking him dead in the eyes… "I know it would look so much sexier if I were driving it." Then I heard Jazz laughing and Ali jumping up and down. "Dude she got you good that time. Damn girl what the hell happened to sweet little Bella?" Jazz asked with a chuckle.

"She died went to hell and got upgraded…don't you like me?" Then I blew Emmett a kiss. I saw him gulp and say "FUCK ME STUPID AND CALL ME SMART" and he opened the door adjusted his cock and walked around opening my door and pulled me out.

"Oh I love the upgrade make no mistake in that!" He carried me around to the driver's side opened the door and placed me in the seat then turned and went and got in the passenger side.

"Beautiful, do you even know how to drive a stick?" He ask

I looked him dead in the eyes took my hand placing it at the bottom of the shaft wrapped my fingers around it, licked my lips and slide my hand straight up the gear shift let out a soft moan and put it in reverse.

"Second nature baby got anymore questions for me?" I gave him a wink and smiled.

"DAMN GIRL" Jazz said "I really love this upgrade but if you don't stop it I'm going to be dry humping Ali in a minute." He harshly whispered

"Please not in my jeep Jazz." Emmett choked out

"So guys, how do I get to your house from here?" I asked

"Right at the light, third stop sign take left and then fourth house on the right." Alice said

"Ok I need to go into town first because after the day I have had I defiantly need a drink." I said looking in the review mirror at Alice "So I never thought about this before because I know you don't eat but can you drink alcohol and get drunk?" I asked thinking about how funny it would be to see drunken vampires running around the house.

"Of course we can Miss Bella and I make the drinks in our house." He stated and I smiled "Sounds perfect to me." I whispered

"Alice we can go shopping tomorrow before I go back, sound good?" I asked with a smile knowing she can't turn down shopping.

"Sounds great!" She said smiling back.

I noticed Emmett was being real quiet and I wondered what was up with him. When Jazz spoke up again. "So man what's up, did Bella take your tongue along with handing you your balls, or what?" he asked

"Well actually, I don't ever remember having my balls handed to me quite like that. It's a good thing the seats are leather. But Bella I have a question for you…what happened that has you needing a drink?" he asked worried.

"Yeah I was wondering that too since I can't see around the dogs." Alice spoke

"Nothing, everything is fine just a rough morning that's all, and I didn't get my workout done this morning, so to say I am frustrated would be an understatement." I said remembering being carried out of the gym.

Again Emmett asked what happened and again I told him nothing everything was fine, but Jazz had to go and ruin that lie. "Miss Bella I sense a lie."

"Just drop it or I am going back home!" I spat out and it was dropped real fast. We stopped at the liquor store and I think they about bought the whole damn store out. When we were through I handed the keys back to Emmett.

"Sorry Emmy I didn't mean to take your balls from you." Trying to sound sweet and innocent.

"Beautiful, these balls are all yours whenever you want them." He said smiling at me.

"Damn man you are whipped and you haven't even tapped that yet." Jasper coughed out like I couldn't hear it.

Emmett looked over at me saying "YET is the key word." Then he smiled at me whispering "Sorry beautiful but it's my turn to make you cream yourself." And he laughed at me wiggling in my seat.

I leaned over blew on his ear, down his neck and whispered "Now Mr. McCarty just what makes you thank you can tap this fine, very tight piece of ass?"

He gulped sounding like he was trying not to swallow his tongue when he spoke saying "Ok I give Beautiful, you win by a fucking long shot!" as we were pulling in their driveway and him still looking at me I whispered against his cheek "Good because when I play, I fucking play to win." I kissed his check and turned opened the door and jumped down. I heard a growl come from him and Jasper laughing "Dude you are in some deep shit now."

Ali jumped out taking my arm and pulling me toward the house. When we got in she had to show me around then lead me out onto the back deck where there was some wicker furniture setting around a stone fire pit. "So tell me everything that has happened since we left Forks." She asked eyeing me

"Alice I don't think that we should go there. No EMO bullshit on me tonight…k" I said

She jumped up and hugged me "Ok sis so what do you want to do tonight then?"

"First I want a beer then we can go from there." I said as Emmett and Jasper came through the door with beers ready and Alice went over and turned on a stereo. I just sat there looking at the three of them before Jasper cleared his throat. "What's going on in that mind of yours Miss. Bella?" He drawled

"Nothing I was just realizing how much I had missed ya'll. Things…I mean it has been awhile since I thought about any of you until last night. This is kind of weird still." I said

"Weird how" Emmett asked frowning "Nothing let's just change the subject, so tell me what you three have been doing for the past few years." I asked trying to change the subject to happier conversation.

They told me how they had all went to Alaska when they left and everyone was torn up about leaving me and it had caused them to all fall away from each other. Emmett told me that even though I didn't know it he and Rose were already discussing divorce before my birthday incident and when they got to Alaska they filed, then she met Joshua through Kate and he was happy for her. Alice and Jasper had gone to Paris for a month to decide what they wanted to do and Emmett followed when the papers were finalized. They told me about traveling to Ireland and then back tracked all over Europe and then went back home to Alaska they realized that wasn't home for them. They decided to come here to go to school and they had been here ever since. They skirted around talking about dickward not that I minded that so much. Alice asked about Charlie and I told her about him and Sue getting married right before we had all came here to go to school and that he was happy. The longer we sat there and talked the more I realized just how much I had missed them but it was different. I was different now it just wasn't the same to me. Although I loved them it was like getting to know each other all over again. I think they figured that out to as they asked me new questions and I caught them looking at me in amazement sometimes. Especially Emmett every time I looked over at him he was looking at me as if he had just seen the sun rise for the first time. I ordered me a pizza and we continued to set around the fire and drink, laugh and cut up while getting to know each other again.

A/N Next chapter will be more exciting between Bella and the vamps {vamps are bound to be more fun drunk right?} Also we will have POV'S from all 4 of them of their sleep over plz remember to review. Give me some ideas about what should happen at this little party of four


	7. Chapter 7

A Beautiful University Dreams

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my thoughts J that includes the characters and the songs. Hope you enjoy the story!

ALICE'S POV CH 6

I was setting across the fire from Bella, just looking over at her noticing all the changes that had taken place. She had matured into a strong incredible woman while were gone. Isabella is positively beautiful even more so than Rosie or Tanya. When I saw here last night dancing with that female dog she was all up on her shit. Bella had defiantly gained some dance skills over the years. I believe Edward would drop dead of a heart attack if he had seen her dancing like that last night. I giggled at that though, if only. Jazz and Emmett looked at me wondering what I thinking about when we heard Bella's phone vibrate in her pocket. She took the phone out reading the text and started to laugh.

"Guys excuse me a minute I have to answer this." She said smiling and starting texting whoever back, continuing to giggle.

I heard Em sigh. I looked over at him and motioned toward the house and we got up and walked inside leaving Jazz to entertain Bella for a minute.

"What's up brother?" I asked knowing exactly what was going on with him.

"Nothing sis…well, yes there is something up. I am so damn jealous and I don't even know who she is texting out there. What the fuck is wrong with me?" He asked me looking for an answer to solve his problem.

"Emmett let loose, show Bella the old Emmett that use to cut up with her all the time. She wants light not drama." I explained.

"I'll try Ali, but I don't know where that guy is anymore." He stated as I narrowed my eyes at him and nodded toward the door saying "Get your ass out there and be happy go lucky with her or you will lose any chance you may or may not have in the near future." He walked toward the door sighing again.

We walked back out and sat down and Bella was chatting with Jazz and still texting someone.

"So Bells who has you so giggly like a school girl on that phone? Do I need to worry about you leaving us tonight?" I asked trying to ease Emmett's jealousy some.

She giggled again and started texting saying "No I am not going anywhere. Jacob is picking on me but he will be through riding me in a minute." Bella said laughing whispering something about Jacob being a one minute man. I laughed remembering the last time I had seen Jacob Black and even though he was a dog he was definitely a stud. Bella looked at me with an, I know exactly what you are thinking look. Which made me wonder if she had slept with him? This again made me remember her dancing last night. God I need to get her dancing with me. I found myself setting there jealous of that female dog she was dancing with last night. This gave me idea.

"So Bella are you set on staying at home tonight are would you like to go out dancing?" I asked and she looked up at me raising an eye brow with a sexy smirk.

"Really, you want to go out dancing Alice?" She asked smirking at me again. "Sure, why not Bella?"

"Alice, I am always game for dancing. It is my favorite pass time." She stated laughing at her choice of words and I remember Edward telling her that about baseball.

"Guys what do you think?" I asked Jazz looking over at Emmett.

They both were in agreement so we decided we would go check out another club downtown called Razzels. Bella and I went to my room to get ready and I loaned her a dress I had recently picked up in Paris. It was perfect to go dance in. The dress looked beautiful against her skin. It was a shimmering silver knee length silk dress. The dress was so thin that you could see through it with vampire eyes but humans would be none the wiser. I missed playing Bella Barbie and she actually let me play without a fuss. I curled her hair in to perfect ringlets all around her head and pulled most of it up into a sexy lose pony tail while leaving ringlets around her face. I put a touch of make-up on her and she was through. Bella was gorgeous and I couldn't wait to see the guys' reaction to her in this dress. I pulled on a blood red knee high satin dress that matched hers. Both dresses had low bust lines and gripped tight against our asses. Spiking my hair up some and I was ready go. We walked down stairs to find the boys but they weren't there. I found a note telling us they would meet us there at nine. I wondered what the hell they were up to.

EMMETT'S POV

I was listening to Alice and Bella giggling upstairs while getting ready to go out. Jazz and I decided to slip out and leave the girls a note we would meet them there. I wanted to stop go take down a deer or something real fast before we went. I just knew Alice was planning something and that mixing with the alcohol mix I thought maybe I better take care of the thirst. The last thing I want to do is piss Bella off or scare her if I get too jealous tonight. She's just to fucking beautiful for her on good.

"Hey man you okay over there? You got some pretty deep worry coming off you right now." Jasper asked I just looked over and nodded. He knew I just needed a little bit of time to process what was happening to me. I mean this is all new to me. The feelings I am having for Isabella. Damn that girl. And I found myself wanting to rip that damn phone right out of her hand when she was texting Jacob Black. God what's up with that I have never been a jealous guy before? We took down a few bucks and headed to the club. I chose not to play with my food so I wouldn't get dirty. I really found myself wanting to impress her tonight. We walked in the club around eight forty- five and went to a table. We scanned the room fast to see if the girls were here but they were not. Jasper and I sat there for a few minutes noticing all the lustful stares we were getting off the others ladies in the club, getting a big ego booster.

I was setting there sipping on my beer when I her Jasper gasp rather loud. I looked at him wondering what was up. He nodded to the door I looked and income Alice and very fucking hot Isabella. My god my cock twitched I grabbed the table and Jazz chuckled saying "You are in fucking trouble tonight."

The girls spotted us and headed over toward us with big smiles on their beautiful faces. The closer Bella got the more I groaned. "Damn it Alice! What the fuck did you do?" I growled feeling my cock begging for attention. Isabella just looked at me taken in here body and gave me a very sexy smirk and my dead heart swelled.

"See something you like Mr. McCarty?" she cooed making me need her that much more. I heard Jasper whisper "Fuck Me"

"Isabella, do you know what are you wearing?" I asked wondering if she knew I could see straight through this dress. It left nothing for the imagination. Bella was not wearing any type of bra or panties. She was completely commando. The dress clung to her perfect breast. Jasper turned his head chanting to himself…"little sister, no dick can't get hard, dead puppies side of the road…DAMN! IT THIS IS NOT WORKING!" Alice laughed at him.

"Emmett do you have a problem with Bella's dress?" She asked and I groaned again. "Alice I can see through this damn dress." I then turned to Bella "Beautiful, are you trying to get my attention or kill me, because I have to know?" I whispered in her ear as she looked up at me wrapping her small arms around my neck and pulling me to down to her whispering "Do you not like my dress baby? Because I thought for sure you would enjoy this." She mischievously whispered in my ear and then she bit it. I growled "FUCK ME!" then she giggled at me…yea that's right giggled and walked over to Alice's side of the table.

That's when Jazz spoke up "Would you like a drink?" they looked at each other and giggled again and I was seriously starting to wonder if they had hit a couple of bottles before they got here.

"I will have a Screaming Orgasm and you can go ahead and order me two Slow Fucks because one is just not enough." The sexy brunette across from me said and then Alice spoke "And I think I will have a Blow Job and a Slippery Nipple." Ali whispered to distraught Jasper. I gulped at the smirk Isabella had on her face. "Yep your trying to kill me and slowly at that." I whispered as I turned to walk away and get there drinks but she caught my arm and I let here stop me.

"Emmett, It is not my intention to cause you pain…well let me rephrase that because actually a little pain sounds sexy but…it is not my intention to kill you." She whispered with a smirk, she softly grazed her lips across mine as her hand grazed over my cock so fast I almost missed it.

I grabbed her hand "Beautiful, It is not nice to tease." I seductively whispered against her ear while kissing against her jaw line. She looked back up at me with those big brown doe eyes.

"Can I try something?" She asked and I gulped looking over to Alice and Jasper with smirks on their faces. "Beautiful, you can try anything on me that you like." I said

She took her warm soft hand started at the pulse point of my neck and dragged her nails down my chest teasing me and causing me to groan. "Was that nice Mr. McCarty?" Bella asked licking her lips.

"Yeah that was nice Beautiful, can I try something on you?" I whispered seductively "Yes you may." She said smiling that's when I grabbed her waist pulled her to me and put my lips to hers softly grazing my tongue across her lips begging for entrance, which she granted then I deepened the kiss. I felt shock start in my lips and travel straight down to my core. I pulled away slowly gauging her reaction "Wow" I whispered "Yeah WOW!" She said shocked.

"Emmy maybe you should go order our drinks. Ali, are you ready to dance with me?"Not waiting for an answer and just pulled Alice toward the dance floor. I went and got there drinks and came to set down with Jasper and watch the girls. He had a look of pure lust on his face with black eyes. I turned to look toward the girls and that's when I saw them.

"You might not want to watch that, Jazz." I said, leaning back to watch the show."

"Oh I think I can handle that." he moaned out. "I'm feeling it anyways. I might as well enjoy the view."

Bella burst into her own fit of giggles as she heard the song coming on, before grabbing Alice around the neck and pulling their bodies flush against each other.

Naughty Girl by Beyonce

I love to love you baby  
I love to love you baby.

I'm feelin sexy  
I wanna hear you say my name boy  
If you can reach me  
You can feel my burning flame

Bella was grinding against Alice, and forcefully pushed her back, arching her back as Bella's hands slipped up her body.

I'm feelin kind of n-a-s-t-y  
I might just take you home with me  
Baby the minute i feel your energy  
Your vibe's just taken over me  
Start feelin so crazy babe lately  
I feel the funk coming over me  
I don't know what's gotten into me  
The rhythm's got me feelin so crazy babe

Alice straightened, turning Bella around so her back was flush with her body. Bella dropped down sliding back up slowly, her dress hitching on her thighs. And I groaned yet again.

Tonight i'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body  
Tonight i'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
I see you look me up and down

And i came to party

Alice looked my way, as she pushed Bella forward, knelling her down while rubbing her breast on shoulders. Jasper groaned, his hands gripping the table enough to crack it, "The lust...it's ridiculous. It's....fuck it's everywhere. Dude it is killing me." He gasped out.

You're so sexy, tonight i am all yours boy  
The way your body moves across the floor  
You got me feelin n-a-s-t-y  
I might just take you home with me

Baby the minute i feel your energy  
The vibe's just taken over me  
Start feelin so crazy babe lately  
I feel the funk coming over me  
I don't know what's gotten into me  
The rhythm's got me feelin so crazy babe

Bella wiggled out of Alice's hold, taking Alice by the hand, and moving with the music, rolling her hips. She turned her back to me, giving me a quick look over the shoulder, and smiled, before dropping down low.

"Damn it." Jasper cursed "Quit looking." I said

Tonight i'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body  
Tonight i'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And i came to party

Bella was getting a little rough with Alice. She grabbed Alice around the waist, slamming her hard body into her own. Placing her face in the center between her breast and slidding her tongue up the center of her cleavage, up her neck and kissing her.

I love to love you baby  
I love to love you baby  
I love to love you baby  
I love to love you baby

"My god Jasper, I died and went to heaven." I said while adjusting my cock and crawling up into a stool at the table. "Yeah man, tell me about it. I think that was the fucking hottest thing I have ever seen and I have been around for over hundred years." Jasper choked out

The girls walked toward us holding hands as Bella leaning her head on Ali's shoulder I heard her whisper in Alice's ear "I love you Ali." Alice looked surprised but responding with "Bella, I love you to very much?" Alice seemed real content at the moment. Isabella walked straight up to me taken her free hand and pulling me forward up next her face as she kissed Alice and I let out another groan.

"Beautiful, you won the game! I'm officially dead now, my balls combusted." I said laughing. Looking over to Jazz and he was so overwhelmed with the lust he was about to fall out of his seat. Damn it must really suck at times to be an empath. Alice crawled up into Jasper's lap and Bella sat down in the seat next to me, chugging her Screaming Orgasm before grabbing one of the Slow Fucks. Watching some of it drip down her chin and onto her chest, I moaned taking my finger starting at the drip on her chest moving my finger slowly up her flesh getting all the drink on my finger and bringing it to my mouth licking it off. Bella just looked at me with eager lust filled eyes and moaned. Setting there looking at her I decided I had a few questions for her.

"Beautiful I must ask, where the fuck did you learn to dance like that?"

BELLA'S POV

After dancing with Alice and teasing the guys quite well I must add I sat down looking at Emmett when he asked about my dancing.

"Leah and I were bored last spring so we took a Pole Dancing Class in Seattle." I told him smiling.

"Miss Bella, I must say you do that very well." Jasper drawled out.

Emmett was still staring at me. I was wondering if maybe I had taken the flirting a little too far but he just smiled softly at me. I saw my phone vibrate on the table so I picked it up noticing I had four missed calls and seven missed text messages. I saw most were from Leah and a few from Seth. I smiled missing them. This was the first time I had been away from my wolves in two years. I frowned as I realized I missed them. My heart ached. I grabbed my chest wishing I hadn't even looked. I had noticed this happen before when we were still in Forks and I would have to be away from both of them, when I went down to Florida to visit Renee and Phil. I was so lost and the pain was almost unbearable. I came home a week short and as soon as I was back the pain left. Billy said it was almost like I had imprinted with someone in the pack, but I was so close with everyone we could not figure out if I had or not.

"Bella are you in pain, what is wrong?" Alice asked concerned

"Guys I am fine, don't worry. It happens sometimes." I said trying to dismiss it.

"Isabella what happens. What are you trying to push off now?" Emmett asked hissing at me.

"Things are ok…really, but I need to check these messages…ok" I said softly

1 HEY BELLA BEAR HOW WAS YOUR DAY? MISS U, wolf-stud

2) BELLS WHAT R U UP 2 RIGHT NOW? MISSING U, lee-lee

3) ISABELLA R U STILL UPSET WITH ME? MISSING U BUNCHES, wolf-stud

4) MISS ME? I MISS U! CAN'T WAIT 2 C U! PLZ TEXT BACK I NEED 2 KNOW U R OK!, wolf-stud

5) BELLS PAUL AND SETHER'S R FIXING 2 COME LOOK 4 U IF U DON'T REPLY!, lee-lee

6) JUST TALK TO ALPHA DOG HE SAID HE SPOKE WITH U K NOT WORRIED SO MUCH NOW, lee-lee

7) ISABELLA MARIE SWAN ( I 3 U ) PLZ ANSWER ME MISSING U 2 MUCH!, wolf-stud

WOW! Is all I could say at the time but I needed to text them back and let them know I was ok.

1) HEY LEE-LEE MISSING U 2 C U MORROW! sexy -bella –bear

2)HI NOT MAD AT U BUT MISS U 2, MORE THAN U KNOW I AM HAVING 2 MUCH FUN BUT WILL C U 2 MORROW (I 3 U 2), sexy bella bear

"Ok so guys are we going to hang around here are go back to the house?" I asked

"Whatever you want to do, but I would like to head to the house." Emmett stated sounding a little upset. So I thought I would ride home with him so I could talk with him. That is if he wanted me to.

"Hey Emmy, can I maybe ride home with you so Alice can ride with Jasper?" I softly asked

"Sure Beautiful, come on. Jasper we will see you two at home." He told him.

When we got in the jeep things were a little quite at first so I tried to start a light conversation to see if her would talk.

EMMETT'S POV

Bella was worried about my attitude, I could sense it. She was trying to bring up light conversation to get me talking, but the truth was I was just not up to it. I wanted so bad to take her in my arms and make her mine. But she wasn't mine and judging by her text with Seth I think she is his and she just don't know it yet or something. I don't think she could ever feel for me what I feel for her. I mean she is doing the confident sexy flirt thing with me, but I think that is all it is for her is flirting. I want her to love me though. Should I go for it? I just don't know.

"Beautiful how do you feel about having us three back in your life?" I asked

"I'm happy Emmy, why are you leaving again?" she sounded worried

"NO, no I was just wondering if you were feeling anything in particular about us. I asked hoping she would catch on.

"Like what Emmett? Is there something going I should know about?" she begged, worry lacing her voice.

"Beautiful there is nothing wrong. We're not going anywhere. We are back in your life until you tell us to leave." I firmly stated

"Emmy just spit whatever you are trying to get at, out. I am a big girl, I can handle it." She said

"Isabella, I was wondering if you are dating anyone or is there something going on between you and Seth?"

"No Emmett I am free as a bird at the moment." She whispered

"I am glad to hear that Beautiful." I said

"Why Emmett?" she asked

"Because that means I have a chance to win your heart." I cooed and with that we were pulling to the house as she looked over smiling at me.


	8. Chapter 8

A Beautiful University Dreams

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my thoughts J that includes the characters and the songs. Hope you enjoy the story!

BELLA'S POV CH 7

I must say I was a bit shocked with Emmett's little confession about winning my heart. Now that was not exactly what I was expecting to hear from his mouth. I mean yeah we have been flirting, but that is all I thought was going on with him. I mean sure Emmett is fucking hot, the things I would do to his… I was smiling and pondering this when I was interrupted by a sensual voice in my ear.

"Hey Beautiful, what has that smile on your face? Not that I'm complaining because that smile right there makes me feel things that should be illegal." He sighed kissing my ear.

"Well big boy if my smile makes you feel like that then I wonder what this would make you feel like." He watched with a smirk on his face as I pushed him toward the couch making him fall back. I crawled up straddling his lap leaning his head back, I starting at his ear. I started to press feather light kisses along his jaw whispering "Does this feel illegal?" not waiting for his response, I let my tongue trail down his neck heading toward his broad chest then nipping his nipple through his shirt."Fuck Bella!, Very illegal thoughts going through my mind right now."

"Really so should I you place you under citizen's arrest?" I cooed

"OH GOD YES!" He was moaning out loud when Ali and Jazz came bouncing into the room.

"Hey you too….Oh sorry ….I huh…didn't mean too…How the hell did I not see that happening?" She said questioning herself and I laughed. They all three looked at me as if I had lost my head. "Bella what are you laughing at?" Alice asked

"Alice there is nothing wrong with your visions; you are just blind to me." I said smiling at my secret.

"Do you know something I don't, because those dogs are the only thing that makes me not see you, and I don't see any of them around here at the moment?" She said getting pissed.

"Actually yes I do, sorry I kind of forgot to mention it to you but, actually there is a lot of stuff we have not talked about. Remember how dickward couldn't read my mind? Well I know why and why you can't see me anymore, because I block it. I am a shield, I'm sure you three are aware of what that is right?" I asked smiling.

Emmett sat up looking at me and frowned. Um I wonder what that is for. "Bella how do you know that?" He asked. Well this is fixing to get interesting, I thought as I crawled off his lap and stood up.

"Um well I learned it from Aro." I said smiling "I know you know who he is." I said starting to bit on my bottom lip.

"How in the FUCK do you know ARO?" They all shouted at me at the same time. See told you, interesting. I knew I would get that response when they found out.

"Ok guys first there is a lot you don't know and there is not enough time to go into all of it tonight so lets' just say I know him and he knows me and the WOLVES being the key word here, very well. I'm not in danger, well not at the moment. But that's not to say that won't change sometime in the future and if so it will be handled, I'm not worried. And another thing if this is how you three will respond to finding out the twist and turns of 'The Bella Chronicles' then I will keep the book closed." I said firmly. I was expecting a reaction from them but not the one I got. They were laughing at me. Jasper just dropped to his knees and doubled over as Alice was giggling and Emmett looking at me smirking…

"Isabella you did not just refer to your life as 'The Bella Chronicles' did you?" Alice chirped

"Yes I did now shut the hell up." I laughed "It's a joke between me and Jacob." I stated smirking.

"Alice was there something you wanted when you so rudely interrupted me placing Emmett under citizen's arrest?" I asked giggling.

"Yes there was as a matter of fact but you Bella, so bite me! And why are you trying to lead us away from this conversation about your chronicles and the head haunch, Aro. Now spill it." She said wagging her finger in my direction.

"Ali I forgot to tell you something." I said walking up to her taking her hand she looked at me confused so I put her finger in my mouth and bit it. "I forgot to tell you I learned to bit while you were gone." I said laughing while she huffed out "Damn it Bella that was not funny!" she yelled

"I know Ali but I can't tell you right now, just accept the fact that all of you walked out of my life three years ago and even though it was hard and like I told you already I went to hell, I made a comeback and it made me who I am now. Hey I'm bored let's play poker." I said trying to get off this subject and I was met with a….

"Hell Yeah, I love this new Isabella Swan!" from Jasper.

EMMETT'S POV

I knew there was something important that Bella was not telling us. I also knew that there was no way she was going to share it with us tonight. She hasn't really told us anything. The things I do know are because Seth told me over the phone last night but I know he didn't mention anything about Aro and Bella. Which makes me wonder why he failed to mention that to me because, that was probably the most important out of it all. Alice and I were just looking at her like she had lost her damn marbles and Jasper was playing right along with her and letting her change the subject. I bet he can't feel her either. Alice and Jasper use to be able to read off her it was just Edward that couldn't so someone had to teach her how to control what was going on in her mind. I wonder if it would be ok with her if I called Carlisle. No probably not. New strong Bella doesn't want to be took care I know that one thing's for sure. Maybe I should call Seth and ask him what is going on with Aro. No maybe not. I was brought out of my babbling by her waving her hands in front of my face…

"Emmy you ok?" She asked I just smiled at her and hoped up walking toward the table where they were setting waiting for me to play.

"So beautiful, when did you learn how to play poker?" I asked, remembering the last time I had tried to get her to play with me and she refused saying she didn't know how.

"Um, last summer." Was her short but sketchy reply "So who took on the brave task of teaching you such a sinful game."I asked trying to play it off to get some more answers out of her.

"Emmy I taught my damn self thank you very much and it would only be sinful if I played strip poker with you three poor fools because I would totally kick your ass." She said giggling

"See I told you, I LOVE THE UPGRADED VERSION OF ISABELLA SWAN!" Jasper yelled laughing. I looked at her smirking at me…

"Cocky much Swan, because if so, that sounds like a proposition. Are you seriously propositioning the great poker king?" I smirked "And you know what I say to that? GAME ON!"

"BRING IT BIG BOY" she said giggling and I don't care who you are those damn words coming out of her sensual mouth goes straight to your fucking cock. "Illegal" I whispered but she heard and laughed along with Ali.

"Ok so since you made the proposition Beautiful, then I get to chose the game, so were playing Five Card Draw and the winner of each hand chooses what article of clothing the losers removes." I stated smiling not worried because I know I got this…

BELLA'S POV

I looked across the table at the three of them smirking at me. They totally doubt that I know what I am doing. Damn this is going to be so much fun. Oh well they won't be the first vampires I had to put in their place. Remembering everything my buddy Felix had taught me, I put on my best poker face, smiled saying "Shall we" and motioned for him to deal the cards.

"Yeah we shall, so you might as well go ahead and lose eum baby, because you know you can't beat me." He boasted

"Yeah big boy about that…I will be losing NO clothes in this game." I said smiling

First hand I won with a Full House…they lost their shoes and socks

Second hand I won with a Straight…they lost their shirts

Third hand I won with a Pair…Alice lost skirt they lost their pants

"This is bull shit Bells how are you winning all these hands?" Jasper asked

"I warned you three and no one paid me any attention that's your asses fault." I said laughing Alice spoke saying she folded and got up grabbing her shirt and putting it back on. Next hand, here we go I thought to myself.

Fourth hand I won with a Four of a kind…and they had to lose their boxers. Ali and I were laughing so hard I about pissed myself. Then the boys stood up and lost them. Then I really did about piss myself even though I was sexually confident I still had not seen someone as huge as Emmett was in that department and I spoke before I realized what I was saying…

"My God you are blessed!" then I grabbed my mouth knowing I was going to turn red. That's when he smirked at me saying "Why thank you Beautiful." Then he walked upstairs with a huge smile upon his sexy face leaving his clothes right there in the damn floor. Talk about a cute ass.

I went and sat down on the couch and pulled out my phone to check it while they all went and got ready to settle down for the night. I noticed Jake had called a couple of times so I stepped outside on the deck to call him back.

"Hello Baby Bells?" He said

"Hey Jacob I saw where you called me, are you ok?" I asked him wondering why he called so late, he's usually on patrol at this time.

"Yeah I'm alright baby I just wanted to check on you. So you have had a busy couple of days huh."

"Yeah I have but it's ok I'm fine, no worries." I tried to sound convincing to him but it didn't work he knows me to well.

"I can tell Bella you may be happy to see them three but you can't tell me that dickward has not crossed your mind at least once since you ran into them at the club the other night."

"No actually he did cross my mind but only once and I am not sure what to read into it. I'll explain before you ask me though. They told me that Edward had joined the Volturi when they left and that is where he is so that being said…Jacob why have we not run into him when we have been to the castle to see Aro? What kind of game is he playing?" I asked

"Bella I didn't tell you but I had thought that I smelt him the last time we were there but the smell was faint and I didn't want you to be upset you were having such a good time with Jane and Felix so I didn't tell you but that does make me wonder." He said

"I know it makes me wonder too." I whispered through a yawn

"Baby did you tell them about Aro?" He asked

"Well I told them about me being a shield and in turn they wanted to know how I knew that when I told them Aro they had questions but I didn't go into anything with them. I know I can trust them I just didn't feel like going into 'The Bella Chronicles' as you call it." I said laughing at his name for my life.

"Hey baby you know you have Seth pretty worried about you right now. What is going on between the two of you?" He asked

"I don't know Jacob. Everything was just perfect just like normal up until last night for my birthday. I'm not sure what happened but something happened. Seth started…I don't know Jake it was like something clicked or something. I don't really know how to explain it." I said whispering the last part.

"Baby you know he loves you he always has maybe it is that he is just being more protective of you now that there are vampires there with you daily again." He stated

"I don't know Jake we were dancing at the club and he responding really well to the dance." I said shaking my head back and forth.

"What do you mean baby, you two dance together all the time."

"I know that Jacob that is what I am talking about before when we danced he didn't get an erection and if he did I didn't know about it. His dick got hard Jake and I was shocked but ignored it and kept dancing. And then when we got home he laid down with me which as you know is not a big deal he has slept in the bed with me before just like you but this morning when we went to go work out this guy tried to hit on me and he freaking lost it. He even punched the side of the truck and it actually scared the fuck out of me. When I talked to him he told me that his feelings had changed and he didn't know when or how but they did and that's all he said. He didn't explain anything else. But I think maybe he imprinted on…" I stopped mid sentence because when I turned around to lean against the railing I noticed that Emmett was standing there looking at me. Damn I didn't even hear him come outside.

"Bella baby are you there?" Jacob asked

"Um yes Jacob I'm here, look can I call you back when I get home?" I asked never removing my eyes from the man in front of me now.

"Sure sure is something wrong baby?" he asked

"No, I love you Jake I'll call you when I get back home…k" and I hung up without waiting for a response. Looking at Emmett I could tell something was going on in his head but he still had not said anything to me.

"Emmy is everything okay?" I asked and still got no response. He was just looking at me.

"Emmett what is wrong with you?"

"Bella I think we should talk and sooner rather than later. Tell me about Aro and Italy." He said firmly


	9. Chapter 9

A Beautiful University Dreams

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my thoughts that includes the characters and the songs. Hope you enjoy the story!

EMMETT'S POV ch.8

I walked up the stairs slowly in my birthday suit just to tease Bella. I knew even though she was a very confident woman that walked, talked, eat, slept and dance, sexy she was still a virgin. With the way she has acted I was thinking that someone maybe Jacob or Seth had popped it by now, but when she looked at me naked I could tell it in her eyes. She is still a virgin. And I couldn't be more ecstatic. That just means that when I win her heart she will have only belonged to me. I know that sounds sexes but what can I say, I am a man. I hurried to get my jammies on and rushed back down stairs to get to Bella and start my wooing 'Bella plan' but she wasn't there. I looked around and she was out on the deck on her phone. I walked slowly towards the door and then I heard them talking about her being happy to see us. I opened the door and found that now, she was speaking about Aro. I didn't really mean to ease drop it just happened and the more I listened I realized that maybe it was a good thing that I did. She was hiding something important just like I had thought. Then I heard Jacob change the subject to Seth. He had scared her today, before we picked her up and I was pissed. If he hurt her I would have to turn him into kibbles and bits no matter how close she is to him. I think she was fixing to tell Jacob that Seth imprinted on her, but she turned and noticed me. DAMN!

"Bella I think we should talk and sooner rather than later. Tell me about Aro and Italy." I stated firmly.

Bella looked at me grimly and then walked toward me. She almost seemed as if she was going to puke or something. She was scared to tell me. This can't be good I thought. She sat down and patted the seat next to her for me to set down so I did, but she still was not talking. Every now and then I would hear her sigh and try to catch her breath when she went to speak. I looked at her and she was turning paler trying to figure out what to say so I thought I would try to help her out some…

"Beautiful…first things first I love you, no matter what is going on with Aro. I heard enough to know that you and Jacob have been going to Italy for some sort of training and I am just worried that's all. Don't be scared to tell me anything Isabella, because I will always be here no matter what. I couldn't leave you now if my life depended on it. I would die for you either way so just spit it out beautiful." I said smiling at her.

She took a deep breath then sighed and started to talk… "Emmett thanks, that means a lot to me. If I am going to tell this story tonight I only want to tell it once, because it is now two thirty in the morning and although you don't need beauty sleep, I do. So I know that Jazz and Alice will want to hear this so get them out here and I'll tell you some of what has happened. Ok" and then she smiled at me.

It didn't take them two seconds to appear and be seated. I knew they were listening anyway she just made it easier on them to just be out here.

"Ok so let's start from the beginning. When dickward broke it off with me he took me into the woods by Charlie's house to talk to me. I knew what he was going to tell me ahead a time. I felt it for two days before he got the balls to do it. Dickward told me he was leaving and that all of you had already left so I couldn't see you. He told me I wasn't good enough for him and he was tired of trying to live in my world. So to make a long story short he left and I tried to follow him but I got lost. He had left me there all alone. I ended up tripping on a stump and hurt my knee, so I curled up on the floor and cried. I felt as if he had reached his hand in my chest and pulled out my heart and threw it on the ground. I died that night laying there on the ground in the cold and rain. He told me it would be as if he had never existed. He had gone in my room and took all the pictures and presents from my birthday. He left me nothing to remember all of you by. But fuckward forgot one thing there…my mind. I couldn't forget no matter how hard I tried. He left a note in my writing telling Charlie that we had taken a walk in the forest. So when I didn't come home and he couldn't reach any of you he got worried and started a search party for me. I was there almost most the night, curled up into a ball dying." She took a deep breath and Ali came to set on the other side of her and held her hand. I decided right then I was going to kill fuckward if I ever saw him again. I leaned over and kissed her cheek… "Bella its ok were here for you." And she started again….

"Sam found me that night. He was scared that pussward had bitten me or something. I was incoherent when I was found. So I don't remember much about that night. As a matter of fact I was incoherent for months. I didn't eat not one bit for the first week. I couldn't sleep because if I did, I would have these god awful nightmares that scared the shit out of me. I would wake up screaming at the top of my lungs. I would just lay there in my bed and scream for hours on end. It hurt so badly."She whispered the last line when Jazz spoke up…

"What hurt so bad that made you would scream like that Miss Bella?"

"My heart! I found myself trying to literally hold myself together with my arms stretched around my chest. The doctor was throwing around words like I was catatonic and I needed to be put in the hospital. There were telling me I was dying but the truth was that I had already died. I wasn't the same girl anymore. She did not exist. When he told me it would be as if he never existed he was right, but he took me too. I didn't know at the time that the wolves existed. I didn't learn that until later on. But I knew that they cared about me, I just couldn't bring myself to care about them. I lost all my friends from school. They tried, I just wouldn't talk to them so that gave up on me but the pack didn't. At least one of them came to my house every day. They were just happy to set with me even though I would not talk back. Seth, Paul and Jacob would set in my rocker next to the bed and read to me. When I would fall asleep and the nightmares started they would crawl in the bed and hold me while I cried till there were no tears left. Jared and Kim would come and lay on the bed with me and hold my hands while they watched T.V. AND Kim would do the house chores for Charlie. Sam and Emily would come and cook dinner for Charlie and beg me to eat. There were times that they actually had to force feed me because I was starving to death. I didn't care. I had not only lost dickward I lost all of you my family." She took a breath wiped a tear and looked at Ali… "I lost my best friend, my sister." Then she turned to me… "I lost my teddy bear that picked at me daily and gave me giant bear hugs that took my breath away. I lost it all…brothers, sisters a mom and dad…my personal doctor…you all just left me, like I was yesterday's trash. And pukward made it clear to me that I was nothing but a simply human that didn't matter to him. I was plain and not good enough. He said he had distractions…" She said trailing off into space. Nope death would be too good for that mother fucker! I am going to pull him apart and bury him all over the world so he has to suffer for eternity! I whispered so she couldn't hear me and saw Jasper nod his head in agreement.

"It was Jacob that opened my eyes." She laughed and shook her head back and forth at a memory she was having. "Jacob barged in my room one day picked me up out of the bed and laid one on me. I was knocked off my feet with that first kiss. Dumbward had never kissed me like that. He told me I was worth it. I was beautiful even though at the time I looked like the walking dead. Then he changed my clothes for me and took me out of the house. We went to La Push. All the gang had a bonfire set up going and that is when I learned of the wolves."

"I didn't know it that night but my life had taken a turn for the better. You see they woke me up from the dead. Leah jerked a knot in my ass. She was the tough one on me. The guys would give in to me and just hold me but Leah…boy she was rough. She screamed and cussed me right out of my sleep. And when I would start to go back into my shell she would jerk me right back out. Leah is a force, not to be reckoned with let me tell you. I love her…a lot. Leah is real special to me. We have a rather unique bond…you'll see that I guess."

She looked at me and smiled… "Emmy you will like this…I got up one day with a fire in my heart. I was pissed after hearing Charlie cry in his room, and vampire or not if I could have gotten my hands on dickward that day I would have killed him. I thought he had ruin my life…and I guess he did but he also gave me the pack, he just didn't know it. And I found more love there then I had ever had in my life. I had been hearing his voice and I started doing stupid and reackless shit just to hear him. I didn't care how dangerous it was. Jacob was always there to protect me and save me from myself. I learned to drive a motorcycle and wreaked it on the first try of course, but the funny thing that really made me open my eyes and look at what was going on was that, when I wreaked I busted my head open and was bleeding….I actually had apologized to Jacob for bleeding….like I would if it had been you, Jasper." And she turned to look at him with a grim look on her face.

"Jacob broke through my walls that day. But a few days later the self loathing came at me again and hard…I jumped off of a cliff in La Push and there was no one there to save me or so I thought. I drowned but Jacob had been headed there to get me and saw me jump. He saved me and did CPR he was determined that I was not going to die. Boy I was so fucking stupid. But after that day the pack decided that I would never be alone. I tried to tell them that I wasn't trying to kill myself but they did not believe me. Boy Leah had a fit. She even phased just trying to talk me about it. She got so mad telling me that by killing myself, I would be killing her to. I didn't understand that comment when she made it but I figured it out months later. That's the day she broke her walls that she had put up after Sam broke her heart. She grabbed my arms pulling me down on her bed and we both sobbed until we couldn't cry anymore and when we were through she told me she loved me. Jacob told me she had never even told her parents that let alone someone else. We decided I needed girl power…well really she decided it for me. She told me I didn't see myself very clearly and she was bound and determined to show me how pretty and worthy I was. That was when we started the pole and a hip hop dancing class. The pack would make me get up and dance in front of them at the bonfires to show them what I had learned that week. They would flirt and hoot and holler at me while I blushed then one day it wasn't so bad. I started to enjoy myself. I went to bed one night plain and woke up next morning with sex appeal and boy did I start to flaunt it."

She took another deep breath laughed and began again. "Laurent had come after me one day and the wolves got him just in time. Victoria though she was a tricky bitch. It took them awhile to get her but they did. Jacob got hurt real bad. I took care of him just like he was taking care of me. I loved him but I didn't think I was in love with him. He loved the shit out of me and he still does. I let him go though afraid he would imprint. I was scared to let him go, there's something about Jacob Black that just drew me in. I think it was his smile and his heart. I wanted to feel and see things the way he did. He had told me he had enough love for both of us but I wasn't so sure about that. Jacob had already told me I didn't need to worry about the imprinting because he was strong and his love for me was strong and he could fight it, but I didn't want him to lose the love that he could have with his soul mate just for me. Especially since, I wasn't fully sure of my love for him. When Sam told us Emily was going to have a baby and he wanted to step down that meant that Jacob would have to take his rightful place as Alpha. That was the day I broke Jacobs heart. But the next day he imprinted with Hannah and I was so glad. Hannah has a beautiful soul just like Jacob does. I think they are beautiful together and she understands Jacob's love for me too, she's not jealous of it."

She took another breath and sighed… "That's not everything but I'm sure it easies you a little to know what happened. So you're wondering about Aro, right? I was at the mall one day and Jacob had run to get some lunch and was to meet me at the waterfall in the middle of the mall. I felt as though I was being watched but I just shrugged it off. I didn't feel frighten by it so I just went on with my shopping. I was in Spencer's looking for a gag gift for Paul when I saw them. There were two vampire's watching me. I paid for the blow up doll for Paul and left the store. I texted Jacob and told him to find me and fast I was being followed by two vampires. It didn't take him long at all before he was by my side. Once Jacob was there with me again they walked over to us and told us who they were and who they worked for. They told me that Aro was in a hotel suit in Seattle and he was requesting my presence to talk with me. Felix was scary looking but Jane looked worst. They have been become very good friends to me now, but I will tell you we three butted heads at first. Flex was flirting with me, which didn't sit well with Jacob and Jane was a told me not to be scared of them that everything would be ok. I didn't believe them though. When we got to the hotel and I meet with Aro I had the impression that he was going to kill me, but he didn't. When I walked in he took one look at me with wide eyes and something changed for him then. He whispered something in Italian and then looked to Felix and told him never to upset me again or he would die by his hands. I was in shock to say the least. He walked over to me taken my hand and gasped then kissed it. He told me about his gift and that it didn't work on me. That is when he told me I was a shield and there was only one other in the world that he knew of and she had passed on. Aro offered me the choice to be changed that day. I told him no. Then he asked me to think about it and for me to come visit him in Italy in a couple of weeks. He said he could help me with my shield and I could bring a couple of the wolves if it would make me feel better, so I agreed. Two weeks later Jacob, Paul, Seth, Leah and I headed for Italy by private jet that Aro had sent. When I arrived he had everyone treating me like I was the princess or something it was rather odd and I still don't know what he said in Italian that day or was up with him treating me like that. Anyway he worked with me on my shielding abilities and Felix, Demetri and Alec would train with me on my fighting skills. I still am not sure why I am being trained to fight either, but I like it. I enjoy that training as much as I do working out at the gym. I think that Aro feels some sort of bond with me or something because he gives me whatever I want and he has vowed that none of my wolves in La Push would ever be harmed. I visit there once a month and twice a month they visit me for a day. And Emmett that is the conversation you were listening to with Jacob. I don't understand how I have not run into pussward at the castle in the last two years that I have been visiting. It is strange, don't ya'll think? She asked with a questioning look.

"Bella does Aro look at you like a mate or a daughter?" I asked praying for the latter because I don't think I would win against the whole guard to keep her from him.

"I don't know really, he acts weird but I think maybe a daughter since he refers to me as his little princess and all the guard address me as so." She explained to us with a grimace look I could tell she wasn't too happy about that.

"Alec is due to come to visit me next week. I will be working on my kick boxing if you would like to meet him but then again maybe not. Aro would know you were with me and dickward might find out then." She said

"So I am really tired how about that be enough for tonight. Unless you three are going somewhere we have time to catch up later." She cooed through a yawn. Damn only she could make a yawn look sexy.

"Are any of you going to talk?" she asked as we all just sat there not knowing what to say to what she had just shared.

" Bella I'm sorry for the things you had to go through without us." Ali said and through herself at Bella and started to sob. Bella was placing sweet kisses on the top of Ali's head and telling her it was ok that now she was fine.

God she is beautiful.

BELLA'S POV

"Ok guys, no feeling sorry for the human." I said yawning. "Besides I need to go change clothes for bed, I'm tired." I mused while I got up and went to change for bed. I put on my low rise black yoga pants and a red tank top, brushed my hair and teeth then headed back downstairs to say good night. When I got to the bottom of the stairs Emmett was standing there smiling.

"Do you know how sexy you look in those clothes?" he asked and I know I had to blush, he chuckled at me placing his hand my cheek…"And your blush is even more beautiful than it used to be." He cooed

"Emmy where are Ali and Jazz?" I asked trying to get the subject off of me.

"They went for a hunt. They were both so upset about what has happened to you that they needed to go for a little bit. They will be back in an hour or so. And beautiful have told you how much I enjoy you calling me Emmy?" He stated then he looked at me like he really wanted to say something but was afraid too. I wondered what that was about but didn't ask.

"Bella I wanted to ask you something but if you don't feel comfortable about it, than I would understand ok. I was wondering if you would sleep in my room tonight instead of the guest room. I won't bother you I just really want to hold you tonight. I'm not ready to let you go not even while you sleep. I need to know that you are ok, after reliving all that shit tonight. Would that be ok, beautiful?" He asked and I couldn't be happier that he asked, because I just know the nightmares will start again after talking about all that.

"Emmy, actually that would be great actually." And then I kissed him on the cheek took his hand and walked back upstairs. When he led me into his room I was a little shocked. It was manly but beautiful. The walls were done in a burgundy tone with sand colored carpet. Everything was had a rustic color too it. The king size iron bed had a comforter that matched the walls and carpet color scheme with an old cabin rustic picture on the front of it. Beautiful I must say. Emmett picked me up bridal style and carried over to the bed placing me under the covers and lay dawn next to me. Gazing at me he said… "Sleep now Beautiful, I'll be here when you wake up." Then he lightly places a chaste kiss on my lips. I feel a sleep to him humming a tune I didn't recognize, but it was beautiful.

When I woke up I felt stiff and as I started to stretch a felt Emmett behind me and I remember he had stayed there with me. I smiled and turned over watching a huge smile spread across his face. "Good afternoon lovely"

"Hi Emmy, what time is it?" I asked smiling

"It's about one thirty or so. Do you have something to do today?" He asked

"Yeah actually I do. I have to go home soon. We have school tomorrow to get ready for and I bailed on movie night with Seth and them last night so I promised Seth we would go to dinner tonight just the two of us." Emmett looked like he was mad but he was trying to cover it well.

"Emmy Seth means a lot to me. And even though I think I may be falling in love with you, I love you him dearly and he is really important in my life. I don't know what is going on with you and me, but I know there is something special there." I took a breather while a big smile crossed his face then I knew I had to finish what I was saying… "But Emmy I can say almost the same thing about Seth. I love him and you have to understand that. I will never turn my back on Seth for anything." I stopped talking about Seth because I was afraid that he might have imprinted on me. What if he did could I ever leave him? No it would kill him. I hope he didn't imprint on me if I were to ever choose to be with him I would want it to be on my own terms not some wolfy thing.

"It's ok beautiful, you don't have to finish that as a matter of fact, you don't even have to think about any of this right now." he leaned in and kissed me softly and told me it was time to get up, that Ali was going to drive me home.

"Will you call me later Emmy?" I asked worried that I hurt his feelings somehow.

"Angel I don't see me being able to ever go without hearing your beautiful voice. I'll call you before you go to sleep tonight. Now hop up and get ready Ali is down stairs and I am going to go out with Jazz for awhile. Have fun with Seth tonight…ok. I love you Isabella don't forget it." And then he was gone.

I got dressed and Ali and I headed for my house.


	10. Chapter 10

Beautiful University Dreams

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my thoughts that includes the characters and the songs. Hope you enjoy the story!

SETH'S POV

I was laying on my bed staring up the ceiling, same place I had been for the past thirteen hours. Damn what the hell is wrong with me? This with Bella is driving me crazy. I have never acted like this before. It is literally ripping my heart out, not know what she is doing and if she is ok. And the jealousy was like fire burning throughout my body, to know she was with Emmett.

Could I have imprinted? I mean I have seen what it was like in the mind of my brothers and this seems sort of like that but then again a little different. I have never had a problem with my temper like the others but yesterday if I had not gotten out of that gym when I did, I would have killed that dude and all he did was flirt with her. I was so fucking jealous it was unreal and in the process, I scared the shit out of her. She has never once been scared of me. Hell she has even stood by my side with me fighting a damn vampire and was not scared of me but yesterday, I screwed that up. I'll be lucky if she will ever even let me hug her again. Damn it, I really screwed up.

I heard a truck pull up so I went to go see who it was. I opened the door and didn't recognize the truck so I stepped off the porch about the time the door swung open and to my surprise, Bella came running head long straight at me with her arms flung out in front of her. I opened my arms and she jumped about three feet from me and straight up into my arms squeezing me as tight as she could. I was shocked but very happy.

"BELLA BEAR!" I said hugging her and spinning her around.

"SETH I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" she yelled.

"Did you have a good time Bells?" I asked as I sat her down on her feet and noticed the evil pixie step up beside her.

"Alice" I said nodding my head in her direction with my arms still around Bella's waist.

"Hi Seth, how are you today?" She mused

"Just fine now, thank you for bring my Bella back safe and sound." I stated but I didn't really mean anything bad with it but it earned me a smack upside the head from Bella and a laugh from Alice.

"Well Bella I'm going to go now and catch up with the boys have fun tonight with Seth." Then she hugged her and nodded her head in my direction.

Even though I wasn't sure what was going on in my head, I was sure that I was very happy to have Bella back home in my arms. I was just looking at her, still with my arms around her waist when I heard someone clear there throat and I turned to gaze back at Leah who was standing there waiting to get a hold of Bella so I let her go.

BELLA'S POV

"LEE-LEE!" I yelled and grabbed her hand yanking her forward. I didn't want to move to far away from Seth at the moment but I also needed a huge hug from Leah. I was a little torn and Leah won because Seth let me go first.

"Bells I missed you so much. I have so much to tell you." She said squeezing me in a big hug.

"Me too lee-lee lets go inside, I have to get ready to go out to eat with Seth." I said while turning to him and giving him a wink.

Leah and I went into my room, sat on the bed and chatted for a couple hours about her new fellow Eli. She had spent the night with him on my birthday. She wanted to tell me she had slept with him and how amazing he was. She told me he was coming over to stay with us on movie night this coming weekend. I was happy for her. I told her about my weekend with the Cullen's. We talked about how Seth was acting and I told her about Emmett and I flirting back and forth all weekend. I even told her about his comment to win my heart. She said she wasn't surprised and that had my curiosity peeked then.

"What do you mean lee-lee?" I asked scrunching up my eyes in confusion.

"Bells you can be so blind sometimes. That boy was looking at you like you hung the fucking moon at the club the other night and you two were so hot together on the dance floor, I thought you were actually going to screw him right there." She said laughing her ass off at me.

"What do you think about him lee-lee? If you forget he is a vampire." I asked

"I think he is very hot. That is one sexy man you got there Bella, I have to admit it myself." She mused

"What about Seth? Lee-lee you know there is no way I could hurt him. He has been through so much with me. I love him." I said with my treacherous tears falling down my cheeks.

"Isabella listen to me…I know you love Seth and he loves you and I'm not sure what is going on with you two because he has had himself barricaded in his room all weekend, but you know where I stand with this. If he has not imprinted on you then don't let him suck you in…I would hate to have to kill my brother if he broke your heart and they can't control the pull of imprinting Bells. Believe me and I am almost one hundred percent certain he has not imprinted on you." She firmly stated

"That's just it though lee-lee. The way he acted the night of my birthday and then the next morning before I left it felt like he might have imprinted with me but I am not sure. And to be honest I don't think he even knows what is going on, but I do know I don't want to lose him in my life. I also know I don't want him to imprint on me. Not to say I am not attracted to him, because I am, but if we had something I would want it to because of us not some wolfy thing And I really, really like Emmett." I told her

"Imprinted? Really you think he might have seriously?" she stuttered out

"I don't know lee-lee I just know that there is something there that wasn't there before. Something happened to him, but I don't know what. He told me himself that he didn't know what happened or when it did, but he was in love with me. And then he took off out of the house. So I don't know."

"Leah I need to get ready now. I promised to go out with him tonight. Do you want to help me?" I asked knowing she would. She knew that right now I needed her and she was always there when I needed her. Hell Leah was there even when I didn't need her, she was just always there.

SETH'S POV

I was setting in the living room trying to watch the Super Bowl with Paul and I was excited it looked the Saints were going to win and I had a hundred dollar bit on this game. I just couldn't get my mind off Bella. Paul and I heard her and Leah talking about me and her thinking I might have imprinted on her. Paul looked at me raising an eyebrow.

"Really, did you imprint on her Seth?" Paul asked me with a stern look.

"I don't know man. I just know that something fucking snapped in me the other night and she hasn't left my mind every since. I don't think I did but then again it kind of feels like it." I tried explaining to him

"Seth if you hurt Bells you know I will kick your ass and then you will have to deal Jacob and he won't kick shit out of you, he will fucking kill you over that girl. You know this."

"Man I can't control this, I am trying and failing. I'm scared of my own self for the first time in my whole life. When I look at her now it is like she owns my soul or something. I can't move away and my eyes lock into her gaze and I can't seem to turn my eyes from her until she breaks the gaze. How fucked up is that?" I told him

"Did you feel the cables?" He asked looking confused

"No, but I felt the gravitational pull. One minute I was looking at my very hot best friend and then the next thing I knew she was my only world. I wanted her, damn man I didn't just want her I needed her. BAD! I felt my enter wolf come alive and he wanted to mark her right there on that fucking dance floor. I had to fight him to stay calm. And the bad thing is, I think she has a thing for Emmett."

"What are your plans for her tonight?"

"Actually man I don't have a clue. I think we will just get in the truck and just go. Where ever we end up is fine with me."

"Seth whatever you do don't you dare mark Bella right now. That will screw up her life if it turns out you didn't imprint and this is just an attraction or something."

"I know dude…I have done nothing but think about this for two days."

I was starting to get nervous about being alone with her until she walked out of her room. And there he was front and center that damn wolf came alive, again. The wolf roared throughout my body.

"DAMN" Paul whispered

"FUCK ME!" I yelped out like I had just been smacked by a car but the truth is I was smacked by a very sexy Bella wearing a little black dress. It was short enough so that she had freedom to move in it with a slit clear up to her bikini line. And it was topped off with a pair of black stilettos. God she looked perfect. The outfit showed off how sexy her body was and clung to all the right places beautifully.

"Bells you look absolutely beautiful…um can you excuse me for a few minutes?" I said while walking toward my room listening to Paul mumble about me being an idiot. I had to go calm myself before I took her out. She just sent my blood pressure straight into my cock.

When I was half way calmed I changed and put on a nicer pair of black jeans with a black button up shirt grabbed my keys from the dresser and headed for the living room. When I rounded the corner I could hear her laughing about something with Paul and Leah. I groaned and wondered how I was going to keep my hands to myself.

"Bella baby are you ready to head out now?" I asked her while noticing her ogling me. Well at least she approves. I thought to myself.

We decided that we would go out to Randolpos's this really nice Italian restaurant to eat then just ride around until we were ready to go home. We rode all over the place; she held my free hand and sang happily along with the ready. Around eleven thirty we thought it would be best to go home and get some rest for school tomorrow. When we pulled in the drive I parked and jumped out and grabbed her taking her to her bedroom door, planning on kissing her check and leaving to go to my bed but she stopped me.

"Seth well you lay with me for awhile?" she asked

"Sure Bells are the nightmares back or something?" I asked her

"Yeah but I just wanted to spend more time with you before I fell asleep…I missed you Seth." She whispered.

There is nothing I would not do for this woman even if damn kills me!

A/N Sorry this chapter was just a filler and rather boring and short but I promised a chapter tonight and I ran out of time. Next one will be better promise


	11. Chapter 11

A Beautiful University Dream

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my thoughts that includes the characters and the songs. Hope you enjoy the story.

BELLA'S POV CH.10

It's been a rough week. Since spending time with Emmett, Jasper and Alice last weekend some of the nightmares have returned but I don't care. I refuse to let them get to me this time. Things with Seth had been kind of slow this week we really had not talked about the way he acted last weekend or the fact that Emmett had his major switched, so that he could be in all my classes, which I must say was a was shocker to me when Seth and I walked into class Monday morning to find a very sexy vampire setting there with a smile waiting on me. Oh excuse me… did I just refer to Emmett by using the plain old word sexy…let me fix that! A very fucking cold but too hot to handle sexy panty melting vampire! Yeah that's better. So needless to say I have spent this week having a rough time keeping my panties from melting in between the scorching hot wolf on one side of me and the drop dead cold sexy vampire on the other. Yeah fire and ice…it melts panties, and my heaven was turning out to be pure hell! And needless to say I have a feeling it is only going to get worse throughout the weekend!

"Hey Beautiful I know that Jacob will be coming in to stay the weekend with you but I was wondering if I might be able steal you away sometime on Saturday?" Emmett asked with his best cheeky grin.

"Oh Emmy as much as I would love to I can't, I have training tomorrow night and all day Saturday. Felix and Jane will be arriving tomorrow night and by the way I won't be here at school tomorrow either. Jacob will be arriving in the morning and were going to hangout while everyone is at school. It's been a long time since he and I got to spend time alone and he wants to talk to me about something." I told him while my mind slipped back to my conversation with Jacob about that last night.

Flashback…

"_**Baby Bells you know since I was already coming to see you on Friday for the training anyway, I thought I would come early and we could spend time alone while everyone else is at school. You are doing so good in your classes it won't hurt for you to miss one day with me would it?" he shyly asked…shy Jacob Black is not shy what the hell is wrong with this conversation.**_

"_**Nope, so what's the real reason you won't to have me alone Mr. Alpha? Do you plan on torturing me till I give up my hot and sexy virginity too you?" I said laughing so hard I fell off my bed.**_

"_**Well baby…if you're offering…" he said laughing so hard he couldn't finish his statement**_

"_**Mr. Damn Black you better not finish that." I hissed and laughed even harder**_

"_**Well baby you know what I say; once you go Black you never go back! And since you think I'm sort- of- beautiful and you haven't went anywhere yet…you know you won't me. Just admit it." He seductively whispered.**_

"_**Yeah Yeah Yeah, the poor clumsy pale face defiantly wants the big bad wolf to blow her virginity out of the water!" and I took the phone to Paul…boy I was embarrassed when I got in that living room and witnessed the three snickering wolves setting there watching T.V.**_

End of flashback…

"It's ok Beautiful don't worry maybe we can get together Sunday after everyone goes home or something. So what are you going to be training on this weekend?" He mused

"Kick boxing, it actually is my favorite thing to practice on. Felix wears soft padding so I don't break my damn ankle on him like I did the first time we practiced, and I just go to town while he just smirks at me. Boy it makes me that much hotter. That's why he does it though, so I lose it and fight him." I told him.

"Sorry Beautiful, but I can't see it." He said with a far away smile.

"See what?" I asked

"You hotter then you are now or you in a sexy kick boxing outfit and being any hotter than that." He said grinning evilly at me when I heard Seth clear his throat. I looked over at him as he glanced at Emmett…

"Trust me dude…she gets way hotter looking than that when she is soaking wet, dripping from head to toe in sweat while kicking the shit out of a vampire." Seth groaned while grinning at Emmett and then I heard them both mumble under their breath "DAMN…" while they adjusted themselves in their seats.

"Hey you two…did you forget that I am setting right here, and just so you both know your starting to give me a big head…I'm going to turn into Jacob Black!" I said smiling when I heard two giggles from behind me. Turning to see Ali and Lee-lee, looking at me, with amused faces.

Alice smacked Emmett on the head and Leah smacked Seth then they looked at them saying "If you turn her into Jacob Black then neither one of you will get to screw her!" and they started laughing again. I on the other hand wanted to crawl under the table.

"Look I will tell you four just like I told Jacob, NO BODY IS SCREWING ME!"I yelled before realizing that I had just screamed that out in the university lunchroom filled with about two hundred students. "God kill me now!" I said as I got up to walk away then I heard a strong sensual voice say…

"I hope you didn't mean that, because if you did how about letting me fix that sinful problem for you." I spun around to fast to see who it was that said that when I noticed three things…I heard two rather pissed off growls and arms catching me from the blond hair blue eyed guy from the gym last weekend.

"Um Hi" I said with a smile

"Hi yourself gorgeous I never thought I'd see you again. Bella wasn't it?" He said winking at me.

"Yeah, Um Brandon right?" I asked remembering the conversation and how Seth had responding which brought me back to earth.

"Yeah, you remember, boy it must be my lucky day." He said grinning

"Actually Brandon you're not so lucky, because I was just leaving so I'll catch you some other time alright." And I turned and walked away praying there would not be a repeat of last Saturday with Seth.

When I got outside Alice had saw my decision that I sent her and she came out took my hand and lead me to the car saying "Come on Bella I'll drive you home then come back to school and let them know you didn't feel too well." I smiled at my evil pixie…"Thanks Ali how did I manage to live without you for the past three years." She just smiled and squeezed my hand a little. When I got home I took a shower and laid down for a nap. I woke up hours later from a booming laugh and thought about Emmett. He must be here. I got up and went to the front room to find all the guys playing PS3 and the girls were in the kitchen laughing at stuff in a magazine. I was standing there in between the two rooms smiling when I heard Jasper laughing and I looked up at him.

"That's some happy cocktail you're wearing on that face over there Miss Bella. I guess I don't have to ask if you're happy to see us in your home." He drawled with a grin.

"UH, that would be a big 10-4 MAJOR WHITLOCK!" I yelled before jumping over the couch to tackle him.

"Whoa there Beautiful" Emmett cooed while catching me before my ass hit the floor when I bounced off.

I laughed it off shaking my head back and forth getting up to join the girls in the kitchen; they seem to be in deep conversation about none other than me. I opened the fridge and started pulling out the makings for dinner and stuff to make cookies for Jake when I remembered why I had come home to begin with. "Oh boy" I grumbled and they all looked at me funny. "Nothing, don't even ask." I hissed trying to sound mincing.

"Awl, Belly bean you sound just like a whittle wuffy putty tat…" Paul purred and I got pissed and threw my metal mixing bowl at him. Of course he caught it before it could hit him in the back of the head.

"Paul just for that I will not give you any of Jacob's cookies I am making for him. So don't even ask!" I growled

"That's ok sis he'll share with me." He said grinning

"Hum huh…well see won't we." I said looking over my shoulder at dinner on the stove while starting the cookies.

I was feeling more and more apprehensive about my decision, when I heard the front door open. I didn't hear anyone knock or anyone say anything, so I assumed that someone had went out the door. I was standing there taking the cookies off the tray when someone put their hands over my eyes and slung me over their shoulder and took off running for the couch, taken one leap landing on their back and me bouncing down face first into their chest. Can you say ouch! I jumped up so fast my head was spinning when I looked up seeing Jacob and everyone laughing at our interaction with each other.

"JACOB! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I screamed while jumping back down on his chest and planting a huge kiss on his cheek.

"Well Baby Bells, if I didn't know better I'd say you weren't too happy to see me but seeing that you just give me the best cheek kiss EVER!!, I'd say…" but he didn't get to finish that because I started planting feather kisses all over his face.

"Ok baby….I give, I give…that tickles…STOP." He said laughing

"So Jake why are you here early. I thought you were coming in the morning?" I said getting up and pulling him with me so everyone could set back down before his touch down with me being the football.

"I just missed you and had the time so I thought I'd spend some time with you."He stated a little bit too nonchalantly for me.

"Hum huh…so Jake what did you do this time to piss Hannah off bad enough for her to send you my way." I said laughing

"Baby Bells, I swear I didn't do anything. Really I just wanted to come spend time with you. I promise I didn't piss her off Bella. And you know my promises are like gold you can bank on eum." He said flashing me his brilliant smile.

"Ok Jakie, I trust you but I'm warning you…"I started but was stopped when I noticed the look that Jacob and Emmett were giving each other. Well damn it…so much for that, I thought with a frown.

Seth cleared his throat rather loudly and they both looked at him and then too me. I gave them stern looks, then they both smiled at me. I was thankful when Paul spoke up before I could start fussing.

"So Alpha dog your little Mrs. I'm-A-Betty-Crocker over there made you some cookies can I have some." Then he looked at me and smiled

"HA! Don't think you're going to get me back in hot water. I know Baby Bells and if she didn't give you some then it is because you pissed her off, and that means if I do she will pissed at me too. Nope not going to happen!" he said smacking him in the back of the head.

"Actually Jakie he did piss me off but I didn't give him any because I made them especially for you. I even made some for Hannah." That's when I caught a look in his eyes that I had not seen in a long time, and he knew I caught it before he could stop it.

"Isabella, you know I love you right?" he said looking at me worried trying to put his poker face on. That's when it hit me hard across the face. There was something going on just like I thought and I was not going to like it too much. And the more I took in Jacob's appearance he seemed almost tired or like he had been up for days. I stepped back and looked around the room they all had a look of knowing on their face. That's it…what is going on is why the Cullen's are setting in my front room right now with wolves and there not even trying to be bitter with each other. I gasped then looked at Emmett he looked at me pained as did Seth. Leah and Alice pissed. Jasper was worried, Rachel shook her head and Paul started shaking. Whatever was going on he didn't know about it and was just figuring out that something was up. And that is when my world went black yet for the second time since running into the Cullen's again. Damn and I had gotten out of all this damn fainting after Edward left!

JACOB'S POV

"Damn it I knew this would happen." I said as I smelt Emmett coming up beside me to get Bella.

"Back the fuck off leech!" I spat at the big oafy looking dude.

"Look dawg I get that there is a problem and that is why you wanted us here when you got here but don't even try to tell me to stay away from her. It would be a mistake for you, not me." He said firmly bouncing from one foot to other like her was fixing to jump.

I swooped her up off the couch and carried her to her room looking around it, she hasn't even changed it not one bit since I helped her do it. I was musing to her when I heard her mumbling. I turned to look at her and she was still out cold. I had placed myself next to her moving the hair from her face when Leah walked in with a cold rag. "Jacob, do you want me to take care of her?" she asked me.

"No Leah, I've got her and I'll always have her. Don't ya'll know that by now?" I said leaning in to kiss her forehead.

"Jacob she is my best friend please let me help. Alice too, she is going crazy out there pacing the floor. Evidently she can't see her because of the shield so she is scared of how she will respond. I understand you being the Alpha male don't want Emmett or Seth in here when you love her so deeply, but you can't keep her from us girls. It's not fair Jake!" she yelled

"Fine Leah go get tinker bell, but ya'll stay out of my way." I whispered

I lay down next to her and propped up on my elbow taking the rag and started wiping her face so she would cool off. I knew this was going to be hard for her, but I was hoping that when she comes too she will come back with a vengeance and hate the bastard even more. Leah and Alice came in and propped down on the bed at her feet each taking one and rubbing.

"Jacob, will you tell us what is going on now?"Leah asked me with worry plastered all over her face.

"Leah I have to tell Bells first, you have to understand that." I looked over at her pleading with my eyes for her to understand me without questioning why.

"Jacob can I ask what this has to do with my family too?" Alice asked me.

"You can Alice, but I'm not answering right now. I will tell you all when I tell Bella, and not until but you three should be here because it involves or no let me rephrase it will involve you too." I firmly said. And with that I heard a knock at the door.

"WAIT! Before any of you open that door." I commanded with my Alpha tone. Then I grabbed Bella up in my arms and took her in the front room with me, followed by Leah and Alice. I laid her down on the couch and went to open the door.

I heard gasp from three vampires matched by three werewolves when I opened the door.

"Aro, I am deeply sorry for your loss. Won't you Jane and Demetri please come inside?" I stated


	12. Chapter 12

A Beautiful University Dream

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my thoughts that includes the characters and the songs. Hope you enjoy the story!

JACOB'S POV CH11

"Aro, I am deeply sorry for your loss. Won't you Jane and Demetri please come inside?" I stated while motioning with my hand for them to come inside.

"Yes Jacob the loss of Felix will be felt for many years to come. How is our dear Isabella doing with all of this?" He asked frowning but turning to see her lying on the couch passed out. Jane crossed the distance between the two of them slouching to the floor and taking her hand into hers.

"I have not yet told her what is going on. As soon as she became aware that something was wrong she fainted and has not came too yet. Have you found Edward yet?" I asked with concern as I noticed Bella start to stir. I walked past Demetri over to the couch scooping her up and sitting her in my lap, slowly rubbing soothing circles in the small of back hoping to awaken her.

When I glanced back up at Aro he was looking on with wonderment and worry. Worry that a father would carry for his child and wonderment of the spell that Isabella Swan seems to be able to put all the men in her life under. "I am sorry to say Jacob, but no we have not been able to track him yet but I will not let any harm come to Isabella." Aro said firmly stating the obvious. That is the point that I looked around the room to notice that everyone was still wondering what the hell was going on that they were missing.

Aro noticed my glance around the room and took in the site before him. Focusing on one mad, but very protective glare, being made in his direction. "I assure you Emmett Cullen that Isabella is in no danger of me or my guard. I love that girl as if she was my daughter and I only pray that when her father passes from this world she will do me the honor of becoming just that in her heart." Aro stated while ghosting back toward the window to look out at the now dark sky.

Not turning to look in the Cullen's direction he turned back to Demetri. "Demetri my son, go and scan the tree line in the back of the house and tell Afton to stand guard at the front door." He stated with a nod toward the back door. "Yes father" was all he said while sadly heading toward the other end of the house.

I glanced down at Bella when I heard her intake of air and noticed she had opened her eyes. Looking around the room and landing upon Aro her heart sped up with worry. I could tell she was almost afraid to speak and I could only imagine it was because she was afraid of what she was fixing to be told. I leaned my head down and kissed her forehead softly to relieve some of the stress she was causing it, by scrunching her eyes together.

"Baby Bells you are ok, I've got you. Aro, Jane and Demetri are here and we have something to talk to you about. Would you like some water or something before we start?" I asked while stroking her beautiful cheek with my thumb.

"No Jacob that will not be necessary. I'm ready just lay the shit on me!" She stated a bit irritated that I had kept something from her, causing the room to erupt in laughter from her bluntness. Aro smiled wide at her when she glanced in his direction but then his smile faltered at the news that one of her best friends had been killed.

"Aro I am happy to see you. Where are Jane and Felix?" Bella asked looking around the room then realizing that Jane was standing behind her. She scanned the room again looking for what I thought was Felix, not finding him she turned back to look at me.

"JACOB BLACK SPILL NOW!" She yelled at me while starting to breath heavy. "Ok Bells just take a deep breath, because if you pass out again we won't get anywhere with this conversation." I said

So I started as everyone gathered in to listen to the conversation like story time at head start or something.

"Baby Bells, remember when I spoke with you last Saturday night. You we talked about Edward being with Aro, you were trying to figure out why we had not run into him. I knew I had to find out what was going on so I left for Italy. When arriving there I had run into Felix so I questioned him about what his part in the whole mess. He swore to me that Aro had no plans of hurting you in anyway and that is why Aro had always sent Edward on a mission when it was time for you to arrive. They knew it would be hard on you to see him, even if you were over him. I was just furious that they had kept this from you and I as much told Felix that I would not be bringing you back. Felix pleaded with me that you were safe with him and that he would never let Edward anywhere around you. But I left anyway. I left him standing in the courtyard." I stopped there for a minute to take in her expression to know that she was ok.

"Go on Jacob, if Aro is here and Felix is not then I know there is more." She stated with a far away tone in her voice. I knew she was going to piece this together faster than I wanted her too but I kept on going.

"Edward had heard the conversation and took from it that Felix's faithfulness to you meant that he was in love with you. You see he was determined that if he could not have you then he wouldn't allow Felix to either. So he attacked him…" And before I could finish the sentence her face took on a painful look of recognition to it.

"NO! HE DIDN'T, TELL ME HE DIDN'T JACOB. THAT STUPID SOULESS BASTARD! HE KILLED FELIX, DIDN'T HE JACOB!" She was screaming at the top of her lungs and jumping up off of my lap before I could grab her. She ran right into Jane's arms. "Jane, tell me Felix is not dead." She begged through sobs while Jane just pulled her into her arms tighter.

"Isabella I am afraid that he is, and don't you start that self loathing crap either because you know Felix would kick your ass for that. This is not your fault and I don't want to hear that you think it is." Jane said giving Bella a stern look. Bella set and cried for a little bit before she looked at Aro with questioning eyes.

"Aro, what are you doing here away from the castle? Where are your guards, what if he comes after you now?" Aro looked at her with so much love and affection understanding the fact that Bella cares for everyone else more than she does herself.

Aro crossed the room taking Bella in his arms looking her in the eyes…"My dear Isabella do you really expect me not to be here for you? I will not allow him to harm you. I don't care how much of his mind he has lost. And I have the only two guards I needed to bring with me. Jane and Demetri are here." He stated with no worry in his voice as he brushed her cheek with the back of his hand.

She stood up strong, rolled her shoulders back and looked at Emmett. "Emmett outside of Felix you are the strongest vampire I know. I need to train and you are going to train me, because I plan on kicking dickwards ass straight into the firing pits of hell. So when do you want to start? Because, I'm ready now." Emmett just looked at her like she had lost her mind, while everyone else just snorted at the 5'5 fire ball of a human that was planning to take down a sadistic vampire by herself.

Then Aro spoke up before Emmett even had a chance to respond. "Isabella dear, now I know that you train very hard but you are not ready to take on a vampire let alone one that has lost their mind. Let us handle this. It would cause me and your father great pain if something were to happen to you."

I heard Emmett breathe out a loud relieving sigh that he was not going to have to go there with her and I laughed at him. It was funny to see the effect that she had on him. He was actually scared of her. I'm not sure if it was because he was afraid he would hurt her or that he just knew there was no way he could train her as much he loved her and he didn't want to disappoint her. Either way I saw a small nod from him to Aro as he took her from Aro's embrace to look deep in her eyes.

"Beautiful as much as I love you, I will never let you fight Edward." He whispered as she scolded at him. Then she turned to Jasper saying…

"Major Whitlock I think it is high time you do your job. Train me to fight!" She pleaded as he just shook his head back and forth at her.

BELLA'S POV

If one more person feels the need to treat me like I'm a baby tonight I swear I'm going to scream. Every time I turned around I was being passed around like a fragile china doll from one embrace to another. Once again another embrace as I started to drop down on the couch by Paul.

"Belly Bean how do you feel right now?" Paul cooed at me like I was a three year old child he was afraid to break. I huffed out and stood up, feel…they want to know how I feel.

"Well, I'll tell you how I fucking feel! I feel like I lost one of my best friends and ya'll are too afraid I will break to let me deal with it! Another thing, I feel like kicking some ass but there again ya'll think I will break! Felix was the only person that ever had faith in me! Also I feel like Mr. Emo-His- Fucking- Self, have yet again fucked with my life and I am believed to be too BREAKABLE TO DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!! THAT'S HOW I FUCKING FEEL, AND THE VERY NEXT PERSON THAT TRIES TO HOVER ME INTO A BABY EMBRACE BECAUSE I MIGHT POP!!! I'M GOING TO KILL! UNDERSTAND?!!" I screamed while making a point to look at every single person in the room dead in the eyes.

"My dear Isabella, please calm down." Aro said backing away and raising his hands in defeat when he caught the look that I gave him. I was pissed, too pissed to be around everyone so I stomped off to my room, hearing Paul laugh and say "Did she just do that? Did she seriously just stomp her foot at us?" the he snorted as Rachel smacked him hard in the back of the head.

A few minutes later I heard someone knock on my door. I didn't want any company, but for some reason I got up out my chair and opened it anyway. As I took in one of three people I would actually care to talk to right now I let out a small sigh. "Come in Emmett" I shrugged while closing the door behind him.

"Beautiful listen to me a second, ok?" I just shrugged again and set down plopping back on the bed. Emmett sat down and pulled me up into his lap. Looking softly into my eyes he placed a chaste kiss on my lips then started talking to me.

"Beautiful, we do not think of you as weak any more. And we know that because you are the one person that fuckward can't read, that would make you the best person to go up against him if you had a body that could take the fight. Your mind is more than enough strong but your body is not and none of us want to lose you, especially me. Isabella the night of your birthday I fell in love with you and I mean hard, I felt things that I have never ever felt before not even as a human. You are all I can thank about and that scares the shit out of me. Isabella I have never been scared of anything or anyone in all of my existence until you. If I lost you now it would literally kill me. I can't take a chance on that. I will train you all you want me too, just so that I can monopolize all your free time, but not so you can fight him. I can't do that. Let us take care of him and you take care of yourself so that when this shit is over with, I have a real chance to win your heart to keep with me forever." He said smiling at me like he had just took his first breath of air after years of drowning.

Then he kissed me again but this time there was nothing chaste about it. He put everything he had into that kiss to let me know he meant everything he said and I believed him. I could feel every inch of my body starting to crave him as he deepened the kiss and laid me back on the bed. I felt all the fibers of my core starting to burn with desire for Emmett and the shock that I received from just his mere touch was unbelievable. I moaned softly against his lips as I pulled back to look at him. Placing my hands on both sides of his cheeks I mumbled… "Wow" Emmett looked at me with such longing in his eyes saying…

"Beautiful tell me I am not losing my mind. You can feel that too right, the shock I mean." I remembered at that moment the reason I had come home from school today. The talk with Seth that I was afraid to have because I was afraid I would be making a mistake, if I gave Emmett a chance but now I know I was wrong. It would not have been a mistake. Emmett had to be my soul mate for us to feel this way and so fast.

I wasn't going to tell him that right now, because I knew that everybody in this house could hear us talking and I wanted to tell him in private that he had just won the battle for my heart before it even got started. Instead I just placed a feather light kiss on his cheek and smiled while getting up and pulling him with me. We walked back into the front room where I saw Aro standing talking to Demetri and Afton. I glanced to my right seeing that Jacob was sleeping on the couch. Alice and Jazz where setting in the corner at the table chatting with Leah and Jane. I didn't see Seth, Paul or Rachel and I wondered if that had all went to bed.

I looked back at Demetri and frowned at his appearance as I heard Afton go outside and close the door behind him.

"Demetri" I whispered as he looked up at me giving me a small smile. He and Felix were very close so I knew he had to be upset about losing his brother per say.

"Yes Princess, did you need me?" He asked calling me princess like Felix always did. Demetri and Felix had given me that name after talking with Aro one day. I was never told why, but they never called me by name after that. I had become Princess to them and they treated me as such. I still don't know why.

I walked over to him to touch his arm lightly but he picked me up and engulfed me in a hug as he started to sob tearlessly against my hair. I felt a vibration against my leg and hoped and prayed it was his phone. I gave him a quizzical look and he laughed at me and smiled wide saying…

"Princess although you do cause me to want to vibrate every time I get near you, I'm afraid that my dear Heidi would be very disappointed in me if I acted on it." And my cheeks turned to flames and everyone else laughed. He sat me back down on my feet and answered his phone, then I heard gasp and he roughly started talking fast.

"NO! Yes Master I will tell him. No master I will not leave father or the Princesses side. Yes, I see. Alec will be here when? Yes master I will elevate this problem. I will see what father wants to do. Yes master." And then he hung his head at Aro.

"Father I must give you bad news." Demetri said never raising his head back up at him. I looked back over my shoulder to see that everyone was on high alert again.

"Father that was Caius, he informed that he was on his way to one of the safe houses with the rest of the wives and some of the guard. Alec should be here shortly to help us. It seems that Edward has taken up with the Romanians and they attacked Marcus while he was out today. I 'm sorry father, but he is gone." Aro gasped as did everyone else but Demetri, he turned to me taking my hand…

"Princess, I will not let anything happen to you, I am sure that no one in this room would allow one hair on your head to be damaged. Do not worry, ok."

"Demetri why do you call me Princess?" I asked remembering at the moment that should be the last thing on my mind but I needed something else to think about.

Aro cleared his throat and Demetri looked at me sheepishly. "I'm sorry Princess but that is a question for another time. I must go now and inform Afton of the new changes and wait for Alec." And then he was gone faster than I could blink. "Damn creepy vampire speed…" I mumbled and Aro smiled at me again.

"Aro I am sorry for your loss. Can I do anything to help you?" I asked thinking to myself yea right, what are you going to do, he is the damn king of the vampires and you are merely just a human. Then it sort of dawned on me. King of the vampire world and they call me Princess. Oh no I thought but I was brought out of my Bella babbling, when Aro took my hand and pulled me to the couch and away from Emmett, I might add.

"Yes my dear you could sit with me for awhile and tell me how school is going." I looked over to Jane as she walked out the door. I got real nervous thinking of her going outside when he noticed and rubbed my hand. "Don't worry dear, Alec just arrived she is going to talk with him. Aro and I talked for seemed like hours. I told him about my classes and taking notes for Seth all the time which he thought was rather funny. I told him about my birthday and spending the weekend at the club. I even told him about the blond hair, blue eyed guy that almost got killed by a werewolf and he didn't even know it. That earned a couple of growls and hisses from the room. I found that it was so easy talking with Aro, I truly had started to look at him as a father figure but I wasn't about to tell him that. At some point I must have fell asleep, because the next thing I knew, I was being carried to my room by Aro, while he was singing something about through my daughters eyes I can feel the world.

A/N Ok there is the next chapter. Check again tonight I might have this next one up but I'm not promising. I still feel like crap So what do you think about the sweet fatherly side to Aro? Do you have any ideas about what might happen next? Plz review.


	13. Chapter 13

A Beautiful University Dream

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my thoughts that includes the characters and the songs. Hope you enjoy the story!

EMMETT'S POV CH12

I watched as Isabella told Aro about everything that had been happening at school. She was happy to be having someone to tell the less than trivial things too and he seemed excited for her. Just like a true father would for his daughter. It was amazing to witness this side of the vampire king that everyone was scared of. He had a heart and big one at that when it came to Isabella, but then again she had this aura about her that men were drawn to in one way or the other.

They either fall head over hills in love with her or they become her on personal protector. It was so amazing but there again she was an amazing woman. I was musing in my thoughts when I had noticed the sound of her heart beat had slowed so I looked up to see that she had fell asleep with her head against Aro's shoulder. Then I watched as he slowly moved her head off, stood up moved the hair out of her eyes and just stood watching her for a minute. I heard a song start to come from his mouth, one that I have never heard before so I tried to pick out the words more while he picked her up and headed toward her room. The last thing I heard him say as he entered her room was through my daughter eyes I can see the world.

He didn't come back right away so I assumed that he was watching her again but then I heard him ghosting down the hallway. He stopped in front of me and smiled "She is mumbling your name in her sleep." I smiled because that caused made my dead heart start to soar. Then his smile turned to one of concern as he looked down at me. "Emmett would you allow me your hand so that I may see for myself what your intentions are with Isabella?" I felt as though I was being integrated by Charlie or something but I just nodded my head and placed my hand in his.

"You love her, you truly love my Princess." He cooed as he rocked back and forth on his feet. "Yes sir I do. I have never experienced anything like this. Isabella is my world and as long as she will have me, I will be hers as well. I pray that one day she will marry me." I told him as I moved to stand up in front of the vampire king.

"If you don't mind sir, I would like to ask you something?" I stated

"Yes Emmett, feel free to ask me anything."Aro said as he looked a bit confused as too what I would be asking.

"Well sir I noticed the bond starting to form between you and Isabella. I have also heard you refer to her as your Princess and that leaves me only to assume that you have plans for her in Italy, is she aware of these plans?" I was wondering what his plans were, but I knew it would be rude of me to ask him that.

He looked a bit thoughtful then replied…"No son, she has no idea of the plans that I have set forth for her. I will wait until it is a better time for her, then I will discuss this with the Princess." I was about to ask him another question when I heard her heart rate spike and then she cried out. We were both running toward her room when the rate slowed again. Ahh she must be having some of the nightmares that Seth referred too.

Upon seeing with his own eyes that she was ok, Aro then turned and headed back toward the front room. I went and lay on the bed by her and pulled her tight against me so that I could sooth her dreams. I heard her whimper then breathe out a sigh. I noticed her start to stir and realized I must have woken her as she turned to me and smiled.

"Hey there, handsome" Bella cooed into the crease of my neck.

"Hey there, beautiful" I said smiling while kissing the top of her head. I felt a big smile spread across her cheeks against my chest and it felt like I was in heaven. My heart had never felt this way. I thought to myself, this must be what it feels like to be truly happy and in love. Rosie and I had never had any kind of relationship like this it was pure sex with her. How did I not feel that something was wrong for all those years?

I was brought out of my babbling thoughts by Isabella starting to kiss my chest. I was so entranced with the sensation of her lips against my skin that I didn't notice at first her trying to pull my shirt up.

"Beautiful, as much as I would love to make love you right now, we can't." I whispered hoping everyone in the house was not listening to our conversation. "Why, Emmy I want you to make me yours." I was trying to come up with an answer to that when she moved on top and was straddling me. I could feel her hot core against me and I became so entranced in her that I could no longer talk. I was at a loss in my words. She was enchanting and I was being pulled under her spell to fast to stop it.

I flipped us over so that I was on top and lying between her legs I began to kiss every inch of her exposed skin that I could see. I started with her forehead slowly moving down her cheeks and along her jaw line to her precious mouse like ears. Then back around to place a chaste but wet kiss on her lips as I began to descend down her neck only stopping at her pulse point for a split second to place three kisses there.

As I began to slide further down and across her shoulder, I slide my tongue out sliding it down her arm to her fingers where I placed each one by one in my mouth and gently sucked. Bella softly moaned and the sound reminded me of what I had imagined an angel to sound like humming to themselves as they floated around heaven. Heaven, she was my heaven. I looked back up at her to see her beautiful eyes but she had them closed and her back slightly arched. I missed those eyes and needed to see them. I needed to see what she was feeling with each touch.

"Beautiful, please open your eyes and look at me. I want you to see how much I love you and I need to see what you feel with each touch." I seductively whispered to her.

She placed her fingers at the rim of her pink and white tee shirt and started to pull it up when I stopped her and shook my head no. She frowned but didn't say anything. I smiled while sliding my hands down her legs stopping at her feet to remove her pink socks. Gliding my hands back up the front of her legs I slowly pulled down her white yoga pants. I caught myself gasping at the white lace boy shorts she wore. "God Isabella you are so beautiful." I whispered while leaning down to kiss each thigh and then along the center lining of her shorts. That friction caused her to buck up toward my mouth and she let out a louder moan. "Beautiful, not that I am not enjoying the heavenly sounds coming from that precious mouth of yours, because believe me I am. But I feel that if I don't remind you that there is extra sensitive hearing in this house, then you will be upset with me later. And I don't ever want you to be upset with me." I whispered as I slipped my fingers under her shirt removing it and exposing the matching lace bra to the shorts.

"Isabella I have to tell you again, you are so beautiful. I have never set eyes on anyone as lovely as you." She smiled at me while pulling me back down toward her mouth and kissing me. As much as I was trying to keep this slow she was making it hard. I wanted to make slow sweet love to her, I needed her to feel my love for her, but every time she touched me, my body would speed up as if my heart would if it were still beating. I found myself deepening our kiss and sliding off her bra without my mind telling me that was what I wanted to do next.

I removed my lips from hers and slide back up onto my knees, looking down at her she began to pull at my shirt. "McCarty you are wearing too many cloths." She said causing me to chuckle as I ripped the shirt up over my head.

"Better now, beautiful?" I asked with a smile.

"No, although that is an improvement." The angel said as she began to unbutton my jeans. I smiled back at her and stood sliding them off. As she took in my boxers she began to laugh and I don't mean quietly. She was in hysterics.

"Shush beautiful…It's not that funny." I said as she quietly giggled.

"McCarty I love those boxers…Bite Me…really, those fit you to a tee." She said laughing out loud again.

She obviously was not worried about the other people in the house hearing us but I was because when she spoke about my boxers saying bite me I heard a few laughs, one being Aro and I didn't think he was too pleased. I decided now was not the time for conversation, so I leaned back down removing her sexy lace shorts. I began to place kisses all over her stomach. I was now going to claim as my heaven. She gasped as I reached her mound and licked softly with my cold tongue.

Taking her left hand and holding it in mine I licked and sucked on her mound. "Oh my god baby that feels so good." She whispered while threading her right hand into the short curls on my head and tugging me upward. I kissed each one of her nipples on my way to her sweet mouth kissing like she wanted me too. I could feel she was getting just as frustrated as I was because she had started to grind against my cock harder than I could have imagine she was capable of doing. She really was getting pretty strong with the training she had been doing. Three years ago that much force and she would have broken her own pelvic bone. The thought caused me to laugh against her lips so she stopped and looked quizzical at me…

"McCarty I don't know where your head just went, but you better get it back in the damn game." She growled and my god was that fucking hot! As much as wanted to make love to her, I was not looking forward to the next step. I knew that with her being a virgin and me being blessed she was going to be in pain and a bloody pain at that. I kissed more trying to calm my nerves some but it was a lost cause. I felt her foot slide up my leg and the very sensation it caused, made me hiss in pleasure. She took that as a sign to move faster and the next thing I knew she had slid my boxers down to my ankles with her foot. I kicked them off and slide down in between her legs again slowly. I caught myself gulp as I looked to her for recognition that that she really wanted to go ahead with this.

"Beautiful this is going to hurt." I whispered in her ear as I kissed softly and licked on her earlobe.

"I know baby but I'm ready, I will be fine don't worry so much." She said starting to kiss me more fiercely. "Oh god beautiful, I want you so bad, but I promise to be gently." I whispered against her lips. "I know you will Emmy, you are my gentle teddy bear and I'm not scared."

I heard more laughs and a couple of growls coming from within the house which upset me to no end. Can't they close there damn ears I said to myself? I placed my cock right up against her opening and gently started to slide inside. I heard the first tare as she gasped an intake of air. I froze but she pushed forward onto me more and started to kiss me more forcefully. I slowly slid on in and breaking her barrier I smelt the blood which worried me even more. I was a vampire which I knew I could never hurt or eat her but there were others in the house too, but then again, I don't think they would be able to bring their self to eat her either. We all loved her so much. God McCarty why are you talking to yourself when you should be completely concentrating on the angel under you right now and as I was babbling again she laid it to me again.

"McCarty, do I need to super glue your head to mine to keep you in the game. Now stop worrying about me." She said giggling and that was all it took to bring me back to the front line of the game. I started to move slowly in and out setting a pace of comfort while searching her eyes of any sign that I needed to stop while she adjusted to pain. As the sensation turned from pain to pleasure I picked up the speed some never removing my eyes from hers but leaning down to kiss her lips ever so often. She was tight it was excruciating but god she felt good. "Isabella you make me feels so good, I never want to stop." I whispered and picking up more speed as her breathing and heart rate started to increase. "Me either Emmy…never, god Emmett…" She whispered…

"I know beautiful, I know…" The shocks traveling through my core had to be going through her at the same time. It was almost too much for me to handle, how she handles it I will never know. "B…E...L...L…A…OMG" I grabbed the side of the bed and buried my face in the pillow to keep from growling. I felt the pillow shred as I bit down into it releasing my venom into the cotton it was made of and tasting the scent of her in my mouth. "EMMETT… I …I…OMG…EMMETT!" I looked back up covering her mouth with mine to hold her screams in as I did I felt her clinch down around my cock and I smelt her sweet release. I was so happy she was mine, I did that to her. I started to feel my own release peeking as I came from the sound of her soft moans as she started to relax some. That was the sweetest sound I had ever heard…"Beautiful I need to tell you something…look at me please." As she opened her eyes I was overcome with the love that shined through…

"Isabella Marie Swan…I love you with all soul and you now own every single fiber of my heart." I spoke softly but firm so she and everyone else listening would know and understand there was no way in hell I would ever give her up, I would die for this woman. I wiped away the tears that had started to fall as I pulled out and lay down beside her. I pulled her body up against mine and started to rub comforting circles with my finger on the small of her back as she buried her face in my chest and sighing.

"I love you too Emmy." A few minutes later I heard her start to snore very soft as she relaxed more into my embrace. I slide my hand down and pulled up her comforter over us and began to hum in her ear. I was thinking about tonight and how it felt to have her in my arms completely mine when a soft knock came at the door. I knew it was Alice and Leah because I could hear them both giggling. I didn't say anything because I knew they were fixing to barge in anyway so I just stared at the door waiting.

ALICE AND LEAH'S POV

"OMG!! Did you hear her Leah? She freaking growled at him." Alice laughed while grabbing Leah's hand and pulling her off the couch and to the table in the dining room away from the boys so they could have girl time.

"Yeah I heard, she put that big oaf in his place and about time too. He was taking too damn long. I was ready to rape him for her Alice!" Leah giggled

"Leah, he was just worried he would hurt her, he really loves her you know. Also I think he's stalling because he was never slow with Rose, he'd just fuck her then go play Xbox or something." Alice told her smiling from ear to ear.

"Oh my, Ali did you hear that. I think she just tore…yeah she did. I smell it! Will he be okay with that blood?" Leah asked her starting to get up and head toward the room.

"Yes silly! He loves her; he would never be able to eat her. Well not eat her in a bad way." Alice said laughing again.

"Oh she is going to be walking bowlegged tomorrow." Leah stated grinning back at Alice.

"That's if she will be able to walk at all. I can't believe he's being able to go so slow." Alice whispered looking like she was remembering something.

"Hey girls you two sound like a commentary to an old porn movie or something over there." Jasper said looking at them like they had lost it.

"Shut it Jazzy or you won't be getting any porn action from me for a year!" Alice spat out as everyone in the room started laughing.

"Alice how long do you think he can hold out like that? I mean she's breakable and they have been at it for awhile now. She won't be able to go all day too." Leah asked looking at her concerned.

"With the pace he just went to I think she will be spent soon and he's too worried about her to try and keep at it anymore than that, plus he knows how sore she will be when she tries to get up and walk. He'll stop I know he will just wait and see." Alice told Leah in a reassuring tone.

"Oh did you hear that Leah? See I told you he'd stop and looks like we need to go buy Bella a bunch of pillows today for him to shred." Alice said giggling again.

"AHH… Alice did you hear that? That was the sweetest thing I think I have heard a man say, while making his territory known." Leah cooed to Alice

"Yeah I heard and he meant that to sound territorial to the other guys. I hope they took it to heart because I have never SEEN or HEARD Emmett act like this. I think he would easily kill someone over her without a second thought." Alice said a little loud for the others to hear.

And hear they did, Seth and Jacob both growled at the thought of ripping him to shreds after claiming there Bella. Then they got up and walked outside to check in with Demetri and Afton.

"Sounds like she sleeping now. He's humming to her to her now." Alice whispered

"Yeah let's go I feel the need to harass him about the 'BITE ME' boxers." Leah said laughing as they got up making their way to the door.

BELLA'S POV

I was falling into a deep sleep to the sound of my Emmy humming in my ear when I heard the girls at the door giggling. They knocked softly probably thinking I was dead a sleep now. Truth was, I was well on my way till I heard giggles. God that was wonderful. I can't believe I just made love with Emmett. I am so glad I waited now because I just gave him something no one will ever have, it'll always be just his. I can't believe how sweet and gentle he was. Dickward always made it sound like it would kill me if we tried to do anything. Emmy was perfect though. I was brought out of my museing when I felt both the girls set down on the bed at my feet. I thought I would just lay here and listen to them for awhile before saying anything but apparently they knew I had woke up because before I knew they each had a foot and was tickling me.

"S...T…O…P! I HAVE TO PEE… STOP IT!" I screamed at the loss cause. They were laughing so hard and I was jerking so bad I fell in the fucking floor taking the covers with me and leaving Emmett uncovered.

"OUCH!" Leah yelled while not removing her eyes from his cock. "No wonder you tore! How the hell did you handle that, Bells?" She asked with a look of astonishment upon her beautiful face.

I was completely embarrassed because for one, they all heard us, and for two they heard that I had torn and for three she was setting there admiring my Emmy's cock. She may be special to me in ways that nobody else would ever be, but still, that just pissed me off! "Lee-lee if you don't remove your eyes from my Emmy's cock then I am going to kick your ass!" I yelled then hearing laughter from Emmett brought my eyes back to him.

"Your Emmy huh, that's the third best thing I have heard tonight." He said gazing at me again like he'd just seen the sun rise for the first time.

"Third? What was the other two?" I asked while getting up and pulling the covers over him too.

"Well the first thing was you tell me you wanted me to make you mine, then you told me you loved me and now you called me your Emmy!" Emmett said while leaning over and kissing my bare shoulder.

"You two are so sweet together." Ali said jumping up and down at the foot of the bed.

"We have to go get ready for school and after school, were going to buy you more pillows but then we will be back and then us three girls are going out clubbing together." Ali said grabbing Leah's hand and pulling her toward the door.

"Whoa, wait why do I need more pillows?" I asked sounding just as confused as I am sure I looked.

"Because silly, Emmett shredded yours and he will need more tonight I'm sure!" Ali said while she and Leah laughed walking out the door hand in hand. Hum maybe I should be jealous of that but I'm more concerned with the pillows right now. I turned to look at Emmett and he was setting there grinning looking down at my pillows.

I looked down and they were shredded alright. "Emmy?" I said confused he just looked back up at me and shrugged his shoulders then saying… "The pillows I can replace, you on the other hand will never be replaceable." Then he grabbed me pulling me over on top of him hugging me. I was truly happy at this moment and I never wanted to leave this room. Mainly because I knew I was going to turn ten shades of red when I had to look at everyone and then I knew I really didn't want to look at Seth or Jacob for that matter, because even though he imprinted he still loved me the same we just never spoke about it. Then this shit with Seth well I don't even want to go there. But I know that no matter what, I now belong to Emmett and it will stay that way.

A/N Ok so there it was there special moment Did you love it or hate it. I can write good flirt lines but I suck when it comes to writing sex scenes. I hope this was a good one though. Oh and Edward and what he has been up too is up next! Plz review


	14. Chapter 14

A Beautiful University Dream

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my thoughts that includes the characters and the songs. Hope you enjoy the story!

EDWARD'S POV

It has been three very long and painful years since I saw my Bella. It has been more difficult than I had imagined it to be, to stay away to keep her safe from my world. I came to Italy and begged for Aro to end me when I lied to her and left, but he would not do it. He requested my hand so that he could see the human girl who had been able to turn me into a hopeless wreaking ball as he called it.

Flashback…

"Ah, my dear Edward Cullen you have found your 'La Tua Cantanta' and fell in love with her. No wonder you have become such a hopeless wrecking ball. And I see she has no since of self perseveration either. You poor dear, how have you managed to keep from killing her. I can taste her scent myself through your thoughts. How did you manage to be so close with her?"

"It wasn't without effort, I promise you that. She is a natural born danger magnet."

"Well dear one, I would say so to fall in love with a vampire and plant herself right in the middle of his family, without so much as one worry to her own safety."

"Edward there is a problem though. You know that our one rule in this world is to keep our secret. And you have chosen to live without her. Which brings me to the question of what must we do about this?"

Marcus spoke saying…"You already know what you will do with her Aro." I read it in his mind, he would have to kill her, but he was hesitant because he wanted me to join him.

"Aro I will offer you my services for the rest of my existence if you will not harm her."

"My child that would be nice but that will still leave us with her knowing the secret and not being watched to ensure she doesn't tell others. But if you will allow me to meet her for myself to insure our secret is safe I will consider the exchange."

End flashback….

Aro had gone to meet with her and insisted that I stay here. I was finding myself caught up in my distractions but none of the missions were enough to keep my mind from lingering back to my Bella. When Aro had returned three weeks later I saw in his mind that he had fallen in love with her as a daughter and that Felix and Demetri had even started to refer to her as Princess. I could even see the look on her face the first time Felix had called her that. Bella had turn to give him a questioning look and he just laughed it off.

Aro had informed me that he would wait until her father passed away to offer her the position of becoming his Princess. I was also informed that she knew nothing of my where about and he would not be telling her because of the pain she was in. The look on his face when he showed me the shell she had fell into hurt me so bad.

I wanted to run right back to Forks. And fix her but he informed me that she had the La Push wolves taking care of her. He told me how they sat with her day and night to help her. I thought I was going to be ok with that, until I heard in Demetri's mind that she was especially getting close to Jacob Black and that he had taken the role of her savior. I lost it that day that was the first time someone had made the comment that I was losing my mind.

Aro then told me how my Bella had come up with a plan to insure that he would always have her loyalty to our secret. He shook his head back and forth before repeating the conversations in his mind for me to see.

Flashback…

"Aro, I think I have away for you to know that you can trust me to keep your secret seeing that you are calling me some sort of shield that you can't see through."

"Yes my dear sweet child, what would that be?"

"Well, I would love to get to know you better and if you would allow my Jacob to come with me, then I will come to see you in Italy and in return you can help me learn more about this shield as you called it."

"My dear sweet child that is a wonderful idea but how would you keep this from your father?"

"I have thought of that too, you see Charlie goes on fishing trips with Jacob's father every weekend and once a month they leave on Friday and do not return until early Monday morning. We could come then and I would have the whole weekend, that is if you agree to use your private jet to get me to and from there faster, public airlines would take to long."

"My dear sweet Isabella, has anyone ever informed you of how smart you are?"

She smiled saying "Actually I think I have heard that a time or two."

End flashback…

That first trip she made here was nice. I wasn't allowed to be anywhere near the castle of course, but when I returned from my mission, I could see her in everyone's thoughts. She wasn't back to looking like my Bella yet, but she was still beautiful and the more time she was spending with Jacob Black the more feisty she got. Which was kind of hot, Felix and Alec had referred to her new attitude as just that and I nearly killed them both that day. If it had not been for Jane frying my brain while Alec sedated it I would have succeeded.

After the first two visits everyone was in love with her. Marcus said she put off an aura that just drew you in. You just loved her from the beginning and you either fell into the lover's category or into protector and that some just had a hard time distinguishing which they felt more. Even the females would follow her around like little lost puppies.

Jane and Heidi had taken to her during her first visit and question her about our relationship. When my Bella had told them what I had said to her in the forest there were very upset with me. As I came through the castle doors after her departure I was taken down by Jane. She fried my brain for a solid week none stop. I was so weak when she stopped Demetri had to help me get up. Then he punched me right in the mouth. I took a lot of shit, everyone understood why I did what I did, but it didn't make them like it any better. I was constantly ragged about making her run into the arms of a dog, which didn't sit well with me at all.

Every time I returned from a mission I had to smell her beauty which always put a smile on my face, until I saw in someone's mind, her in the arms of Jacob Black, then I would lose it and have to be sedated by Alec all over again. Finally the brother's thought it would be in the best interest of her if she had more time with her vampire pack as she referred to them. So she would still make her one monthly visit but then Aro, Jane and Felix would make two weekend trips a month to see her. Felix had started training with her on strength to make her strong then Jane would help her work on her shield to make it expand. The one weekend a month that was not taken up by vampires was filed with bonfires and camping trips with only the wolf pack. Bella spent every day surrounded by wolves. Her smell had even begun to faintly resemble Jacob Black's. I could smell him mixed into her scent when they had been in the castle.

Felix had even begun to build a relationship with Jacob Black. I would hear them cutting up over the phone and talking about the stuff my Bella would say or do. I had heard through his conversations with him that she had built a strong bond with the Clearwater twins and she was particular fond of Seth which drove me mad to know end. To picture her being defiled by a dog. With each smell, each picture and every conversation I endured I lost a little bit more of my mind. I had not talked to my family since I left them to come to Italy. I suffered their anger and loss the night I told them we would be leaving her. Emmett attacked me and Alice sobbed all night into Esme's arms. Rose had even been a little perturbed with me. She told me I was an idiot from the beginning but a bigger one now that I was separating her from our family.

Felix had told me that she was going away to college now and some of the wolves would be going with her to keep her safe. Even though they had already taken out Victoria and Laurent she required their presence to be happy. She had become a very beautiful and confident woman over the past three years but when she thought of going away to school without Jacob, Seth and Leah she had a small break down telling Charlie she would not be going away to school. She suffered abandonment issues still, because of the lies I had told her and I had to live with that instead of my Bella. So, three of the wolves would be going with her. And even though I heard that Jacob Black had imprinted I knew I heard him tell Felix it was not the same love he had for my Bella. He had told Felix that the love he had for my Bella was natural and he would always be in love with her and the love he had for his imprint was forced on him and even though he would love and protect her he would never be able to change his love for my Bella.

Two weeks ago I had the pleasure of almost running into Mr. Jacob Black while he had his arms wrapped protectively around my Bella tackling her to the ground while she trained with him and Felix. I came undone but was caught by Alec before I could get to them but I didn't go unnoticed. The last thing I saw as my eyes start to shut was that dog sniff the air as he wrapped her in a tighter hold. When Alec released me from being sedated I tried to attack him and was put back under. I don't know how long they had me that way, but when I was released I went outside for a walk and caught a conversation between Felix and Jacob Black. Apparently my Bella is going to the same college as Alice, Jasper and Emmett. They had run into her at some club on her birthday and she spent the weekend with them and found out where I was at.

Jacob had accused Felix and Aro of trying to keep things from him intending on hurting my Bella and when Felix told him he loved her and there was no way he could or would allow anybody to hurt her. I started to shake, me a damn vampire was shaking. I felt it coming, I was losing it and when he told Jacob he would die protecting her from me, I decided that is exactly what he would do. Before I knew what I was doing I had removed his head and was burning him into a pile of ash. I left and I still don't know how I ended up in Romania with Stefan and Vladimir, but I did and I sat and listened to them while they devised a plan to go back to Volturi and take out the brothers. I just sat there while they each called dibs on which they were going to take out first. I decided I didn't care because once my Bella found out that I had killed her Felix, and was going to be part of killing the brothers I knew she would never even look a me again. I decided then that _**Jacob Black was next on my hit list**__._

I told Stefan and Vladimir that I would take out one of the brothers while they took the others as long as they keep them off me long enough for me to get to La Push and take out the dog. We made our plan and set out for Italy. Upon arriving there I was able to trap Marcus outside while they made their way inside the castle. I took him out then left for the states not even looking back once. When I arrived back in Forks I followed Sue Clearwater and Emily Uley around for a week to get the information I needed to know.

Apparently Jacob Black had found out what had happened already and was with my Bella, along with Aro, Demetri, Jane, Afton and Alec was on his way now. And if I know my family they are there with them or will be soon enough to help protect my Bella, like I would hurt her, yeah right.

So here I am standing down the road from Isabella's house and imagine my shock to find out that my Bella is now Jacob's baby bells, Seth's bella bear, Paul's belly bean but the biggest shocker was my Bella is now my fucking brother's beautiful mate and he had just finished making love to my Bella! At least I got to see the painful expressions on the faces of Jacob and Seth as they walked onto the porch and that was my que to get out of here to devise my next plan…

EMMETT'S POV

"Hey Beautiful, how do you feel this morning?" I asked her as I leaned in to kiss her beautiful pink lips.

"Emmy, don't kiss me yet! I have morning breath and I need a human moment." She said while moving to jump up and head to the bathroom, but she didn't make it. I knew she was going to be sore so I swooped her up in my arms and carried her to the bathroom setting her on the counter while I ran her a hot bath.

"You have your human moment, soak in the tub and brush your teeth and then call me. I will be waiting for my morning kiss; after all, I guess thirty more minutes won't hurt, considering I've been dying to wake you for like four hours now." I chuckled and shut the door behind me before she could respond.

I headed for the front room and caught Jacob's eyes follow me. So I turned back around looking back at him. "Hey man I know you're pissed at me for winning Bella's heart and I am not going to apologize for that. However I will apologize that you had to hear whatever you might have heard last night. Now get off your ass and come help me cook pancakes for Bella before she gets out of the tub." Jacob looked at me shocked before he caught it; he smiled shaking his head at something and got up. Whispering something about us Cullen's keep on surprising the shit out of him every time he turns around.

"Let me ask you one thing, you want her to be able to eat them, right?" I laughed at that one.

"Yeah dude, that's the point." He slapped me on the back saying "Then you don't want me anywhere near that kitchen then. Baby bells always cook for us. I can't even toast bread." He said plopping down on the stool.

"SHIT! Man, I can't cook either and I really want to fix her breakfast." I started pacing the floor trying to remember if there was anything I had saw Esme cook that looked easy. "Hell No" And shook my head back and forth again. Jacob looked at me like I was crazy then he stood back up.

"Come on dude, surely between the two of us we can fix at least two pancakes for her. Now do you know what even goes in them things?" Jacob asked cautiously.

"Actually that I do, I think." I stated rubbing one hand over my forehead and the other through my hair.

BELLA'S POV

I was setting in the tub washing my hair in my strawberry shampoo when I smelt something burning. I thought to myself, who could be cooking? "Oh No, Jacob" I said standing up and grabbing a towel real fast and wrapping it around my body. I opened the door and slowly walked out of the bathroom when I heard something that sound like eggs being threw against the wall. "What the hell?" I whispered to myself.

I peeked into the front room and didn't see anyone so I took a chance and walked to the kitchen still wrapped in my towel and gasped. "EMMETT, JACOB, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" I yelled at them.

When I took a look around the kitchen I immediately wished I had not got out of the tub. The kitchen was a mess there was, I'm guessing that's what it was, pancake mix all over the walls, egg yolk on the floor, and something resembling a pancake on the ceiling. Jacob had a pancake stuck to his shirt and Emmett looked like he had bathed in egg yolk and flour.

"Um…well…you see…um…ah shit baby…is it hot..um...bells…I got nothing…um, dude, you got something to get us out of this?" Was Jacob's response looking down at the towel around me then back up to my face. He looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Well I thought you know that…um…I would cook you…um…breakfast… this um...morning but it's not… um…um...turning out to um well. I…tried making um pancakes but I burnt the first one, then I tried doing that thing where you throw it out of the pan so it flips around, but it got stuck um up there...yeah on the ceiling so I tried eggs but well, um that didn't work either." Emmett said trying to smile at me, but looking down at the towel I was wrapped up in instead "Um Beautiful if you need a um better answer than that you need to um go get some um clothes on, because you are…um… dick…um…I mean tying up…um no that's not right…um your tongue tying me Bella!" He finally got out. I just rolled my eyes at them two turning on my heels to go get dressed.

When I got back to the kitchen there was a pop tart setting on a plate with a glass of orange juice setting beside it.

"Um beautiful, you eat that and we will clean the kitchen." Emmett said looking away from my face real fast, he could tell I was pissed. Before I could finish they were through and seating on the floor playing Halo on the Xbox. I went and sat down wondering where everyone was at.

"Emmy, Jacob, where is everyone at?" I asked looking to out the bay window in front of me.

"Paul and Rachel have gone back to La Push to help out because Edward's scent was picked up there. Aro and Jane are gone to pick up Carlisle and Esme at the airport and as you know the others are at school together."

"Oh" was all I could manage to say.


	15. Chapter 15

A Beautiful University Dream

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my thoughts that includes the characters and the songs. Hope you enjoy the story!

ARO'S POV CH14

Jane and I were on our way to our private landing bay to meet my dear friends Carlisle and Esme Cullen. I was not at all too pleased with my old friend right now. I know that he is not responsible for the behavior of Edward, but I do feel that he could have helped to prevent a lot that has caused my dear Isabella so much pain over the past few years. I could never turn my back on her the way that they did.

For the love of blood, they just turned their back on my Princess and never looked back, and for that I blame him just as much as I do Edward. I never really liked Edward Cullen too much, although he has a gift that I could appreciate in my world, he just thrived on punishing himself from enjoying of the benefits from being our one of our kind. And because he has a tendency to be over dramatic, he caused grave pain to too my dear Isabella. I had seen the beautiful and innocent child in his mind when he first came to visit me.

I fell completely in love with her soul, as I watched visions of her tripping across flat surfaces at school day after day at school. I saw the admiration she had for Carlisle as he treated her many injuries and the love she carried in her heart for Esme being the type of mother she had never had. I watched visions of her big beautiful brown eyes light up with anticipation of her first kiss from the one she had fell unconditionally and irrevocably in love with.

I winced as the pain as the visions of her loving brown eyes went from life to death as he had told her she wasn't good enough for him, and that is when I decided to release his hand from mine. I knew one thing at that moment and it was that I would tell him whatever I needed to, so that I could meet this child that had just stolen the heart that I didn't even know I had.

The first time I had went to meet her I had only planned to be in Forks for the day and then head back to my home but as she entered the suite that I stood in waiting to talk with her, my mind changed without my permission. The visit was so nice and she was such a beautiful soul I found myself not being able to leave her there.

I knew she would be protected, I could read the love that Jacob Black had for her in his eyes but I felt this fatherly protective bond starting to form. It was as if strings had grabbed my heart and pulled me toward her. Isabella Marie Swan had jump started my dead heart and I became aware of three things. First, I loved her as a father would love his daughter. Second, the dominant part of me that craved power and blood would never be the same again. And third, I would give up my kingdom and life to protect this child. I ended up staying in Forks for three weeks spending all the time that I was allowed too with her, and when I boarded my jet I left knowing that one day I would make her my Princess.

"Jane could you be a dear and bring Carlisle and Esme Cullen in the limonene, I am through with my thoughts now." I asked her while she was waiting for my command. I glanced out the window taking in the site of my old friend and his lovely wife. Carlisle had done well for himself in this world of ours. I was surprised that he did not fade away when he refused to feed on human blood but he had amazed me with the bonding he was able to form because of the lack of murder.

That bonding had been the core of my change in appetite after meeting my dear Isabella. I wanted the bond between the two of us to be as it would be, for a close father and daughter, so I made the decision to change the feeding habits at the castle when I had returned from my three week trip to Forks. I had not informed any of our kind of the change at the castle yet. Carlisle will be pleased with this new piece of information.

"Carlisle my old friend life is treating you well, and you my dear Esme are a vision for these old eyes." I said smiling and taking his hand into mine. Visions of Esme sobbing for the loss of her daughter in Forks flashed before me, and then changed to Carlisle cradling her in his arms as he told her of the demise of young Edwards mind. I released his hand to take hers as all I could see was the pain on the face of Carlisle at the thought of losing his son to protect his daughter. I smiled thinking maybe I was quick to judge them leaving my dear Isabella.

The ride back to the house was painfully quite between the four of us. Esme seemed a bit scared of her reunion with Isabella and the other Cullen children after it had been such a long time. We arrived to the house to see a very impatient Isabella waiting on the porch with Emmett's arms wrapped protectively around her torso. I glanced over to see a huge smile cross Esme's face; she was truly a beautiful mother. I stepped out raising my arms to my dear Isabella as Emmett had released her thrashing body to come running to me.

"My dear Isabella four hours was too long to go without seeing your beautiful face." I cooed as I grabbed her up into my arms and whispering into her hair. I gave her a light squeeze "A father's home is always in the embrace of his daughters love." I released her as I heard the gasp from behind me turning to see the shocked faces of the Cullen parents standing there looking at us.

Isabella gave me a big smile realizing that I had just admitted I loved her as my daughter she cupped my cheek with her left hand and picked my right hand up into hers, kissing my knuckles. Isabella looked me in the eyes and whispered "Yes it is father and you will always find your home in my heart." This child never ceases to amaze me.

I heard the truck of Seth pull up into the yard as Emmett and Jacob reached us at the car. Jacob greeted my old friend as Doc. Fang which I found to be funny, as the Cullen children all embraced their parents. Isabella just stood with me watching the encounter until Esme turned to her with a small smile and let out a sob.

BELLA'S POV

I was anxiously awaiting the return of Aro and Jane; I was very worried that dickward would get to them. After three hours I couldn't take it anymore. I ran out the front door only to be stopped by Demetri.

"Whoa there Princess, where are you running off too without the protection of your favorite bodyguard?" He asked while smiling and standing straight up to his full height.

"Demetri I am not leaving to go anywhere without you, ok. I am just worried for Aro and Jane. I'm tired of waiting." I impatiently wined at him. He smiled at me like I had just admitted to some great love or something. I cocked my head up to him waiting for a further reply from him. As he caught on to what I was waiting for he stated as if it were as plain as day.

"He loves you. Aro has never loved anyone, but you changed him Isabella, you are his Princess." Demetri cooed at me while nodding at Emmett as he walked up behind me taking me into his loving arms. I stood there between the two of them letting that set in.

I had thought he loved me but he never made it appoint to tell me that. I felt closer to Aro than I did Charlie and I loved Charlie with every fiber in my body. "That's it" I said as a smile crept across my face as I saw them pulling into the driveway. I started to thrash against Emmett to let me go. I wanted to get to Aro right then to make sure he was safe and fuckward had not gotten to him.

"Let me go Emmy!" I yelled as Aro stepped out of the car and raised his arms toward me like he knew exactly what I wanted. Emmett released me and I took off as fast as I could to get to him.

ESME'S POV

Watching the way that Aro embraced Isabella was intense, it was apparent that there had just been some unspoken truth released between the two. It was both entrancing and amazing to witness. I looked on as the pain I had felt for three years now, caught up with me once again. I gasped feeling the onslaught of pain as my son came into view of me and my other children pulled up alongside of me. I was enveloped with hugs from all my children except Isabella. She just stood with Aro watching us as we hugged. I was released from Emmett as he went behind Isabella pulling her back into his arms and placing his chin on her shoulder. I could see the love he carried for her and this was his way of informing his father and me, that he had found his true mate.

I glanced back at Carlisle taking his hand and we walked over to them. I stood there holding in my tearless sobs as I grabbed her from his arms and she froze up.

"My dear Isabella, I have missed you so much." I rushed out between the sobs starting to beat against my chest as she relaxed at my words and placing her small arms around my neck to hug me back.

"I have missed you Esme, you too Carlisle. Although you should know I don't require a doctor like I use too." She said giggling.

"Dear Bella, I do not recall ever hearing you giggle." Carlisle cooed at her while pulling her from my embrace to hug her for himself.

"Carlisle, I have done a lot of changing since you were in my life. I am not the same Bella you once knew." She firmly stated and I took it as a warning that we were in for some shocks, but he smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

EMMETT'S POV

I stood there beginning to feel a little apperceive for some reason. I literally felt as if my body were fixing to explode from the warning shocks my brain was starting to send out. I quickly grabbed Bella shooting looks to Jacob who started to shake.

"Seth, Leah! Let's go NOW!"He commanded as they ran to the trees to phase. Bella began to scream for them to come back. She turned to me and seeing how scared she was hurt me to know end. I handed her over to Aro and nodded to Demetri and Alec. We started running towards the wolves. I knew Jacob picked up the scent just as fast as I did and we had Demetri to track him.

As I was running I heard Bella demand that Aro change her now. And when he asked her why, my Beautiful mate informed him that she was his daughter, my mate and that entitled her to be changed. She wanted to protect her family from Edward. I couldn't help the booming laugh that came from me at that moment. What can I say my baby has spunk! The next thing I heard was Afton tell her that we would all be ok not to spend her time worrying about us, there was three wolves and three vampires to one Edward. I'd have to thank him for trying to calm her when I returned.

We had made it about twenty miles north into the tree lines when I caught the trail of blood headed toward the east, so I veered to the east while Alec and Demetri kept north after the wolves. The closer I got to the smell I noticed it was the smell of one of the wolves. 'Oh No' I thought as I picked up my speed busting through a tree line into a clearing. I saw Edward standing over a small petite grey wolf.

"Leah!" I yelled while running toward her and stopped dead in my tracks as I noticed her barely breathing.

"YOU STUPID FUCKING ASSHOLE, WHAT IN THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I screamed as I dropped to my knees thinking how bad this was going to hurt Bella. I took my hand and whipped the blood off of Leah's mouth trying to open her mouth so she could breathe.

Edward snorted at me…"So you're not only hanging with dogs now, you take care of them too? Tsk, TSK E-M-M-Y—I-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U-!, I hope you got your rabies shot this year." He spat out at me and it dawned on me that he knew. He had been at the house last night and heard me and Bella. How the fuck did I not smell him!

"GRRRR, YES YOU FUCK! LEAH IS ONE OF BELLA'S BESTFRIENDS AND THAT MAKES HER MINE AND YOU'RE A DEAD MOTHERFUCKER NOW!" I shouted out as I jumped to my feet and lunged for him.

"Oh Emmy my brother dear, you know you will never be able to beat me." Edward said laughing at me.

"Wanta bet cocksucker! Game on, did you forget you never bet against Emmett McCarty and I will never allow you to harm Bella again." I said grabbing him and throwing him head first into a tree. The tree split and fell to the forest floor as he jumped back up and laughed.

"Cool it brother dear, you are the last person on my list of people to kill before I take my Bella as my wife." He stated so calmly with an eerie tone.

"You must be as stupid as you look if you think you will ever be able to take Bella from me, or kill me. Do you honestly think I am just going to set here and wait in line while you go down your little fucking list of people to kill?" I asked him just as calmly. An evil grin crossed his face, his eyes lite up, he looked at me saying…

"Here comes the next two on my list, say goodbye to yours buddies Emmett." He whispered as they busted in through the trees into the clearing. "NOOOOO!" I yelled

JACOB'S POV

When Emmett grabbed baby bells like that and shot me a look, I knew before I even took a whiff. I started to shake and shot Leah and Seth a glare and we shot toward the trees. As we crossed out of view of any humans we phased and burst at full speed as fast as our paws would travel. I was bound and determined I was going to catch that little fucker, about twenty miles north Leah veered off east without us. We kept going in the direction we were headed.

"_**Leah, where the hell are you going? Get your ass back information, NOW!" I commanded.**_

"_**Boss I just need to check something real fast. I'll be back in formation in just a second." **_

And then she was gone from my thoughts. I couldn't hear her thoughts and after about ten minutes she had not returned we turned east looking for her smell when we smelt her blood. As we came through the tree line I heard Emmett scream 'NOOOO' about the same time I spotted that fucker.

"Well, well if it isn't Mr. Jacob Fucking Black himself. So dog, I'd like to thank you for joining the funeral party, after all it is being held for you." Edward stated in a mincing tone.

"_**YOU LEECH, ARE GOING TO DIE!" I thought in my mind.**_

He then looked at me and gave me an eerie smile. "Now Now Jacob, didn't you ever learn that it is not nice to call people a leech. If you want to refer to me as something other than my given name I would prefer BLOODSUCKER!" I was wondering what the hell was up …he had known what I said and it caused me to pause long enough for him to lunge at me tackling me to the ground.

Emmett grabbed him and threw him toward a boulder in the middle of the clearing and Seth and I lunged at him grabbing a leg and an arm. Before we could dismember him he had broke free again grabbing Seth and throwing him into Emmett running at him full force. I heard a snap coming from Seth and a howl out in pain as Emmett grabbed him before he bounced off and fell to the ground. Emmett laid him down gently and ran toward Edward.

Before we could reach him Edward turned his head around looking at us with evil black eyes, smiled saying

"Go bury that bitch and Black mark my words, your next! Oh and Emmy, tell my Bella I will see her soon." He laughed out and shot forward before we could get to him.

"DAMN!! Jacob, I have to go find him. Take care of Leah and Seth. I 'll meet you at the house later." He yelled.

"NO! Emmett do not take another step out of this clearing without me! We have to take care of Seth and Leah. You can't go after that lunatic on your own." I shook my head and turned toward Leah.

"Jacob I got Leah, you take Seth." He walked over to her with a scared look on his face. Then he smiled and whispered in her ear…

"Leah, when, not if… you wake up there yours, I promise…just wake up. Bella needs you." I watched as he gently picked her up and cradled her tightly to his chest.

I had phased back so I could carry Seth who was still out cold. I looked on as Emmett started to jog with her being careful not to jar her body too much. The more I watched him the more I was amazed. I knew that this set of vampires I had been around had feelings and love, but he truly acted human as did the others. Emmett wasn't even paying any attention me, he was solely worried about Leah and how baby bells would need her for some reason. I was slowly stated to see why Emmett was worthy of Isabella Marie Swans heart. They were the same, two connecting pieces of the puzzle we call life. Emmett was a stronger male version of Bella, they belonged together.

"Hey dude…brother. I was wondering what you were talking about when you told Leah they were hers. What were you talking about?" I asked with a confused look across my brow. He looked at me shocked like he was hearing things.

"What, dude what's wrong?" I asked suddenly on alert again.

"Jacob, you just called me your brother. Did you really call me that or am I hearing things?" Emmett asked looking at me with hope in his eyes.

I smiled and started to laugh…"Yeah man, I called you brother. I will forever be grateful to you and hold you as my brother." I firmly started so he knew I was serious. "And besides you stole baby bells heart so that makes you my family too." I said as he started laughing…

"Yeah that I did and trust me dude, I was fucking scared Seth would have it and I'd never get the chance." He said as he picked up his pace some. We were about three miles from the house when he turned to me and asked…

"Jacob, did Seth imprint on Bella?" He asked worry crossing his face.

"No man, don't worry she's all yours. I saw through Seth's visions when he thought he had imprinted. He is just worried about losing the closest thing he has in his heart. I won't lie to you Emmett, this boy loves her just about as much as I do…but like me he will never be able to have her. One day he will imprint and like me he will be bound to that person, but he'll always love his bella bear. Leah on the other hand might be the one you need to worry about though." I said smiling about the night everyone had given her all those pet names.

"So are you going to tell me about what you said to Leah?" I asked

He started his booming laugh and shook his head from one side to the other. "It's an inside joke, Leah was making fun of my boxers…the say 'Bite Me' on the ass of them. So I decided I was going to give them to her when she wakes up." Too say I was shocked would be understatement. I was trying to remember a time last night when the two of them could have been together and I think by the look on my face he caught on because the next thing I know he was laughing really hard at me…

"Dude…I didn't sleep with Leah, last night or any other night. She and Alice came in the bedroom last night picking at me and Bella. She had heard Bella laughing at me about them." He was saying to me as we came into the yard. I stopped at the front door turned to look at him…

"Get ready man, baby bells is going to freak the fuck out about these two. I admit I'm scared of her reaction. She's stronger but her biggest fear is losing the ones she loves and no matter what we say she will find a way to blame herself."

EMMETT'S POV

I nodded in the direction of my new brother and opened the door to the house. I heard Esme gasp as Carlisle ran toward me. "Son, what happened? What are the injuries…Oh god Emmett, lay Leah there on the couch and get Seth to his bed I'll be in there to him shortly?" I laid Leah gently on the couch and whipped the bloody hair out her eyes. As I looked around all saw my beautiful Bella come out of her bedroom door with red rimmed eyes from crying. She had been in her room worrying about us. She had not even realized what had happened.

Bella stood there a minute looking at me bent over the couch but not seeing who was on it. I saw her glance over at Jacob with Seth in his arms then she looked back at me. It was painful to see the expressions that flashed across her face as she took in the sight.

"Emmy?" She said as she walked toward me not taking her eyes off the couch. When she got there she looked over the back and saw Leah's lifeless body there. It was like watching a move in extremely slow motion as she walked around to the front of the couch and fell to her knees.

" Leah, you can't leave me here. You're the most important part of my world, if you leave me, I will die. I love you lee-lee, please be ok." Bella cried placing kisses all over Leah's bloody face.

Bella then stood back up and slowly walked over to Jacob taking Seth's hand in hers. "Jacob, please take Seth to my room."This woman never does what you expect. I shook my head and sat down while Carlisle took to working on Leah.

"Carlisle you have to save Leah, it will destroy Bella to lose her. Seth is just unconscious with some broke ribs I think, but Leah has been out for at least an hour now and lost a lot of blood. She hasn't even moved at all." I told him in doctor mode. "Do you need my help, if not I need to go track Edward with Demetri and Alec." I informed him before he could question me.

At that moment I heard Bella start screaming bloody murder as she came running out of the room toward me.

"Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen! I forbid you to go out there. Do you understand me McCarty!?" She yelled, and under any other circumstances that would have been hot, but right now it just broke my heart. I was stuck, do I go anyway or do I stay to take care of the love of my existence? What do I do?


	16. Chapter 16

A Beautiful University Dream

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my thoughts that includes the characters and the songs. Hope you enjoy the story!

BELLA'S POV CH15

"What the hell was he thinking? I know he feels that he is protecting me by stopping psycoward, but the truth is I need him here with me!" I said grumbling to Alice as we washed the blood from Leah's body and face.

"Bella he will come back to you, stop worrying about Emmett." Alice said while turning to embrace me in her arms. I was on the verge of a break down. "Alice, why did you not see fuckward coming here?" I asked sounding less confused than I really was.

"I don't Bells it is so confusing. One minute I see him and next he is gone. I think he is trying to throw me off by not making complete decisions. I also don't understand how he has managed to partially conceal his scent from us either. I mean it is not like there aren't vampires out there don't have a scent but he does! He is covering somehow." Ali told me as I was pulling the shirt over Leah's head.

It had taken Carlisle a long time to get Leah stable. Alice was helping me to clean her up and dress her while she was still sleeping. The pain medicine that Carlisle had given her was keeping her sedated so she would not feel the pain. Leah had suffered six broken ribs, a fractured femur along with several disc in her spine were swollen. Leah would not be able to move around on her own until the swelling subsided but she was alive and that was all I cared about. Seth had healed fast from the wolf genes and he and Jacob had taken off shortly after Emmett had left.

I was more than a little beside myself that it was taken three vampires and two werewolves to chase down one sadistic crazy vampire. He has to help from somewhere. Had he changed that much since I last saw him? Was he always like this and I just didn't notice because he dazzled me? I was pondering these thoughts when I heard someone clear there throat next to me. I looked over to see Jazzy looking at me with a stern look in his eyes.

"Miss Bella I may not be able to read your emotions now, but I do see what you are thinking. Edward was not like this before and this is not your fault. Now I came in here to tell you that Aro would like to talk to you, he's waiting in the living room." He said as he stepped to Alice hugging her tight.

I walked into the front room to see that Carlisle and Aro were deep in conversation with Afton. Esme was just sitting there watching a cooking show on T.V. "Father you wanted to speak with me?" I asked while walking up beside him placing my hand in his.

"Ah yes my dear Isabella, I wanted your opinion on an idea that I had. How would you feel about us relocating to one of our safe houses with Caius and the wives until Edward is dealt with?" I was shocked that I was being asked by Aro for my opinion; he must have noticed my shocked face because he smiled down on me.

"My dear you are my Princess and that makes your opinion just as important as mine. I would feel better if you were hid, but I will do whatever you wish to do." He stated

"Father I would prefer to stay here." I squeezed his hand and smiled back at him. I turned to go back to Leah but I stopped when I heard Emmett booming laugh and felt the porch shake as he landed on it. I watched as he and Jacob were smacking at each other coming through the door as if nothing was wrong. I just stood there watching there banter back and forth until they looked up and saw me.

Emmett made a bee line for me engulfing me in his arms and burying his face in the crook of my neck. "I missed you beautiful, how is Leah doing now?" He asked giving a slight nod to Aro and Carlisle. I have to say there silent conversations are beginning to bug the piss out of me!

"Emmett what happened? Did you find Edward and where are Demetri, Alec and Seth at?" I cautiously asked while pulling back to see his face. He saw the stress of my brows beginning to pull together so he took his cool hand to rub it out. "Beautiful please don't worry, I will never let anything happen to you and the other's are outside running the perimeter we decided on." He firmly stated as he leaned in and kissed me on the tip of my nose.

"Leah is still out cold but she's cleaned and dressed now. Would you like to go in and see her?" I asked because I could see the concern in his eyes. "Yes beautiful I would like to do that, but could you go ahead and I'll be in there in a minute. I really need to talk with Aro?"

"Yes Emmy" Was all I said as I turned to go back to my lee-lee. I was glad Emmett had begun to bond with Leah some because she was very special to me. I wanted the two of them to be a close to. When I entered the room I saw Ali sitting on the side of the bed laughing, Leah was awake.

EMMETT'S POV

"Aro did Edward come into another power while he was in Volturi with you?" I asked sounding as confused as I was about his scent disappearing.

"I am not aware of a new gift with Edward. May I ask what gift this is that you speak of?" Aro asked looking a bit puzzled.

"Aro I am not sure how he is doing this but Edward has been able to lead us in one direction with his scent and then it will all of a sudden disappear and we will found that it was going in a different direction. What I am trying to say is that he is confusing us somehow. We were right on his tale and then he just disappeared and we couldn't find him. We trampled through the forest trying to find him but he is gone."

"I don't understand how he is doing that. I do know of one vampire that can make his scent disappear when he wishes and Jasper's friend Peter. He has no scent at all but Edward has me puzzled now." Aro said looking at the bay window. I waited a few minutes to see if was going to continue in his conversation but he said nothing further and I wanted to see Leah so I headed to her room.

I walked over opening the door slowly to peek inside. I didn't want to walk in on her clothes being changed or something and was surprised to see the site before me. Bella was setting on the bed with her legs crossed holding Leah's left hand while Alice was propped on her knees on the floor leaning against the bed. They were laughing at something and Bella seemed a little less frustrated which made me happy.

"Leah! You're awake now." I said excited while she turned to look over at me and smiled.

"Yeah you big oaf, and I hear I have you to thank for being here right now." She said looking at me in shock.

"It was nothing Leah, really know worries unless you decide to run off again then I might leave you. You scared the shit out of me, I thought you were dead!" I told her admitting defeat of my heart.

"Thank you Emmett." Leah simply stated and left it at that. I think she was in as much of a shock as I was at the new development in our relationship. They didn't understand that with a vampire once you accept someone that's it, and when I saw Leah laying in that clearing that was all it took. You don't have to take time to grow together, the feelings are just there and I now thought of Leah as someone special in my life.

I lay down on my back in the floor just looking up at the ceiling thinking about the development with Edward. I was not looking forward to killing my brother, but then again the man I saw today was not my brother. I was deep in thought when Bella came and plopped down on my stomach. It didn't hurt me but it definitely shocked me.

"Well hello to you too beautiful, may I help you with something?" I said smirking up at her. Boy she is so cute, I can't wait to have her in my arms again making love to her. We haven't even had the time to talk about what happened between us.

"Actually Emmy I was hoping you would go and get Seth for me, I think it is time I talk with him." Bella said smiling down at me. I leaned up and place a chaste kiss on her beautiful pink lips slide her off me gently and went to find Seth. I really feel sorry for him at this moment.

SETH'S POV

Today has been a rather interesting day for me. I started the day out under the impression that I had maybe imprinted on bella bear and lost her to a leech. I was so mad last night when she and Emmett were in her room making love. I thought I was going to lose it. This damn wolf hearing you can hear everything that comes out of someone's mouth from the faintest sigh to the intake of air. Jacob nudged me to go outside with him before I lost it and went in that room and stopped it.

When outside Jacob reminded me that he loved her too but it was her free will to love who she wanted and if I had truly imprinted on her, I would not have been able to hold my rage in as long as I did. We phased and I showed him everything from the night at the club on her birthday up until now. He told me I didn't imprint that the pull wasn't strong enough to have been that and he felt I was just scared of losing her to someone else. I knew I was scared; hell I was even scared of her relationship with Jacob and Leah half the time. She was my bella bear and I didn't want to share her.

But I did want her to be happy and Emmett obliviously is doing that for her. I love that damn girl so much it hurts to think of her belonging to someone else. When we left school this morning, I was so depressed I wouldn't even speak to Leah or Alice. My mind was on bella bear all day; she should have been with me in class. I hated this damn class I only took it to be with Bella. When school was out I couldn't wait to get home. I was reviving the engine up impatiently when the girls got to the truck. I received eat shit and die looks from them both as I jerk out of the parking lot before they even got the door closed. When we arrived home I didn't even have time to process the things being said around me, before I received that Alpha commanding look from Jacob and we took off. The chase was invigorating; I couldn't wait to take down that damn leech.

I got pretty scared when I lost my sister's thoughts I just knew he had killed her, when we entered that clearing and I saw Emmett sobbing over her wolf body. When he jumped at Edward to protect us I was shocked. I knew then he was something else. He had a heart even if it didn't beat. I could see his future play out with bella bear by his side and I smiled one last time as I flew at dickward. I don't know what happened after I hit the ground because I was out cold. Never had that happened to me, I guess he hit me pretty hard. As my eyes slipped closed and the darkness took over my world opened up to a new light.

I saw Bella walking hand in hand with Emmett on first beach. She turned and smiled at me and pointed to my right as if I was missing something. I looked around and saw who she was pointing to. A beautiful brunette with soft curls that hung around her face. She was smiling at me and pulling on my hand toward the ocean. As I smiled back at her she leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Seth I'm waiting please come find me." And then she faded away taking my heart with her. I knew that was my imprint and she was trying to find me too.

When I come too, Jacob was standing over me in my room smiling. "It's about time you wake up lazy! We have to go help Emmett find that fuckhead, come on." I got up with a renewed lease on life, as I ran toward the door. I kissed bella bear on the check and told her to take care of Lee-lee, and then we were gone. When we got back home after our failed mission to stop him, I knew I needed to talk with Bella and let her know that I was ok but I wanted to let her have a little bit of time with Emmett before I interrupted, so here I am running patrol.

"Hey Seth, Bella is wanted to talk with you, she made me come look for you after she used my stomach for a trampoline. And Leah is a wake now." Emmett said while laughing, I shook my head back and forth at him. "Alright dude you going to take over patrol for me while I talk to her?" I asked him "Yeah I got this just take care of my girl." He firmly stated "I got her man." I said as I ran toward the house.

A/N Oh this is a rather boring chapter I just get into writing today for some reason. Happy Valentine's Day to all my fans and new and better chapter will be up tomorrow. ;) robin


	17. Chapter 17

A Beautiful University Dream

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my thoughts that includes the characters and the songs. Hope you enjoy the story!

BELLA'S POV ch16

I have to admit to myself that I was not looking forward to this conversation with my best friend. I love Seth and the last thing I want to do is hurt him. Seth is a very important part of my life. I don't want to lose him, not even for my own happiness. If he left my life I honestly think my heart would stop beating. I decided a long time ago that the four chambers of my heart were owned by Jacob, Seth, Leah and Charlie but now I have Emmett and he owns my whole heart.

I love Emmett, and the more I look back at my time with Edward, I wonder how I never noticed this pull to him before. Loving Emmett has become a need for me, I need him just like I need air to survive and it has only been two weeks. How did I live without him before? I had thought that Edward was my life line until Jacob showed me that life went on without him. If Emmett left me now I truly believe I would die. How did I get so attached to him so fast, and what is the electrically shocks about?

I was pondering all this while waiting for Seth to come back so I could talk to him, when I noticed that Aro looked like he was deep in conversation with Demetri, I wondered what was going on between them two. So I thought I would talk to them and see what they might tell me.

"Father is there something going on? You look like you're upset." I asked as I placed my hand in his again. I had noticed that he expected to take my hand while speaking with me, so I had begun to do it automatically for him.

"My dear precious Isabella always worried about everyone else. You are right my daughter; there are things I wish to discuss with you. I would like to tell you that your uncle Caius and the wives are moving to a safe house we purchased in Seattle. Caius feels the need to help the wolves keep an eye out for Charlie for you, and I would like to know how you would feel if I spoke with Charlie about who we are, and the fact that I would like to adopt you. Would this be ok with you?" Looking over to Demetri who had a huge smile plastered on his face while I was trying to contain my shock?

"Father you wish to tell Charlie about vampires and werewolves?" I whispered with a gulp that I couldn't swallow down. "My dear child, normally as you know we would not let humans know of our kind but that as it may, I do wish to adopt you and officially make you Princess of my world. That would mean that one day when you chose, you would be changed to a vampire. I believe that Charlie would handle the news just fine dear." Aro said as he pulled me into a hug. "Princess I love you." Was all he said as he then turned to walk out onto the porch with Demetri at his side.

I turned to head toward the kitchen to fix some lunch for Seth when I was engulfed into a pair of strong hot arms. I relaxed into the warmth of my best friend and sighed. I really didn't want to hurt him.

"Bella bear you wanted to talk to me?" He whispered into my hair as her inhaled the scent of my strawberry shampoo. I was trying to remember the words that I had rehearsed in my head but they were gone and I couldn't figure out what to say now.

"Bella quite biting your lip and look at me." He grumbled as he looked at my worried face. "Bella I am fine and so are you and Emmett. So just get it off your shoulders because I know you won't stop worrying until you do." I began to cry and lunged myself back into his chest. I needed my best friend to be happy for me.

"Oh Seth please don't leave me. You are just as important to me as Emmett." I said as I jumped up in his arms and wrapping my legs around him squeezing him into a hug. "You're my best friend and I want you with me always." I said crying in to his shirt.

"Bella bear, I am not going anywhere I need you just as much as you need me." Seth told me as he carried me down the hall. "Let's go check on Leah I need to get back out there and let Emmett come back to you."

LEAH'S POV

"Ali it's boring in bed, I feel better can't I get up?" I pleaded with her but she wouldn't budge on dr. fangs orders. He had made it clear I was not to get up and I was getting quite frustrated. I wondered what was going on with my brother's out there with that idiot on the loose. I couldn't keep my mind off of Eli either. I wonder what they had told him when he called, surly he had called me since yesterday morning we had plans this weekend.

"Hey Leah what happened you zoned out there?" Ali asked waving her tiny hands back and forth in front of my face. I swatted at her hands and was fixing to ask her about Eli when Seth burst through my door carrying a giggly Bella in his arms. "Well glad to see you two kissed and made up, now you can share Emmett with me Bells." I said laughing before I remember the broken ribs.

"I'll share my Emmy with you all you want as long as you keep your dirty paws to yourself lee-lee." Bella giggled jumping down off Seth. "Sis I am glad to see that you are awake now, how do you feel?" My big lug of a brother asked me as he plopped down on the bed which caused me to yelp in pain.

"Never mind I see how you feel. I'm sorry if I hurt you to bad Leah. Can I get you anything before I take off?" Seth asked as he leaned over to kiss my cheek. "Yeah you can get my phone so I can call my Eli and fix me something to eat and while you're at it I need a set of new ribs, oh and don't forget the back!" I spat out trying to sound serious but it didn't work they were laughing at me but Ali tossed my phone at me and Bella went to grab me something to eat.

"So how are you and Emmett getting along brother?" I wanted to know that everything was going to be ok between them because I was starting to like Emmett being around. "Were fine sis, he saved your life and makes bella bear happy so I'm happy with him, but if he hurts her like Edward, I will turn him into kibbles-n-bits!" Seth firmly stated while getting up and leaving my room. Well that's a start I thought to myself.

Bella brought me some tomato soup with a grill cheese sandwich. She makes the best grill cheese sandwich in the world. I don't know how she does it. I called Eli after they informed me that my he was under the impression that I had to go back to Forks for a family emergency for a few days. I was ending our call when I heard Emmett's booming laughter echo down the hallway.

EMMETT'S POV

I walked into the kitchen to find my beautiful mate folding the laundry. I caught a glimpse of the boxers I had been waiting on to give Leah. I grabbed them out of the stack and set them to the side and proceeded to help Bella with the clothes. We stood there and worked in silence. I could tell she had something on her mind so I figured I would let her work through it, and then try to talk to her. Three loads of clothes later she was still gnawing on her bottom lip and her eye brows scrunched together so tight I would not be surprised if they had stuck that way. I leaned over and slightly brushed my lips against hers and she jumped back. She was so trance, she had not even noticed me there the whole time.

"Beautiful what is going on with you today?" I asked hoping she had not started to doubt my love for her as she did Edwards. I would never make her feel like she wasn't good enough.

"Oh Emmy I'm sorry I was just thinking about some things." She whispered as if I didn't notice how deep in thought she had been. "Yeah baby I kind of figured that one out on my own, how about you tell me what you're so deep in thought about." I asked praying it had nothing to do with me.

"Emmy did you know that Aro and Caius want to tell Charlie about vampires and werewolves? He also is planning to ask him to adopt me." She gushed out with one breath of air. She looked like she was going to turn blue and pass out at the thought.

"I know, Demetri mentioned it to me. That's what has you tearing your brain apart? I don't see the problem, if Aro is willing for the Chief to know then I think it would be ok." I failed to see why she was upset about this, but I was trying to understand.

"Emmett you have to see the problem here. One… Charlie will never let someone adopt me, he loves me but two… he would never believe in vampires and werewolves, which means that they would have to show him and then my dad will do one of two things maybe even both! He will shoot them or drop dead of a heart attack." She said this with a serious face so I tried not to laugh at her but it was hard. Did she really believe that Charlie couldn't handle a little mythical creatures existing along with everything else he has to deal with in his line of work today.

Not laughing at her didn't work to long and boy did her face turn tomato red as she got mad at me. I was beginning to think her head was going to blow like a steam pot or something before I could explain myself. "Beautiful, Charlie is a very strong man that has to deal with a lot of crazy shit in his line of work. Do you really believe that he has never questioned what caused those deaths in Seattle when Victoria and the newborns went on that killing spree? He did I am sure of it, but he didn't have any proof and with your dad it is all about the proof, that is why he is police chief and not someone else. And he has been best friends with Billy since they were babies; he has been around the rez. And heard the legends, do you really believe he didn't question anything at all when those boys shot straight up like they were on steroids? Charlie can handle this, trust me. Plus it is a benefit to me just as much as it is to Aro." I whispered the last part as I pulled her away from the clothes and into my arms.

"Emmett, forgive me but I fail to see any benefit in this at all." She grumbled back at me as she pulled back away to go back to her spot, but I held her tightly in place.

"Bella, I'm not saying you have to or that you need to, but if you chose to become one of us and Charlie knew about us then you could still see your dad. That is why Aro and Caius wants him to know, they do not wish to take him away from you but at the same time they love you as if you were there real family and they would like to have permission from your dad and know that he will except them to do so. Do you understand the logic behind Aro's request now?" I said urging her to understand our point of view from this. As I was fixing to speak again Jacob walked into the kitchen with a not so happy face. I wondered what he was worked up about.

"Baby bells I am sorry I was not ease dropping, but I heard your conversation when I had come in to check on Leah. She and I both agree that YOU DO NOT HAVE TO BE CHANGED INTO A VAMPIRE!, but we also see the logic to telling Charlie and if it would make you feel better the last time he was at one of the bonfires he was asking my dad questions about the legends, so it would not be too hard for him to believe in this crap we live through. Plus he has had time to dwell on this stuff so it should not be a big enough shock to cause him to have an aneurism or anything. So stop worrying about everyone else and think of yourself. What do YOU want?" He commanded by stressing the you to her. It didn't go unnoticed by me that he was opposed to her being changed too.

I watched as the gears in her brain started to move again and then she smiled. "I know that I love Aro as a father and Caius as my uncle and it would be easier if my dad knew about this life, but it might cause him to worry too much, but then again it might make him worry less because he would know I am always protected by all of you which are stronger than humans, so that's a plus. I also know that I love you Emmett and one day I would need to be changed in order to be with you forever but not right now. I want to finish college and being a blood thirsty newborn would not allow that. I also would want to know that I will not lose my friends from the rez. Before that was to happen because I know that Paul would be greatly opposed to me being changed and Paul is my brother and what about you Jaky? I can't lose you either and I might want to have babies after school and I couldn't bring children into this crappy world…."

Jacob and I just stood there and watched as she spoke nonstop working through issues so we just shook our heads back and forth and watched as she became a robot spitting stuff out from her bella babbling. Alice hated when she would babble but I loved it, she was so cute as her face showed each emotion as she would come across something new in her mind. I could tell by the smile on Jacobs's face he thought it was cute to. God I love this girl how did I not see or feel this before now?

"Baby Bells! Would you like us to reply to anything you say? Because if so, you need to give that mouth of yours a break." Jacob stated as he turned her to face him and a smile graced her beautiful heart shaped face. "Well Mr. Alpha if you would like to reply then fine, but NO I wasn't looking for answers from you two, I was answering my own…thank you very much!" Bella said as she started giggling.

"Bells! You know not to call me that, you tease! That is so not fair it goes straight to my cock and you damn well know that." He wined and I began to get irritated with that conversation. And before I could control it, a very large growl came from my chest. Bella looked shocked but Jacob just smirked at me.

"No need to overreact Emmett, it's just an inside joke between us. If you would like to hear about it I am sure baby bells will tell you later." He stated and smirked at me.

"You know dog I don't really care about the inside joke, but let's keep the conversation of your cock a must not, with my girl." I said while smiling so they would know that I was ok and not pissed although jealousy was a defiant feeling right now, she was in his arms and not mine.

He began to rub the spot between her eye brows that was still scrunched up to sooth her some as he started to talk to her… "Baby bells you know damn well that you will not lose any of us from the rez. We love you too much and no matter what you will always be family. Paul will be Paul, and you know his temper, if you decided to change, which I hope and pray will be, no time soon, but if you do I think that Paul will eventually except your decision because he loves you and if he turned his back on you he would miss you until he caves so don't worry about that. As far as the baby issue, well if you are going to stay with Emmett and I know you are, then I see no way to fix that unless you had one with someone else before you changed, but I agree about bringing a baby into this world would be dangerous, but if you really wanted it then you know that you have all of us to protect you and the child. As far as school and being a newborn you would need to finish first. Bells I want you to finish college you promised me you would do that for me since I couldn't go now because of the Alpha issue. Now did I answer all you're babbling for you?" Jacob asked as he kissed her cheek and pressed his forehead against hers.

Bella smiled, glanced from Jacob to me and then back to him and said… "Yes you give me answers Mr. Alpha now, get out of my way so I can fix some lunch for you and Seth." Bella said as she shoved him out of her way and opened the fridge.

I just stood there and watched her work in the kitchen and pondered the thought of my beautiful Bella with a rounded stomach caring a baby. I could see the glow that would surround her and it made me sad. I knew I would never be able to give her that if she wanted it. I didn't want her to miss motherhood as Rose did and that thought reminded me of something I forgot to inform Bella of.

"Beautiful I forgot to tell you something, Rose and Joshua are coming here. Rose wants to see you and Aro wants as much protection for you as possible." I said waiting for her to blow up about Rose, but she didn't. First she looked thoughtful which I am sure was because the thought of Rose protecting her was not something she would have done before. Then her face turned serious and I am sure that face was due to her not wanting a bunch of people protecting her. Then her face changed to one of fear that's when I grabbed her up in my arms.

"Beautiful you don't need to worry about losing me to Rose or anyone else for that matter, I belong to you forever. And Rose and I separated on good terms and in agreement with the decision we made, she loves Josh very much and he has become one of my closest friends. And Rose is not a bitter person anymore and believe it or not she admitted to missing you after we all left. She wants to get to know you better. Her exact words were "Bella is the sister I always wanted in my human life and now I think it is time I get to know her." So you see she will not be mean to you, just the opposite." I cooed into her hair while hugging her tight.

"Besides baby bells I think it would be fun to have the blonde Barbie around, I need someone to pick at around here." Jacob said as he laughed and picked up the sandwich Bella had made for him. "Yummy! baby bells I just don't see how you manage to make something as simply as a turkey sandwich taste like heaven! How do you do it? I swear I think you become some sort enchanted chief in the kitchen or something." Jacob cooed in between yums and ahs. I just don't see it though, food stinks like crap to me but I won't tell Bella that, nope I have no need to have her rip my tongue out for trashing her food.

"Emmy could you tell me about Joshua, what is he like? Does he feed from animals and does he have any gifts?" She asked with that questioning look upon her beautiful face.

"Josh is awesome baby, he does have the same diet as us and he has the gift of fire. I think that is why Aro wants him here. He could start a ring of fire around fuckward in one second, the only catch to that is he has to be within touching distance of him. He actually reminds me a lot of Jacob, he's so funny but not to witty." I said as Jacobs head bobbed up in my direction with a "HEY! That's not cool dude."

"And he has no problem keeping Rosie in line, he loves her dearly and treats her like a princess. Rose adores him; you'll see a completely different Rose when she gets here. You'll be surprised I promise you that." I said and kissed her on the forehead.

"Emmy does she know about us? And what does she think about Edward?" She asked with those worried eyes.

"Beautiful stop worrying, Rosie is happy that I found my true mate and she is even more ecstatic that it was you. She said she feels that the reason we didn't notice the pull as strong when she was around was because she was constantly trying to keep us apart. Remember how jealous she would get whenever we would hug or play Xbox together, she would freak out on me. And as far as Edward is concerned, she disowned him when he left you to defend for yourself after being involved in our world. She was so mad they actually attacked each other before he left for Italy. We had to pull them apart; she was going to kill him." I told her trying to get her to understand that Rosie coming was going to be ok and not to worry but I think it will just have to be one those things she will have to see for herself.

BELLA'S POV

Great Rose is coming; I get to watch her deadly glares at me. I don't care what Emmett says that girl hates me. I'm sure she is only coming because Aro requested it of her, for all I know she could be in cohorts with Edward now. No maybe not, maybe she has changed some but I know she hast to still hate me. I am kind of excited to meet Joshua though; maybe he will show me how he does the fire trick because that sounds so neat.

I'm not as worried about her and my Emmy since I know she will have someone for herself here, but I would die fighting her for Emmett if I had too. I don't think I have ever loved anyone like I love him, is it possible that this is what imprinting feels like? I was thinking to myself when Jacob kissed me on the cheek and left with Seth's lunch saying that they would be on patrol for a while and then check back on me. I noticed Emmett was just standing there staring at me with a sexy smirk so I walked toward him as he grabbed me into a soft kiss. His hands started to travel down my sides as he moved to kiss my neck.

"Bella you are so beautiful and everything you do looks sexy. You turn me on just by standing there looking at me. Do you even notice how much you turn me on?" He whispered as he blew his cold breath on my ear causing me to shiver. What is he doing, does he not realize we are in the kitchen?

"Emmy what are you doing? Where is father, we can't do this right now." I tried to push him away a little but he just grabbed me tighter picking me up and setting me on the counter. He placed himself in between my legs while sliding his hands up the sides of my legs and dragging his fingers back down the inside of my thighs. I was completely lost at that point. I knew I wouldn't be able to stop him even if I wanted to stop him, which I didn't.

I let out a soft moan as he kissed the pulse point on my neck and slide his tongue across my collar bone. "Beautiful if you want me to stop tell me now, because if I don't stop now I won't be able to stop myself. You are so beautiful and your body is calling to me, those damn jeans are so sexy on you and that white shirt leaves nothing for the imagination. Please Bella, stop me now." He seductively whispered while running his hands up the sides of my stomach and winding them around my ribs hugging me a little tighter.

"Emmy don't stop, I need you too." I cooed as he grabbed both of my ass cheeks wrapping my legs around his waist, picking me up and heading toward the bedroom. "Bella I love you so much, do you know how desirable you are? I have to fight myself to keep from just picking you up and taking you 24/7." He said as he pushed me against the wall trying to kiss me and open the door at the same time and getting very frustrated. "Dame it baby leave your door open from now on." He said fidgeting with the door knob. "Oh god baby….I hope you are not fond of that shirt" he whispered as he pushed me against the door as it opened, then the next thing I knew my shirt was being ripped off of me as he laid me down on the bed.

"Emmy …Oh god …" I whispered as I grabbed his neck pulling him to me. I ran my tongue up his neck nipping it and he growled "God Bella that is so sexy…I can't believe you are mine, when I look in your eyes I can see forever with you. Bella you are my heaven." He whispered as he pulled my bra off then sliding his fingers tips down my stomach teasing me with his touch.

"Emmy my body is aching for your touch; I need your kisses all over me. I need to feel you inside me now…baby please." I whispered in his ear as I nipped it causing him to hiss. "God Bella you make it impossible to go slow with you…baby please I have to be careful with you…please let me go slow. GRRR….I need to step back a minute and breathe baby." He told me as he stood up unbutton my pants and sliding them off. As he took in my red lace panties he growled again and his eyes went black as coal. "My god Bella!" was all he got out before he took his hands ripped off his shirt and pants. I was looking over his sexy body when I noticed his boxers.

"Oh my jeezus, Emmy! Do you own a normal pair of boxers?" I said laughing my ass off. He was a pair kiss boxers that had a huge tongue that run down the crouch part and on the butt of them it said 'kiss this' . "No, and actually I like my boxers, don't you?" He cooed with a sexy smirk. "I love them baby now come here so I can take them off!" I said reaching for his hands to pull him down with me. "God Beautiful you drive me crazy." He whispered as he placed himself above me straddling my legs. I slide my hands up his back causing him to purr…"Emmy did you just purr? Like a kitten." I cooed with a giggle. "Nope wasn't me." He breathed out against my lips as he took them in to a deep kiss.

Emmett slide down kissing down my legs until reaching my toes, where he placed the sweetest kiss. Then sliding back up my legs and placing himself gently between them and sliding his precious member inside me slowly. "Oh god baby I missed feeling you." He whispered as he started to glide slowly in and out of me. I felt like an angel, perfectly content with him I felt like I was floating. At that moment I realized all I need was Emmett to be happy forever.

"Emmy I think I am addicted to you now." I whispered as he was kissing the outside of my neck when I felt him nick my neck as I felt the blood start to run down he licked the bite closed and hummed. "Emmy did you nip me? Because that was defiantly erotic." I seductively whispered as he brought his lips back up to mine.

"Yes baby I couldn't help myself, I had to taste you. Bella you taste as beautiful as you look." He whispered in my mouth as he was kissing me. He pulled himself up on his arms as he increased his moving in side of me…"Beautiful please open your eyes and look at me, I want to look into your eyes as I cum inside of you. Can you cum with me baby? Are you ready too, I don't know how much longer I can hold out baby."… "Emmy, please don't hold back I want to feel you now…" As I whispered those words to him he started to glide a little bit harder but still ever so sweet as he spilled his seeds inside of me and dropped down on his elbows so he would not crush me. "Beautiful you drive me crazy. I love you so damn much." He cooed…

A/N Ok next chapter should be more interesting we will meet Seth's imprint and Rose and Josh will arrive. Sorry my sex scene sucks I just can't write good when it comes to that So I have gotten a few ideas from some of the fans some that were put in this chapter a big thank you goes out to Vikingglass25 who had some great ideas. I love for the fans to give me ideas of things they would like to read about so come on send me your ideas and PLZ REVIEW! I write faster that way…luvs and hugs ;) robin


	18. Chapter 18

A Beautiful University Dream

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my thoughts that includes the characters and the songs. Hope you enjoy the story!

ROSE'S POV Ch.17

"Rosie slow down, it's not like she is going to go anywhere before we get there." Joshua grumbled as I shifted gears topping my speed at 185mhp.

"I know Josh, but I have waited a long time to tell Bella how I really feel, and now Emmett said I could come see her. I just can't wait! If you had seen how mean I was to her before then you would understand. I was true bitch to her and she did nothing but try her best to show me that she loved me just like a sister should. No matter what I did she never swayed on her feelings toward me. And I refuse to let that dickward mess with her now. Plus I can't wait for her to meet you and see how much I have changed." I told him as I leaned over to kiss his cheek. "And it all because of you Joshua, I hate to think about how lost I was when you found me." I whispered as those first few days after I left Emmett came to mind.

"Well you will never have to be lost again baby because I will never let you go." He cooed as we turned onto Roosevelt drive and my senses took over so that I could smell the rest of my family.

"Josh! We're almost there!!" I yelled bouncing up and down in my seat.

"Good baby good, then maybe you will calm down! I can't wait to see Emmett again anyway. Hey do they have bears around here? I feel the need to take one down with my brother." Joshua said laughing as we pulled into the driveway.

I slammed the gear in park and jumped out heading toward the house like a bolt of lightning when I caught Carlisle and Esme standing with Ali and Jazz out of the corner of my eye. I was momentarily at a loss at who I wanted to see first, Emmett and Bella or the rest of my family. I stood at the door for a second and looked back at Esme she smiled real big and said "Go ahead dear, we will be here when you get through visiting Bella." My mother and her heart of gold I tell you what, they just don't get any better than her. So I slowly opened the door to the house then stopped in my tracks for another brief second, first I saw Jacob and Seth sitting there looking from me to the hallway. I was waiting for a smart ass remark from Jacob, Ali had told me how close Bella was with the wolves, but he didn't say anything. Jacob smiled and nodded toward the hallway. I took another step and there stood a very tall, pretty woman that looked like she had been in bed for days. I wondered what was up with her but she spoke before I could ask.

"I'm Leah and just so you know there is only room for one bitch in this house and I own the title. If you upset my Bella I WILL shred you without a second thought." She firmly growled through her teeth at me.

"I won't be upsetting Bella but am afraid you on the other hand might be rather pissed if you don't get out of my way." I hissed at her as the door to my right slowly opened up.

BELLA'S POV

Emmett and I were lying on my bed wrapped up in each other's arms when he groaned and sighed.

"Beautiful I think we should get dressed now, Rose is outside pulling up." I looked up into his eyes and sighed and rolled over and got up to grab us some clothes. I reached the draw where I had started putting Emmett's clothes since he seemed to be here all the time now and opened it. I grabbed my favorite pair of jeans that he wore and a black t-shirt for him. I opened the bag that Ali had brought in that held his boxers and socks. I grabbed the first pair of boxers I came across and tossed them to him as I started to pull on my clothes. I turned to Emmett and started laughing, he had slipped his boxers on and on the front over the cock had a picture of a instruction manual and written above it said 'See inside for details' I was giggling so hard I couldn't get my shirt over my head.

"You know baby, there not really that funny." He smirked as I finally got my shirt over my head still giggling. "Yeah Emmy they really are!" I squealed as he grabbed me spinning around.

"Oh shit!" He growled sitting me down faster than my head could handle. I got dizzy and started to fall but he caught me and steadied me back on my feet.

"Sorry baby, but Rose and Leah are fixing to butt heads over you, maybe you should let me open the door just in case they fight, there in the hallway now." Emmett hissed as he slowly opened the door and pushing me behind him. That's when I heard Jacob use his command on Leah.

"LEAH, STAND DOWN NOW!" Jacob commanded while he and Seth both moved to stand between both girls. Leah looked over to me as she grabbed the wall to steady herself against it.

"Emmett Grab Leah!" I yelled from behind him as he reached for her to stop her fall. Emmett picked her up and carried back to bed as Seth ran after Carlisle.

"Why the hell did she get up, she knows better!" I yelled as the tears started to form in the corner my eyes. Jacob wrapped his arms around me as we walked toward her room then I remembered Rose was here. I turned to her and gave her a small smile so she started walking down the hall with us.

"Bella I am sorry I think she got up because of me. I didn't do anything I swear, but she feels threaten or something. Leah warned me not to upset you, but I don't want to upset you Bella." Rose said leaning against the door frame as we entered the room where Emmett was rubbing Leah's forehead with his cold fingers. I heard the front door shut as Carlisle and Alice came running down the hallway.

"Carlisle she is burning up with a fever, I'd guess at least 104 right now." Emmett told him as he stood and came to me. "She'll be ok though baby, don't worry lee-lee is to strong not to be ok." Emmett crooned at me while I whimpered.

"Ok guys, I need everyone out but Alice for right now. Ali will you help me do vitals? I need to get some blood work done to see what type of infection we are dealing with now?" I heard Carlisle say as we all walked out of the room.

I was thinking about how stubborn lee-lee is when I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Rose standing there looking at me with sad eyes. "Bella what happened to her?" Rose asked with a frown. I was fixing to answer her when I saw out of the corner of my eyes the front door open and slowly close to reveal a tall, tanned muscular guy with blond hair. I was frozen as I took in the guy slowly walking in our direction. I gasped as I looked close into his eyes; his eyes were the same golden amber color of my family but were rimmed with a brilliant red. I couldn't form a complete sentence all I could do was whisper out…"Oh God" as he arrived and stopped in front of me and smiled.

"No Isabella not god but thank you for that ego boost. I am Joshua, Rosie's mate and is very nice to finally meet you." The blond god in front of me said as he took my hand and kissed my knuckles. Well I understand why he and Rose are mates now; they are the true form of God and Goddess of this planet. I thought to myself as I shook my head back and forth to catch my breath.

"Ah hem" Emmett cleared his throat to bring me back to what was standing in front of me again.

"Oh um… nice to meet you to Joshua, I have heard many good things about you from Emmett." I whispered because I was still having a hard time concentrating.

"Hey dude it's been to fucking long!" Emmett said as he grabbed Joshua up in a half hug and a slap on the back embrace.

"Yeah man it has, so tell me are there any bears around here? We need to go take out a few." Joshua laughed and I took a double take at his eyes again. Does that mean that he is a vegetarian or not? I wondered. He noticed me looking into his eyes again and smiled at me.

"Ah Isabella you are wondering if I do traditional or vegetarian, because of my eyes right?" And like the idiot I found myself to be still speechless all I did was nod again. "Isabella my eyes show the red rim because I have the gift of fire, but I assure you I am a veggie kind of guy and you are perfectly safe with me." He said as he picked my hand up again and kissed it, I finally caught my tongue again.

Turning toward Rose I smiled saying. "Um Rose…he's a charmer you better keep one eye him at all times someone is liable to snatch him up." I said as I turned to look back at him.

"Nah they'd send back home to me, his charms and looks can only go so far." Rose said giggling back at me. "So Bella can we go in your room and talk for a little bit?" She asked while taking my hand and pulling me toward the door before I could even respond. I looked up at Emmett to see his response, he just smiled and stopped me from being pulled further forward.

"Beautiful you go talk with Rose, while Josh and I go for a quick hunt. I won't be gone long I promise, you won't even have time to miss me." He cooed in my ear as he kissed each side of my face, my eyes, then moved to my nose and stopping right above my lips then slowly moved closer as he kissed me.

"That's impossible Emmy; I will miss you as soon as you remove your arms from around me." I whispered as he placed one more kiss against my lips and smiled. "I promise I will miss you more baby." Emmett seductively whispered as he was being pulled down the hall by an impatient Joshua.

"Damn dude can't you two keep your hands off each other for one hour." Joshua grumbled and I turned to look at Rose with one eyebrow raised at her. "Rose is he always this grumpy when he is thirsty?" She smiled and I heard him and Emmett laugh as they closed the door behind them. We walked into my room and I sat down on the bed as she stood and took in what my room looked like.

"This is what I imagined your room to look like Bella." I looked at her a little confused as she sat down and smiled at me. "What do you mean Rose? Why would you be wondering about my room?" I asked thoroughly confused at this point.

"Bella, can I start from the beginning? As in beginning I mean the first day you walked into the lunchroom at Forks." I nodded yes but I was really confused now.

"I never hated you Bella in fact just the opposite, but me being the bitch that I am, I wasn't about to tell you, a human that I was jealous of you. You see Bella you are not only beautiful and turn every guy's head that comes within view of you, but most importantly to me was that you are human. I never choose this life Bella. I wanted to have human moments and have children and grandchildren. I looked forward to growing old with my husband one day and dying together while I grandchildren ran around outside not understanding what was happening. And I will never have that and you could. Now don't get me wrong I am not telling you this now because I am going to stop you from being changed, because now I see that you truly belong in our world or you wouldn't keep getting thrown into it but then I didn't want you in our world because you would lose so much."

She sat for a minute and just looked toward the window and then back again at me. "Bella I always wanted a sister when I was human, one just like you. I love Alice don't get me wrong but we have nothing in common. You and I have some things in common but most of all you remind me of my best friend that I had from grade school up until I died. She was the sister I always wanted, but because I was also jealous of her, I never told her and then it was too late. I lost my chance when I was murdered, but I will not lose another chance Bella. I love you and I want us to be close, you are my sister and I will prove to you that I really feel this way. And I will not let Edward hurt you no matter what. I always knew he wasn't good for you even if he did love you. He was so controlling of you. He tried to take that beautiful light that you are and dim it to be the correct light for him and you are just too perfect your way. You don't need to be changed to fit someone else's standards Bella." Rose stopped and smiled at me and I could see the weight literally role off her shoulders as she sighed.

"Rose um, I am not sure what to say. I guess first is that I never held it against you how you acted with me, I always looked at you as my sister anyway. And I would love for us to be closer, that would be great actually. And as far as Edward goes, I see now that I never really loved him like I thought I did. I don't really know how to explain that either but seeing the relationship that I have with Emmett has showed me that Edward was nothing. And I believe you asked me a question about Leah earlier that I need to answer. Edward is what happened to Leah, he attacked her apparently she was on his list of my family to take out to get to me. He is under the impression that he killed her and Seth already and Jacob is next on the list." I whispered the last part as I started to get choked up.

"Bella don't worry about that; shh stop crying there is enough of us around here to stop anything he is planning." Rose whispered as she hugged me close to her wiping the tears from my cheeks as I started crying. "I know Rose I am just being a baby." I cried "No you're not being a baby, you are releasing some of the worry that you are harboring and it's good to release it. Believe me when I say that is one of the things I miss most about my human days, is being able to cry and release my worries." Rose stated as she stood to walk toward the door looking back at me and smiled, the guys are back and Carlisle is through with Leah would you like to go talk to him now" I smiled and nodded as I got up following Rose out of the room.

SETH'S POV

Jacob and I were out running patrol when I smelt a scent that floored me to the ground literally. It drew me toward it like Bella bears does whenever she is around me. I found myself headed in the direction of the scent, when I stopped for a second wondering what the hell I was doing. Where am I going? Then a loud growl came from inside my chest beckoning me to follow the scent. The scent of honey and lilac mixed with maybe freesias with a hint of orange blossoms. I started running faster toward the pull of whatever was causing that beautiful smell for me when I ran to the end of a tree line. I looked up and saw the most beautiful creature I think I have ever set eyes on humming, while putting clothes out on the line. The petite woman had long brown curly hair that ended right at her tale bone. She had a pale heart shaped face with high cheek bones, perfect pink pouty lips and gorgeous brown eyes. I was so entranced by this beauty that I forgot that Jacob was anywhere around me. "My god she is beautiful" I whispered in my mind and then I phased slipping on my shorts. That's when Jacob made himself known to me as he phased, then smacked me on the back and laughed. "Well I guess we see what was drawing you so strongly toward Bella now. You just imprinted and not only does she smell like Bella but she could pass for her twin." He said grinning wide at me.

"Man I have to meet her, how am I going to do that?" I whispered as I noticed another woman walk about the back door and yell out… "Holly come inside you have a phone call dear."

"Holly is a beautiful name." I cooed and Jacob just laughed out…

"Dude, are you seriously going on about her name?"

"Jacob her name is as beautiful as she is, don't you think?" I asked not taking my eyes off her as she walked into the house.

"Yea man, I guess it is if you say so. Now as far as you meeting her it might be better if you wait until after this mess with dickward is over before you bring another human into the mix. If he doesn't know about her then we won't have to worry about her right now. And when it is over we will get the girls to introduce themselves and ask her to come over or something. Don't worry man we will work something out." Jacob said pulling back into the trees to go back patrolling.

"God man I don't want to leave. How do you leave Hannah all the time?" I asked him starting the shake at the idea of leaving her alone.

"It's not easy but just to clear it up, I only leave her alone for Baby bells and that is because I love Bella more than anyone or anything. You know how much I love her even though I imprinted with Hannah and she has me, my heart will forever be Bella's and I can't change it, trust me I have tried. Bella put something on me that Ajax can't take off." He stated while shaking his head back and forth.

"Jacob I know how much you love Bella, but I have always wondered if she ever told you she wanted to be with you, would you give Hannah up and go to Bells?" I asked because seriously we all think he would.

Jacob run is his hand through his hair and down his neck and took a deep breath looked straight at me started to speak and then sighed. He then looked out at the trees as if they held all the answers looked back at me again and started talking so fast I almost missed it.

"There is no easy answer to that Seth. I would like to believe that I would stay with Hannah, but then I know I am hopelessly devoted to Bella and I have been since we were little kids running around in diapers. I asked Charlie if I could marry her when I was only four years old and then I asked that girl to marry me when we were seven years old and making sandcastles on first beach. Isabella Swan has always owned my heart and there is absolutely nothing that I could deny her so if she asked me, I know I would leave Hannah. Don't get me wrong, I love Hannah but it was a forced love. My heart fell in love with Bella long before my wolf ever existed. I can't tell you how many nights I wake up from dreaming of the life that I should have had with Bella, but I know there is something out there that is stronger than the two of us controlling our lives or we would be together now. I have caught Bella looking at me sometimes and I can read it in her eyes she sees it too but she has always tried to steer herself in the other direction and now she has Emmett and he's a good guy. I am as happy for her as she has always been for me and Hannah." Jacob said grinning at something in his head.

"What does Hannah think Jake? Does she know all of this?" I curiously asked.

"Hannah is aware and she was from the very beginning. She loves me just like I love her but something none of you wolves knew was that Hannah was engaged to a man from another rez. named Marez when we meet. They were due to marry in two short months and then Fate took over our future. She was just as unhappy as I was but we finally worked through it and we have what we have now. That I believe is one reason Hannah gets along so well with Bella and is not jealous of her, she also thinks it's funny that baby bells is the only person that can put this Alpha in his place with one look." Jacob said laughing as he phased and I followed right behind him.

We were running back toward the house when I started seeing visions of Jacob and Bella as little kids running after each other on the beach. She'd put sand down his pants and he chase her with a crab. I saw him setting on Billy's lap while was carving something with Charlie and he looked at Charlie just a serious as an adult would and asked him "Charlie you know I love your daughter right?" Charlie looked him and chuckled… "Yea little man I know." He said grinning back at him and taking a swig of his beer… "Well Charlie can I marry Bella?" He asked as Charlie spit his beer all over Billy as he got choked. Then the visions went to Jacob and Bella running down first beach and she looked to be around eight years old he turned to her and took her hand…"Bella will you marry me?"…she laughed and said…"Eww Jacob boys have cooties, no way!" and she let go of his hand…he looked up at her smiling and said…"Bella one day I won't have cooties and I am going to make you, your my girl."…she smiled leaned like she was going to kiss him and when he closed his eyes she dropped a crab down his swimming shorts.

"Ah dude, that's enough! Crab down the pants, no way." I laughed in my mind.

"Yea way and my momma had put cream on the bite for a month, but I never got mad at Bella not once." He cooed

"Ok let's get out of memory lane man. I'm anxious to see how Leah is doing and make sure that blondie hasn't upset Bella bear." I though as we phased at the tree line and dressed running toward the steps.

BELLA'S POV

I was setting with Alice and Rose watching the boys play Xbox when Jacob and Seth came through the door grinning. Seth plopped down and smacked my thigh and I yelled at him. "Damn it Seth that's going to bruise!" He laughed and then smiled even bigger like he was trying to figure how to say something. I looked over at Jacob who was smiling even bigger than Seth was. What the hell is up with these two?

"Bella bear you were so evil when you were little. I never would have guessed that you would be so mean as to put a damn crab down Jacob's pants." He said trying to reign in his laughing.

"Seth what the hell are you….uh never mind I know what you're talking about now." I said as I looked over at Jacob and started giggling.

"Um I'm lost, what did I miss?" Leah whispered out of breath as she slowly came down the hallway toward the front room. Before I could say anything Rose was up and at her side with Seth on her heels. I smiled at Rose and then looked at Leah with her shocked face.

"Leah, can I carry you over to set with Bella?" Rose asked smiling and waiting for her response.

"Um I think I can walk if you or Seth wants to help me that will be fine." Leah said and smiled back at Rose and I knew then that everything would be ok with the two of them. Seth let Rose help her and came to place some of the pillows around so they would be more comfortable for her.

"Lee-lee what are you doing up? You know Carlisle said to stay in the bed." I tried to scold her and sound mad but she could tell that I was so happy to see her up and awake she just giggled at me.

"Bells oh shut up, you know you love me." She said through a mouth full of giggles.

"Yea I do and that's why you should be in bed." I told her smiling back at her.

"I was bored and wanted to join the party, so where is everyone at?" She asked looking around the room and into the kitchen.

"Most are either running patrol or searching for Edward, except for Aro, Alec and Demetri, there gone to meet up with Caius and the wives in Seattle. Oh and Jane and Esme are out doing some shopping for the house." I started telling her when I caught Emmett looking at her with a big smile on his perfect face.

"Lee-lee I see you found them." He cooed and pointed toward the boxers she was wearing.

Leah looked down and a huge smile graced her face as her eyes met his. "Yea bro I did and thanks there comfortable." She whispered as she blushed causing me and Jacob to about fall off the couch.

"Leah when the hell did you start blushing?" Jacob asked laughing "I guess Bella is finally rubbing off on me." She cooed leaning over and kissed me causing both Rose and Joshua to both gasp. Whoops I thought to myself. Everyone else in the room was already aware of how close Leah and I were but they were new to our relationship.

"Bella?" Rose started but Emmett cleared his throat and shook his head at her, so she shut up.

"So what were you dogging my Bella about when I came into the room, Seth?" She asked eyeing him closely.

"She put a crab down Jakes pants when he asked her to marry him when they were eight years old." Seth stated in between laughs.

"Oh My God, you're kidding right? I have to see that." She said and started to get up.

"Oh no hell you don't Leah! You can phase and see that shit when you're better not now. Carlisle told you no phasing until he gives the ok." I yelled at her grabbing her hand to pull her back down.

"Bells I'm not going to do that right now. Are you crazy? I may be a strong person, but I can hardly walk right now, I'm not stupid enough to try and phase unless I have to. I was going to get something to eat." She said as she plopped back down a bit too hard and yelled out in pain.

"Lee-lee let me go fix you something to eat. What are you in the mood for?" I asked her while I stood and started toward the kitchen.

"Anything you fix is ok with me." She cooed as Seth and Jacob cleared there throat causing me to look in their direction as they give me puppy dog eyes. "Ok what do you two want to eat?" I asked

"Anything that comes from 'Bella's Enchanted Kitchen'." Jacob said and Seth yelled "Yeah anything from you bella bear."

"You two are fucking lazy!" I heard Leah snap out at them and I snickered as I heard my phone going off in my room. I went to retrieve it and saw that Emmett was already grabbing it for me.

"This is the phone of the very Beautiful and Enchanted Isabella Marie Swan may I help you?" He cooed into the phone and waited for a reply but nothing came. I gave him a questioning look and he just shrugged and handed the phone to me.

"Hello this is Bella, who is this?" I asked as Emmett wrapped his arms around my stomach and pulled me back into his chest.

"This is your dad and would you like to tell me who and the hell that was that just answered your phone like that?" Charlie asked sounding thoroughly pissed. Whoops! I forgot to tell Charlie about the Cullen's being here. Shit, Shi, Shit!

"Um hi daddy" I cooed sweetly into the phone. "Don't give me that shit Bells, you're not in front of me so the sad big doe eyes won't work on me." He sounds really pissed…I was thinking when Jacob came and took the phone, kissed my cheek and went outside with it. I just looked at Emmett then he took off outside too. I made my way back to the kitchen to fix their food and wait for the doom to fall on my head all over again.

JACOB'S POV

I was looking over at Bells and the emotions playing across her face when I realized that she had forgot to call Charlie and tell him about the Cullen's at school with her, so that means he still doesn't know what is going on with fuckward either. That precious face looked as if it was fixing to crumble so I walked over taking the phone from her and going outside. I guess it would be a little better if he knew I was here with her too. I took a deep breath and started talking…

"Hey Charlie, how are you doing?" I asked trying to sound a little less nervous.

"We'll I was doing fine son until someone sounding like Emmett Cullen answered my daughters phone, you care to explain that to me Jacob Black?" Charlie yelled into the phone at me.

"Yeah about that, Charlie let me explain some things to you, but let me finish before you ask questions ok?" I asked waiting for his reply but none came so I started telling him the things I could for the moment.

I told him about Bella running into Alice, Jazz and Emmett on her birthday and realized that there were all going to the same school. I told him it was just them three and that Edward wasn't anywhere around at that time and they weren't on speaking terms with him either. I then told him that about a week ago he had came around and that's when I came here to help her and then the rest of the Cullen's showed up to help because he had lost his mind recently and was dangerous. Which I might should have kept to myself for the moment because he then blew his cap at me for not calling him and telling him. He asked about Emmett again so I looked at Emmett and he reached for the phone so I gave it to him.

I heard him describe how in love with Bells that he was and that no matter what he would never leave her. And when he got his hands on Edward he was going to kill him. Charlie laughed at that one but Emmett told him he wasn't joking and he'd see. Charlie grumbled something about that's your brother you wouldn't do that but Emmett interrupted him telling him Bella was more important and he had hurt her once and he wouldn't get another chance. I think that kind of did it for Charlie, he thin got a bit choked up and asked for me again.

I took the phone and was trying to figure out what to tell him next because I knew we would all be needing to get together with him soon and that's when Alice came through the door with a big smile on her face and reached for the phone so I told him she wanted to talk to him and gave her the phone. I listened as she played on Charlie's fatherly heart strings like a violin. Alice had seen us all in Olympic Peninsula on a camping trip with Charlie so she set it up for next weekend to give Leah enough time to heal and then took the phone to Bells where Emmett and I both followed like lost puppies.

"Hi daddy, so are you still mad at me?" She asked him with a frown on her face.

"No baby I'm not mad, worried YES!" Charlie grumbled

"So I hear we are going on camping trip. I'm glad dad, because I have some people I want you to meet and they are coming with us. There real special to me and even though you never met them before they have been in my life since Edward left and I want you to have an open mind when you meet them ok?" She told him sounding more like a question then a statement.

"Alright Bells I can do that, but who are these people?" He asked sounding protective again.

"Well there some friends of mine that are from Italy, Jacob knows them so don't start worrying dad." Bella sighed as she sat down feeling helpless to the information she could tell him over the phone.

"Alright Bells, well we have had some new deaths in the area so I need to go and get to work but call me in a couple of days, I miss you baby girl." I could hear the longing in his voice and she could too. She frowned and told him she would call him. They ended their call and she looked up at me from the table with tears in her eyes. I sat down and took her hands in mine…"Baby don't cry I promise you everything will be ok and you won't have to hid things from Charlie after next weekend." I whispered and guess what if we're going to be in that close to home I'll go get Hannah for you and you can spend time with her on the trip too." I tried telling her and easing her worry but it didn't work to good.

"Jacob what is Charlie won't except all this and has a heart attack or something?" Bells asked as the tears started slid down her cheeks. "Baby it is not going to happen, I'm telling you he is stronger than you and you didn't have one." I reminded her but she had a comeback. "No I didn't, but I also wasn't working off of a fifty year old heart either." She spat out frustrated so I turned to look over at Emmett and he came to set with us looking at her. "Beautiful you are worrying over nothing, Charlie will be fine. Listen to Jacob he knows Charlie just as good as you do if not better and Alice has already seen that Charlie will be fine and except this so stop worrying that pretty little brain of yours." He cooed at her as he carried her back over to the couch and sat her in his lap.

I went to the kitchen to get my dinner that Baby bells had fixed for me and saw Seth standing in there deep in thought. I hadn't even noticed he wasn't in the living room anymore.

"Hey man what's up?" I asked him "Jacob I was thinking about something Charlie had said, didn't you catch the remark about several deaths there lately?" I shrugged at him and hushed him.

"Yeah I caught it loud and clear as I'm sure Emmett did too. I'm going to call Paul after I eat and have him look into it for me. I know he had Brady watching over Charlie so he should know something." I said while taking a bite of the pot roast Bella had warmed up for me.

When I got through I stepped outside on the porch and dialed Paul's cell. "Hey man Charlie mentioned something about some deaths around Forks, what do you know about that?" Paul let out a deep huff

"Yeah counting the one that happened before you left there is a total of three in the past two weeks. I am sure it is vampire related but I can't smell them so I'm not sure, that's why I didn't call you already."

"Paul you need to be real careful and watch Charlie close. Edward is being able to cover up his scent somehow. We don't know how he's doing it but he is. He is a human feeder now too. And by some of the red cloaks are going to stay in Seattle in a safe house. They have offered their services and I think we should accept. Also next weekend we will all be in the Peninsula on a camping trip where we will reveal the mystical world to Charlie." I told him so he would be warned ahead of being overcome with vampire scents in the area and freaked out.

"Ya'll are going to tell Charlie about werewolves and vampires for real? Do you really think that is smart?" He asked sounding confused and I'm sure it was due to Charlie's age but I still think he will be fine.

"Paul I still feel that Charlie will be fine. You were ok with this before you left what changed now?" I asked him starting to get pissed.

"We'll uh don't tell belly bean but Brady followed Charlie to the doctor yesterday. A HEART DOCTOR JACOB! So I think you should not tell him." Paul firmly stated to me.

"I'll call dad and get the scoop On Charlie before we tell him anything but this man is strong, I know he can handle it. I love him like I do my own father and I wouldn't tell him if I thought it would hurt him." I told him and then got off the phone. I didn't tell him about Seth's imprint because we had decided that we were not going to tell anyone just in case Edward was around to read minds and we were not going to think nothing about her at all.

I came back into the house and looked over at Bella and she had fell asleep against Emmett's shoulder and Leah propped with her back against the arm and her feet in Bella's lap also asleep. I grinned at the sight and nodded to Emmett to let him know we needed to talk. I took Leah to her room as he carried Bella to hers and met me back in the hallway.

"Not here, grab Alice and meet me outside." I commanded as I went out the back door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A/N Ok I have a few thank you's to hand out. Thanks to Chinese Miko, LisaF29 and Emmetts-my-teddybear for all your great ideas. What I didn't get out in this chapter will be out in the next few chapters or so. Remember fans hit that button down there, yea that one the green one! I need some love ;) robin


	19. Chapter 19

A Beautiful University Dream

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my thoughts that includes the characters and the songs. Hope you enjoy the story!

ALEC'S POV

Today has been an interesting day spent with Aro and Caius. In my two hundred and six years I cannot recall one time that I have witnessed either of them worried or anxious about anything. It is truly a disturbing site to witness two of the oldest vampires in the world acting as if they were sitting on pins and needles.

I mean I understand that they both love Isabella and wish for nothing to happen to her, I too am worried, but I seem to be able to control my emotions better than others right now. I thoroughly shocked that Aro has chosen to share our secret with Charlie. If a vampire could faint I believe I would have done so when I heard him tell Isabella that he was going to tell him about us.

Jane loves Isabella like a sister as do I, but neither of us, care to share our secret with the Chief of police. I mean he could really cause problems for us if he doesn't take this well. I guess I just need to keep reminding myself that this is all for Isabella and she is defiantly worth the trouble if there is any. God I wish Aro would calm down he is causing me to become nervous now.

"Master, we will be there in three minutes, please calm down. Isabella will be fine with the Cullen's, and the wolves until we return." I told him hoping to calm him some because if Aro is not happy nobody is happy.

"Alec I have told you that you may call me father now. Isabella showed me that I do not own you or any of the guard, there is no need to call me master anymore. Please call me Aro or father if you wish." Aro firmly stated with a stern look upon his pale pasty face.

"Yes father, I remember the day that Isabella put you in your place as she called it." I said with a deep chuckle.

"Ah yes, when my little Princess walked in after hearing Felix refer to me a master. I have never been scared of any human until that day. Isabella sure has her way of scaring me." He said with a soft smile as he recalled the memory of his princess.

I will never forget that day. Jane and I were setting in the throne room and Felix had brought Isabella in to say hello when she made her second visit to Italy to do her training. That was surly one day on my top ten lists for that year.

_**FLASHBACK…**_

"_**Master I brought Isabella into see you before we began training today." Felix stated as he bowed before Aro and placing his hand in his.**_

_**Isabella's face changed to one of a scolded child, and then she looked from Aro to Felix and shook her head back and forth then sighed rather loudly.**_

"_**Isabella my child is there something that is on your mind. I do not want you to feel uncomfortable while you are here." Aro asked her with a concerned look of what could have caused that reaction.**_

"_**Well if you're asking for my opinion Aro, I find that it is ridicules that you require you're guard to call you master. You may be the king of the vampire world but you are not the master of anything. I think you should treat the ones that give their lives up to protect and cater to your every need a bit better, don't you think?" Aro turned to Caius and then to Marcus and the three of them just smiled at her.**_

_**End of Flashback…**_

Jane coughed on air she didn't need and Felix grabbed Isabella's arms to pull her back. I thought for sure Isabella was dead at that moment. I had never heard anyone talk to Aro that way, but for the first time in my existence the three brothers surprised me.

We were all informed to call them by their name and a few of us were told if we wished to call Aro father we could. I have a hard time remembering that sometimes and still refer to him as master. Isabella has changed so much in the lives of the guard to make it better for us.

Like before she came into our lives we were not allowed to roam around the villas of our own free will, we had to get permission and if we came across our mate it was up to the brother's to wither we would be able to be together or not. But Isabella just walked right in that castle and handed Aro a new set of rules for us and he accepted them as if his life depended on it. It has been said that vampires attitudes and emotions cannot change but Isabella has proven without a shadow of doubt that the legends we have gone by for three thousand years are wrong.

"Alec my son what are you so deep in thought about today?" Aro asked me with confusion laced in his tone.

"Father I was just reminiscing on our time with Isabella. She is truly a Princess father and I personally cannot wait for her to be introduced into our world as such." I told him feeling a bit proud of the only other person I have ever considered my sister outside of Jane.

"Father I believe this is the safe house that Caius has gotten for himself and the wives. I shall check this out before you come in." I stated and nodded to him as I ran toward the house to check it out.

ARO'S POV

Alec left me with Demetri in the tree line as he went to go investigate the house that we believed to be our safe house. I was thinking of my brother that I had loss because of Edward; this would be the first time Caius and I were together since this catastrophe started. Neither of us have brought up our brother or his untimely death, but I know that Caius is having just as hard of time as I am believing that we have actually lost him. As a vampire we have not had to worry about losing each other until now. I was at a loss of words to hear the news of my brother's demises and if it had not come from the mouth of Caius I might not have believed it to be true at all. I probably would have taken it harder if it weren't for me concentrating on protecting my dear daughter, and I know that Marcus would rather me spend my time protecting her from that sadistic vampire rather than grieve over him.

"Father Alec is motioning for us to come forward now." Demetri told me as he took my hand to walk me toward the house.

"Yes son, let's go and talk with Caius. I am a bit anxious to see Sulpicia again it has been to long since I saw my dear wife. I hope that she and Athenodora have not caused my dear brother too much grief on the trip here." I stated as we stepped onto the steps and gliding in the front door.

"Brother! It has been to long how be you?" I asked him as I took his hand and kissed it while glancing around the room for my dear wife and sister-n-law.

"We are here for now brother, for we are saddened by the loss of our brother and worried for the life of our niece at the moment. How is our dear Isabella taking all of this?" Caius questioned as we glided to the couch to sit and speak.

"Ah yes dear brother, our Princess is still amazing me with her amount of strength and courage. And it seems as if she has found her mate in the other Cullen boy, the strong one, they seem to have formed a remarkable bond in such a short time. I question if there is not something stronger guiding the two of them to be together. It is amazing, the amount of love and affection that rolls off them, you only need be in the same house as they are to feel it. I believe you will be surprised too my brother." I was telling him as my dear wife ghosted in the room to stand beside me.

"My dear wife, how, I have missed you. You are more beautiful than any sunrise I have ever witnessed." I cooed as I kissed each cheek and took her hand in mind.

"Yes my dear Aro, I have missed you as well. Shall you stay with us for a bit of time?" My beautiful wife asked and I hated to disappoint her with my answer but it was a must for the moment.

"My dear I am afraid that I will need to disappoint you. I am needed with our dear Princess at the moment but we will be back together soon. I pray to have this catastrophe taking care of soon and I need you to be strong." I begged my dear wife for approval with my eyes.

"Yes dear husband I will be strong but hurry and fix this so that we may return to our home. I miss my library that our Princess had built for me. I was just beginning to enjoy the piece that it brought to me." She cooed to me.

"I know my dear, I know. I shall spend some time speaking with my brother before I will need to retreat back to our dear Isabella; I am deathly worried for her safety." I said as I kissed her and she left the room to go back to her sister.

"Ah brother, so, we shall be informing Chief Swan of the existence of vampires and werewolves within a week's time. I am also aware that there have been a few deaths around the area of Forks and I believe this to be caused by Edward Cullen. I must ask you something though. Have you ever noticed a time when Mr. Cullen did not have a scent?" I curiously asked my brother.

"No brother I cannot say that I have. What may I ask is going on with this new development?" Caius asked me.

"It may seem that our Mr. Cullen has came across a way to remove the detection of his scent. Jasper Cullen believes that Edward may be working with someone else that has this ability but to his knowledge the only vampire he can think of that has no scent at all is his brother Peter Whitlock. And Jasper has assured me that there is no possible way that the two of them would be working together." I firmly told him as he closed his eyes in thought.

"Brother, I feel I should remind you of the Romanian Coven. I do believe that I have heard of a new brother they brought in by the name of Damon Eulberg that has a scent but has the gift to mask it along with others. And we both are aware that Stefan and Vladimir were with our young Mr. Cullen when he attacked Felix." Caius stated with a nod in my direction.

"My brother I believe you have came across a piece of the puzzle. I will be heading back now, do you have enough protection with you or shall I leave Demetri with you?" I asked concerned for my brother and our wives.

"No Aro, Demetri is to stay with you and the Princess until this is over with. I will be expecting to hear from you soon regarding the time and place to meet with Charlie Swan." I nodded at my brother as I left the house and headed back into the woods anxious to get back to the Princess and see that she is safe with my own eyes.

EMMETT'S POV

Jacob had commanded that Alice and I join him outside away from the house and I was sorry that we had to hear the news he informed us of. It seems that the Chief had recently visited a heart doctor and Paul was against us telling him the truth. Jacob and I were both in agreement that he was a strong man and could handle it. Alice had also assured us that he would handle it well. I was upset that Jacob had made me promise not to tell Bella about this news. I hated the idea of hiding things from her and in that one percent chance that something did happen to him and she found out that I knew and did not tell her, I was for sure she would hate me.

"Jacob Black I love that fucking girl so damn much it breaks my heart not to be in the same room with her at all times and if something happens to the Chief she will blame me for not telling her. And just so we are clear on this, if that happens I will kill you just so the wolves take me out. I will not live out existence without my Bella." I sternly and very seriously told him as I ran back into the house leaving him and Alice both with their mouths gaping open. As I entered the house I about took Josh out in my war path trying to get back to my Bella.

"Dude stop and take a breath, she is still asleep Rosie just looked in on her and Leah both. I heard the conversation with you and Jacob. That is fucked up man but I see his point too and just so you and I are clear on something, I will never let you comment suicide by wolf style. So forget that!" My best friend informed me with a slight smirk at his wolf comment.

"Man you are stupid sometimes you know that shit was not even funny." I told him as I threw my arm over his shoulder. We walked down the hallway I peeked in on my beautiful mate to brush a sweet kiss softly on her beautiful nose before heading to the front room to join my brothers in a game on the Xbox 360. I was turning to leave the room when I remembered the game that I had picked up for Jazz. As soon as I had seen it I knew he had to have it so I got it and Bella had wrapped it up for me. I wanted to go ahead and give it to him because I definitely needed and outlet for anger right now so I grabbed up to give him as I left the room.

"Hey Jazz Bella and I got you an early birthday present and I need an outlet so open it now." I told him as I tossed in his direction and I plopped down next to Rosie. I watched as he opened the game and his eyes went wide as saucers.

"MAN! Where the hell, I mean what the hell, Ah fuck it….HOW!" Jazz tried saying in between Alice's giggling and Josh and Rose's laughter.

I was looking for a new game to play when I saw the advertisements for it at Game Stop. I made a few calls and got it, it doesn't officially come out until March." I said smirking because I had actually rendered him speechless.

"GOD OF WAR! Dude they named a game after me!" Jasper yelled as he put the game in to play.

"Man they didn't name it after you personally but yeah I saw the name and it looked interesting to so I got it for you and now I am going to kick your ass at it, so controller up!" I told him as I jumped down in the floor and grabbed my favorite controller. The game was pretty cool and most relieving of my stress. We had been at for a good hour at least when I heard Bella gasp with a scream that sounded muffled. Josh gave me a questioning look about the same time Jacob and Seth came barreling through the front door still in there wolf form. I was up in the room before they could reach the hallway.

Bella was sitting in the floor curled up in a ball with her head down hiding her face from us. I have to admit I was scared but relived that she was still here. "Bella baby what happened?" I asked as I knelt down to pick her up in my arms. She was visible shaking and I went to stand back up I caught a breeze then noticed the window was opened. I looked back at Josh and Jazz as a deep growl left my chest. "He's a dead motherfucker!" I yelled at them as they took off outside followed by the wolves. I looked at Rose and shook my head back and forth.

"Rose I am going to kill him, you know that right? I can't let him get away with the things he is doing, brother or not." She nodded her head at me and turned to Alice taking her hand and pulling her in to the living room with Bella and me. We had sat there for a good five minutes when Bella finally looked up at me and was able to talk.

"It wasn't him, Emmett it wasn't Edward, it was some other man. I woke up to him rubbing his hands up and down my arms and when I tried to scream he covered my mouth so I gasp hoping you would hear me." I was momentarily dumb foundered when I heard Rose clear her throat and I noticed Bella looking at me for answers.

"I don't understand this shit. We didn't smell anyone new!" I spat out as I hugged her tightly to my chest. I was humming to her when she leaned up and looked me dead in the eyes like she was searching for something.

"I'm not scared Emmy I was just shocked at first. I'm alright now, do not worry about me." My angel whispered as she ran her tiny fingers up and down the side of my cheeks causing me to shiver. As I leaned in and kissed her gently I heard the front door swing open causing me to break the kiss and look at Jacob, Seth and Josh.

"Where's Jazz?"I asked concerned that he had been left alone not that he couldn't defend himself, he's known as the God of War for Christ sakes.

"He's talking with Carlisle, Esme and Jane about what happened they will be in a minute." Josh told me as he went to sit next to Rose.

"Jacob did you find anything at all?" I prayed he did but I knew the answer was going to be no.

"Not one scent outside of all of ours but did I hear you talking about it wasn't Edward, Baby bells?" Jacob asked her looking confused.

"Yeah Jacob it wasn't Edward. It was a vampire but he had real light blonde hair with white eyes. He was scary looking but he didn't hurt me, just startled me. I'm ok, don't worry Jake." She told him with a little bit too much convention for it to be true. He looked at me and nodded and I knew he had to pick that up in her voice too.

"Alice do you see anything about this man at all?" I asked as she closed her eyes and laid her head back against the couch arm.

"No Emmett, nothing on him or Edward." Ali said as she leaned her head back and propped against Bella's leg.

Bella sighed, leaned up causing me to look at her. "I'm going to fix lee-lee something to eat are you hungry Jacob?" And that's when all hell broke loose. Alice gasped and jumped up running down the hall causing us all to jump up.

"OH MY GOD, LEAH'S GONE! JACOB SHE'S GONE!" Ali screamed at us running back up the hall and halting as she looked at Bella.

"Alice what do you mean she is gone?" Bella squeaked out as if her air supply was closing up. I reached to grab her to keep her steady as the rest of the family came running into the house and Carlisle took a long look around the room stopping on Alice's face.

"Alice, will you clarify what you mean by gone?" He demanded of her as Seth ran down the hall toward her room.

"She's not here Carlisle Edward has her, I think." Ali softy whispered with a questioning look in her eyes. "What do you mean you think?" Seth growled as he came up behind her. "I think that whoever was in Bella's room is working with Edward and helping him covers his scent. And I feel that Edward must have grabbed Leah while his accomplice used Bella as a distraction for us. But I say I think because this is what I believe not what I have seen." Ali rushed it all out so fast I almost missed some of what she said.

Bella started to sob uncontrollably falling down on her knees. I tried to pick her up but she just pushed me away. Then Jacob tried to do the same thing but she shook her head stood up walking toward Seth who had tears streaming down his face. Bella placed her hands around his neck and jumped up and I guess he knew what she was wanting because he grabbed the back her knees pulling her up caring her toward Leah's room where they closed the door leaving the rest of us looking after them.

I looked over to Jacob but he just shook his head back and forth and sat down on the couch. "Emmett I know that shit hurt you because I know it hurts me, and I am not her mate, but I'm telling you don't be jealous. Seth and Leah have been there almost if not more for her than I have. Seth is Bella's best friend and Leah means even more to her than that. I told you before those two girls have got some kind of weird shit bond going on. I have even questioned the Elders about their relationship; we just can't explain the connection between Leah and Bella. I think if one or the other was male they would damn imprint on each other or something." Jacob said as he started to chuckle shaking his head.

"What do you mean imprint on each other, Jacob?" Carlisle asked looking thoroughly thoughtful.

"I mean just that! You see after you left her she fell completely apart. Charlie was scared shitless for her and the doctor keep saying she was cationic and to keep a close eye on her. Dr. Gernady kept telling us she needed to be hospitalized that he was afraid she would kill herself, but I wasn't about to lose my Bella. I had loved that girl all my life, we were best friends until that ass came into her life and then she just dropped off the earth for him. Anyway, Charlie called Billy telling him that she was lost; he couldn't get her to eat or nothing. All she would do was lye in the bed and scream and cry. Sam was the one who found Bella in the woods that night.

"Wait what do you mean the woods?" Carlisle asked and I realized then that we had not told any of them what had happened with Bella when they left. "What do you know Carlisle? That way I don't repeat something?" Jacob asked and Carlisle glanced over at me and I shrugged at him.

"Jacob, please start from the beginning I don't think I am updated on anything I'm afraid." He said sighing as he pulled Esme into his arms for the heart break they were fixing to receive.

JACOB'S POV

"When Edward met with Bella the day he ended it with her he took her in to the woods to talk with her. He told her she wasn't good enough for him and that you were all leaving her. Edward told her he didn't love her and he was tired of trying to be human for her along with some other really hurtful things that affected her a great deal. Anyway he left her there in the woods went back to the house and left a note in Bella's writing telling Charlie she would be there to fix dinner. He thin stripped her room of any and all things that would remind her of any of you because he had told her she was human and would forget, it would be like you never existed."

"Bella tried to follow the path he had taken in the woods but got lost further into the woods. When she didn't come home for dinner Charlie got worried and eventually started a search party and called Billy. Billy called Sam and had the wolves head into the woods searching for her of course by this time she had been out in the freezing cold rain for about six hours or so. Sam found her and brought her home."

"Whenever anyone would try to talk to her for the next few days she would just begin to cry whispering "he left me" or "he never loved me" Dr Gernady had examined her the night she was found and felt she was in shock but after a few days and her not improving he begun to worry that she had become catatonic and felt she needed to be put in the hospital but she wouldn't go and Charlie was too scared to force her so he called Billy upset, and I heard what was going on. All of us in the pack started taking turns setting in her room with her. We would beg her to eat but she wouldn't eat a bit. After a week and half of not eating and crying in and out of sleep she was so weak that we were able to force feed her some."

"I was already very close to Bella but the other wolves fell into the enchantment we call the "Bella Spell" and there was nothing that none of us wouldn't do for her. We took turns holding her while she slept and fought her nightmares with her while was screaming and crying. A few of us would rock her in the rocking chair like she was a baby and it seemed to sooth her. Paul and Sam would read to her day and night sometimes. At the time Seth and Leah had not changed yet so they weren't around her yet. Quil and Embry would take turns getting her out of the house, they would just carry her around the yard out in the sunshine and tell her jokes that she never laughed at but I didn't blame her there. They were pretty lame."

"Well when someone phases or imprints we have a bonfire down at the rez and Leah and Seth both did on the same day that their father passed away. The following Friday night we gave them a party at First beach and I forced Bella to come with me. I had been getting her to open up a little bit but not enough. She was starting to come around for me so I thought it would be good to take her. I marched right in her room planted a kiss on her, changed her clothes and escorted her out of the house and to La Push."

"Any way I had to run back to the house to get Billy and bring him down to tell the old stories and when I got back Seth was setting with his back against a log with Bella in his lap and Leah had her head laid over in Bella's lap. At first it shocked me, but then I was just glad to see her respond to someone other than me and on occasion Sam or Paul. The more I sat there and watched them the more I would catch the love and compassion that Leah would send out each time she would look at Bella or when she would reach up and stroke her cheek. By the end of the night we could all see that those two girls were going to be inseparably. Sam had thought at first maybe it was because Leah had a broken heart too because he had left her when he imprinted on Emily so we didn't question too much."

Then a few days later is when Aro showed up, Bella and I had began spending every minute that I wasn't on patrol together and we had began to travel to Italy too. We began to date then but there was always that fear in Bella that I would imprint and so she wouldn't let herself fall completely. No matter how hard a tried to show her there was no way I would ever leave her she was still scared."

"Well she and Seth grew even closer as she pulled back from me some then her and Leah started doing things like taking dance classes. Leah was determined to get Bella out on a dance floor and I was happy that she was doing something other than me and Aro. Next thing I knew Leah and Bella were taking a poll dancing class and it just escalated from there. The girls would go out dancing even when we couldn't go and one night Seth and I surprised them at a new club in Seattle, we walked in to them two girls bumping and grinding all over each other."

"Seth thought it was hot at first and it was, but it freaked me out. I sat and watched and began thinking about all the things Bella had been changing about herself over those months. She had convinced me to teach her to ride motorcycles and had Paul talked into taking her cliff diving when summer got there. Her and Leah were was basically having sex on the dance floor without the actual act. I started putting two and two together so I pointed it all out to Seth and he caught on to what I was getting at. She was trying to change herself into someone else. So we got the girls and went home and I talked to her that's when I found out what Edward had said to her."

"She was trying to turn herself into someone that she felt would be able to hold onto a man. She couldn't get it through her head how we all loved her and she never seen that she had turned all of the wolves heads and the vampires in Italy, hell she even had guys falling all over her at the clubs. Eventually we found out that Victoria was after her and we had to take her and that Laurent guy out but Bella was scared for us. She was afraid one of us would be hurt and she blamed herself for it."

"Anyway she jumped off a fucking cliff in the middle of a hurricane into the water where Victoria was but not before getting down on her knees and begging that leech to end her life. She told us it was to try and protect us wolves. Or that was her reasoning behind it but we all knew she was just tired of trying and feeling like a failure. She tried to kill herself by placing herself in Victoria's path. I was one pissed off wolf that day. I was so scared and pissed off and at Bella I couldn't even look at her after I did CPR on her during a vampire/wolf fight on the beach."

"After that day and her seeing exactly what we were all willing to go through to keep her with us it showed her how much we loved her. Bella opened her eyes, she started trying harder. Charlie would tell her she must have ripped my balls off and kept them for herself because her attitude started drastically changing. She went through this anger period where she rather knocks the shit out of you then to look at you. She got mad at Paul one day and slapped him breaking her hand in the process and causing him to phase. Now that actually scared the shit out of her, because even though she had seen us all in wolf form she had never seen us change and especially out of anger he and I had fought that day in front of her because of it too. After a year I noticed she started trying even harder to make or relationship move back into the best friends slot so I questioned her on it and that's when she told me should wasn't going to be broken hearted again and I was too important to her to lose. We ended it that night but it didn't change much between us and I imprinted with Hannah shortly after that, not that it changed anything between us either."

"There is no doubt in mind that there will ever be anything strong enough to break the bond Bella and I have together it dates back to as early as us being in diapers. And she and I are both content with where we are meant to be. After I imprinted, Bella decided to finally go and visit her mom down in Florida for three weeks, and we were all happy she was getting out and doing something without one of us. The first night she called me crying and wanted to come home but I talked her out of it."

"After three days she was beginning to sound a little nervous and after a week she was crying every night. Seth was going to go and stay the last two weeks with her but Charlie asked to wait and see if she would get better so we did. Two days later she called Leah telling her that she was hurting in her chest and it was worse than the pain she felt when Edward left. She said she felt like she was being ripped to shreds from the inside out and Leah got upset and begged her to come. You see Leah had been feeling the same thing but had not mentioned it to any of us."

"When she told me about Bella feeling that way I remembered some of the older stories of imprints feeling pain at the loss of their soul mate so I went to the elders and we talked about it. They had said it was almost like she had imprinted with someone from the pack but she was so close to us all it was hard to figure out who. We narrowed it down and started watching her with each person. Sam, Paul, Quil and I were imprinted and that left Seth, Embry, Brady and Collin. We didn't even consider Leah because well there both girls and imprinting is supposed to be to make stronger wolf pups or so we thought."

"Then Embry, Brady and Collin imprinted and that left Seth so when he told me that he thought he had imprinted with her on her birthday I wasn't surprised just wondered what the hell took so long but I chopped it up to that maybe he just didn't realize he had already done it until he was sexually attracted to her that night when they were dancing. I got to tell you that boy was a basket case. He went from seeing his best friend as just that, his most important person in the whole world to wanting to screw her with just one dance and if I remember correctly it was only half a dance. He fought with himself all night trying not to take her while she slept next to him, and then he almost killed someone for looking at her the next morning at the gym. And just so there is no question he and I both are sure now that they did not imprint. Other than the love she and Emmett have there has been a new development that we can't talk about yet, but she is not Seth's imprint."

"And as you can see that just leaves Leah and she has not imprinted. I have also found out after some research that yes imprinting is to make stronger wolves but not necessarily pups. You see when a wolf imprints he or she will be whatever his or her imprint needs, wither that is a best friend, sister, brother, lover and always there protector. Bella needed protection and we were all that. She found brothers in Sam, Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, Brady and Collin. She found a best friend in Seth and she and I were already bonded long before my wolf came to be. And that leaves Leah, are you following me here? Bella and Leah have it all in their relationship she found her protector, best friend, sister, teacher, cheerleader, someone that would always support her in whatever she wanted to do and as far as the lover part, none of us have ever had the nerve to ask either one them that, although it has always been a question in our minds. They are so close and you have seen them kiss each other every now and then I am sure, not to mention to watch them to girls dance together is like watching live porn on the dance floor."

"I'm going to be honest with you I know she loves you Emmett and there is no denying that but if you made her chose between all of us and you I think she would sacrifice her own happiness for us especially me, Seth or Leah. So I wouldn't advise that you not try it. And if we don't get Leah back before your brother hurts her, we will lose Bella all over again and I don't think all of us together would be able to bring her back from that, so I'm open to ideas now. How the hell do we find a leech that can cover his fucking scent?"

I carried my eyes from each person around the room as they watched me with their mouths still hanging open. I think to say they were shocked would be an understatement. Finally Emmett cleared his throat and stopping his gaze on the floor.

"Um Carlisle you need to figure out what our next move is and find out how far Aro is away now. I am going to check on Bella."I watched as he got up and retreated down the hallway. I knew he was just as worried as I was and needed to visually see her. Hell I did too but I'm Alpha I have to make plans to get Leah back and take out those stupid leeches before they get to Bella.

EMMETT'S POV

I listened at Seth's door to see if they were talking or sleeping and even though there was no talking there breathing wasn't light enough for them to be a sleep. I knocked lightly, but there was no response so I slowly opened the door as both sets of eyes meet mine. Seth was lying on his back with Bella on his chest. They were both facing the door and he was rubbing her head. I could tell by both of their eyes they had been crying. I was almost afraid to interrupt, Bella's eyes looked so sad and Seth raised his hand up for me to come on in.

"Emmett I need to go talk with Jacob, could you take bella bear and lay with her in her room now. I think she wants you now anyway." Seth said as he slid out from under her and stood up patting me on the back. "You're a good guy Emmett thank you for not being jealous of the relationship we have. Don't question her love for you." I just nodded and picked her up taking her to the room that was slowly becoming our room together.

I lay down with Bella, stroking her back up and down her spine then I heard her sigh. "Beautiful, I need you to trust us, we will get Leah back and I will take care of Edward and anyone that may be helping him. Do you believe me baby?" I asked her praying she would respond and not shell up but all she did was nod yes and close her eyes. I watched as the tears slowly ran out of her eyes as she took each breath in and out.

"Beautiful, you are my life now and forever, do you know that?" I tried asking to get a response out of her but she didn't say anything.

"Baby, what can I do to make this better for you?" I asked and she took a deep breath in then opened her eyes and looked sternly at me.

"Emmett, change me now. I need to take Edward out myself." I gasp in shock at her request as I heard a few oh shits, gasps and soft growls coming from the front room. Then I heard Carlisle respond to the growls of Seth and Jacob telling them I wasn't that dumb to risk Bella's life with turning her into a newborn right now. Then they both calmed somewhat.

"Bella, I promise I will change you when you are ready and it is safe for you, but right now it's not safe. You would be a newborn and wouldn't be able to control yourself. We need to concentrate on finding Leah alive and killing Edward right now." I whispered as I placed soft kisses on each of her tear streaked eyes.

"I love you Emmy and I know your right, but promise me you will get Leah back for me. Emmett I can't lose lee-lee. All we have had is each other for so long now I wouldn't know how to live without her. I mean I know we had the pack but we couldn't share everything with those boys like we could each other. We were both truly devastated by a man that we thought loved us and that's not something you can share with men and them understand it. I love lee-lee Emmett, I need her." She whispered through all her tears and hiccups.

"Bella, I promise I will do everything in my power to get Leah back alive for you and you have to promise me you will be strong and not shut down on us right now." I said as I was planting kisses down her cheeks and a cross her jaw line.

"I promise Emmy" She whispered back as she finally decided to kiss me back. I kissed her slowly and softly at first but then she threaded her fingers through my hair and grabbed my head pulling me as tight to her as she could. Our kiss began to deepen and both our breaths became ragged. I released her lips and began to kiss down her neck blowing cold air along the way causing her to shiver and that's when I caught his scent. "Bella I'm sorry but we have to stop now." I kissed her and jumped off the bed and opened the door.

A/N Ok guys I didn't get a chance to review this chapter so please forgive any of my errors. PLZ remember to review I need to know what you are thinking about the story. ;) robin


	20. Chapter 20

A Beautiful University Dream

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my thoughts that includes the characters and the songs. Hope you enjoy the story!

LEAH'S POV Ch.19

I was in that in between state of sleep and wake when I felt a cold hand creep across my mouth. I tried to open my eyes but felt that they were starting to grow rather heavy and I just couldn't get them open. I was then picked up and tossed out my window being caught by someone else. I thought I recognized this smell of this vampire but I wasn't sure. I was still to groggy to open my eyes and look. All I could feel was the cold air breezing through my hair as someone was running with me through what smelt like a forest. I was still trying to open my eyes when the person came to a stop and opened a door. I was trying to make myself mad enough to phase so I could protect myself but my body just wouldn't corporate with what my mind was telling it to do. I felt myself being chained to a chair. I sighed to myself thinking this fucker has to see that I am not strong enough to harm them right now, but soon I will get my ass out of here. A bright light flipped on something was removed from my eyes and I found myself looking in to the eyes of Edward fucking Cullen!

"You stupid fucking idiot! You know you are one major fuck up, what the hell could Bella have ever saw in you." I spat out as I tried to jerk forward to attack him.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk Leah or shall I refer to you as lee-lee? That's what my Bella calls you, right?" Edward said as he leaned himself back against the wall looking at me.

"You fuckhead she is not you're Bella! You gave that privilege up three damn years ago when you tossed her out like yesterdays trash!" I growled out causing me to whine from the pain in my back.

"Now now lee-lee, do not hurt yourself more. You are no good to me if you are dead. And I didn't toss Bella out like trash. I loved her enough to let her go and I tried." He sternly said with a frown upon his face.

"I am no good to you now so fucking kill me and don't call me lee-lee Bella is the only one allowed to call me that!"I said as I felt myself starting to get dizzy again.

"That's right lee-lee you have turned my sweet little innocent Bella into a sex kitten or should I say a sex puppy? And you're wrong you are going to be very useful to me you just don't know the plan yet." He said with a cooing tone.

"Edward Cullen I will not help you do a damn thing! And Bella is not a sex anything you fucking dumbass! To have loved her once you sure don't know her very well." I hissed trying to contain the growl in my chest.

"That's where you are wrong, Bella's dear lee-lee. I have been watching the relationship between you and Bella for a few weeks now and after hearing the sweet little kiss you planted on her earlier today I decided that maybe I was not up to par in my… what is it Jacob Black calls it…ah yes "Bella Chronicles" so I decided to listen in on your mind before you fell asleep and then I had the privilege as you call it of listening to Mr. Black as he told the Chronicles of her life over the past three years and to my amazement I was once again right with one of my ideas." He stated as he began to chuckle with an evil smirk.

"Yeah and what idea is it that you believe you were right about?" I asked playing his stupid game.

"You Leah Clearwater imprinted on my Bella, is that not true?" Edward grinned daring me to try and lie.

"Yeah I did over two years ago and I guess I have you to thank for that blessing." I crooned at him, if he wants to play games then he better get ready to play with the fucking best of them.

"ME! And how would I be the cause of you imprinting with my Bella?" He hissed with a look of confusion.

"Because fuckhead if you had not broke her the way you did then fate would not have given her to me! You caused her to fix my broken heart and make me stronger in the process and you better pray I don't get loose or you will be turned in to dog chow!" I said spitting in his direction.

"Well then lee-lee I guess it's a good thing you can't get loose and you are going to help me get my Bella back." Edward said looking over his shoulder at me as he left the room turning out the light.

Yeah right, like I'd help him hurt MINE, my Bella, again he has lost his damn mind. I was thinking about Bella when I felt a stabbing pain run straight through my heart causing me to gasp. Ah shit…Bella's hurting. She must know I am gone now and she's feeling the pain from the loss. Jacob and Seth are sure to figure out that I was the one to imprint on Bella now, with me being the one gone and causing her the pain. Damn it! I have to get out of here; Bella won't be able to handle the pain. I did a lot of research on this shit after she had called from her moms telling me the pain she was in. It almost doubled my own and the legends claim that an imprinted soul can die from the loss of their imprinter. I still remember every second of those first few minutes after I imprinted on Bella.

Flashback…

I had been so upset at Sam and Emily that night that I had to get away for a minute. I stood up and walked down toward the beach and sat down on a rock. I had started crying when I heard a second set of sobs and the sound just seemed to call to me. I stood up feeling myself being pulled on further down the beach, so I wiped away the tears and followed my feet. I came across Seth standing next to the water with a beautiful pale faced girl crying uncontrollably into his shirt as he held her tight. I was instantly anger with my brother and stomped toward him.

As I got closer he heard my steps and turned to the side looking at me and causing her to look up at me. I froze instantly not realizing what was happening to me. I felt this strong connection and pull to the girl causing me to gasp. Seth looked at me with a questioning look and I just shrugged at him. I couldn't tell him what was wrong with me because I didn't know myself. All I knew was that I instantly felt love, affection and admiration for this girl. I absolutely adored her and I had not even spoken to her yet.

She wiped some of the tears from her eyes and sniffled and I found my feet pushing me toward her. I wiped the remaining tears off of her cheek and smiled to sooth her. "I am Leah and I see you have met my twin brother Seth. Are you ok, did Seth hurt you or something?" I had asked her as I reached down taking her hand into mine giving it a soft squeeze and then releasing it again. "Leah why would you think I would cause this beautiful girl to cry, how about you have some faith in me." Seth whispered to me as he let her go from his embrace.

"No Leah Seth was very sweet with me. I was crying and he tried to help me. I need to get back to Jacob though or he will be worried." I smiled down at her feeling a little bit relieved that she was going where I was."Jacob Black is who you are getting back to, then that means you are going to the bonfire too. You can set with me then." I leaned over and took her hand again and pulled her to my side and lead her back to the fire pit.

When we had gotten back Jacob was not there so Seth sat down in the sand pulling her down in his lap and holding her tight against his chest so she wouldn't be cold. I kept a hold of her hand but didn't try and talk to her anymore that night. I felt so worried for her but at the same time I felt as if she had completed me. I laid my head in her lap and felt completely at ease. I never did hear the legends that night; I was to lost in her eyes and the sounds of her breaths followed by the humming of her heart. I couldn't stop staring at her even after she had fallen asleep.

Jacob had came back and sat down watching us but didn't say anything. If I had been paying attention that night to the old stories then I would have known what had happened to me but I was too lost in her to listen. I didn't learn her name until Jacob had came over cooing in her ear to wake up so he could take her home. I released her hand as he pulled her up into his arms and kissed her making me feel mad that he might had been the one to cause her to cry.

That night when Seth and I phased with the pack and ran around waiting for Jacob to get back I had all sorts of visions of Bella that just broke my heart. I decided that I had to learn more about this girl that had stolen my heart and had been hurt just as bad as I had. I didn't figure out that I had imprinted until a few days later when Embry imprinted on Anna and I felt it come through his mind. I decided that it was hard enough dealing with the fact that I was the only girl in the pack and being harassed, I didn't need to be picked on because my imprint was a girl so I keep it to myself.

I really didn't understand it then anyway so I was ok with it. We were instant best friends and our bond just continued to grow. By the following summer Jacob and Bella had broken it off and she had gone to visit her mom down in Florida. Bella was having a real hard time being away from the pack or so we thought. It was actually that she couldn't handle the loss of her imprinter. I was suffering bad nightmares and cold sweats from worrying about her. I had lost my appetite and began to have some tighten in my chest when she finally called telling me about her pain. It had scared the shit out of me and I took off running to Jacob's explain to him what was happening to her. Seth was going to go and get her but Charlie had asked that he wait. I was so relieved when she came on home a week early but I was still worried so I started studying the old legends and found where an imprinter had been killed and it caused so much pain to the imprint that she passed away too. That's when I realized that no matter what happens in our life, we have to stay together and that is why I left my home and mother to come here to go to school with Bella.

The bond that Bella has with the pack is amazing, hell the pull she has with any creature of this earth is absolutely amazing but there is nothing that will ever take my place in her heart. I know that without a doubt and that is why I am so glad I like Emmett Cullen as her mate. I just hate the idea that she will one day ask him to change her to be a vampire.

I was brought from my thoughts by a light being flipped back on again and four vampires standing in front of me now. "OMG, YOU! YOU ARE THE ONE HELPING HIM, FROM THE INSIDE!I KNEW I RECONIZED THAT SCENT!" I screamed causing so much pain to my spine that the room started to spin and I felt myself fading under fast.

BELLA'S POV

Emmett and I had been kissing when he jumped up pulling me up and opening my door.

"Ah my dear Princess, I must say that I am sorry to interrupt your rest time but I have missed you so, I needed to see my beautiful Isabella with my own eyes. Please forgive a father for missing his daughter so." Aro sweetly cooed ,while taking my hands in his and kissing each of my knuckles.

"Father I missed you!" I cried as I jerked my hand from his and collapsing in to his arms. "Father she's gone!" I cried even harder against him.

"Who my dear Princess, who is gone?" He asked trying to mask his confusion as he looked over my shoulder to Emmett.

"Leah! Father he took her you have to get her back for me. I can't live without my lee-lee." I cried out becoming more hysterical by the second as he rubbed my back and whispering something to Emmett.

I was fixing to ask them what they were whispering about when I felt this massive sharp pain in my heart causing me to drop down to my knees gasping and grabbing at my chest. I was in so much pain I couldn't even breathe.

"BELLA!" Was all I heard someone scream as I began to fade into the darkness that waited for me.

CARLISLE'S POV

I came around the corner just in time to witness Aro embracing Isabella while she cried out about Leah being gone, when she started to dropp to her knees gasping. The pain that she was in could be felt throughout the whole room. Before I could get to her Jacob had yelled out to her and Emmett had scooped her up in his arms while she lay unconscious against his chest.

"Carlisle my dear friend, tell me what is going on with my daughter?" Aro said while he paced back and forth at the foot of her bed. He was starting to get on my last nerve like a father waiting for the birth of his child or something.

I sighed. "Aro I am not sure what is wrong with her. I know she passed out but what I do not know is what caused her pain strongly enough to knock her out.

"Jacob has Bella been diagnosed with any health issues over the last three years? And is the only time you are aware of her having the heart pain was when she was with her mom?" I sternly questioned him as Seth had came running in to the room see Bella.

"Yeah I don't know of any other times." He said as Alice bounced in to the room.

"I know of a time Carlisle." She said with a frown as Jacob and Seth both looked at her with questioning looks.

"Yes Alice and that time would be when?" I asked my daughter

"The night of, and the following day of her birthday, remember Emmy?" Ali looked from him to Jasper.

"That's right Carlisle, Bella had some chest pain that night but it really increased the next day, until she spoke with Leah on the phone then she seemed to be fine but wanted to come on home. I was worried and asked her about it and she said it happens sometimes when she is away from the pack, but that she was fine. I had thought that it sounded funny because she can't be with them 24/7 right?" Emmett asked looking back over to Seth and Jacob for answers.

"Wait let me get this straight, she had this pain when she was away from the pack when she was in Fl. But she was able to move here for school and only be with three of the wolves. One that has been gone back to Forks now for a week and Seth is here now an she has had it again." I said giving Jacob a pointed look.

"Jacob I think you were own to something earlier when you made the comment about Leah and Bella. I believe that Leah imprinted on Bella and she is suffering the loss now. And you will have to forgive me I am not completely knowledged when it comes to the tales of the Quileute's but haven't I heard somewhere that there has been cases where the pain was strong enough to kill the imprint?" I asked begging for my knowledge to be wrong for once.

"OMG!" came out of the mouths of both Jacob and Seth at the same time as Emmett started growling between sobs as he knelt down next to Bella's head.

Aro looked at me as venom tears began to swell in his eyes. I walked out the door of the room not knowing what to do for her next. I was at a loss for the first time in over three hundred years. Rose was holding Esme as she sobbed on the couch while Jasper held Alice up. I looked at Joshua who was standing with his back to me looking out the bay window. I shook my head and turned back around headed back in to her room. Jacob was on the phone with Billy while Seth was talking with Sam trying to find out answers. I noticed that Aro had sat down in the floor against the wall and it was strange to see the king of the vampire world responding this way. He had never cared about anything or anyone before Bella.

Emmett was still sobbing as his face lay against Bella's chest listening to her heart slowly beat. I noticed him start to whisper something, but I couldn't make out the sounds to tell what he was saying. I watched as my son stood up wiped his face as if he had real tears falling, knelt down and kissed her softly on the lips and began talking to her.

"Beautiful this is your Emmy, do you remember that promise I made you earlier? I promised I would get lee-lee back for you, remember baby? Well I do not want to leave you now because you are sick but honey I have to go find Leah for you." Emmett said so softly as we all choked up in the room.

Then he stood up a little straighter and I noticed he rolled his shoulders back and began speaking a bit sterner and louder. "Isabella you also have to remember the promise you made to me, that you would not give up and shut down before we found her. You are my mate Bella and that makes you a fucking fighter, you're strong like me Bella! Don't get weak again and let that fucker beat you at this game!" He growled out as he knelt back down and kissed her cheek softly again and started talking to her again.

"Baby I'm going to leave and go find Leah and I promise you that I will bring her back with me but you have to be strong and keep your heart beating for me Bella. When I get back here you better still be alive and waiting for me because I am going to marry you and make all your dreams come true. Please beautiful don't lose faith in me now." He whispered as he kissed her one more time stood up and nodded in my direction. "Carlisle, Bella better be alive when I get back here!" and then he was gone before anyone could wipe a tear let alone speak.

EMMETT'S POV

God please let me be hearing Carlisle wrong I prayed as I listen to him ramble as he worked through the thoughts in his head about Leah and Bella. I had already figured out for the most part that Leah was the one to imprint on Bella and today listening to Jacob talk about the two of them just confirmed my suspensions. I didn't care that Leah was imprinted to Bella; I was beginning to adore her almost as much as I loved Bella. I would share Bella with Leah if that is what it took to keep her happy. Bella was my mate and I knew that without a doubt. Fates lead us both down the paths that we took before we came back together to see our true path and I could except that and be happy as long as I never lost Bella.

I had told Bella all I could before leaving her there with our family. I rushed out before I could be stopped by anyone because I wanted them all there to protect Bella so I could concentrate on fulfilling my promise to her. I still don't know how to find that fucker! Damn it! How do you find a vampire that can cover his scent? I sat down in the woods about ten miles from the house listening to my family scurry around the house some begging to come after me while the others sobbed. I could hear Jacob on the phone cussing out Sam, something to do with him being Alpha at the time and he should have known. Seth was on the phone with Sue telling her about Leah being missing and Bella's health but not to tell Charlie, Josh and Jazz were planning strategy moves. I wondered where Demetri, Alec, Jane and Afton had gone because I didn't hear or smell them when I left but I didn't have to wonder long before I heard the leaves rustle behind me. I turned to see who was there and was faced with Alec's frown and Jane's worry.

"Emmett you don't really plan to go after him alone ,do you?" Jane questioned me sounding concerned.

"Yes I do Jane I just need get the balls up to walk away from Bella right now." I growled out at her because it hurt too damn much to talk.

"Wrong Emmett Cullen, you see I may not give a flying shit about you Cullen's but I love Isabella like my sister and I am going to help you so that she doesn't have to face the pain of losing you too." Jane said as she grabbed my hand and yanked me up on my feet.

"Alec here is going to stay with Aro and Isabella because he would be more useful protecting them while I will be more helpful with you." She said as she nodded to her brother and he turned to leave us there.

"Now Emmett, where shall we start?" Jane asked with her hands out as if she was stretching to start a run.

JANE'S POV

I had listened to Emmett as he spoke with Princess Isabella while she lay there on that bed. It broke my heart to hear so many sobs coming from the house and I knew I would not be able to see Father in that state. I grabbed Alec's hand and yanked him toward the trees when I heard the rush of Emmett's feet through the house. I knew he would leave everyone there to protect her because that's what I would do to. I knew then that I would be going with him. I had to help him so he could come back to Isabella. We followed him until he stopped and fell down to his knees. Emmett had been so upset that he had not even caught our scent behind him so how was he planning on doing this by himself.

After informing him that I was going with him and sending Alec back to the house, I thought it would only be polite to at least give him the option to choose what direction we headed in. But the poor guy couldn't even form full sentences so I took his hand and pulled him to the north then I let his hand go.

"So Emmett, were running not walking and I would suggest we sniff for Leah's scent. If we're lucky we will catch hers somewhere along the way." I told him as we started running north. After traveling about one hundred miles we caught a scent but it was Edward Cullen's masked with someone else and it started to veer to the east slightly. We followed the scent about ten miles before it turned back south and then west another twenty miles.

"GRRRR! DAMN IT JANE! DON'T YOU SEE HE'S TOYING WITH US BY LEADING US IN CIRCLES, I BET HE IS NO WHERE NEAR HERE!" Emmett growled out causing me to slightly shiver.

"Emmett you are doing exactly what he wants. You are giving into frustration and he knew you well enough to know you would. What he doesn't know is that I am a very patient person and I will follow this trail in every direction it takes me until it stops in front of his face where I will then drop him to the floor with my very painful gift and you will rip his head off. Now you can't do this without me and I can't do it without you now stop whining and get back on trail!" I scowled him and he just sighed.

"You know Emmett I am going to kick your ass back in gear every time you knock it out, so save us both sometime and just concentrate on that promise you made Isabella, will you." I told him as I started running again and he at least followed if he wasn't thinking of doing anything else.

My patience was truly being tested with this mission, we had been following faint trails of Edward, Leah and two other vampires but I knew there had to be at least two more vampires involved. Emmett seems to think that someone is working us from the inside and that left me with many questions but on top of that one there was also whoever was masking his scent for him. So that would put the two of us taking out at least four vampires and five if the insider was there at the time. We had been running for one hundred and fourteen hours now all over the north western us when we realized how close we had gotten to Seattle.

"SEATTLE!" Emmett yelled catching me off guard; I yanked out my cell phone to call Caius to see if they were ok when Emmett stopped me first.

"Jane what day is it?" He asked looking out toward the mass lands before us.

"It's Thursday, why?" I asked a bit confused.

"We were all supposed to go camping with Charlie for the weekend. Aro, Caius and Jacob were going to tell him about vampires and werewolves. Don't you see Jane, they are making their way here with Leah for the camping trip and if there is more vampires than we know about it could be an ambush!" He pointed out to me.

I called Caius then Aro while he called Jacob and then Paul to inform them to be on the lookout. Aro had Jacob move the trip to next weekend and he informed me that he had found that Afton had been the insider that was helping Edward and Demetri had killed him. Emmett called Carlisle for his daily update on Isabella to find that there had been no improvement but she wasn't worse either which was good. He spent his normal hour talking to her through the phone while Alice would hold it and he would tell her how much he loved her and he was keeping his promise. It was truly heartbreaking to hear him talk to her sometimes. Then when he would hang up he would spend another hour sobbing while I would kick his ass back into gear then he'd jump up and we'd take off.

We finally came into sight of the safe house were Caius was staying with the wives and the other guards. As I came into the yard Santiago jumped from the roof right in front of me causing Emmett to lunge at him taking him to the ground.

"Santiago in case you missed the memo that was put out, we are chasing four sadistic vampires and now is not the best time to play around with me." I hissed with a smirk as Emmett jumped back up and flanking me into the house.

"Caius we wish to bathe and plan our next moves before we head to Forks if that would be ok with you?" I asked him as Emmett propped himself against the wall looking lost in thought.

"Yes Jane that would be acceptable with me. Shall I have Santiago get some clothes for you Emmett? The two of you look about the same size?" Caius asked him as headed to the door.

"That would be nice of you Caius, thank you." Emmett told him as he headed toward the guest bathroom while I waited for clothes from one of the wives. I anxiously was swaying from side to side on my feet. I was in a hurry to get back on the trail and I knew Emmett was more than anxious to get back to the Princess.

After we were through cleaning up Emmett and I sat and spoke with Caius about his ideas of the things that were going on. Caius told us that he had told Aro he felt the Romanian Coven were still helping Edward and after he had made a few phone calls to some of the nomads around Italy he had found that he was indeed right and that there entire coven had left Romanian and was believed to be in the US right now. We had said our fare wells after that and left Caius the two wives and there six guards there and made our way to Forks. We were about fifteen minutes outside of Port Angeles when Emmett's phone rang causing him to halt in his tracks.

"Jacob, tell me this is not bad news?" I heard Emmett saying as we heard sniffles coming across the phone and he sighed.

"No man, Bella is awake we just wanted to let you know. Have you made it to Forks yet? I need to call Paul before you get there." I heard Jacob saying to him over the phone.

"No but we are almost there, go ahead and call him let him know we are in the area. And tell Bella I love her and will call her soon." Emmett told him shutting his phone and then turning it off. I gave him a questioning look and he sighed.

"Jane my head may not have been in the game before but it's getting there. Turn your damn phone off. I wouldn't want our phone to go off if we are on to something. I don't see the two of us being able to take a whole coven as big as the Romanian's by ourselves." He told me as I turned it off and we headed toward Forks again.

Emmett and I were running through the forest when he caught a knew scent that was leading in the direction of what he called the old baseball clearing so we followed it slowing as we came into the clearing. I watched as he walked toward the other side of the clearing down little ways and then ran back shaking his head and took out his phone calling someone.

JASPER'S POV

"Yeah bro, did you find anything?" I asked answering Emmett's call.

"Yeah I did Jazz, Edward is at the old manor here in Forks. I'm not sure how many are with him but Caius made some calls and was told that the whole Romanian Coven is here somewhere in the US. He thinks they are the ones helping Edward. Jazz do you remember how big there coven is?" Emmett asked me and I to think back to the last time I heard anything about them. They had been so quit for so long now.

"It's been so long since I heard anything about then Emmett. Last count I had they were made up of like six maybe seven. Let me call Peter, Charlotte has some friends that would know for sure. I'll call you back in a minute." I hung up dialing Peter and catching looks from Joshua and Carlisle.

"Hey man I was waiting for you to call. There are twenty one not including Edward or the old brothers and some are pretty good fighters, one in particular I know you remember, Creaton." Peter said and I growled "Oh shit"

"I thought Maria had him taken out before we left man?" I asked

"Yeah so did I but he got away just like we did Jazz, but you know he is one fucking good fighter plus with that gift of his, he's trouble. So are you going to ask for my help or do I just need to show up.

"Yeah Peter we might just need some help if others have joined along with them. Let me make some plans and get back to you. We will probably meet up in Seattle or somewhere nearby there."

"Alright Jazz call me when you get your duckies in a row." Peter cooed

"Har-de-har-har, Peter." I said laughing as I hung up.

"Hey Jacob you need to call Paul and find out why they haven't picked up any new vampires around Forks. Edward is at our old manor. We don't know yet who or how many is with him and we don't know about Leah either." I told him as he speed dialed Paul and I called Emmett back.

"Emmett I got some news, you and Jane need to head back to Caius for now. Peter said that were looking at least twenty three including Edward and the old brothers. Jacob's on the phone with Paul now to find out why they haven't picked up anything around there."

"I know why Jazz, because Edward and two other vampires are the only ones other than Leah that is at the house. I stood outside the tree line and listen to them for a bit. The rest are not here, there in a safe house just like Caius and the wives are." Emmett rushed out like he was tired.

"So what are you going to do about Leah?" I asked knowing what his answer was going to be.

"I'm going to go in and get her, what the hell you think I'm going to do." He growled out at me.

"Have Jacob to tell Paul to meet me at the high school so we can make some plans to get Leah out safely then we can deal with those Romanian fucks when her and Bella are safe on the rez or something. Tell him I'll be waiting there in ten minutes." Emmett told me as I heard his phone click closed.

PAUL'S POV

GRRR… "What now dude? I have shit happening around here!" I growled out at Jacob before I could catch that big mistake. Oops….

"PAUL! You growl at me like that again and you will no longer be my second in command, GOT IT!" Jacob growled back at me.

"Yeah man what's up?" I asked while trying to stop the fight between Brady and Colin. "DUDE! Shut the fuck up and STOP NOW!" I growled while slapping Colin upside the head forgetting all about Jacob being on the phone in my hand next to my mouth. Oops again…

"PAUL!" Jacob growled again.

"Sorry dude I was talking to Colin, look Colin and Brady were fighting when you called. I'm trying to deal with it and about five hundred other things at the same time. So what do you need Jacob?" I pressed for his response by clearing my throat.

"Alright first thing I think I am fixing to head home, may be, baby bells is awake now and Seth is needed here with her more than I am at the moment. I need some of the pups to go with me to search for Edward. Also have you noticed any other vampire tracks around there recently?" Jacob asked me just in time to hear me slap Brady upside the head this time.

"PAUL, PUT ME ON SPEAKER PHONE!" The Alpha commanded and so I did. "Go for it" I stated

"PUPS YOU HAVE DAWN PATROL FOR THE NEXT MONTH AND EVERY WEEKEND NOW CUT IT THE FUCK OUT!" He growled out and they stopped it all, they just sat down and looked at the ground. Damn it would be so much easier if I could do that shit.

"Now, my question Paul." Jacob hissed out

"Yeah man we came a couple of different tracks on the north side of Forks this week but it was toward the Cullen's manor and it was just hit and miss so we left it alone. I assumed that it was some of the friends looking for them or something." I told him earning a low growl from him.

"Paul when have I ever assumed anything around there that was not a fore sure Cullen deal?" I told you last week to keep your eyes open, did I not?" He asked

"Yeah man but between patrolling the rez and Forks, taking care of Billy and Hannah, and babysitting Charlie and fighting pups, I have kind of been busy around here you know. Not to mention your sister found out she is pregnant and she is ragging my ass big time! And don't forget the shop is taking up most of Jared and Embry's time right now." I spat out feeling like I was fixing to fold on the job.

"ALRIGHT I GET IT PAUL! You are over loaded with handling shit you're not use to. Look I'll be home soon. Hey like I was telling you those vampires there from the old world and they have some pretty gifted fighters but there not in Forks yet. They are in a safe house but Edward and a few others have Leah in the old manor. Emmett wants you to meet him at the school to talk about how to get Leah out safely.

"Alright Jacob I'm on my way now." I said as I took off toward Forks high school.

As I came into the football field I saw Emmett standing with one red cloaks by his side and boy does she look evil.

"Hey man, so you found Leah? What's the plan going to be?" I asked not taking my eyes off the devilish looking gnome at his side.

A/N We will have a lot more going on in the next chap which will also include another Edward POV. Remember to review and as always any ideas or questions send them my way! ;) robin


	21. Chapter 21

A Beautiful University Dream

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my thoughts that includes the characters and the songs. Hope you enjoy the story!

EDWARD'S POV Ch 20

I was sitting at my piano remembering the first time I had played for my Bella when I heard Creaton come into the room followed by Damon. I sighed knowing what was going to come out of their mouth next.

"Hey Beethoven, how about giving it a break, that shit is nerve racking." Damon hissed out holding his ears closed. He was what is referred to as a new school vampire so his listening taste, was not even close to that of Creaton or mine.

"Hey dumbass vampires don't have nerves, for it to get on." Creaton spat back at him.

"I beg to defer Creaton; if Eddie here can lose his mind then I have nerves he can get on." Damon said as he threw his arm around my shoulder.

"Hey dude, who said I had lost my mind?" I asked shooting him a questioning look.

"Um yeah…that's right you weren't supposed to know that. Forget about it or at least forget I said it because I don't care to suffer Vladimir's raft when he finds out." Damon whispered as he turned to head outside. I looked over at Creaton and he just looked out the window without saying a word.

"Maybe I am losing my mind." I whispered as I entered the room with Leah. "Nah really, think so dipshit?" She growled out causing herself to whimper yet again and me to laugh.

"You know dog if you want to point fingers at the dipshit, looks like you would learn not to growl if it causes you so much pain." I said with a dark sounding chuckle as she frowned deeply.

"What's wrong with you now dog?" I asked confused as to what she looked like that for.

"You wouldn't understand so why bother." Leah whispered as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall.

"Try me I might surprise you Leah, I've been around a long time." I told her as I sat down across from her.

"Not this you wouldn't, because if you did you would let me go." She said with a thoughtful look.

"Yeah nice try dog, you're not going anywhere until I get my Bella back." I hissed at her and she just looked sad again. The emotions playing on her face reminded me of Bella so much.

"Edward I hate to tell you this because it hurts me just to think it, but you'll never get the chance. Bella will die before you get a chance." Leah said and I noticed the tears start sliding down her cheeks.

"What are you talking about Leah?" I growled out and jumping up to my feet.

"As you already know I imprinted on Bella and if you studied imprinting as good as you said you did then you would know that it kills some imprints if they lose their imprinter. It's rare but in some it is true and she and I fall into that rareness category. Edward, Bella and I have only been separated for a few hours at a time. The one time we were was about a year after I imprinted and she had gone to visit her mom. Bella began having real bad heart pains and had to come home early. Once we were back together she was fine but if she goes more than hours away from me it starts and I never have given her a chance for it to happen to her again. Edward she was already losing me because of what you did to me and Seth. Bella was already showing signs of weakness and pain before you took me. That is why I was forcing myself to get up and walk around the house so she wouldn't worry so much. Edward, Bella is dying, I can feel it. The pain doesn't just go one way it is just worse for the imprint because the wolf is always the stronger of the two. You're killing her Edward." Leah said as the tears started to come stronger and I was dumbfounded. I just sat there looking at a spot on the wall above her head. Was I really killing my Bella by keeping Leah from her?

I got up walked out closing the door and heading for my room to get on my laptop and investigate what she was saying. After searching the older legends I found that in a handful of cases this had happened when the bond was so strong that not even death could break it, leaving death to be the only outlet. I was thinking over what to do. I'll never get close enough again to get Bella. They have their eyes open now and without Afton, I can't get Leah back without fighting with my family. Plus Stephan and Vladimir are sure to kill me if I interrupt the plan by letting Leah go.

I was pondering what to do as I walked back down the steps and that's when I smelt them coming. I stepped off the last step and smiled. This works out so much better. Creaton and Damon shot through the door.

"Man we got guest coming!" Damon snapped out at me looking toward the door.

"Yeah I smell seven over sized horses known as The La Push Wolf Pack along with Aro's Jane which you know her gift and Emmett Cullen the strongest vampire I have ever met. So what do you two want to do about? There is no way the three of us can take them all." I said as they shot out the front door and I ran to the room with Leah and I grinned.

"Leah, kiss my Bella for me." And I then took off out the back door knowing they were headed for the front door. I shot through the trees headed for the safe house to warn the others that had already arrived.

EMMETT'S POV

I saw the house coming into site with Jane and the wolves flanking me, I ran straight in looking for Edward. I was ready to kill him, I'd done made up my mind to remove each limb slowly starting with his toes and make him watch each item burn before ripping his head off, but the chicken shit was gone! I sniffed for Leah and ran to my old room yanking the door of the hinges as I caught a glimpse of Leah chained to a fucking chair. I let out the loudest growl ever to exit my chest.

"Emmett! Please tell me Bella is still alive!" Leah cried as I grabbed the chains and ripped them off causing her to gasp. Damn I forgot about her back. I ran the back of my hand over her cheeks to check for her temperature as I leaned down and picked her up gently.

"Barely honey, but at least she is a wake now or she was a couple of hours ago." I whispered as I ran down the stairs.

"Paul did ya'll find anything? Where is Jane?" I asked as he reached to take Leah from me.

"NO!" I hissed at him causing him to take a step back and look at me trying again.

"Emmett, dude! What the hell, Jacob told me he wants Leah took to the rez with her momma. He's going to bring Bella here."

"No fuck he's not, I can get Leah there faster than he can get Bella here and Leah is stronger than Bella right now, he's not moving her!" I yelled at him as he dialed Jacob's cell

"Paul, tell Jacob I am insisting because Emmett can get me there faster."She whispered as she laid her head back down against my chest.

"Let's go Emmett" She yelled at me, I looked down at her and laughed "You don't have to tell me twice doll face now go back to sleep." I cooed down at her as I caught the scent of Jane on my tail. We ran for what seemed like days before we entered the tree line at the house and I finally let out a breath of air slamming through the door.

"BELLA! I yelled as I came into the room to see her looking worse than she did when I left her but her heart was still beating. I laid Leah on one side of her and I sat on the other. I heard Leah start to sniffle and rub her hands across Bella's cheeks. I sat there as long as I could and watched her interact with Bella before I finally sighed and lay down next to Bella and started talking to her.

"I'm home beautiful and I brought Leah back just like I promised you I would. _**kiss to the R eye**_

"Beautiful I can't wait to look into those gorgeous eyes again." _**kiss to the L eye**_

"Beautiful I missed you so much it hurt." _**kiss to the R cheek**_

"Beautiful I long to feel your sweet hands against my cheeks again." _**kiss to the L cheek**_

"Beautiful I need you so bad I'm aching inside." _**kissing along the R jaw**_

"Beautiful I am longing to touch you again." _**kissing along the L jaw**_

"Beautiful I am starving for your touch." _**kissing her R ear**_

"Beautiful I am crying from my heart to hear you whisper my name again." _**kissing her L ear**_

"Beautiful I want to feel your breath against my lips now." _**blowing along her R jaw**_

"Beautiful I am dying to let the growl out from my chest that can only be caused by your touch." _**blowing along L jaw**_

"Beautiful I feel alive because of the love you give me." _**kissing the tip of her nose**_

"Sleeping Beauty it is time to open your eyes, you prince is here kissing you." _**kiss softly her lips**_

LEAH'S POV

"Oh Bella" I cried into the pillow that she was lying on as Seth got up off the foot of the bed and sat behind me.

"She was a wake for about an hour earlier but then she went back to sleep. And I'm so glad your home sis, did he hurt you?" He asked wiping the hair back that had fallen in my eyes.

"I'm fine Seth but where is Jacob at?" I asked ready to give him a piece of my mind.

"Jacob, Jasper and Joshua left right after he talked with Paul. There on their way to make some plans to take out the Romanian Coven. Emmett he said to tell you he would be back tomorrow around noon. He said he was going by to check up on Charlie and Billy when he goes to see Hannah tonight and to call him if baby bells got any worse." Seth said as he got up and left the room.

I watched Emmett as he lay down next to Bella, talking to her like she was awake and looking back at him. He'd talk for a minute then lean down leaving a trail of kisses starting with each eye lid then moving to her cheek sliding down each side of her jaw kissing to her ear then blowing cool air back across her jaw and up to her nose where he would kiss the tip and then stop with her lips. Then he'd look over at me watching him and chuckle as if he could blush and touch the tip of my nose with the tip of his finger. Then go back to cooing at Bella all over again before starting the trail of kisses again.

Watching her lay there like that was getting the better of me. I started to sniffle and cry again. I was actually scared now. I leaned over toward Bella and watched as Emmett slid back and looked at me, giving me room to join him with her. I leaned down and kissed her softly and laid my head on her chest. I felt Emmett lift her head up some and laid it back down on his arm he then turned leaning closer against her side and placed his arm over my back he kissed the top of my head and sighed whispering…"My Girls"… causing me to sniffle at the sweet comment but really it was that she was our girl.

"Leah I know about the imprint. Actually we all do and just so you know, I don't care. And just so we are clear about something, you're never leaving Bella so you better learn to love me to." He said laughing but sounding very serious.

"Emmett I don't have to learn to love you, I already do. How could I not after watching you with Bella."I said reaching my hand behind my head and popping him.

A few minutes later I felt Emmett's hand rubbing up and down my spine. The coolness was very soothing to the ache. "How bad is it hurting Leah? I'm sure Carlisle has medicine in his bag strong enough to knock out the pain for a few hours. Do you want me to get it for you?" He asked starting to move away.

"No Emmett I'll be fine, when Bella wakes up then I will take something. I can't rest until I know she is ok." I whispered as the fate of my words began setting deep in my heart.

"Leah can I ask you a question?" Emmett asked sounding a little shy. "Emmett you can ask me anything." I told him wondering what was causing him to sound that way.

"Leah, are you still going to date that Eli guy from school?" He asked.

"I don't know we had fun that weekend, but I don't think it will go anywhere. You see how bringing humans into this world turns out." I sighed as I answered him.

"What else Emmett I know that question is not what caused you to sound shy?" I said turning my head up in his direction as he chuckled… "No I guess it wasn't, Pocahontas."He laughed at his new pet name for me.

"So big bad John Smith do you plan on asking me or what, because I can't read your mind." He smirked at the name then smiled.

"Well I know how imprinting works between males and females but um…ah shit, fuck it! I know Bella was a virgin when she and I slept together because I popped it, but did the two of you ever do anything other than the kissing we have all seen you do?" Ah so that's what got him to stuttering like a damn fool and Bella's not even awake to see it.

"Wouldn't you like to know Emmett McCarty?" I said giggling at him "Well I did ask, now did you?" He asked again

"You'll have to ask Bella here that one when she wakes up, my lips are sealed."I told him as I giggled again.

"You and Bella are one in the same with that endless flirting, you two should be ashamed of yourselves" He said sighing.

"Pocahontas, I noticed that just about all the wolves have there on pet name for Bella and she even has one for all of you but I haven't heard you call her by a pet name, why?" Emmett whispered against my hair.

"Well it might sound strange so don't laugh! But everyone had these perfect amazing names to fit Bella and I could never settle on one and I was very jealous. Well once Jacob and Bella had broken up she and I went on what we called "Our First Date" but really just went to this new country bar that opened up in town to dance. Well when we got in and sit down we were listening to the music when I heard this amazing song come on and I had never heard it before but it fit us perfectly. When it was done playing I went over and tipped the DJ fifty bucks to play it again and dedicate to her from me. I went and pulled Bella out on the floor when she caught her name being said she looked up at me confused but we started dancing and I sang each word to her. The song fit us perfect so I began just calling her mine and she loved it. That song is on her IPod let me get it. After you listen to it you'll understand."

I got up and grabbed her IPod and docked it finding our song and putting it on repeat and hoping Bella would also hear it to. The song started as the tears started to fall again.

_**I Just Call You Mine by Martina McBride**_

_**I pinch myself sometimes to make sure I'm not in a dream  
That's how it seems  
I close my eyes and breathe in the sweetest moments I've ever known  
It feels like home  
And here I am I want to be your everything  
There you are  
Turning winter into spring**_

And everyone who sees you  
Always want's to know you  
And everyone who knows you  
Always have a smile  
You're standing ovation after years of waiting  
For a chance to finally shine  
Everyone calls you amazing  
Yeah  
I just call you mine

I fall apart  
Just a word from you just somehow seems to fix  
Whatever's wrong  
Oh, you reach into the weakest moments  
And remind me that I'm strong  
You've got to know  
I'd be a fool not to see you even worse  
To forget that you're more than I deserve

Cause everyone who sees you  
Always want's to know you  
And everyone who knows you  
Always have a smile  
You're standing ovation after years of waiting  
For a chance to finally shine  
Everyone calls you amazing  
I just call you mine

Nothing makes sense when you're not here  
As if my whole world disappears  
Without you what's the point of it

Cause everyone who sees you  
Always want's to know you  
And everyone who knows you  
Always have a smile  
You're the dream that I've been chasin' after years of waiting  
For a chance to finally shine  
Everyone calls you amazing  
I just call you mine  
Everyone calls you amazing  
I just call you mine

I sniffled as I ran my hand across her cheek again. "I know how you feel Pocahontas and your right that fit the two of you perfectly."Emmett said and started rubbing my spine again.

"Pocahontas I just wanted to tell you I am going to beg Bella to marry me when she wakes up." He told me lacing his voice with love.

I looked up at him and smiled. "Emmett that is amazing!"

"Yeah and like I told you before don't make plans to go anywhere because I don't plan on letting you leave Bella again. I don't care who I have to kill to keep you with us."Emmett said causing a soft growl to come from his chest.

"Just so you don't kill whoever I am dating at the time." I said giggling again

"Oh you can count on it if he tries to get you to leave us."He said with no trace of laughter in his voice so I figured I better end that fear for him now.

"Emmett you will never need to worry about me leaving Bella. I will never be able to choose anyone over her." I told him trying to relieve his worry.

"Do you think if Bella was to be changed it would break the imprint?" He asked running his hands through my hair.

"No I don't think anything will be able to change the bond we have, it is one of the rarest imprints. There have only been a handful of bonds like ours and we are the only females to ever imprint." I whispered closing my eyes and willing Bella to wake up while our song played on repeat.

"Good because I wouldn't want you two to lose each other because of that. Bella asked me to change her while you were gone. She was bound and determined that she was going to find him and kill him herself. I promised her I'd find you, I stayed with her until she fell into this unconscious state and then I left to find you. And I will find and kill that brother of mine, mark my words Pocahontas." He said hissing the last sentence.

"So Pocahontas, why did you hide the imprint from everyone?"Emmett asked me.

"How about I answer that for you when I explain it to Bella, Seth and Jacob? I know they're going to want to know to and it is kind of a long story." I told him and he sighed.

"Really Emmett I don't mind telling you I just want to tell Bella at the same time." I said feeling him removing himself from us.

"Emmett, where are you going?" I asked confused as to what he was doing.

"I'm going to fix my Pocahontas something to eat, while she tries to wake up my Sleeping Beauty." Emmett said smiling back at me and getting up.

A/N Ok guys this was just a sweet filler, sorry to the ones that were ready for Emmett to kill Edward believe me I am to but it's not time yet Someone special gets that privilege. Don't forget to send me some love ;)


	22. Chapter 22

A Beautiful University Dream

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my thoughts that includes the characters and the songs. Hope you enjoy the story!

EMMETT'S POV CH21

I was standing in the kitchen, with my head stuck in the fridge looking around at all the different containers and packages wondering what I was going to feed Leah. I know absolutely nothing about cooking what the hell am I going to fix. "SHIT" I said shaking my head back and forth as I slammed the door closed. I was momentarily shocked when I caught site of Rose standing behind the door and I jumped. "FUCK ROSE, give me a heart attack next time why don't cha!"

Laughing at me Rose placed her hand over my heart and sighed "Nope it's still calm but you on the other hand, not so much. Now what are you in here cussing about?" Rose said as Ali bounced into the kitchen giggling.

"I know, our brother here wants to cook Leah something to eat but he does not know the first thing about cooking. And he doesn't want to make Leah mad at him like he did Bella when he attempted to cook for her." Ali said smiling at Rose and opening the fridge and pulling out a package that said cheese on it.

"Oh I have to hear this, what did you cook for Bella that made her mad Emmett?" Rose said trying to stifle her giggles and winking at Ali.

"It wasn't me, it was Jacob's fault." I told her as I leaned back against the counter and watched Rose pull out a loaf of bread and a jar that said MAYO in big blue letters on the front.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that bro, Bella told me all about it. Apparently our big lug of a brother wanted to be romantic and cook breakfast for her. So he roped Jacob who can't even toast a piece of bread without catching the toaster on fire, into helping him. When Bella smelt something burning she jumped out and ran in here wrapped only in a towel I might add, to find burnt bacon laying on a plate with some that was raw. There were eggs on the wall and their shirts, where the boys were having an egg fight. And while she was questioning them a pancake fell off the ceiling and landing on Jacob's head. Bella said the boys looked like Pillsbury dough boys standing there covered in flour and dumbstruck so bad all they could do was stutter and gape at her standing there in a towel."

"OMG I would have killed to see that. I can't believe how much of a hopeless romantic loving Bella is turning you in to Emmett. It's amazing to see the difference in you." Rose said grinning up at me as she threw bread and cheese into a frying pan.

"Rose the changes go both ways look at you now. And what in the fuck are you making in that pan!" I asked starting to feel really stupid because I'm a one hundred and three year old man that can't cook.

Rose laughed as Ali busted into a fit of giggles while she poured milk into a glass and handed it to me. "Emmett it is called a grill cheese sandwich didn't you pay attention at all when Bella would stay with us in Forks. This was one of her favorite things to eat and I'm assuming Leah likes it to. If you're going to be cooking for your Beautiful Sleeping Beauty when she wakes up and your Pocahontas maybe you need to take a cooking class at school." Rose said giggling again sliding the sandwich on a plate and handing it to me. "Stupid vampire hearing, it would be nice to have privacy every now and then you know." I whispered as I walked out of the kitchen headed to give the food to Leah, but was stopped by Aro walking up to me and placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Emmett dear child, may I speak with you?" He asked me looking toward the front door to let me know he wanted to talk outside.

"Sure but first things first, no disrespect but it creeps me out to be referred to as a dear child. I'm too old for that shit and I need to check on Bella and Leah. I will meet you outside." I told him as I walked away hearing him refer to me as 'one grumpy vampire'. Shit I'm stressed, worrying about Bella and Leah. What everyone expects from me is just not going to fly right now!

When I got to the room I found the sweetest scene I think I had ever seen. Leah was asleep cradling Bella against her like a teddy bear. Do I wake her up, is human food good cold? I don't want her to be hungry but she needs sleep too. "Shit" I whispered and just set the plate and glass down on the night stand. I not only need a class on cooking human food, I need one on taking proper care of humans too. "Crap what is wrong with me today?" I said while leaving the room and hearing Rose in the kitchen say "Emmett there is nothing wrong with feeling human emotions. You're learning how to be human all over again and I am proud of you." I didn't respond as I walked out the door to talk to Aro.

"Aro you wanted to speak with me?" I said as I walked up to him looking confused as hell I'm sure.

"Ah yes grumpy one I would like that." He said with a smirk. "Not funny Aro." I told him looking at him with my own smirk.

"Ok son let's talk, I have a few questions for you. I know you are planning to marry my Princess and even though I haven't spoke with her about this yet, I am sure she will want to marry you too. I would love for you to consider having the wedding on the grounds of the castle. We could have the Ball for the Princess the night before the wedding. What would you think of this?"

I stood there and watched him pacing back and forth. I could feel there was something else he really wanting to talk about. Why doesn't he just get it out already?

"Aro I will be happy to do whatever Bella will want to do. I haven't even got a chance to ask her yet. But what is it that you really want to talk about because I know that was not it." Aro stopped and looked back at me.

"Ah, grumpy and observant today." He said as he raised an eyebrow in my direction. "So I was wondering about a few things really. If she would permit me to do so, I would like to be the one who changes Isabella. That is if she chooses to be turned. Also as the Princess she will need guards with her if she chooses not to stay in Volturi with us, at least until she is changed."

"Aro what a minute, Bella has me along with Leah. She is constantly surrounded by wolves and my family will always be close enough by to keep her protected. I don't think she will need anyone else but there again that is up to Bella. As far as living in Volturi, I don't see Bella wanting to stay that far away from Charlie, Seth, Jacob or all her family in La Push. But more importantly I know she will never leave Leah and she will not ask Leah to move to another country with her, you know Bella better than that." I told him giving him a stern look.

"Yes I guess you are right there. I also wanted to let you know that I will be leaving after we are through speaking. I plan to take Demetri with me but I wish to leave Alec or Jane with Bella, which one would you prefer to stay?"

"Alec, there are too many girls in that damn house right now. Jacob, Jazz and Josh will not be back until tomorrow. Where should I tell Bella you are when she wakes up and ask?"

"I will be with Caius at the safe house; she may call me anytime, she has everyone's numbers already in her phone. I will speak with Alec then be on my way. Please call as soon as Isabella wakes up." He said then turning to leave me there with my thoughts and a hell of a lot more questions about the things that Bella will want. I love that girl but damn it…two fathers, an imprinter, a pack of wolves and god only knows how many vampires she's attached to, and then her erratic crazy mother could she be blessed with anything else for me to worry about. Damn like I need anything else to think about right now. I think my damn head may start hurting soon, is that possible?

I gave up on thinking and went to check on my girls, passing Rose and Ali talking about going to some club when Bella and Leah were better, I just nodded yes. Coming into the room I sat down on the bed and watched Bella's chest rise and fall with each breath, glancing at Leah it seemed that their breaths were on some pattern. With every fall of Leah's chest Bella's would rise. With each beat of Bella's heart Leah's would thump twice. It was like watching a song and dance between the two of their bodies. It was truly an amazing site to witness. It just enforced the strength of my feelings about doing whatever I had to do to keep them together.

I got down on my knees next to the bed and propped my face over Bella's and started my kissing trails again. {"God I miss you beautiful, please wake up."} I begged as I laid my head down against her chest listening to her heart. I started running my hand slowly down her thigh, sliding back up and circling her cute tiny belly button with my fingers.

Picking my head up off her chest and admiring how beautiful she looks, I slid the rim of her shirt further up her stomach, dragging the tip of my index finger up and around the bottom lining of her pink lace bra, {"Beautiful I love this bra.") then back down a perfect line leading to one of my favorite spots to touch on Bella. As I circled her belly button again running the tips of my fingers down and over the crotch of her grey yoga pants and continuing the trail down her legs circling her ankle and coming back up slowly all the way back up reaching the rim of her bra again. I slid her white shirt further up so that her chest was completely in view. I traced a heart with my finger tip over hers then sliding my fingers down again as I started to place soft kisses along the trail I had begun, stopping to circle her belly button with my cold tongue ("Hum…no one could taste as god as you my angel.") then continuing to place kisses down stopping a little longer than I probably should have at the crotch of her pants ("Beautiful if you were only awake right now…hum") then continued the trail to the tips of her toes.

I slid myself up on the bed on my knees straddling over Bella and leaning forward. Starting on left side of her head I run my lips slowly across her forehead down placing a soft kiss on her right temple, her right eye the bridge of her nose then onto her left eye and stopping on her left temple for a brief second then sliding my tongue down her left cheek, across her jaw to her perfect lips and inhaling her breath. {"Beautiful I need you."} Continuing the trail of my lips across her right jaw and down the right side of her neck stopping to suck gently over her pulse point {"Hum…Beautiful you taste so good."} sliding my tongue around the base of her neck blowing lightly, running my nose over her shirt and smelling her scent on it, running my lips across her chest and down placing a kiss on her bra over her left nipple and then again with the right. I inhaled her beautiful scent then started sliding my tongue down the center of her belly and around her belly button again, continuing to slide my body down over hers I run my nose in zigzag lines from one side to the other down her yoga pants stopping at her crotch to place one kiss for each time I had made love to Bella {Beautiful I can't wait to make love to you again."} Propping myself back up I drug my fingers down each leg and back up, leaning back down I started planting a line of kisses from my heaven straight up all the way to her lips again, I just lingered there breathing {"Beautiful I love you so much it hurts."}

"Emmy, I love you too." I opened my eyes and looked into the beautiful eyes of my smiling angel then heard a giggle come from the right side of the bed. I looked at a blushing Leah smiling back at me too.

"Emmett I sure am glad she woke up I was beginning to think you were going to make love to her with me here in the same bed." Leah said giggling the whole time.

I looked back down at Bella who was still laying there with a sweet smile gracing her beautiful face covered with a soft blush. "Beautiful how long have you been awake?" I whispered as I leaned down and hovering my lips over hers.

"Um since you said… "God I miss you beautiful, please wake up." Leah giggled even louder and if I could blush I think I would have been tomato red. "Beautiful that was like right after I came back in the room." I said running the tip of my tongue over her bottom lip, then blowing cool air over them.

"Mmhum…yeah…that sounds about right, I think the door clicking closed might have woke me up." She said as she licked her lips tasting the air I was blowing against them.

"Ahem…are you two forgetting that I am still lying beside you?" Leah said giggling again

"Nope, and I don't see that there is a problem. Beautiful, do you have a problem with Pocahontas being here?" I asked looking back down at Bella's smiling face.

"No I see no problem either." My angel cooed

"Pocahontas, do you have a problem being here?" I asked smirking at her and hearing her gulp.

"Ah, I guess not." Leah whispered as she leaned over and pressed her lips lightly against Bella's.

BELLA'S POV

"Bella I missed you so much, you had me worried to death." Lee-lee whispered brushing her lips against mine. I smiled as I looked over into her eyes "I missed you too, are you ok. Did he hurt you? How did you get free, is Edward dead now?" I rushed out starting to panic with worry.

"Bella slow down, no he didn't hurt me. Edward is very creepy sometimes though, but he still loves you I know that. And I'm here because Emmett found me but no Edward is not dead yet." Leah was telling me as she glanced up at Emmett and smiled when she told me he found her. I looked back up at him as he glanced from her to me. My heart was smiling at the thought that my Emmy and my lee-lee had bonded over this.

"Beautiful are you hungry? I still don't know how to cook but I am going to learn for you two. Rose and Ali fixed Pocahontas something for me but she fell asleep before I got it back to her and it's cold now. I could go get something for you two or if ya'll want to go somewhere and eat I will take you." Emmett said as he crawled off me and standing up beside the bed. I looked over at lee-lee to see what she wanted, but she didn't say, she just smiled.

"Lee-lee do you think you will be ok to go out somewhere?" I asked her worrying about her back.

"That sounds fun and quite with the face Bella. I feel so much better now that you are awake and my back is not hurting right now."

"I need a shower before we go anywhere. Come on lee-lee I'll help you take one too." I cooed and she giggled. I looked back at Emmett as I pulled Leah up off the bed with me. He was standing there gaping at me with his mouth open and one eyebrow rose.

"Damn…." He whispered taking his hand and adjusting himself. I looked from him then back to Leah and smiled. I ran my hand through Leah's long hair down her back and pulled her body flush against mine. "Lee-lee I don't think I gave you a proper welcome home kiss." I took the tip of my finger and slid it over her lips, licked mine and then leaned in and kissed her long enough to earn a sweet moan from Leah and a rough groan from Emmett. Releasing my lips from Leah's I looked over at Emmett as he slid down the wall saying "My god, just kill me fucking now." Then he chuckled and looked up at us "You two better hurry the fuck up in there. I'll need a cold shower before I leave this house with you two." Leah giggled and headed for the bathroom as I walked over to Emmett and crawled in his lap.

"Oh baby, does Emmy Jr. need some attention?" I whispered as I pressed my lips to his kissing softly, then moving to straddle his waist. Deeping the kiss I released a moan into his mouth as I pressed my crotch against his hard cock causing him to growl and pulled me harder into him. Moving his hands from my waist sliding them around to my back up my spine and pulling my chest against his, then he released me with a soft growl and smiled. "Does that answer your question beautiful? But right now you and Leah need to get ready and I have to call Jacob and Aro." Emmett told me and sighed.

"Where are they?" I asked as I went to stand up but he grabbed me and pulled me back down in his lap.

"Aro left to go to the house with Caius and Jacob is gone to check on Charlie and Billy. I think he is planning to stay with Hannah tonight too. And before you ask about everyone else, Jazz and Josh are gone to meet Peter about some things. Carlisle and Esme had to go handle something in Alaska. Demetri and Jane are gone with Aro. Alec, Seth, Rose and Ali are here. Afton is dead he was the insider, helping Edward and I will still kill that fuckhead when I get my hands on him. I think that is everyone." He said as he held onto me as he stood up carrying me to the bathroom and setting me on my feet at the door.

"Go on, you two get ready and I'll be waiting when you get through." He said as he leaned down and kissed me gentle while slapping me on the ass.

"Grrr… Emmy!" I growled as I pushed the door open walking in and closing it behind me. Walking in the bathroom Leah had already got in the shower and was getting out. "Lee-lee you should have waited what if you had hurt your back more. You're not even supposed to be up walking around." I scolded her.

"Bella I'm fine really, I think the swelling must be gone or something. I'm not hurting at all just a little sore but not bad." She told me as I handed her a towel. Leah dried off and slipped into her purple silk robe. I undressed and took a quick shower while Leah sat at the vanity table fixing her makeup and hair.

After I got out and into my black silk robe I was standing in front of the mirror brushing my hair out when I saw Leah walk up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist. She placed her chin on my shoulder and sighed then whispered… "I just call you mine" I smiled in the mirror looking at her "I'll always be yours lee-lee and you will always be mine." Leah kissed my shoulder smiled and left the bathroom headed toward her room and me to mine to get dressed.

Getting into my room I found Rose and Ali setting on the bed waiting for me. I smiled at them and went to my dresser. "So what's up you two?" I asked grabbing my deep purple lace bra and panty set.

"Bells, do you feel like going out tonight? Rose wants to go to that new club we ran into you at." Ali asked smiling. "I feel fine but I don't know if it would be good for lee-lee or if Emmy will want to go?" I told her as I slipped on my panties under my robe and turned my back to them to put on my bra. "We have already asked Leah, Bella and she wants to go, if you and Emmett do? But we thought it would be better if you asked Emmett, he's been really grumpy today." Rose said smiling as Ali giggled about something I was obviously missing.

"Sure I'll talk to him but we are getting something to eat before I drink anything." I told them giving Ali a stern look as she bounced up and down on my bed like a kid going to the candy store or something. Damn she's hyper today, hell she's hyper 24/7 what am I talking about? "Alright but I need to find something to wear."

"Bells you're going to dance right? I want Rose to see what a great dancer you have become." Ali said clapping her hands and bouncing again. "Sure" I said smiling as I pulled out my little black sweater dress. I smiled and headed toward the bathroom.

I slipped into my dress and threw on some makeup. Leaving my hair down, I put some curls around my face and slipped on some earrings. I walked out of the bathroom grabbed my black stilettos and slid them on and headed to the front room. I was going for simple tonight; I wasn't in the mood to be hot. Coming around the corner my attention was caught by a gasp from Rose and a HOLY SHIT coming from Alec. I just smirked at them then smiled as I heard Ali telling Rose… "See Rose, I told you our sis matured rather nicely." Ali said bouncing and giggling again.

Emmett came walking in the front door and stopped dead in his tracks "God I'm begging you now, please go change beautiful. You're killing me!" He groaned as Alec laughed saying "Dude you are headed for trouble tonight, every guy in the club is going be all up on that shit." Emmett let a loud growl turning to look at him. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Emmy we are all going out to club 360 after we eat so you need to go change." I said giving him my sweetest smile. "Oh no were not Isabella, did you forget about that idiot that is trying to get to you?" He growled out again.

"Ahem...I think she will be perfectly safe with two wolves and three vampires." Leah said coming down the hallway and catching a glimpse at my outfit as I did hers. "Nice great minds think alike." She said giggling as she walked around me and into the living room. I heard another gasp followed by a HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!" Emmett let out a loud growl in Alec's direction causing Leah to look up from slipping on her bracelets.

"Alec I see you have not met my Leah yet." Grinning I turned back to Leah "Lee-lee this is Alec, you remember Jane this is her brother." Leah looked at him for a second then smiled back at Emmett.

"Let me rephrase that Emmett, I think Bella will be safe with two wolves and four vampires, now get your ass in gear and let's go. I'm going to go find Seth." Emmett propped himself against the door and grumbled… "No you're not either someone else can go get Seth. You and Bella will stay in the house until I walk out with you and if you want me to get ready that requires me to stay in here and do it." He said giving her a smirk. "Alec, make yourself useful go get Seth, he's laying about ten feet in the tree line behind the house." Alec got up walking out the door shaking his head back and forth.

"Emmett what is wrong with you?" I asked looking back at Leah who was pissed.

"I'm not taking any chances until with you two until I see Edward's body in flames. I won't go through what I have for the past week again and neither will either of you. I won't watch either of you suffer again." He said frowning as he jumped forward and took off to the room and slamming the door behind him. I looked back at Leah with tears in my eyes as she sighed…

"He'll be ok soon Bella, he's scared and I don't think he even knows it or how to deal with it. We'll make sure he's ok, don't worry." She said as she wrapped her arms around me hugging me tight to her. We sat down with Ali and Rose talking about anything and everything that has happened to us all over the past three years. While Seth and Emmett, were getting ready to go. Alec sat glancing back and forth from Leah to me and back to Leah. I found it rather amusing but the fact that Alec keep staring at her was starting to piss her off. I was going to have to ask her about that later. When the boys were done Seth and Leah rode with me and Emmett leaving Rose to take Ali and Alex.

Arriving at the club around ten it was already packed and booming. Emmett and got us the VIP section while us girls went to grab some drinks. After a couple of shots I jumped up off Emmett's lap and yelled at Leah "IT'S TIME!" taking her hand I headed for the dance floor.

Take You Down by Chris Brown

_**Here we are, all alone in this room  
And girl, I know where to start and what we?re gonna do  
I'll take my time, we'll be all night, girl  
So get ready, babe, I got plans for me and you**_

_**It ain't my first time but  
Baby girl, we can pretend  
Hey, let?s bump and grind  
Girl, tonight will never end**_

Let me take you down  
I really wanna take you down  
And show you what I'm about  
Can I take you now?  
Your body, body, oh  
Your body, body, up and down

So don't stop, girl, get it  
Quit playin? with it  
Can't wait no more  
I wanna take you down  
I really wanna take you down  
Take you down, yeah

Pretty girl, let?s take it off in this room  
No time to waste, girl, you know what we came to do  
We got all night to try to get it right, girl

EMMETT'S POV

I was watching the girls dancing out on the floor when I noticed Ali had grabbed Seth and was yanking him on the dance floor. "Poor guy" I mumbled and I went back to watching Bella and Leah doing there on thing like there was no one else in the room. Leah had Bella turned and was grinding up against her ass with her hands placed on Bella's hips. Bella on the other hand was gliding back and forth sliding up and down with her hands making sensual trails up and down Leah's legs. Every few minutes I'd see Bella raise her hands up and run her hands behind her and thread through Leah's hair pulling her in for a kiss. I glanced around the room to make sure there wasn't going to be trouble and then went back to watching my girls. Watching them two dance together was like watching two people make love, they were so in sync with every move it just came natural to them.

"Emmett your girl got moves; Ali wasn't kidding when she said Bella wasn't sweet innocent Bella anymore. I bet she could out dance Ciara with those sexual moves any day of the week. Where did she learn all them dance moves." Rose asked as she slid over next to me on the couch. But before I could respond to Rosa Alec spoke up.

"I know what you mean I have never seen this side of Bella. Felix told me about them going to a club in Seattle one time. He said it was like she turned enchanted or some shit when she hit the floor. Flex told me Demetri that dancing with Bella was more than love, better than sex and more magical than anyone could handle for a whole song. He nick named Bella his little bundle of "Love, Sex and Magic." We ragged that boy about that for months, we thought he was exaggerating, because he was in love with her but I see we were wrong, I think I'll pick up the pet name now." Alec said causing me to let out growl again and get up before I attacked him for that remark.

I walked over to the girls that were now facing each other grinding against each other's legs. I slid up behind Bella taking Leah's hands off her hips and placing them on mine. Leah looked up at me smiling saying "I can share" causing Bella to giggle.

I leaned down kissing Bella ear and blowing, I whispered "Beautiful you've got every head in this club turned and drooling. Emmy Jr. is in overdrive, I'm fixing take you right here in front of everybody."

Bella leaned back into my chest pulling my face forward with one hand and started kissing me, I felt her taking her other hand and pulling Leah toward her, I released her lips thinking she was going to kiss Leah or something and was thrown off guard when she pulled our faces together causing Leah to kiss me. I froze for a second until I felt the tip of Bella's tongue sliding up my throat. I kissed Leah back for a second before feeling Bella slide out from between us. I turned my head in time to feel her slide behind me putting her hands in my front pockets and Leah's sliding around and in my back pockets. "My god you girls are killing me." After a few minutes I noticed as Bella's hands slide up the front of my shirt allowing Leah access to my skin, as she slid her tongue up the center of my chest. Leah's did the same to the back of my shirt as Bella slide her tongue from the bottom of my spine straight up to my neck. I closed my eyes and willed my cock not to bust a nut right here. I felt the girls sliding around me swapping places, their hands never leaving my skin. I leaned down grabbing Bella and pulling her up wrapping her legs around me. I grabbed the back of her dress and pulled it down over her ass so no one would see her and felt Leah's hands slid over mine and lacing her fingers through mine. Bella started kissing, licking and moaning against every inch of my face and neck that she could reach. I felt Leah sliding the back of my shirt up again, placing open mouthed kisses up my spin. As her breast rubbed against my back and Bella's heavenly hot center was grinding against my cock, causing me to groan.

Bella leaned up to my ear whispering "Emmy you're the best damn sandwich I have ever had." And that was it; I hissed and busted a nut right. Smiling at my angel I leaned in kissed her and whispered "Beautiful it's a good damn thing I'm wearing black jeans, you and Pocahontas back there just busted my nuts." I took Leah's hand and continued carrying Bella back to our couch. Walking back over I looked up to see the rest of our party setting there in shock.

I sat down pulling the girls with me and looked at the guys and said "Close your damn mouths you're going to catch flies." Bella and Leah started giggling like silly school girls causing me to chuckle.

ALEC'S POV

I was sitting there lustfully watching Bella and Leah dance together when Emmett decided to block my view by going and dance with them. It took everything I had to keep it in my pants earlier at the house when I saw both of them. I have always thought Bella was beautiful but damn when she came out wearing that black low cut sweater dress barley cover her ass cheeks I felt my mouth drop open. I don't think I have ever seen her in a dress before and with heels, damn. Her hair falling down with little ringlets of curls surrounding her face. God she looked beautiful and then Leah came out in the same dress only it was red. Those girls are something else by their selves but together there amazing.

I don't think there is one guy in this club that hasn't been watching them since they walked out there on that floor.

"That is not the same Bella I knew from Forks." I heard Rose whisper causing me to look over at her.

"**Well I have to say she's not the same Bella I met the first** time she came to Italy either. Bella has been through a lot causing her to grow up and it has all been due to the pain that has been caused by being involved with Edward." I hissed out remembering how much pain I was going to put him if given the chance.

"You're preaching to the choir Alec, I was against them two from the beginning. I mean it was bad enough that he wasn't good enough for Bella but even worse than that, she was his singer. He had to fight himself just to be around her until he desensitized himself from her scent. Even then it was hard because she was so clumsy and it was constant worry that she would bleed and he'd lose it." Rose said glancing back out at the floor and smiling. "She has always been beautiful for a human but now she just puts them all to shame." Rose cooed as we watched the girls put Emmett in the middle of them and dance around him. "DAMN! And she defiantly would have never done anything like that before." Rose stated giggling.

"Fuck me" I hissed watching Emmett pick Bella up dancing while he and Leah tried covering her ass up.

Rose looked at me and giggled as Seth and Ali plopped down with us as they followed our gaze to the trio dancing together. Seth jumped up I think fixing to stop them but Ali and Rose yanked him down to set between them. "Whoa dog there just dancing." Ali said wrapping her arm around his neck as she jumped up setting on her knees and looking over his head and talking to Rose.

"Bullshit not only his basically fucking my best friend on the dance floor he's also making out with my damn sister!" Seth hissed as he ran his hands through his hair and holding the back of his neck.

"No man you're seeing that wrong. We have been watching the whole thing. Bella and Leah are the ones all over Emmett. Those girls took over his body as soon as he got out there and I assure you Leah has done the entire touching, not Emmett. I think he about passed out when she kissed him. He froze up like a little boy not knowing what to do with his first kiss that was some funny shit." I told him as we both started laughing.

"OMG I don't believe it! Alice did you just see that?" Rose said a mixture between shock and giggling.

"What Rose what happened? I must have missed something." Ali said pouting

"I know that face that boy just busted one and he wasn't even touching either one of them, OMG!" Rose told us laughing with disbelief.

We all set there in shock and watched him walking back with Bella wrapped around him like a monkey while he held Leah's hand.

A/N Ok girls I was told Emmett needed more foreplay so there you go. I have a very hard time when it comes to writing intimate scenes and this was more than Emmett and Bella so I hope it turned out good enough If not plz don't kill me. Ok send me some love… click that green button and tell me how bad it was ;p)


	23. Chapter 23

A Beautiful University Dream

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my thoughts that includes the characters and the songs. Hope you enjoy the story!

EMMETT'S POV CH22

I couldn't get over that dance with the girls tonight. Damn! I have done a lot of freaky shit before but no one has ever had me turned on enough to bust a nut without me even touching them. Bella never even touch my cock and before that one song was through I was gone. Talk about embarrassing Ali and Rose were already giving me shit before we even walked out of the club.

And now I have the privilege of driving the thirty minute ride home looking at Bella with her seat laid back and her legs threw up on the dash. God those bare smooth creamy legs showing a sweet trail all the way down to the curve of her ass. I have to buy her more of those fuck-ta-lious dresses. Damn there goes my cock swelling again. I'm never going to make it home! I wonder how mad she would be if I pulled over and took her right her. Damn I wish she'd wake up and sit up right so I concentrate on getting home.

Thank Ali for small favors, she talked Seth and Leah into going over to our house to play games or something so Bella and I could have some alone time. I'm going to have to buy her a new sports car or something. With the way Bella and Leah were both all over me tonight I don't think I would have been strong enough to resist temptation and if that did end up happening I'd rather the girls be sober.

Damn Bella looks so good laying there, she's driving me mad and she doesn't even know it. I reached my hand across the console and starting rubbing Bella's thigh. She rocked her hips just the slightest bit moaning so quietly I almost missed it.

Whispering… "Pay backs going to feel like heaven baby." I moved my hand on up her leg and grazed my fingers over the crotch of her purple lace panties. I pushed a little bit harder against the lace sliding my fingers down the seam as she moaned a little bit louder. Smiling over at her starting to breathe a little bit harder but keeping her eyes closed, she pressed her head back against the headrest and bucking her hips slightly against my hand.

Bringing my fingers to my nose and smelling I groaned as my cock throbbed painfully against my jeans. "God Beautiful you smell so good." I lustfully whispered as I placed my hand back over her crotch feeling that she was dripping wet. I slid my fingers into her panties causing her to gasp as I entered her with one of my cold fingers. "Ah Emmy, that feels so good." Bella's sensual mouth purred at me causing me to growl as she licked her lips.

Looking back to the road to see how close we were to the house I pushed the gas pedal down harder while sliding another finger into Bella. Grabbing my hand she pushed it harder against her and bucked up fast. "Fuck Emmett!" She seductively yelped out.

"That's the point beautiful." I stated pushing into her harder as she turned her beautiful tiny face in my direction. I pulled my two fingers out of her bringing them to my mouth and sucking as she watched me moan at her sweet taste. "Beautiful you taste so good, I could eat you all day and night."

"I watched Bella as she jumped up on her knees sliding half her body over the console and unbuttoning my pants. "It's only fair if I get to taste you too baby." She cooed pulling my cock out of my pants and licking over the head causing me to hiss as her warm breath blew over the wet spot. I ran my right hand down Bella's back pulling her dress the rest of the way up over her ass. I hooked my finger under the thin g-string lace "Beautiful I hope you're not fond of the panties." Then I yanked lightly causing the string to break and fall down her legs.

Bella's precious scent filled the air of my jeep causing me to growl while licking my lips as she moved her mouth up and down my cocker faster applying more pressure. Running my hand over her ass cheek and down to pump two fingers in harder she shoved her hips back into my fingers then bit down on my head slightly as I yanked the jeep into the driveway and threw it in gear. I grabbed Bella roughly, straddled her legs over my hips pulling her down over my cock and pumping.

"Fuck beautiful you are so wet for me. Baby I'm sorry, I can't wait, I have to have you now!" I told her driving into her faster. "Mmhum, that's it Emmy harder." Bella moaned out into my mouth

"Oh fuck beautiful!" I groaned louder with each pump I rammed up as she slammed down.

"Beautiful I feel you tighten and clinching around my cock baby, cum for me my Angel. That's right beautiful milk my cock it's all yours." I seductively cooed sucking on her bottom lip.

"OH EMMETT! FUCK!" My angel screamed as she slammed down once last time milking my cock dry.

"OH FUCK BABY! I growled momentarily forgetting that I was sucking on her lip causing me to nick it. I gasp as I smelt the first drop of blood pool, holding my breath I slowly opened my eyes to see Bella smiling at me. What the hell she smiling for? I just nicked her lip with my front teeth causing her to bleed. Thank god we don't have venom in with our front teeth.

I watch as Bella still smiling at me ran her tiny index finger over her lip gather blood then rubbed it on my lip. "Oh my beautiful Bella, please don't do that!" I rushed out. But it was too late I slid my tongue out of my mouth and run it over my lips. As I tasted her blood on my lip I was instantly aware of two things. I need to taste more of Bella blood and my cock was standing at attention inside of her again.

Bella moaned as she leaned down to hover her lips over mind as I slid my tongue out and over her bottom lip tasting more of her blood. "Oh fuck baby that is so damn hot!" I yelled as I pull on the door handle and kicking my door closed behind me never releasing my hold on Bella's ass and walking into the house. I walked straight into our room kicking the door closed and pinning Bella against the wall.

"Oh Emmy!" She groaned as she rocked her hips down over my cock harder. Taking my hand and ripping my shirt off so I didn't have to release her as I licked the last drop of blood off of her lip.

"Beautiful I have to set you down a minute; I have to get these damn pants off of me." I told Bella as I laid her back on the bed. Growling at the loss of contact I kicked my shoes off and was out of my pants before Bella could get the dress over her head.

I grabbed the dress sliding it over her head and throwing it back over mine. I looked at my beautiful doll face and pulled her up on her knees so that we were chest to chest as I kissed her again.

"Beautiful I need you right now!" I hissed turning her around on all fours so I could slide back into her. "Mmhum Emmett, oh baby that feels so good." She cooed as she thrust back hard causing me to hiss. "DAMN IT BELLA!" I couldn't take it anymore. I was high from the taste of her blood and was causing me to want to pump harder than she was ramming back on me. Thank god my love for her was stronger than the monster in me. Love was the only thing keeping me from losing complete control.

"EMMETT!" Bella screamed as her orgasm started to peak again. "That's it baby let it go Bella." I cooed as she milked my cock once more and fell face forward into the bed.

I grabbed my t-shirt from the floor using it to clean us both up. Then leaned down and scooped Bella up into my arms and headed toward the shower. Placing sweet kisses all over her face I sighed as she opened her eyes looking up at me. "I love you so much Beautiful, but why did you do that to me? Bella, I could easily have lost the fight with that monster that was roaring inside of me."

Bella looked up at me and smiled leaning forward to kiss my lips and whispered. "Emmett I know you better than you know yourself. You could never hurt me and I wasn't scared." Bella said as she placed one more kiss on my lips before hopping off the counter and turning the shower on. I pulled up bridal style and stepped into the shower.

I stood Bella up and lathered her hair massaging her scalp slowly as I washed all her beautiful curls and rinsed the soap out. Grabbing her sponge I poured the lavender/ vanilla body wash on it working the sponge into good lather. I took my time washing every inch of Bella's beautiful body as she moaned and sighed with each stroke that my fingers would make against her skin. Rinsing the sponge out and placing it back on the hook. I squirted a large amount of soap in my hands and began giving her a sensual massage.

"Mmhum Emmy that feels so good." Bella said as she leaned back against the wall her eyes rolling back in her head. "Isabella you are too beautiful for my eyes." I whispered in her ear as I rubbed my body against hers. Earning a nice moan from her beautiful over kissed lips I felt Emmy Jr. standing at attention again. Bella opened her eyes and seductively smirked up at me as she felt my cock against her stomach.

Threading her arms around my neck Bella then jumped up wrapping her legs around my waist. I pushed her gently against the wall so not to hurt her but help hold her in place as I slid inside lovingly. Pushing in and the pulling out slowly setting a sensual soft pace as she tried thrusting harder against me.

"Beautiful I want you to feel how much I love you in every fiber of your body. I'm going to make sure you are still feeling the tingles from my touch when you wake up in the morning in my arms. Where I will then make love to you all over again while devouring every inch of your beautiful body." I told her as I kissed and licked across her nipples up her neck and stopping to devour her lips all over again.

"Mm Emmy I need to feel you harder against body." Bella whispered as she fought with her hands trying to grasp my shoulders pulling me flush. "Oh god Emmett please don't let me go, I can't live without you." She said crying out from her release and buries her face in my neck.

"Shh beautiful shh, Bella I will never let you go." I cooed placing a sweet kiss on her lips.

I wrapped my angel up in her towel and carried her to bed. "Beautiful go to sleep now you need your rest."I told her as wrapped her up in her comforter and held her tight.

"Beautiful I love you." I whispered against her lips as her angel eyes slid closed.

A/N Ok total fluff and for the ones waiting for the trio to come ;) sorry I just couldn't write it out today. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Remember click the green button and show me some love! ;) robin


	24. Chapter 24

A Beautiful University Dreams

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my thoughts J that includes the characters and the songs. Hope you enjoy the story!

LEAH'S POV CH23

Sitting here thinking about the dance that took place last night makes me question every single thought I ever had about my relationship with Sam. I never thought I would ever be able to see another man in the same light that I had saw him. Even after he broke my heart, I still loved him with every fiber in my body. I had never met another man in my life that could cause the feelings in me that he was able to. Just being in the same room with him would nearly make my heart jump out of my chest. I thought we were soul mates and would be together forever. Sam was my first everything and the way we made love lead me to believe he was the one. But I was young, naive, not yet a woman and soon to learn my first lesson of heartbreak and the changes of one's life. After that lesson, I decided never again would I chance my heart with another man.

That is until last night when I experienced the third major life changing event of my existence. It wasn't enough that Fate had to take the one man I had ever felt close to away from me and give him to my cousin, then Fate had to make my imprint be a female. Don't get me wrong I love Bella with all my heart. There will never be anyone that could hold a candle to her in my eyes. The first time I set eyes on her in the moonlight crying that night on the beach, my heart was instantly hers. It took me a little while to figure out what had happened and then a lot of frustrating time to figure out why she was my imprint, but I didn't care, I loved Bella anyway.

We shared the same heart; Bella's half was pure and honest but broken and hidden from the world. My half on the other hand was bitchy, broken and on full display to make everyone suffer with me. Together the two broken halves mended together causing us to repair each other, making us both into strong women. I cringe to think of how dark my heart had begun to get when I found Bella. Within mere seconds the sound of her tears had opened my heart and lit up my path for me and I haven't looked back since, that is until now, Fate was going to do it to me again.

Sitting her now on his bed, looking around his room, I can see him everywhere I look. I can smell Bella's lingering scent on his sheets, where she had slept here on her birthday. The very weekend I had finally allowed myself to have fun and sleep another man. But I didn't really have feelings for Eli, I mean sure he's hot, but I knew nothing would ever come of us. I no desire to be tied to a man again but now my resolve seems to be slipping away slowly.

I can feel my heart opening up to Emmett and it scares the living hell out of me. I swore to myself I would never give another man the chance to make me that broken hearted girl again. I was content and happy with the fact that Bella owned my heart, we fit together perfectly. I knew she would never break me in anyway. Bella is so much more than an imprint to me, she's the life line to the real me. Without Bella there is no Leah, she completes my soul, she is my saving grace. When I look in to Bella's eyes I can feel the warmth coming off the strings that bind our hearts together and last night that warmth surrounded all three of us. Emmett's electrical shocks connected with my warm binding ties and we were all three engulfed into another world, not caring that we were in a public place. It never crossed our minds once the sensations started to flow. Like standing in a field on a hot summer night, watching out over the mountain as an electrical lighting storm is headed your way. You're entranced by the beauty and the feelings of being pulled toward it. The lighten flows through your body sending your central nervous system into a euphoric teensy. One part of your being tells you to get the hell out of dodge, while the other is screaming at you, saying stay, please, enjoy the beauty that you will find.

Bella had told me that she could feel electrical shocks throughout her body anytime that Emmett would touch her and that was what caused her to be drawn to him the first night. She said she had never experienced that with Edward and that was how she knew that there was something going on, other than simple attraction. She compared the feeling to what she would imagine the imprint to feel like. Then with a questioning look she went on to tell me how she had felt the first night we had met on the beach, like there was something that drew here to me. The questioning look in her eyes when she told me this made me wonder, if she already knew about our imprint. I mean she knew that wolves imprint that was one of the things that scared her about Jacob. And although I had never sat down and told her or anyone else for that matter, I wondered how much she did know. I only pray that she understands the reason that I hid it all this time.

Sighing I threw my head back on the bed wishing I could go back to sleep now. I miss them so much and it has only been one night, less then twelve hours since I saw them. I wonder if he asked her to marry him last night while they were alone. I can't wait to see how excited she gets; I can see her blushing now. I was so happy and excited when Emmett told me he was going to ask her, she deserves a man to love her as much as he does. I was so pissed when they showed up at the club that night; I wanted to rip him to shreds when I saw him dancing with Bella, boy did those feeling fade fast. Emmett is a very special man, his heart is as large his masculine frame and Bella couldn't be more of a deserving person for him. They are just as special together as she and I are. Bella is surrounded by love and protection but Emmett can give her so much more than that. How would this ever work out?

BELLA'S POV

I love the feeling of waking up in Emmett's strong embrace, the only thing I can compare it to, would be the calm, loving, warm embrace of Leah. I sighed remembering last night's dance between the three of us. I believe that dance was as equally mind blowing for all three of us. I know Emmett was definitely in shock when I lead him into Leah's kiss.

"Beautiful, what are you thinking about in that pretty little head of yours?" Emmett whispered against my ear as he placed sweet soft kisses long the right side of my neck.

"Mm… I was just thinking about last night." I cooed as he placed his fingers under my chin pulling my lips to up to meet his.

"Mmhum…making love to you last night was completely breath taking. I have never felt the things you make me feel when you touch, beautiful."He whispered against my lips as he hovered his above mine blowing his intoxicating scent on my face.

"Mm…that was definitely beautiful and our dance with lee-lee, it was amazing." I whispered as he pulled me up on his chest. "Yes beautiful, that was most definitely something phenomenal, wasn't it? But not near as phenomenal as all the feelings you stir up in me, just by being near me." Emmett cooed placing intimate kisses in heart shape patterns on my cheeks.

"Beautiful I wanted to talk to you about that dance last night. Not that I am complaining, but what happened between the three of us and why did you push me in to that kiss with Leah?" He started asking as he pulled us up into a setting position, then pulling me in to his lap.

"I don't know really, I mean Leah and I always dance together like that, but when you joined us it just felt right, like something connected. I think that our spirits just went with the flow of the music binding us three together. And I wasn't bothered with you kissing Leah, it felt natural to me. I wanted the two halves of my heart connected. Now you go kissing somebody else and I'm going to fucking kill somebody!" I growled out giving him a stern look.

"Beautiful, you are so cute when you growl at me. I have to put it at the top of the list with you screaming my name last night." He said laughing and leaning in to kiss the tip of my nose. "But seriously Bella, I want to know how intimate you and Leah have been." I just sat there and looked at him for a few minutes. I knew he would ask me that at some point. Who wouldn't question the intimacy level between the two of us?

"Beautiful, you can tell me anything, you know that. And I am not going to think of you any less than I do know. Bella I love you with all my heart." Emmett said as he was taking my hands in his and kissing my palms.

"Um, well if you are wondering about us being like last night with anybody else, that's a big no. And you have seen our dancing along with the occasional kiss..." I stopped for a minute looking at our intertwined hands.

"And, I know that the two of you have done more than that, beautiful. I could feel it rolling off both of you last night. You and Leah are too comfortable touching each other to have not been together. I don't want you to think I am mad or anything, I just want to know what has or is going on." Emmett asked with a soft pleading look.

"Ok, god I hope lee-lee doesn't get mad at me for telling you this, and you better not tell anyone else. Leah has worked hard to keep the pack out of her head." I told him.

"Look you know that Leah and I are extremely close and I know that Leah imprinted on me the first night that I met her. What I don't know is why she has kept it a secret from everyone including me, but I was ok with that. It took me a long time to figure out what had happened to us the night that I met her. I was already dating Jacob, but I had not heard about imprinting at the time. We had been dating for about six months when Embry imprinted and that is how I found out. What he described happened to him, it was exactly how it felt. When Embry was telling me how it had felt for him I knew then what had happened to me and Leah. But I didn't ask her because everything was perfect between us without it, we didn't need a label. It had been about a year when I decided to break it off with Jacob and then went to visit mom. I was ok at first, I mean did I miss the hell out of her yes, but I missed Jacob and Seth just as much. I talked to them every day, but on the third day I started hurting real bad and so I called Leah and she sounded just as bad, but she didn't say anything about it. The longer we stayed away from each other the worse it got for me. I broke down and called Leah crying from the pain and said I was coming home. The first night that I was home I stayed at Leah's, with her. Nothing had ever happened between us before, other than hugging and dancing together but that night things just felt different. I don't really know how to explain it, but I will try. That night we had been up late at a bonfire with the guys and we got home late. We went to bed and we always slept in the same bed it was no big deal. But that night there was an electrical storm that was going on outside her window. Both of us could not fall asleep, she'd toss then I'd turn. After doing that several times we ended up face to face looking at each other. I don't know Emmy, it just happened, I found myself watching her lips as she was breathing in and out and I could see her doing the same thing. She sat up and was looking down at me laying there watching her intently." I stopped and sighed…

"Leah just leaned over and softly pressed her lips to mine whispering… 'I love you Isabella'. We had told each other we loved each other a million of times before, but it just felt different then. She went to lean back up when I didn't respond, but I stopped her. I pulled her back down kissing her back and before I knew what was happening we were kissing all each other, and removing our clothes. But Emmett you are the only person that has ever been inside of me. Jacob and I never made love, I wouldn't go that far and we were broke up when that happened with Leah." I said rushing the last sentence out not looking at him. I was almost afraid to look in his eyes now and see what he might think of me. He didn't say anything so I started talking again still not looking at him.

"We never did that again but our relationship had definitely changed after that night. Our dances became more sensual and we would find ourselves kissing hello or goodbye. We have never even talked about that night together and she has worked hard to keep it from the guys. They pick at us all the time about our kissing, flirting and dancing but we don't care, we are very comfortable with each other." I just sat there playing with my fingers waiting for him to say something when I heard him whisper my name causing me to look up at him.

"Bella, I love you Beautiful." Emmett said leaning toward me and kissed me.

"Beautiful I'm not bothered with the intimacy level you and Leah share. I just wanted to know what was going on. And I already knew about the imprint, we figured it out when you were in a coma and Leah was gone. Jacob knows too and he doesn't care. He actually had already told me that the pack had wondered if you two had, but that none of them had enough balls to ask Leah something like that. But what I need to know Bella is where you plan on that relationship going from here?" He asked with somewhat of a worried look in his eyes.

"What do you mean Emmett? I don't plan on my relationship with Leah changing we imprinted and I don't want to lose her." I told him not understanding really what he was getting at.

"No Beautiful you're not going to lose Leah, but I plan to marry you one day and I am just wondering how the relationship between the three of us will play out. I mean Leah has become very important to me. I could even go as far as to say that I love her, but nothing like I love you and I am sure it is probably the same for her. But Bella as amazingly hot as last night was, I do not want anything to come between us."

"Emmy, I'm not sure what is going on with the three of us, but you are my soul mate and Leah is my imprinter, more than a soul mate. I am not scared about what is happening and I don't want you to be either. Nothing will change the love that I have for either of you. Not that one love is any better than the other but there different. And the bond that is forming between you and Leah makes me happy. Leah has not let a man get anywhere near her since Sam broke her, that is why I was surprised when she went out with Eli that night and stayed the weekend. Although she told me the only reason she stayed was because she knew I was at your house. But still that was a huge step for Leah and I can tell there's something changing in her right now."

EMMETT'S POV

Watching Bella try to get through telling me about her and Leah was absolutely beautiful, she blushed the whole time. I could tell she was really worried about my reaction, but after last night I really needed to know what I was dealing with. I mean of course it was hot as hell, after all, I am a man but I will not lose Bella over anything. I don't think she fully understands how much I love her. I would do anything to make her happy, hell Jazz says I just up and handed her 'my man card' without any questions asked. And he's right; I will do or give up anything for her as long as it keeps her with me. I've heard of this kind of bond in our kind and it's comparable to imprinting, but it's rare that it happens. And I was amazed that it was happening to us.

Sitting here listening to her fumble through her words, I was wondering when Leah plans to tell her about the imprint. I would also like to know why she hid it and for so long.

I want to ask Bella to marry me right now but I still have to go get her rings and plan something romantic. God she is so beautiful, and sexy doesn't even start to describe the way she carries herself now. I could spend every minute of every day making love to her and never get enough of her.

God I have got it so bad, she has me hook, line and sinker! Damn…I could not believe she had me busting a nut on that dance floor and she wasn't even trying to. When I was sitting there watching them dance I was remembering the way there breathing and heart beats were yesterday when I was watching them sleep. The way their bodies interact with one another is beautiful, and I don't even think that they are aware of the way they are together.

I wonder if Bella will have some kind of gift other than the shield when she is changed because she is so enchanting. Anyone that gets around her is automatically drawn to her. Hell even Joshua could feel the gravitational pull that surrounds her, he said he'd never seen or felt anything like it in all his five hundred years of being a vampire. Josh had been looking down when he walked into the house that day to see us and before he could even look up to see who was in the room he felt himself being pulled toward her and that's what caused him to look up and then he tripped over nothing! I knew exactly what had happened; she looked him dead in the eyes. She about sends me to my knees sometimes with that gaze, it is just so fucking strong. And making love to her sucks any amount of strength I have out of me. Vampires don't get tired but being around Bella makes me just that. I tried to explain it to Carlisle to see what if he'd ever heard that happening, but he had no clue. Hell he's even carrying around a 'Figure out Bella' notebook, with a bunch of questions in it. She did more than mature full of sex appeal while we were out of her life, something had changed her. Which I'm not complaining, don't get me wrong, I am just worried about her.

She looks so tired today; come to think of it she has looked tired for a couple of weeks now. I need to make sure she gets more rest. "Beautiful, how are you feeling today?" I asked her while rubbing my thumbs around the dark circles on her eyes. "I'm fine Emmy just a bit tired and sore from last night." She said giggling while taking my hands and kissing them.

I looked at her worried but she just shook her cute tiny head at me. "Shit" I whispered

"What's wrong Emmy?" Bella said starting to pull away from my embrace.

"I'm afraid our alone time is up beautiful, I just heard the others pull up." Telling her with a sad look I pulled her up so we could get dressed and go out to see Leah and the others.

Going in to the front room was interesting to say the least. Apparently I had red tracing in my gold eyes that were noticeable and they freaked out, so to Bella's embarrassment we had to tell them about that part of last night so they would shut the hell up. Then I got a little box thrown in my lap from Rose while Ali laughed so hard she was bent over with her hands placed on her knees, to keep from falling down in a fit.

Hearing Leah start giggling made me glanced at her, when she seen me looking in her direction she stopped and gave me a soft smile as she took Bella's hand into hers. I opened the gift box reached in and pulled out a pair of boxers. Bella's gasped then just like someone had hit her giggle switch she started too. I turned the black boxers around to read the message and there in bright red bold letters it said…

"WHO BUSTED MY NUTS?"(with a squirrel holding two busted nuts in his hands.)

Cute girls real cute but remember pay back is a bitch! I warned tossing pillows at their heads.

A/N Ok sorry that was a short chapter but tomorrow's will be extra long. Leah will explain her secrecy about the imprint to Bella and Emmett. Edward will have a POV and we will have some extra juicy lemons! So send me some love and ideas of what you want to have happen! ;) robin


	25. Chapter 25

A Beautiful University Dreams

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my thoughts J that includes the characters and the songs. Hope you enjoy the story!

EMMETT'S POV CH24

Bella had looked so tired lately I was beginning to worry about her. Of course she is still beautiful but her eyes were definitely showing signs of weakness. Alec had even noticed earlier today and brought it to her attention. I watched as she just shrugged it off to everyone making some kind of joke that it was my fault because I had kept her up all night, but I knew there was something off. I had finally convinced her to go lie down and take a nap while Ali and I went to town and did some shopping. I had told her I was going to go grocery shopping for her so she could rest. It wasn't a complete lie, I did do some shopping. I just went to do my shopping by myself after dropping Ali off to do the grocery shopping.

I knew exactly what I was looking for so I quickly found the perfect rings and went to have them engraved. While leaving Ali had text me to let me know she was done and not to worry Bella was asleep and Rose was going to come and pick her up from the store. I was grateful for that, because I still had a ton of shopping to do for my plan. Bella will be so surprised and I believe Leah will be deeply moved by my gesture toward her too. I had to make a few stops and then I was going to the mall to find the girls some nice outfits.

I needed to find four outfits for the girls to wear on our two outings, preferably dresses. I quickly spotted a royal blue satin sundress. The dress was absolutely gorgeous and I knew Bella would look perfect in it. Now I just had to find her another outfit. I was looking around when a pretty pale pink baby doll tank fell off the hanger next to me. Picking it up to put it back on the hanger, I took another glance at it. I could see my beautiful Bella in this shirt so I found, a white ruffled mini skirt to wear with it. God I hope she likes this, I know nothing about shopping for women's clothes. Sighing I turned around to look for something for Leah to wear. I knew the girls had plenty of clothes I just wanted to buy them something new to wear. It would be the beginning of a new life and I wanted them to feel special, especially Bella. I was still seeing and very worried about her sunk in tired eyes that I looked into when I kissed her goodbye earlier.

Looking for Leah I found extremely difficult and Alice will cuss me out for not bringing her to buy them clothes, but I wanted to be able to say I picked them out especially for them each. If Ali tells me what to buy I can't really say that, and that is exactly why I turned off my cell so she couldn't call me when she saw this in a vision. Laughing at my thoughts I continued to look for Leah's two outfits, when I came across this really pretty deep earth tone brown dress with Aztec colored swirling lines on it. Pretty dress lines not so much, so I hung it back up. I spotted a white sundress with little pastel colored hearts on it. That's cute I thought so I grabbed it and went on with my shopping when I came across a red satin dress causing me to remember what Leah had looked like last night when we had went to the club. She had worn a red sweater dress that looked very nice next to her skin. May be this would work for Leah; she does wear red a lot. I quickly paid for the clothes and took them to be wrapped; after they were prepared I headed off to look for the perfect spot to take the girls too. I had came across a nice meadow a few weeks ago while out hunting and I wanted to check it out a little more so I had set off toward that direction.

After I had taken care of business and hunted down a few bears I headed back to the house to see Bella. I had hoped she was still resting but to my disliking she was up and cooking dinner for Leah and Seth.

"Beautiful you are suppose to be resting, remember?" I cooed against her neck as I swept her up against me for a bear hug. I held her a little tighter this time, there was something that was off with her I just couldn't put my finger on it. Looking over at the counter to see Leah sitting there watching us with a worried look now, I smiled and blew her a kiss causing her to smile back.

"Hello my little Indian princess how was your night with Ali and Rose?" I asked her earning a giggle from her and a kiss from Bella. "It was good Emmett; I actually stayed in your room last night. Why do you have such a big bed when you don't sleep?" She asked looking both confused and amused with me.

"Props, but beds are used for more than catching Z's Leah. Haven't you learned that by now? I asked giving her my best flirty look as I started helping Bella with the dishes. "Yes Emmett I am very aware of the other THINGS that BEDS are used for." She huffed and stuck her tongue out at me. Shit, she looks cute with a pouting face.

I found myself rather amused watching the three of them eating until Bella got sick, that wasn't too funny. I had been talking to Seth when I heard Bella gasp a little bit; looking at her I noticed she looked like she was paling even more than she was already. Running over to her side and placing my cool hand at the side of her face and the back of her neck to try and calm her nausea had not worked to well. The fast speed that I ran over to her with caused her to be dizzy which made her even more nauseous. We barely made it to the bathroom before her dinner was coming back up. Gross!

"Beautiful, how do you feel now?" I asked her when I came back into the room to set with her after helping Seth and Leah with the kitchen. That would have been a fun chore with Seth if I wasn't so fucking worried about Bella. "I feel fine now Emmy, I don't know what could have made me throw up. But once it was out of my stomach I felt fine." Bella told me.

Leah came in to the room and plopped down on the bed next to us."Is Pocahontas tired?" I asked her in a jokingly tone. She didn't seem to be in to good of spirits today. I wonder what is wrong with Leah, she looks depressed or something. She looked up at me smiling then sighed…

"I didn't sleep too much last night; my thoughts were in other places so I am sleepy. But I want to stay in here with Bella for awhile then I will go to my room and sleep."Leah whined looking over at Bella and me.

"Leah, why don't you just go to sleep in here? I won't bit, that is, unless you ask me too." Leah gave me another one of those 'What the fuck is up with you looks' then smiled back. "You can't bit me Em, you'd kill me but I can bit you." She seductively whispered leaning toward me licking her lips causing me to gulp and Bella to giggle against my arm.

"You know you two are just two cute with this teasing and then freaking when the other one acts like they're going to do something about it. Didn't you two get the first awkward kiss over with last night?" Bella asked as she took Leah's hand, pulling her to move toward us. That was too cute; Leah looked like a deer caught in head light.

I was watching Leah's face as she looked toward Bella pulling on her then leaning in to kiss her. Leah sighed and seemed to calm down some as she lay down like Bella was urging her to. I released Bella from my arms and sat up to watch Bella and Leah. Not that I was getting off on watching them too, although I was starting to feel like this room was slowly catching on fire. But I just wanted to watch the different emotions that displayed across their faces. I felt like I needed to learn everything that I could about these two beautiful women. I could see things in the way that interacted that no one else could. And every time I would find myself watching them over the past two days I became entranced. It was the strangest feeling. Bella turned her head back in my direction and smirked up at me like she knew exactly what I had been thinking.

"Emmy, are just going to set there on the sidelines and watch or are you planning to join the game anytime soon?" Bella said looking a little flustered and pulling on my hand. "Um nope, I think I will just enjoy the show today." I told her smirking and pulling my hand back to my lap. "Emmett, please don't tell me you are pussy shy today?" She said giggling causing Leah to bury her head in the pillow laughing.

"Nu a, nope, not me, I am just going to set here though." I stuttered out closing my eyes and running my hand over my face for a second. This woman is going to drive me fucking crazy! "Emmy you're never shy with me why start now?" Bella cooed as I was thinking if she only fucking new. She had enough sex appeal for both of us, that's the reason why she had never noticed when I did get shy with her. Bella is the only person in my life that I have ever been shy around and now this. What if I suck at pleasing either one of them when I am trying to please two at the same damn time? Not to mention the idea of actually sleeping with another woman with or without Bella's permission is scaring the hell out of me. What if she changes her mind and then is mad at me afterwards.

What am I so worried about I'm Emmett McCarty, I use to eat sleep and breath sex, I can do this. I told the right side of my brain as the left responded with because this is not just sex and it never has been with Bella and it wouldn't be with Leah either you dumbass. God this crap is making me so nervous my brain is talking to itself. You don't get nervous you big dummy you're a vampire. Grrr!

The girls were watching me intently as I battled with myself. Finally Bella sighed kissed Leah and pulled her up to set on her knees with her. Bella crawled over in my lap pulling on Leah's shirt for her to follow. I wrapped my arms around Bella and nuzzled my chin in the crook of her neck. "Emmy I love you" Bella told me as she started to place wet kisses on the side of my neck. I felt my hands being pulled on and I opened my eyes to find Leah grinning taking my hands in hers and intertwining our fingers together. I nervously smiled back as she leaned over kissing the other side of my neck. Oh god these two are going to kill me.

The next thing I felt was my shirt being pulled over my chest and head by Bella's tiny fingers. I watched as Bella scooted off of my lap and Leah crawled over straddling my legs. I was feeling my brain panic as my cock had rose to attention. I closed my eyes for just a second and leaned my head back to catch my breath to figure out what I was going to do. When I opened my eyes back up Bella had slid up behind Leah and was taking my hands from her like they had done last night except this was a Leah sandwich not an Emmy. I smiled at the memory of my beautiful Bella telling me … 'That was the best damn Emmy sandwich she had ever had.' God I love that girl!

I opened my eyes up again to the sound of almost silent tears as Bella wrapped her arms around Leah's neck to hug and comfort her. Taking the back of my hand and rubbing my knuckles softly across Leah's check to wipe away the tears I told her… "It's ok lee-lee please don't cry, Shh…" I whispered as I leaned in to kiss her cheeks moving to her eyes down to her nose and stopping at her lips. She kissed me back for a second then she stopped and turned to Bella.

"Bella I can't do this, I trust my heart in your hands and yes I want to trust it with Emmett but I just can't. I'm sorry Bella." Leah cried getting up and running out of the room. Looking at Bella I could see she was about to cry too. "Bella I'm going to kick that dog's ass for hurting her like that. I know he can't control Fate but he could have at least tried to make it easier for her!" I spat as she started to get up off the bed to go to Leah but I stopped her. I don't know what possessed me to stop her but I did. "Let me go talk to her you lay back down and I'll bring her back in here in a minute. I think she had planned to talk to you about the whole imprinted secret today anyway." I said as I pulled her in to my lap kissing her for a second then laying her back on the bed.

Going down the hall to Leah's room I wondered what in the hell I was going to say to her that would make her feel better. Shit…I have never questioned myself before I got with Bella now I question my every thought and move before I do it. 'MAN CARD DUDE' my brain was yelling at me over and over. When I got to the door to her room I knocked and slowly opened the door to a sniffling Leah.

"Ah Pocahontas please don't cry." I pleaded picking her up off the bed and placing her in my lap. I placed one of my hands on the small of her back and began rubbing small soothing circles there and then with my other hand I gently brush the hair out of her face. Waiting for her response and not receiving one. I started to rock her back and forth humming. I have no idea what I was humming it was just coming out. Finally she sighed and started to talk again. "Emmett I'm sorry it's not that I…." I stopped her by placing my fingers to her lips.

"Leah first thing, never apologizes for something you can't help and second this is newer to me than it is to you and Bella, so I am probably more nervous than the both of you put together. Although the man in me that wears the dick would like to scream hell yeah and take you both, the man in me that carries my heart says this is not sex, it means something. Leah I had never made love to anyone before Bella, don't get me wrong I use to fuck the shit out of Rose. But that's all it was and she and I both knew and felt the same way about it. With Bella it's different and I'm still trying to process all these emotions that are going on in my head now. Then you are thrown in the loop and I don't know, let alone begin to understand what is going on there, but I do know two things for sure. I love Bella with everything that I am and I have begun to love you too. Like I said, I don't understand this shit that's happening and I think maybe it has a mixer to do with the fact that she's your imprint but my soul mate, hell I have even started to believe Bella is enchanted in some way. I have never been a scared man but you two scare the shit out of me! I'm a fucking strong person but Bella makes me feel as weak as a baby! Leah I promise you I will never hurt you. I'm not Sam and Bella is your imprint and I'm not taking her away from you."

I stopped talking taking her chin in my hand and I leaned in and kissed her.

"Leah I promise, you are as safe with me as you are with Bella put your trust in me and I promise you will not regret it." Leaning down and kissing her soft lips again I could feel the blush flaming in her cheeks. "Now lee-lee I believe you had every intention of talking to Bella today about the imprint and I think it's time you do that. You're in for a surprise that I learned about today." I told her as I kissed her one time and pulled her up to her feet. She looked at me still in shock from my speech but confused now to what I could be talking about.

"Come on Pocahontas you'll be pleasantly surprised and even more shocked after Bella enlightens you on something she learned a few years ago." I told her pulling her down the hallway and back into our room.

LEAH'S POV

I watched as Emmett said the sweetest things that I had ever heard, he really is something special. He is perfect for Bella. And I absolutely loath the idea that I have began to have feelings toward him. I mean a relationship is hard enough between two people how could it work with three? I was pondering on my question when I felt him pull me to my feet and head down the hall toward their room. Upon entering the room I saw Bella standing at her window looking out toward the woods. Hum, what is she watching so contently? When she heard the door close behind us she turned giving me her beautiful Bella smile.

I watched as Emmett went straight to her kissing her and looking over her face for signs of deeper shades around her eyes, thank god there wasn't because he'd probably call doc fang and pitch a fit for him to come back sooner. I love to watch him take care of her, it's so different then the way any of the guys from the pack did. I mean yeah they all love Bella more than anything, but he just shows a deeper tenderness with her. Emmett doesn't treat her like she's breakable but at the same time he shows her all the loving tenderness that she needs.

"Lee-lee do you feel better now?" Bella said as she pulled me to sit down where he had moved her to. I took a deep breath huffed and sighed. That's just like Bella to worry about me instead of herself. "Bella I'm fine, don't worry about me so much. I was just being stupid and over emotional. But we need to talk about something." I said giving her my best 'Please don't flip out eyes.' And then she shocked the shit out of me. She started laughing at me and I was thoroughly confused.

"Leah I know that look and I am not going to freak out, in fact let me help you out. You imprinted on me the first night we met. I have known this for a very long time, it actually only took me about six months to figure out what had happened. The only question I have is why did you hide it from me?" Bella asked me while giving my hand a squeeze for comfort. How the hell did she figure that out? I mean she was feeling it to but damn. I really shouldn't be surprised though Bella has never been one to sit on the side lines when she had questions. That damn girl lives off of Google!

I looked up at Emmett to see he was wearing a 'Told Ya' smirk on that sexy face of his. Damn gorgeous asshole, he could have warned me that she already knew this. "Bella I was wondering, how did you figure that out?" I asked trying to stall a minute because everything I had planned to say just flew out the window as her revelation flew in. "Leah you're stalling, is it that bad?" She asked me with a hurtful look in her eyes. Oh god she's hurt, I was afraid of this!

"Bella I didn't tell you at first because I didn't know what had happened. It took me a little while to figure out what was going on and by the time that I did, you and Jacob seemed to be getting hot and heavy so I didn't want that to cause you and him problems. You deserved for someone special to love and take care of you and I thought he was it for you. I didn't realize that what went on between you and I that night after you came back from Florida would ever happen. I was in just as much shock as you were that night we were together. But regardless of all that, Bella as your imprinter it is my job to protect you from everything and that meant me protecting you from being trashed if we were together. The guys were already riding me all the time about being the only girl in the pack, you hear all the sexual comments they make. Then they started on us about being so close, of course they were only joking and had no clue that we had actually done something. But I still was not about to let them see you that way in my mind or pick at you about it. You know how perverted Paul and Quil are with you. I would have killed them the first comment they made! Then when we started planning to move out here for school I thought I would tell you but then I chickened out because I know how your mind works sometimes and you would have thought I hide it because I was ashamed that I had imprinted on you or because you were a girl." I said then stopped and looked up to see that she had tears streaming down her face. I didn't want to make her cry. "I love you Bella" I told her then wrapping my arms around her and laid my head on her shoulder.

EDWARD'S POV

Damon and I were standing about thirty feet in the tree line from Bella's house. I smelt the salt of her tears as she stood in the window looking out. I wondered if she could since that I was here because I had not been in the trees more than a minute before she came and opened the window standing watching out intently. I just stood there watching my Bella that is all that I had come to do was check and make sure she had not died from me taking Leah away. I just want to see her, smell her, and touch her. God I miss her so much and no one seems to understand. I don't want to hurt my Bella I just want her back and then I will be fine again. I had thought vampires had no soul before I lost her but I realized very quickly that we did and Bella was my soul. Once I had lost her I lost myself. I don't want to exist without her anymore. I'm tired of trying to find myself again. I wonder what is going on with Leah and Emmett. Is there a chance that Bella is not his true mate? Although that would make me the happiest man alive, I would have to kill him after the hurt I have put her through. And Leah how the hell could she kiss him with her imprint in the next room? This and hundred more questions were quickly forming in my vast mind as I watched my Bella and listened to Emmett and Leah in the next room.

'Hey man you know I have your scent covered, why do you just go take her back?" Damon asked with a questioning look in his eyes. I would love nothing more than to take my Bella and run off somewhere but I won't do it to her. Plus I have to be there for this fight or I would have to worry about the Romanian's hunting us down and killing her to get back at me for screwing up their plans.

"Damon I told you before we got here that I was not taking her from Leah. I just wanted to check on her." I whispered so Emmett wouldn't here us out here. I'm actually surprised no one was out patrolling the grounds. I wonder where the hell everyone is at.

"Nobody told you leave the little sexy wolf behind. She may stink be she's still hot as hell! I'll take her with me." Damon said with an evil smirk on his face. "Not a chance you ass!" I whispered but raising my voice a notch. "Damon there is my brother going in the room let's get out of here now." I said turning to leave him there.

SETH'S POV

We had been sitting things up for Emmett's plans this weekend when Alec and I ended up breaking the poles for the make shift cabana. Damn it now I will have to go into town and get another one. Telling the other's I was leaving to go pick another one up I then left headed into town. When I entered the home and garden center I felt this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. Warm and fuzzy but nauseous too, it was weird. I wondered if maybe bella bear didn't have some stomach bug and I was getting it now, which would totally suck right now! I shook the feeling the feelings off and went to get the cabana for Emmett. As I was walking around the corner I suddenly found myself grabbing from instinct the soft arms of the girl who tripped into me. I looked up to see bella bears twin, my imprint looking straight into my eyes with shock.

I tried to make myself release her arms from my hold but I couldn't let go. Every fiber in me was screaming to pull her closer to me. Holly was lost in my eyes when I noticed her gasp and start to blush. Oh god she felt it too, that had to be what the gasp was for.

Smiling and releasing her arms only to slide my hand down to take hers I sighed… "Excuse me miss, I should have been paying better attention. Did I hurt you?" I cooed as I lifted her hand turning her palm upwards and placing a sweet kiss there. Then closing her fingers around the kiss I released her hand back to her. She blush a feverishly red tone and stuttered trying to speak back to me. I was enjoying the thought that I had that effect on her. She was just so precious and tiny like bella bear. The resemblance in the two women was remarkable.

I gave her another soft smile and took the hand that I had not kissed into mine and doing the same with that palm I cooed "My name is Seth Clearwater, my I ask you beautiful, what your name may be?" I watched as she tried to catch her breath and control her speech when she finally smiled back at me…

"Hi Seth, it is nice to meet you. My name is Holly Marie Swan." Holly said giggling at me as my head was screaming inside 'HOLY SHIT!!!'

A/N Ok no one kill me! Were getting real close to the lemon that you all are wanting. Lol . And big shocker there for Seth huh ;) tomorrow we will start with Holly's POV. I believe that I will write tomorrow's ch. mainly with their POV's. Emmett has big plans for the girls this weekend ;) So show me love rub over the green button and don't forget to CLICK IT! ;) robin


	26. Chapter 26

A Beautiful University Dreams

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my thoughts J that includes the characters and the songs. Hope you enjoy the story!

HOLLY MARIE SWAN'S POV CH25

Aunt Sharon and I had been working hard trying to get things unpacked and situated in our new home and boy were we tired. We had decided to take today to rest and do a little shopping for the house. I was going to paint my bedroom a different color. It was a boring sky blue and that is just sad to me. I'm a colorful person and if I have to stay in that room like that I think I would get depressed. So here I am trying to decide what color to paint my new room.

"Hum maybe you should go with lavender, it would go good with that border, the one with the pastel butterflies on it that you liked." Aunt Sharon as she bent down picking out the paint trays we would us.

"Yeah that's what I will do, you grab the paint and let me go back and get the border then I will meet you over in home and garden to pick out the flowers to plant in the front yard." I told her as I kissed her cheek and turned back down the aisle. As I rounded the corner I ran smack in to something hard and being the klutz that I am, I just knew I was going to be busting my ass on this hard floor, but the floor never came. I felt someone with a strong grip and extra warm hands grab me before I fell.

Looking up into his eyes I thought maybe I did hit the head and had died and went to heaven. There before me was my savior, standing there with a warm beautiful glow surrounding him. I could almost see a faint glowing halo above his head. I was mesmerized to the point of not being able to speak, the air that my lungs would normally be inhaling and exhaling was lost to me.

The stunning angel gave me a soft smile and cleared his throat as if to let me know, I was ogling him with an aw look. Hell yeah I was looking at him in aw, he was the most beautiful creature I had ever set my eyes on. He was a god with his tanned strong built form not to mention those eyes, beautiful chocolate brown with a hint of honey swirls throughout. And those strong warm hands, I can only pray that they never leave mine. Think he would mind if I just put a leash around his neck and drug him home with me, was the last thought to go through my mind before he gave up on my lack of coherency and spoke to me first.

"My name is Seth Clearwater, my I ask you beautiful, what your name may be?" The bronzed god cooed at me as he moved my hand to his mouth opening my palm first and placed a kiss there then closing my fingers around it as if to seal his mark on me. OMG! I think I may faint, my knees literally feel like a bowl of jelly, is that possible?

Giggling at the funny feeling my knees were giving me I smiled and replied to the god…"Hi Seth, it is nice to meet you. My name is Holly Marie Swan." He gave me a smile but his eyes showed a look of much confusion and wonder. Was my name really that confusing? I wonder what that is about.

Releasing my hands from his causing me to whimper from the cold I was now feeling, he smiled a deeper smile and took my hand back in his. What in the name of god is happening to me? I meet one man and then my mind and body turn to mush, what's up with that? I was trying to think of what to say next but still my brain just wouldn't function for me, he must think I am crazy or something. Damn Holly! Get a hold of yourself.

"Holly Marie is a beautiful name it's suits you well." Seth said smiling down at me as his thumb rubbed circles on the back of my hand. God, how can such a small gesture as his thumb rubbing circles cause me to melt?

"Thank you Seth that is very sweet. I'm sorry I must be keeping you from doing your shopping." I whispered still trying hard to become more coherent as to what was happening to me.

"No ma'am your fine, I was just here to pick up something for a friend of mine. He's planning a special weekend for his girlfriend and has me shopping to help. But if I'm keeping you then I'm very sorry." This sweet gorgeous god stated. Oh no you can keep me as long as you would like preferably like FOREVER! My mind was screaming that sentence at me as a thought came through all the fog of my now mushy brain.

"No Seth you're not keeping me from anything important, I was actually just going to try and pick out some border for my new room but I already looked once and couldn't decide. Since your friend seems to thrust you shopping for something special then maybe you could help me pick out a border?" I said praying his response would be a big fat YES!

As a big beautiful smile graced his godly face he gave me the sweetest reply I could have prayed for. "I would love nothing more than to spend the rest of my eternity looking at your beautiful face, but I will gladly except helping you pick out border and then maybe you would consider allowing me to buy you lunch?"

"I would love to Seth; I just need to let my Aunt Sharon know where I am going. Would you care to walk back with me, she's picking out the paint for my room." I said, but not giving him the opportunity to say no as I pulled on his hand in the direction to my aunt.

Walking up to Aunt Sharon holding this bronzed gods hand was something of a site. She had turned her head in my direction when she heard my clumsy feet dragging themselves and almost dropped the can of paint she was holding. That was funny to see, but would have made one hell of a mess. I told her to please go ahead and pick out the butterfly border for me so I could go to lunch with Seth. At first she was a little bit nervous to let me go off with a complete stranger, and in a new town to us, but after talking with Seth for a little while she seemed to become very comfortable with him too. He exchanged cell numbers with her and got directions to the house telling her he would have me home before dinner time. I prayed not on that idea, but I guess it would be better not to scare him away by becoming clingy, he would think me crazy for sure then.

Seth took me to a nice little Irish pub called O'Thopmson's were we had spent the next four hours chatting over lunch and then drinks. Seth amazed me with all his questions it almost seemed like he was fishing for something about me that I had not shared with him. I had told him about my aunt Sharon raising me after my mother had passed away, but I didn't go in to detail about that part of my life. I didn't want to cry in front of him and the death of mother had been a subject that would have definitely brought on the water works, so I started my life story at the age of eight when I went to live with Sharon.

I was surprised to find out that he grew up right around the corner from me. My mother and I had lived in Seattle up until her death, and I knew that my father had lived in Forks, but I had never met him and at the time of her death the only other thing that I knew was that his last name was Swan. After I had gotten a little older my aunt told me that the only information she had was that his name was Charlie and my mom had loved him dearly. Aunt Sharon informed me that she thought the name Marie had come from his mother. Sharon said that mom had told her when she went to tell him she had gotten pregnant and had his daughter she learned he was fixing to marry someone and she was carrying a child. Mom left that day never telling my father about me.

Seth seemed to be over the moon when he found out that the whole reason I had moved away from there was only to go to school here and that Aunt Sharon and I had plans to move back to Seattle when I graduated. Aunt Sharon had never tried to have a life of her own after the passing of my mom. She had spent all her time raising me and now she moved with me so that I wouldn't be alone. We didn't really have any family to speak of so we stuck together like butter on bread.

After hearing about the reservation that Seth had grew up on, I found myself wanting to visit just to walk the same streets he had walked as a boy, to play on the same beautiful beach he use to build sand castles as a child on. I can't say that I was to ready to jump off a cliff with him and his buddies, but I would defiantly forget my fears if it meant he would be putting his arms around me as I fell.

By the time Seth had pulled into my driveway we had made plans for him to come by on Sunday and help Aunt Sharon and I paint my room, then I would cook dinner for him. I was very excited when I found out he only lived about three minutes from my house. I was so entranced by his deep husky voice as we made the plans for Sunday, that I had not even noticed when he had started to lean over toward my cheek. As I caught his movement out of the corner of my eye I turned my head to look at him and he found my lips instead. We both froze as we realized what had just happened, but it only to a fraction of a second for him to begin to kiss me again.

I had been kissed before but this kiss felt so different than any I had ever experienced before. Our mouths moved slowly matching each other sweet movements. Kissing Seth was like devouring your favorite dessert, sweet, and most definitely yummy! After our kiss I found that we were both gasping from the contact and I prayed it would not be the last. We said our goodbyes as he walked me to door poking his head in and saying hello to Aunt Sharon. I stood on the porch and watched him back out of my driveway while I was wishing that I secretly had a devise to move time forward two days. Sunday couldn't come quick enough.

SETH'S POV

FATE! Who in the hell would have ever seen this coming. When Jacob and I came across Holly and I imprinted we saw the similarity in her appearance to Bella, but never in a million years did I dream she and Bella would be kin somehow. When she introduced herself as Holly Marie Swan I thought I was going to pass out. The two girls could almost pass as twins, but Bella doesn't have a sister, hell she doesn't even have cousins. Charlie and Renee neither one had brothers or sisters, so she can't be kin to her, right? But the name, I know that Bella got the name Marie from Charlie's mom. Shit! There is no way that both Marie and Swan could be a coincidence. Did Charlie have an affair and a child that no one knew about? OMG! Holly is Bella…Standing here watching Holly attempt to talk and stutter all over her words reminds me so much of Bella. There's no way that the girls are not sisters, they have to be.

After a few minutes of trying to figure out a way to spend more time with her and realizing that I need answers I asked her to lunch. We spent the afternoon talking about her childhood. I was intrigued by her story but she wouldn't tell me much about her life. I was able to learn that her mom had passed away when she was eight and she lived with her aunt from then on but she seemed reluctant to tell me anything about her life with her mom. I guess it might be hard to talk about its still hard for me to talk about losing my dad. I guess I'll have to call Jake and see if he can't do some digging with Billy and figure out what is going on.

When we had gotten to her house we made plans for me to see her again on Sunday. I was very thankful for that, I don't think I will be able to go that long though. What I really couldn't get over about today was the kiss. I have dated and kissed plenty of girls before, but nothing compared to this kiss. I thought my damn heart was going to jump clear out of my chest. As I was leaving, I watched her standing on the porch and fought every fiber of my body to not turn around and run right back to her. Damn it's going to be a long two days.

As soon as I was through setting up my part of Emmett's special evening for Bella and Leah I called Jacob and give him the heads up. He seemed as lost to the idea of the girls being sisters as I did, but he was going to talk with Billy and see if he couldn't get something out of him without disclosing what had happened. I was happy to find out that the camping trip was still going to be set up for next weekend so I would get to see mom when we went to tell Charlie what was going on. I know Bella has been missing her dad a lot lately too. And I was worried about fuckward running around the area with our parents there. Jacob and I decided to keep my imprinting quite until we figured out the connection to the girls but after spending the day around her, I just know how long that's going to work out. Sighing at the feeling of loneliness, I was already starting to feel without being near her, I headed home to see if Leah felt like going for a run, hopefully that will help me.

EMMETT'S POV

Watching Bella's sleep after Leah had left with Seth, I decided that now would be a good time to continue our talk about Leah and what exactly was going on. Leaning over and placing feather light kisses on her forehead I started to shack her arm a little. "Beautiful wake up, I want to talk about something."

Sighing Bella buried her face deeper in to her pillow and mumbled "Five more minutes please." So I sat there and stroked her hair kissing every few seconds until she gave up and giggled. "Emmy what is so important that I can't sleep a few more minutes?" She softly spoke as I pulled her up to sit in my lap.

"Leah, I want to talk about Leah and what is happening between the three of us. She left with Seth to go run and I thought now would be a good time for us to talk." I told my beautiful angel while rubbing my fingers nervously up and down her spine.

Bella said smiling brightly at me "Emmy it is so cute watching you when you're nervous, it's a human emotion that I had never seen before when you were with Rose. Now what exactly about lee-lee are we talking about?" She said starting to look a bit apprehensive.

"Look Beautiful, I'm not good at the whole emotional bumbo jumbo but, I'm trying really hard. And as far as Leah, well I can see and feel the things that are starting to take place. I'm not going to lie to you Bella, I would have never given Leah a second glance if it wasn't for you. I love you and want you to be completely happy and that is why I have just sat back and watched what was happening. You are Leah's imprint, I get that and because of that we will always be faced with what some would call a third wheel. But I don't see Leah as being a third wheel for us. True I am starting to care more and more about Leah and I feel almost as protective of her, as I do you but I'm not in love with her the way I am you. Bella you are my life and all I want to do is make you happy. I have been watching the way that you and Leah interact together, it's like a song and dance between the two of you, ya'll are beautiful together. I want that to stay strong and it seems to be getting even stronger, but I'm worried about Leah." I said staring at her waiting for some sort of response as my last sentence dawn on her.

"Emmett what do you mean? What is wrong with Leah?" She questioned starting to get worried. So I wrapped my arms around her a little tighter and kissed her sweet but pouting lips before I continued.

"Beautiful there is nothing bad wrong, I don't think. But I have noticed that she seems to be questioning herself lately and I think it has something to do with me and you. Alice told me that she could tell that Leah had feelings for me and she is feeling guilty about you. I know you love Leah and when you were telling me about the night you two had during that storm, I could see the longing in your eyes that I've seen in hers. I don't know how this will work but I want to make you both feel happy and secure. I think we could try to make a go at the three of us having a relationship together. I don't want Leah to feel lonely around us because she feels she has no one. Maybe it will work with us and we will all three stay together forever and then again she may just need this to heal her so that she can actually find the right guy for her, I'm not sure but if you want to, then we can do this. That being said, Bella, you know that I am not perfect and I screw up, a lot actually, but I don't want to hurt Leah anymore than she has already been hurt. What if I can't do this right? You are going to have to help me, I hope you understand that."

I watched as the wheels in her head started turning and the corners of her lips turned into the most beautiful smile. I was worried for no reason, she was happy with my decision and as long as Bella is happy I am happy. I waited for her to say something as I noticed the tears start to form in the corners of her eyes, but she didn't speak she just leaned in and kissed me. At first I thought maybe this was some sort of thank you kiss, but the soft sweet kiss soon began to turn more of a frantic 'I can't get enough of you' kiss between the two of us. Gasping Bella released my lips and started pulling my shirt over my head.

"Emmy I need you, NOW!" She franticly gasped out after yanking my shirt over my head placing wet open mouthed kisses on my chest. God this girl has no idea what she does to me and how hard it is to control myself with her. I pulled her lips back to mine as I heard the button on my pants snapping open from her tiny fingers. She moved to get off of my lap to pull them off but I stopped her. I pulled her up with me, still in my arms as I slid my pants and boxers down kicking them off on the floor.

Laying her back down on our bed I slowly pulled her clothes off smirking at her the whole time. She was already wet for me and I could tell by her breathing she was getting frustrated, but I wanted to make this time alone we had count. Running my hands from the tips of her toes up her calves I stopped at her knees and kissed them each. Then slowly dragging the tips of my fingers along the inside of her thighs causing her to moan, my mouth found her heavenly warmth pool. Tasting my beautiful Bella was better than anything I had ever tasted in my life. The taste of her heavenly juices just couldn't be compared to any blood I had ever experienced. I could hear her breathing turning in to a frantic pant as she wrapped her fingers in the curls of my hair. "God Emmett…Oh my…I can't…" She gasped out as I slid my tongue harder along the lips of her vagina then slipping my cold tongue inside her heavenly kitchen.

"Yes you can beautiful, cum for me. I want to taste you, all of you Bella, cum for me." I whispered then slipping two fingers inside slowly pumping her pleasure. I could smell her arousal getting stronger as she squirmed around before me, I knew she was fixing to peak her orgasm and I wanted to increase her pleasure. As my fingers pumped in and out faster than humanly possible I twirled my thumb over her clit all the while dragging my tongue up the inside of her thighs. "EMMETT! OH MY GOD BABY! I'M GONNA…OH EMMETT…STOP BABY…FUCK!!!" She couldn't even get out her sentence as she thrashed almost violently around my fingers.

As I felt her walls clinch around my fingers I smiled kissing up her stomach and sliding in between her legs with my cock. "Beautiful, I love you so much." I roughly whispered feeling her wet heat sliding over the head of my cock. "Oh god, Bella you feel so good wrapped around me like that." I seductively spoke trying to suppress my growl. I knew I wasn't going to be able to take this long, she was just so fucking hot. And I was quickly succumbing to her wetness. The scent of her arousal although it smelt a little off, it still had me by the balls as it drifting throughout all my senses. "Oh Beautiful, my god you are driving the monster in me crazy!" I panted picking up speed in my thrust, deepening the sensations of shock vibrating through my core. "Emmett Fuck…FUCK…EMMETT FUCK ME!!" She growled, she fucking growled at me causing the monster in me to take over as I slammed harder grabbing her up in one swoop turning her around against the head board with one hard pump and back in her, never missing a thrust.

I could since Bella getting tired as she leaned forward panting and moaning I wrapped one arm around her stomach pulling her back up and against my chest whispering and nipping at her ear. "I got you, beautiful I need to feel you cum for me again. Baby I want to cum together. Come on sweetie." I cooed hearing her breathing increase with each thrust I made. Two more hard thrust and she clinched around my cock milking me like that was no tomorrow as I filled her full of the love that I carried for only her. Would I always be able to say that I only belonged to her? Would I always be able to distinguish between the love that Bella and I have and the one that was starting to rise in my life now, only because of her.

With my arm still around Bella I leaned back and fell backward toward the foot of the bed bringing her down on top of me. I held her close as her panting slowed down to even breaths while I placed kisses against her head. "Emmy…" she whispered "Yes beautiful…" I questioned as she turned to look deep in my eyes. "Please don't think of me as selfish but I want you, no let me rephrase that, I need you and lee-lee both. Talking about what took place between she and I brought it back to the front of my mind causing me to realize that my soul longed for her just as much as she does mine. Why I never really seen that before I don't know, but I do now and I don't want to lose Leah to someone that would never love her as much as I do, or that you could, if given the time." She said as she wiped the tears that had started to form in her eyes.

"Beautiful if that is what you want then that is what you will have. I love Leah to it just isn't the same as my love for you but like you said, given time, if she will have me too then we will make this work for all three of us. And by the way, I have a surprise for you two this weekend. I think we should talk to Leah about this then, ok?" I cooed placing kisses on the soft skin of her naked shoulder.

"Ok Emmy" Bella said, sending me that smile of hers that makes my dead heart sky rocket with joy. I don't know how I ever lived my life without this love and never realized that I was missing something, but I know now and if I ever lost her I would surely die, somehow.

Laying there holding Bella while she slept was so peaceful. Before when Rose and I were together there was no holding afterwards that ever took place. I mean sure I loved Rose as she did me, but we had no desire to make this part of our relationship anything but sex. Then we would clean up and I would go play a game while she read a girl magazine or something. There was never any affection between the two of us were just, best friends with benefits.

I noticed it had started to get dark outside and Leah and Seth had not come back yet. I was beginning to worry about her more and more these days. Remembering the way her tear streaked face looked while setting in my lap and me comforting her about how Sam had hurt her was hard. I wanted nothing more than to kill him for causing her pain.

I was trying to understand exactly why her tears seemed to have that affect on me, when I heard her and Seth come through the front door laughing. I smiled thinking of how sad she had been lately. Leah needed to laugh some and I hope she will accept my offer this weekend. Hearing them in the kitchen reminded me that Bella had not eaten today at all and that was worrying me too.

Waking her up to get dressed so that I could feed her was found to be far more difficult than it should have been. She was so tired and I just couldn't figure out what was going on with her. She was getting plenty of sleep for a normal human; it just didn't make any since to me with the vomiting and now today her smell is off. What the hell could be wrong? I got up and pulled on my favorite boxers 'Once you go vamp' (on the cock) 'You never go back' (on the rear) and then lay back down with my head on Bella's tummy. Her stomach was growling a little bit so I knew she was hungry but she was dead set on not getting up yet, so I just listened quietly to the rumbles while rubbing soothing circles around her belly button.

As the laughing in the kitchen came to a stop while they ate, I noticed the rumbling in Bella's stomach didn't quite sound like what I remembered the hungry feeling in my stomach as human felt like. I pushed my ear a little bit harder against the lower half of her stomach trying to place the sound. _**Thump, thump thump…**_

Jumping up and running to the kitchen screaming "HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" I grabbed Leah and pulled her to the room with Seth quickly following. "Leah, lie down and listen to Bella's stomach." I asked pacing back and forth. "What?" Leah asked looking at me like I had lost my mind. "Please Leah just do it and tell me if you hear anything at all." I begged and pleaded to her with my eyes as Seth placed his hand on my shoulder to stop my pacing. Leah squatted down on her knees beside the bed and softly put her ear to Bella's tummy. Her eyes grew wide as she glanced back at me and then placed her head back on her stomach again pressing down a little further toward her lower abdomen. Leah turned and looked at me again and whispers… "Emmett that's not possible, is it?" I shook my head back and forth knowing she heard what I had heard and I had no answers for that.

LEAH'S POV

Oh my god! It can't be, she can't be, not pregnant, there's no way. Although that would explain a lot but Emmett is a vampire, he can't reproduce, can he? I know Bella well enough to know she hasn't been with anyone else, but how? Glancing back over my shoulder at Emmett and him looking scared and frantic I asked. "Emmett that's not possible, is it?" He shook his head back and forth at me like he was answering but not really having any answers.

Placing my head back down on Bella's stomach and hearing Seth make a comment about Bella's smell being different today I noticed her scent had changed too. Not only did she smell like freesias' tied in with orange blossoms like normal, she now had a splash of mountain air mixed with dogwood tree scent like Emmett does although his is more pronounced and this was faint, I knew exactly what was going on. Somehow Bella was pregnant with Emmett's child and I was slowly but surely becoming ecstatic. Jumping up and right in to Emmett's arms I kissed him on the check screaming… "EMMY you're going to be a DADDY and I'm going to be an AUNT!"

As he wrapped his arms around me burying his face in the crook of my neck I began to feel his body slump and shake with sobs. Why was he crying? Wasn't he happy about the baby? I pulled back from him a little bit to look at his face and he looked horror struck and scared shitless as he questioned through whisper. "How, how is that possible? This can't happen to vampires Leah, were dead remember? How? HOW? WHO? WHO DID THIS TO HER?" He screamed as he started growling and turning toward Seth who raised his hands in defense. "Wasn't me man, I swear." Seth said as he backed away from Emmett and I slid down out of his arms turning to see Bella sitting up and looking at us confused as to what was going on.

"Bella…" I whispered as I went and sat next to her kissing her forehead. "Your awake now, are you hungry?" I asked trying to give Emmett a little bit of processing time before he questioned Bella. "No but what is going on?" She asked with a questioning look to her beautiful face.

That's when Emmett dropped to his knees looking at her with a look of pure hurt in his eyes. "Bella, I need to know. I will do anything for you and I am happy to share you with Leah, but this. Bella please tell me I'm wrong, please. PLEASE BELLA, PLEASE! WHO ELSE… have you slept with?" He begged, his voice going from a whisper to a frantic scream then back down to a broken heart as his eyes moved from the floor to hers then quickly to the darkness outside the window.

"WHAT, WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT EMMETT?" She yelled moving to stand up but she lost her balance and fell back down on the bed again. Setting there she started to cry. "Emmett, fucking look at me! What in the hell are you talking about? I haven't slept with anyone!" She screamed as the tears began to come faster down her cheeks. Grabbing her to me, I wrapped my arms tightly around her trying to comfort her as much as I could.

Emmett sighed fell back on his ass and propped his knees up, draping his arms loosely around them. "Bella you're pregnant." He choked out as she gasped causing Seth to balls up and come to her pulling Bella into his lap as she first eyed Emmett with shock and then me with questions, then back to Seth for help. "How?" was all she said as she started crying. Seth rocked her back and forth whispering how much he loved her and he was there for her no matter what? Looking at Emmett I could see he was reading too much in to Seth's words causing him to look questioning at Seth again.

Seth taking in the look again and listening to Bella cry he started getting pissed. It all seemed to be happening in slow motion as he began to tremble but still trying control himself, then the shaking started as he looked menacing at Emmett, glancing back to me for help as he began to feel himself blur with Bella in his lap. I screamed yanking her from him and jumping through the doorway with her, as he exploded into his wolf form growling at Emmett. Emmett just sat there not bothering to move or get up, just staring at him, and almost taunting him to attack him.

I felt Bella's small hand from behind me shaking against my shoulder as she cried. "Seth, please don't hurt Emmett."

But Seth was ignoring her, he couldn't hear anything that was being screamed at him as he growled baring his teeth at Emmett.

A/N Guys I am so sorry I didn't get this out sooner. As you all know I was having problems with my new puter. Ok so this is what I did, I needed to go back over Holly's POV so I just went ahead and added to the chapter instead of doing the next chapter. I will be back on schedule now so you can expect another update tomorrow. Please don't stone me to death for the clifty ;) because you know I love you all. Tomorrow we will have hear from Emmy pooh and possible Charlie/Billy? So come on lovelies show me some love!


	27. Chapter 27

A Beautiful University Dream

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my thoughts J that includes the characters and the songs. Hope you enjoy the story!

EMMETT'S POV CH26

"Bella" I breathed out praying she was here as I came back through the front door. Running throughout the house looking in every room, she wasn't here, I knew she wouldn't be. What did I expect? I had hurt her with my questioning her and Seth, but in my defense, how the fuck was I suppose to know that I could get her pregnant? I'm not a damn genus and I don't own a copy of 'Vampire's For Dummies'.

SHIT! Carlisle was just as shocked as I was. I can see him now holding that damn 'Bella Book' of his and adding this to the list of things to figure out. When he gets through answering all the questions about her I'm sure he could write a book just about that 'Understanding Bella for Dummies'.

"Damn, if I only had one." I whispered as I plopped back onto our bed.

I have looked everywhere I can think of, where could Seth have taken her? I hope Leah has had better luck than I have, although she's pretty pissed at me too. How could I be so stupid? She will never forgive me! "DAMNIT!" I yelled as my face found my fist and I dropped to my knees.

"God, yeah, hey it's me. I know I haven't talked to you in um…well too many years to remember but, Lord please bring her back to me. I can't live without Bella, she is my whole life. I am nothing without Bella, she makes me strive to be better. I don't care about anything but her, well and now my baby, and maybe Leah, but really? God…is this some sort of joke? I mean seriously, how is this possible? If you are testing me to see if I deserve her or a life with her, then I can answer that for you. HELL NO! I will never be able to deserve the love that she gives to me. But Lord you put her back into my life and now there is no taking her back away! I'm stupid I proved that today but give her back and I promise you I will do whatever you ask of me. Please God bring her back to me…" I whispered and leaning forward on my knees feeling all my resolve collapsing around me.

"AHEAM!" I heard a loud throat growl behind me. I didn't even realize anyone had come home. I turned and saw a very pissed off Paul standing behind me. "What do you want?" I asked getting pissed myself.

"What I want is to rip you a fucking new asshole, but I love belly bean too much to hurt her like that, well hurt her like that today that is. Jacob had me come to tell you he had Bella and she was safe, not to worry. But if I were you and thank god I'm not, but regardless, you are going to have to do more than beg god to help you. You hurt her pretty bad. She thinks you think she is some kind of whore or something, all because of this fucked up shit with Leah, which I still don't quite understand. And by the way, just because you have it in your power to have two great women drooling all over you, it doesn't make you the big man on campus! You're still a bloodsucker and if you hurt Bella or this baby, I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU! You see I love Bella too, but the difference in me and the other's is that, I don't let what she wants cloud my judgment and I'd rather kill you first, and then beg her to forgive me later. So, on that note, FUCK UP AGAIN, I'M BEGGING YOU!" Paul growled angrily at me as he turned and walked back out of the house.

I was so struck stupid that Bella was all the way in La Push that I couldn't even speak back to that asshole. I mean it is no secret that Paul still hates us no matter what, so his little speech was no surprise but Bella left me and went to a place I can't go! Is she so mad that she wills never want to see me again and what about the baby? I need to call Carlisle, he can tell me what to do. I thought as I pulled out my cell phone and hit send.

"Emmett, how are you feeling now?" Carlisle asked with a worried tone.

"Not good, Bella is gone to La Push and I know we have the treaty but really Carlisle, do you expect me to not cross over that line now?"

"Son, what makes you think she is in La Push?" He questioned me.

"Paul just left here telling me she was with Jacob." I told him, remembering Paul's little speech but not actually hearing the words La Push come out of his mouth.

"Emmett, Bella is with Jacob and Hannah but there on their way over here to see me. I'm in Forks right now, Jacob called and said Bella was wanted me to check on the baby since she can't go to a regular doctor. So if you want to try and talk to her then I would suggest you come to the manor." He informed me then saying he would call me back they had just pulled in the driveway. I on the other hand didn't even respond, I just hung up and took off running toward Forks. Bella was in Forks and even though I knew she was pissed at me I was determined to make it up to her.

BELLA'S POV

I can't believe that Emmett would question me like that. What they hell does he think I'm doing, sleeping with every vampire and wolf in my life! He's lost his mind! The only person I have ever had full intercourse with is him and he knows that. But I guess in his defense, I don't act like that sweet little innocent girl he once knew.

I was glad Seth got me out of there when he did; I don't think I could look at the torn painful look that was written all over his face anymore. And to question Seth that just pissed me off. Seth brought me straight to La Push, I was so upset I didn't even realize where were until I opened my eyes to find Jacob's sad eyes and Paul's highly pissed face.

"What the fuck did that leech do to you Bella?" Paul growled. I love Paul but he scares the shit out of me when he looks like that. His murderous eyes take on a whole new meaning to the animalistic side of a wolf when he is pissed. I swear sometimes I wonder if maybe he should have been Alpha, with that look he could control anybody.

"I'm alright Paulie, Emmett and I just had a fight." I said cooing his nickname to try and calm him down. Thank god he wasn't there; I wouldn't have been able to stop him like I did Seth.

"Seth what happened?" Jacob asked him as we walked in to the house with Paul right on our tails growling.

"Jacob, Paul, set down I think maybe this should come from Bella and you're not going to believe it." Seth said nodding to them while pulling me down with him.

"Ok first before I start you both have to promise me that no one goes after Emmett." I said giving them pointed looks.

"No deal!" Paul spat eyeing me closely.

"Bella you have my word that as long as he has not hurt you, then I will not go after him." Jacob said looking over my head as Hannah came waltzing in the room.

"Yeah Jake, don't think I didn't catch on to your trying to be suttle about the HURT YOU and I WON'T in your statement. You know I'm hurt about something and I… don't mean WE won't go after him. You think you're sly but you're not." I told him giving him another pointed glare.

"I'm pregnant! And before either of you ask me who this baby belongs to like Emmett fucked up and did, I will tell you, its Emmett's. I don't know how and I don't have any answers but it's Emmett's." I said as I started to cry again.

After a few minutes of nothing but my silent tears falling I felt Jacob set down and pull me in to his lap rubbing the hair back out of my face.

"Baby bells have you talked to Carlisle?" He softly asked as I heard Paul growling as he walked toward me.

"No but Emmett did right before we left. Carlisle was in shock too, but I think I need to see him Jake. The baby will need to be checked out and I can't go to a regular doctor, right?" I asked wiping the tears from my face.

Kissing my forehead Jacob leaned over picked up his cell phone and hit a number then send. I listened wondering who he was calling when I heard him say… "Hello Carlisle, Jacob Black here, we need to talk and you need to come check on my Bella….Yes, she's here with me and no he's not here with her….No I don't know what happened between them yet, but I'm sure I will find out before you get back to Forks…Ok, we will meet you there then." Then Jacob closed his phone smiling at me as he placed me back on the couch while he and Paul went outside.

Looking at Seth for an answer, he just shrugged and took my hand back in his rubbing the tips of his fingers long ways down mine trying to sooth me. "Bella bear, you know I love you and I will always be here for you no matter what, you know that right? Nothing will ever take me away from you just add to us, you understand that right?" He pleadingly asked and I wondered what in the hell was up with him now. But I just smiled… "I know you would never leave me Seth."

Jacob came back inside picking me back up and setting me back in his lap and I wondered why everyone likes to set me in there lap like a baby. Boy I'm ill today, it must be hormones. I laid my head on Jake's shoulder and tried to go to sleep while Seth told him what had happened. Jacob got pissed because Emmett doubted me but said he couldn't blame him for questioning for a second since he believed he couldn't get me pregnant.

"It's only natural for a guy that thinks he can't get his girl preggos to question who had, when she shows up that way." Jacob had said causing me to understand, but it still fucking hurt.

Leah had showed up shortly after we did saying Emmett was a real mess and had her looking for me too, but she wouldn't tell him I was here unless I wanted her to. But I didn't know what I wanted, the only thing I was sure of when it came to him was that I loved him and he hurt me.

So now Jacob and Hannah are taking me to the Cullen manor to see Carlisle, as scared as I am about being pregnant, I am more than excited that Emmett and I will be having a baby together.

"Isabella, how do you feel?" Carlisle asked as we entered the house and he took me into a fatherly embrace kissing the top of my head.

"Um, I'm not sure yet. I do know that I'm tired and I can't hold down any food." I told him as we went up to his office.

Carlisle had been very helpful with most of my questions. He wouldn't know about the baby being more human or vampire until he did an ultrasound he told us. Jake just sat there, he and Hannah holding my hands while we listen to all the scary stories that Carlisle had found out since this morning. Feeling Jacob's huge hands over mine made me miss Emmett that much more and I wondered what he was doing right now. I was wondering if Carlisle had even talked to him since Emmett had called and told him I was pregnant.

"Carlisle, have you spoken to Emmett since this morning?" I asked and he smiled at me.

"Yes Isabella, Emmett is on his way here now to be with you." He cooed as Jacob squeezed my hand to let me know he was here for me. I smiled at him to let him know I was ok with that. I missed Emmett so much already, even if I was mad at him for hurting me.

Jacob took Hannah home and left me there with Carlisle to rest and wait for Emmett after the two of them discussed maybe doing the camping trip with Charlie this weekend instead of next since we were all here anyway. Carlisle was going to call Aro and talk to him about it.

I went up to Emmett and Roses old room to lie down but not before I glanced in Edward's old room. It still looked exactly the same; he had not taken anything with him when he took off except for the pictures from his wall of the two of us together. Looking at his room and remembering our past together was sad, but I wouldn't have it any other way. Sighing, I walked back out closing the memories off and headed toward my future.

Walking in Emmett's room I felt at home as I lay down on his bed wondering where Edward had kept Leah at in this house when he had her here. And that brought a whole new set of wonders in my mind. I became upset as I worried about Edward finding about the baby and hurting my child. Could he do that to me? Would he hurt my child if he found out? Surly not, he's not that cold hearted, is he?

As I lay there crying harder with my mind full of worries, I started to drift off to sleep. I was almost a sleep when I felt cold strong arms grab me up like a rag doll clutching me to his chest as if I was fading away. "Emmett" I sighed as the tears started to fall again.

"Bella it's me, beautiful, please forgive me. I was just in shock baby, I know you would never hurt me like that. Please beautiful, I am so sorry. Please forgive me, I love you." He rushed out with his on dry sobbing.

I turned my head up to look at him and he looked so scared, almost as broken as I had felt when Edward left me. I took my hand and stroked it across his cheek leaning in and kissing him softly. "Emmett" I whispered not being able to say anything else at the moment because of the knot in my throat that had formed.

"Bella please forgive me, don't leave me baby, I promise I will make this up to you. Give me another chance, I promise baby with all of my unbeaten heart that I will make it up to you, you won't regret it. Please Isabella." Emmett pleaded and begged with me. I watched him still hurt but shocked with his plea. He really does love me like I love him.

"Emmy, I love you." I said as I tried to pull away to lay back down, but he would release me; he just lay down with me still in his arms. "God thank you for answering my prayer." He whispered and the words caused me to open my eyes and look at him wondering what he was talking about. But he just smiled as he slowly grazed my lips with his saying… "Beautiful, I love you so much. You have no idea how much you mean to me. I will never ever be able to live without you. Please don't ever leave me again." He begged while placing kisses all over my face as I closed my eyes taking in his scent.

I was able to sleep for a while before Embry and Quil showed up at the house to visit with me. I had not seen them since I had left for Chicago and they missed me as much as I did them. I got up and eat some meatloaf that Hannah had sent for me and boy was I hungry, even though I knew it was going to come back up I didn't care. Hannah is a damn good cook. Jacob is always bragging about my cooking but I like hers better.

Emmett sat at the table with us watching every single move I made as I laughed at my brothers catching up on everything we had missed out on over the past few months. I had known I missed them but it really hit home just how much as I watched their easy going banter with each other.

Watching them again brought back a thought I had once had, as I sat and compared each member of the pack. Jacob is the strength and rock as Alpha. Sam is to level headiness as Paul is to the raging temper that fuels them. Embry is the heart as Quil is the prankster. Seth is the glue that keeps them together as Leah is the protecting mother of her brother's and the younger pups coming up. One could not survive without the other.

That thought made me think of my baby again. Would I be a good mother? Could I protect my child from this evil world we live in? I have no doubt in Emmett being a great father, but me on the other hand I doubted very much so.

I was brought out of my thoughts as Embry knelt next to me taking the fork from my hand and laying it on my plate. "Bellies are you ok, we lost you there?" Embry questioned "Yeah Belzee what's wrong?" Quil said coming to set in the chair next to me now. As they took in my fears and tears in my eyes they glanced over at Emmett who was still intently watching me from his chair. He looked like he was silently pleading with them to leave but they didn't move from my side.

My brother's worried for me and they knew I was worried for myself so I thought maybe I would lighten the mood before they run off to tell Paul and Jacob. "You know I have missed hearing the nicknames all of you have for me." I laughed then I heard Emmett slightly chuckle, but it sounded fake to me. He was worried about me, but was trying to make me feel better.

"Yeah we do give you the best names don't' we?" Quil laughed kissing my cheek before going back to his food. Quil, and his food obsession. He once told me food was like sex for him, he eat every bite full of desire to taste more.

Embry on the other hand was not so easily convinced of my better mood. So I thought I would bring up a better happier time. The memory of the night that they all gave me nicknames.

So Quil and Embry told Emmett about all of us setting around the bonfire playing truth or dare. And of course Quil being the jokester that he is tried to lighten my mood that night too. I had been having a rough week and was getting very frustrated at the game. I had to do stupid stuff so Quil made up his own games, which turned out stupid too, but out of one of the games had been Charades, the object was to use the letters of Bella to come up with nick names and try to guess what the person chose. Stupid, I'm telling you but they all had named me by the end of the night. I laughed more that night then I had laughed in months.

Jacob… baby bells

Paul… belly beans

Seth… bella bear

Embry… bellies

Quil… belzee

Jared… bela-rola-pola

As I sat there listening to Quil tells the story and Embry nod his head when something wasn't told right, I realized how much I really did miss La Push. I missed the tightness my family had together and now we were all split up so that I could go to the University. The University that I once claimed held all my dreams. I just didn't know when I made that comment that said University would turn out to be 'A Beautiful University Dream'. They had no plans for school, the only reason they went was so I could and they knew I wouldn't go without them. So now my family was all split up for my dreams.

"Beautiful?" Emmett questioned me wondering where my mind had gone again. I looked up at him then back to the guys. "I'm sorry I'm not being good company tonight, am I?" They just sat worried about me and I laughed. "Guy's nothing is wrong, just memories of all our nights on the beach and stuff that's all, don't worry." I told them getting up and taking my half empty plate to the kitchen.

"So bellies, old habits die hard. Are you going to call Charlie and let him know that you are here now?" Embry asked me.

"Yes, I think I will go and see him and Sue tomorrow. I don't know about telling them about the baby yet though, so tell everyone to keep their mouths closed, ok?" I asked as Emmett pulled my hand to get back up and set with him.

The guys left leaving us there alone. Carlisle had gone back to Alaska to get Esme and there things they would need for now. Emmett and I just sat there and watched T.V. not really talking about anything until I finally feel asleep for the night with my head lying in his lap.

A/N Hi guys sorry this chapter is just filler and really sucked. I was tired; I spent the first half of the day writing on another story so by the time I got to this one I was pooped! But I promise tomorrows will be better. ;) robin


	28. Chapter 28

A Beautiful University Dream

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my thoughts J that includes the characters and the songs. Hope you enjoy the story!

EMMETT'S POV CH27

"Beautiful wake up baby. Esme is here, she fixed you some breakfast." I said whispering in her ear and kissing along her jaw to stimulate her. My girl loves her sleep and gets irritated without it these days. I mean I know humans require sleep and Carlisle told me she would need a lot of rest being pregnant, but damn sixteen and half hours at one time!

Tugging on her hands to release her pillow and earning a very loud humph from her she finally opened those beautiful eyes to me. "Emmy it will not do me a bit of good to eat, it will only come right back up! So sleeping sounds like the better plan to me, that way I don't feel hungry and I won't throw up! Now let me sleep!" Bella grumbled turning away from me to face the window in my room.

"Sorry Charlie, no can do, you are going to eat if I have to force feed you. Do you understand me Bella? You require food and so does our baby, now we can do this the easy way or the hard, your choice so what's it going to be?" I asked pulling her back toward me from the other side of the bed.

"EMMETT! I 'm not kidding let me sleep." She snapped as I politely just swooped her up in my arms walked to the bathroom and sat her down on the side of the tub. "Human moment, get it done and I will be outside the door waiting!"

Standing outside the door leaning against the wall I sighed thinking of how ill she has been lately. I know nothing about pregnancy. How am I supposed to do this? Maybe I need an "Understanding Pregnant Bella" book. Hey that's a thought, wonder how fast Carlisle could write one up for me? Thank god I will have Esme to tell me what to do.

Being brought out of my rambling thoughts by the sound of Bella heaving had me through the door and at her side fast. "Beautiful what can I do to help you?" I was pleading trying to pull her up off the floor as she gave me a death glare.

"Grrr…For one you could have let me sleep, and then I wouldn't be in here throwing my fucking brains up! For two you could quite pulling on me, I'm dizzy Emmett, damn it! Leave me the hell alone!" She yelled as I dropped my hands from her arms and stood there in shook looking at her. Taking my hands and whipping them down my face frustrated, I turned and walked out of the room and down the stairs, not stopping to acknowledge that Ali, Jazz, Rose and Josh were now here. I just kept walking out the door slamming it behind me and hearing the glass shatter.

"DAMN IT TO FUCKING HELL!" I screamed as I took off in a run toward the baseball clearing. Yeah a run will do me good. I was pondering what the hell to do and how I was going to handle that attitude for any amount of time, when I came across their scent. I stopped dead in my tracks wondering what they were doing way out here.

"Emmett how is my dear Princess?" Aro asked as he came into view followed by Caius, Athenodora, Sulpicia, Demetri, Alec and Jane, all giving me questionable looks. "You're here and asking me, that tells me that Carlisle has told you we are having a baby, correct?" I asked nodding and turning back toward the house.

"YES! And I am just so happy; the baby will be a splendid addition to our family." Aro cooed clapping his hands together. Looking at him incredulously, I wondered what that glimmer in his eye was for. Could he really have done all the changing on the inside that appears on the outside? If he hasn't and he has plans of adding Bella and our child to his collection he won't have to worry about the Romanians, I would kill him myself.

Ah shit, what am I thinking, he loves her I've seen and felt it myself. Bella's ill mood is rubbing off on me now. "Bella is doing ok I guess, I'm not an expert at this though. She is extremely irritable and vomiting anything that goes in her mouth, but other than hating me she's ok." I grumbled

"Ah Emmett, Isabella doesn't hate you. It is perfectly normal for her to be irritable and the vomiting is normal too. She will be ok, don't let it bother you. She needs to take her hormones out on someone that she trust won't get mad and leave her. You need to be strong for her and it wouldn't hurt for you to put a happy smile on when you are around her, she needs that. I'm sure my dear Princess is scared and it's been a long time since she was scared of anything, so she needs your strength." Aro stated still walking beside me as I stared at him in shock. Who knew that he could be so understanding?

Getting back to the house I came across a very pissed of Esme about the door and my brothers playing video games. Jazz stood and nodded upstairs for me to follow so I did. "Emmett I'm happy for you." Jazz said as he clapped me on the shoulder giving it a comforting squeeze. "Yeah I am too, where is Bella?" I asked not sensing her in the house. "Ali and Rose took her to the grocery store to pick out things to eat that she might like to try." Jazz said as he plopped down on my bed debating on his next sentence.

"Emmett I have already talked to Carlisle and he filled the others in, but I thought you should know that the Romanian's have retreated for now. We don't know why but there gone back to their home. And it is our understanding that Edward is no longer with them. We have no idea where he is at the moment, but Peter and Charlotte are taking some time to look for him for me." I nodded telling him I was going to take a shower and headed for my bathroom.

BELLA'S POV

I had fun spending the day with Ali and Rose picking out food to try. Everything that I would pick up Rose would snarl up her nose, as Ali would take it from my hands and smell it. It was hilarious shopping for food with two vampires. People were looking at us like we had lost our minds as we laughed and goofed off walking up and down the aisles. What should have been an hour trip to the grocery store, turned into a four hour goof off therapy session to cheer up Bella. What would I do without my girls? I thought as we pulled back into the driveway getting out and coming face to face with Emmett.

"Emmy I'm so sorry for this morning." I started saying but he stopped me engulfing me in a bear hug kissing me softly and sighed… "No apologies Beautiful, just I love you's from now on." He cooed still kissing me as we heard Ali giggle and someone clear there throat at us. As Emmett sat me back down on my feet I turned to see and amused Aro looking at me, dropping Emmett's hand I took off running to Aro and jumped in his arms hugging him.

"DADDY" I yelled before it had registered with my brain what my mouth was spitting out. I had never called him that before and even though I was feeling it more and more, I was still shocked at myself. I looked in his shocked but smiling face as he chuckled. Aro actually chuckled.

"Ah, my dear daughter, you bring light to my life." Setting me back down on my feet I felt his hand lay across my stomach and I looked at him a bit shocked myself. "I hear that you are going to make my life even brighter, dear. I cannot wait to see the face of my beautiful grandchild." Aro told me while rubbing circles across my stomach.

Smiling at him as he took my hand and we walked back to the house, I sighed wondering if Charlie would be as happy about me having a baby and with a vampire of all people. I was happy to know that I would see Charlie tomorrow, but I was not looking forward to seeing his reaction to vampires and werewolves.

The rest of the day was not very eventful as Emmett just lay around with me watching movies. Carlisle had brought in some equipment he felt he might need to take care of me during the pregnancy. After I had attempted to eat a bowl of vegetable soup for dinner and it coming back up, he did an ultrasound to see if the baby was healthy. We were all surprised to find that the baby was as big as an eight week old fetus, but I could have only been at the most around three weeks. I was just happy that he could see the baby after some of the horror stories he told us.

So it was a good thing that the baby seemed to be rather healthy, but realizing I was going to be a mother faster than I had expected was a little bit unnerving. What was I going to do about school? I wanted to go to the university, it was my dream. Would I be able to go while I am pregnant? Most definitely not, if the baby is growing faster someone would surely notice.

Jacob had come to see how I was feeling and discuss with Aro and Carlisle about the camping trip. Seeing as that I was now pregnant and vomiting a lot, they had all decided that we would just have Charlie and Sue over for dinner tomorrow, where Jacob and Carlisle would talk to him. And if need be they had decided to show him Jacob in wolf form. Carlisle wasn't keen on the idea of showing him how a vampire hunting, but Jazz had agreed to be the one to do that if need be. I didn't like that idea to much at all and got upset, but Jacob didn't seem to think it would be necessary once Sue informed him that it was true.

So now Emmett was holding me while my mind tried to slow down enough to go to sleep but it's not working to well. "Emmy, can I ask you something?" I asked not looking at him directly.

"Beautiful you can ask me anything, you know that." He whispered placing light kisses along my hair line. He was always so sweet and loving with me, how could I be so ill with him?

"Emmett, how do you really feel about the baby? I don't remember you ever saying anything about wanting to be a father when Rose would be upset about not being able to have one."

"Oh Bella, I am over the moon about the baby, I am just scared for you and I'm not exactly doing too good of job with you right now. I never had any desire to be a daddy before but with you, it makes me so happy. I just hope that I will be good enough." Emmett told me starting to massage my stomach.

"Emmy, you will be a wonderful father. This baby couldn't ask for a better dad than you will be and you are wonderful to me. It's me, Emmett; I don't understand my emotions right now. I love you and I truly am sorry for the way I acted today." I said as he went to pull away from me. I was afraid he was getting up and leaving me there so I pulled on his hand but he surprised me by laying his head on my stomach and began talking to the baby.

"Hey there my little cubby, this is your daddy. How you doing there in mommy's tummy? I can't wait to see you again. Next time you might wave at me and mommy or stick your tongue out at Uncle Jacob or something." He cooed and chuckled while I wiped the tears from my cheeks. I can't believe the changes in my life in a little over a month. Emmett is better than any dream I could have ever wished for and now we get a baby too. These thoughts had me wondering about Leah and what she was doing. I hadn't talked to her tonight which was unusual. I wonder what she is feeling about the baby.

"Beautiful, I just wanted to ask you something before you dose off to sleep." He said sliding up and hovering over me lightly kissing my lips. "What is it Emmy?" I asked wondering what he was thinking so seriously about. He chuckled shaking his head back and forth and mumbling something about "I actually had something real romantic planned for this but now just seems right." I just gave him a questioning look.

"Isabella, I never knew what I was missing till you danced back into my life. I then realized what my heart had been crying and yearning for, you Isabella. You are a gift to me from heaven and this baby tells me just how sacred our love is, it shouldn't be possible, but here you lay with my child growing inside of you. I will never be able to survive without you Isabella, you are my life and this baby will be our life. I will gladly live forever protecting you and our baby. I would be happy to spend eternity showing the two of you how much I love you and how precious you are to me. I beg of you to let me be the one who gives you the moon and stars Isabella. I want to be the one who lights your fire and sets your sun a blaze. Please let me be the one you come to when you need to cool down and the one you run to warm you. Fire and Ice Beautiful, I want to be your fire and Ice. Isabella Marie Swan will you please do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Emmett Dale McCarty, my wife from here till eternity?"

To say I was speechless would be a great understatement. I was shocked in to being dumbfounded with his deep heartfelt words. The look of longing and begging in his eyes removed all words from my vocabulary; all I could do was staring at him and nod. I couldn't even say yes even though my heart and head were screaming big fat YESES over and over again. I just simply nodded to the love of my life.

"Beautiful, is that a yes? Because although I love your little nods, I really want to hear yes cross them lips." Emmett said smiling down at me still hovering over me but being sure not to press down on the baby.

"YES EMMY, YES, YES, YES!" I yelled then hearing a bunch of squealing and laughing coming from down stairs. "Stupid vampire hearing!" Emmett crooned as he leaned down placing kisses all over my face and neck then getting up and walking over to his dresser draw removing a blue velvet box.

Coming back and setting down on the bed he lifted me into his arms bridle style onto his lap and smiled. "I'm sorry I went about that a bit backwards. I wasn't planning on asking you tonight. You see I had a special weekend planned before we found out about the baby, but tonight laying there holding you and our child just felt like the right time. So, bear with me again." He said chuckling again.

"Isabella Marie Swan, the one and only beautiful love of my life, will you please make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" He asked removing the ring and slipping it on my finger. "Yes Emmy, I love you so much." I told him as I looked at my new ring smiling at him. It was beautiful and just perfect for me. The band was platinum with a ruby red heart shaped stone in the center, with two heart shaped diamonds on either side of it, not too big and gawky, just beautiful. On the inside of the band it was engraved with Leah's little referral to me 'I just call you mine'. I gasped at how beautiful the ring was as the tears started coming again. "Damn pregnancy hormones." I whispered to myself and he laughed.

I had a hard time falling asleep after that, I was too happy about the idea of being his wife forever. Emmett laid there rubbing circles on my stomach all night and ever so often he would lean down kissing the baby through my tummy and whisper his love for the baby too.

CHARLIE'S POV

Getting the call from Jacob to tell me that Bells was her in town was a shock. I wasn't expecting her to be here for another week and we were supposed to be going on a camping trip then. But now that had been canceled and we were all going to meet at Carlisle's home for dinner. Bells had not called me herself which told me something was going on with her. She always seems to forget about her old dad when she has something to hide from me. So I wonder what is going on. If that damn prick Edward is back in the picture I will strangle him, he has hurt her enough. I thought as I walked up with Sue in tow and knocked on the door.

As the door opened I was greeted by my smiling daughter holding the hand of a huge burly guy that I recognized as being Emmett McCarty, Edward's older brother. Smiling a breath taking smile at me Bells introduced me to her boyfriend. "Dad, Sue, this is my Emmy, well you can call him Emmett." Shaking his hand and feeling his strong grip, I imagined the damage he could do to that fuckhead if he bothered Bells again. Smiling at that thought I leaned in and kissed Bells on the cheek. "It's nice to meet you Emmett and it's been to long Bells, I have missed you. Sue here can cook a mean pot roast but she has nothing on your grams beef stroganoff you cook for me." I told her trying to lighten the tension some.

"Dad, Sue, I have missed you too. Come in, I have some people I would like to introduce you too." She told us opening the door further for us. As we walked in to the living room I noticed it was full of people causing me to wonder if there some sort of party going on that I didn't know about.

I noted that Carlisle and Esme were standing off to the side smiling at us and Alice and her siblings were playing some kind of board game at the table. Upon seeing me Alice had jumped and run to hug me causing me to laugh at her hyper side. That girl really is a cute one I thought as Bells took my hand and pulled me toward some older guy with long black hair that I had never seen before. I was looking at the man standing before me, with his clasped hands, and grinning as he reached for Bella and took her hand in his and kissed it. Puzzled at the gesture I looked over to Bella as she gave me a small smile. "Dad I would like for you to meet Aro. Aro is a very special person to me."

"Hello Aro, I'm Charlie, Bella's dad and this is Sue, my wife." I said turning back to see Jacob and Seth walking into the house from the back yard. I nodded hello and turned back to face the weird guy in front of me. I knew there was something going on with this scene. I just didn't have all the facts yet, so I thought I would just bid my time and wait.

"Dad you know Carlisle, Esme, and Alice but I don't believe that you ever met Rose and Jazz, there Carlisle's other adopted children and this is Josh, Rose's husband." Bella introduced them to me nervously. Yep something is fixing to go down, my daughter is nervous. "Hello it's nice to meet you." I told them as Bella pulled me in another direction to meet some more weird looking people that were now standing with Aro. "Dad this Sulpicia, Aro's wife, and Caius his brother, with his wife, Athenodora."

I nodded said "Hello" then turned back to Bella who was now leading Sue and me to set with her on the couch. We sat in uncomfortable silence for about ten minutes before Jacob stood up and asked me to step outside with him, Seth and Emmett for a minute. Turning back to glance at Bella I noticed she had paled extremely fast and I wondered what was going on and something told me I was fixing to get answers to a lot of questions I had over the past few years.

When we reached the back yard Jacob stopped and looked at me. "Charlie, I need to talk to you about something. I know you have heard the legends of my tribe for years. I also know that you are a smart man and very perceptive, as Bella is. There is no easy way to tell you this so I am just going to show you." Jacob firmly but nervously stated as he walked about twenty feet away from into the tree line. I turned back to look at the guys and ask what the hell was he doing when I felt a shift in the air and heard a howl. Glancing back to the tree line where Jake had walked into, I now saw a huge horse size wolf walking toward me slowly. I carefully took a step forward and as I heard the door to the house open I turned to see Carlisle, Sue and Bella standing there looking at me.

I turned back to the reddish brown wolf and ask "Jacob?" and he nodded at me walking closer and nuzzled my hand with his humongous head. I was struck stupid as I stood there until I felt a tiny hand touch my arm. I turned to see Bella standing there with tears running down her worried face. "Bella, you knew about this?" I asked raising my hand and wiping her tears away.

"Yes dad, I've known for awhile now. Actually remember when Jacob was supposed to have mono, well this was his mono." She said giggling as Jake trotted back into the woods. "Seth, Paul, and the others?" I asked turning back to look at my step son then back at Bella.

"Yes Charlie, even Leah." Jacob told me as he walked back up to me clapping me on the back.

"Billy?" I said looking at Jake and then over at Sue. "No Charlie, dad never phased neither did Harry, the gene skipped there generation. We think it was because the Cullen's were not here then, but they were when the younger generation started phasing." I piped up to the name of the Cullen's wondering what they had to do with this.

Looking at Bells for an answer I noticed she seemed to get visibly paler if possible and actually looked like she might throw up. I reached for her as she swayed on her feet, but before I could grab her Emmett, that had been at least ten feet away, had got to her before I could even blink. I looked at him questioning as he swooped Bella up bridle style and began to carry her toward the house and handed her to Carlisle.

Emmett came back to stand next to Jacob looking at me as if I would be the next to faint. "Chief Swan, do you remember in the legends that you heard what the one enemy of the wolves was?" Emmett question and I shook my head back and forth. I couldn't for the life of me think of what it was and I was shocked because I knew I had heard those stories at least fifty times since I was a teenager hanging out on the reservation with Billy and Harry. "No son, but is there a point to that question? If so let's just get it out." I sternly voiced to him as I looked over at Jake.

"Charlie the one enemy we have as wolves and it is what set the gene in motion to begin with is the cold ones." Jacob said and started laughing hysterically at him. "Vampires… Jacob, have you lost your mind son?" I asked while his face turned humorous. "Nope Charlie but sometimes I wish had and this was all a dream." He said chuckling.

I looked over at Emmett questioning "So what do you have to do with all this, are you a wolf too?" As he and Jacob busted out laughing he looked at me saying "Hell no, I'm not a mutt, do I stink that bad?"

I looked at him not understanding the joke I was obviously missing out on and asked again. "Ok then, I repeat, what do you have to do with all this?"

Emmett cleared his throat looking over at Jacob and then back to me. "Sir, I am a vampire."


	29. Chapter 29

A Beautiful University Dream

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my thoughts that includes the characters and the songs. Hope you enjoy the story!

EMMETT'S POV CH28

"Sir, I am a vampire." I firmly stated clearing my throat and smiled. I watched his face turn green as he took in my words. Then the shock started to warn off his wrinkled face as he became red with anger with a bit of scared look around his eyes. Charlie tried to tuck that look deep down as he squared his shoulders while sizing me up and looking me over from head to toe. The thought of this little man being able to harm me, a vampire was rather funny, but I would never disrespect him or Bella by saying something about it.

I stood there waiting for him to form the sentence he was intending on getting out of his mouth. Jacob and I watched as he seems to stumble on the sentence and then he asked. "Carlisle, Esme, EDWARD! You're all vampires that have been around my daughter?" He said stressing Edwards name with a yell.

"Yes sir, but we don't live on the normal diet of vampires. Chief we live off the blood of animals not humans, which is why we are able to live in the public among humans. Sir, please don't worry about Bella, she's safe with my family. None of us would hurt her, we all love her and well…sir, she is my life." I told him trying to calm his rapid beating heart down.

Charlie eyed me closer then looked to Jacob again. "What about the whole enemy bullshit Jake? You seem to be getting along fine enough to allow Bella, the one you once claimed, was the love of your life, to be in danger." He spat at Jake getting angered with every word.

"Charlie now that's not fair, you know damn well how much I love that girl. I love her enough to die for her and you know that. Hell Charlie, me and the pack have chased away and killed rough sadistic vampires that wanted her blood, because apparently our Bella's blood is sweet and calls to them. But these here today, are not part of that, do you honestly believe that I would let harm come to that girl. I love her more than my own life, you know this Charlie. Trust me when I say that she is safe with them, they have helped protect her too, you know." Jacob said as he walked back to the deck and plopped down in one of Esme's wooded chairs.

"Sir, I love your daughter and would do anything for her. Bella owns me, heart, mind, body and soul. I feel like I should go ahead and tell you something else to, just so she doesn't need to be upset with trying to tell you when she wakes up." He nodded as he sat down on the step and put his face in his hands looking down at the ground.

"Chief Swan, I asked Isabella to marry me today and she agreed. I'm sorry that I asked her before you, sir, but I had already planned to ask her and then we found out some wonderful news and the moment just felt right." I told him, as he took that in before I dropped the baby bomb.

"And this wonderful news would be? What, don't tell me my daughter is pregnant?" He questioned still not looking up from his hands as I cleared my throat and sat down next to him.

"Actually yes sir, we are going to have a baby and you will be a grandfather." I cooed smiling over at him about the time that Bella walked out the door.

I got up and went straight to her taking her in my arms and kissing the top her head inhaling her scent. "Beautiful, how do feel right now?" I asked planting light kisses on her temples, cheeks, nose and then brushing my lips across hers, before hearing Charlie huff.

"I feel fine right now Emmy, but how are things going out here?" Bella asked glancing over her father. "It has gone, Charlie knows about vampires, wolves and I even had the balls to tell him I asked you to marry me and were having a baby, and he hasn't shot me yet." I said chuckling as Charlie stood up walking toward us saying…"YET, is the key word." Then he lightly chuckled as he pulled Bella from my embrace and hugged her.

"So you're going to make me a papa at such a young age? What will all the ladies think?" He laughed breaking the ice as Sue piped up then making herself known. "Hey, I don't care what all the ladies think and if you know what is good for you then you won't either!" Sue grumbled as we all laughed and sat back down.

Charlie looked to me then. "So what does nerdward think about all this, he hasn't had anything to say about the baby and marriage?" He asked me.

"Sir I believe I may have told you this on the phone a couple of weeks ago, that I don't give a shit what he thinks, this is mine and Bella's life and he's not part of that." I confidently told him with a grin.

He clapped me on the arm saying "Glad to hear that son and call me Charlie from now on, no more of this Sir and Chief shit." He said chuckling then looking at Bella who was now sweetly setting in my lap wrapped in my arms as I rubbed her tummy.

"So wedding and baby, huh?" He said nervously to Bella. She nodded getting up and went to set next to him and took his hand. "Dad, are you dealing with all this, ok?" She asked eyeing him closely for any sign of a lie, but he just laughed at her display to catch him and said. "Sure, but I'm not telling your mother, that ones on your head." He said chuckling again picking her hand up off his arm and kissed her fingers then set it back down with his.

I watched them banter back and forth for a few minutes before Aro and the others came outside to join us. Looking at the excitement in his eyes, I wondered if he was actually going to ask Charlie to adopt Bella right now. But my wonders didn't last long as he came to Charlie extending his hand taking Bella's, kissed it and spoke. "My dear Princess would it be ok with you if I spoke with your father now?" He asked her as Charlie looked up at him puzzled at his name toward her.

"Yes Aro that would be fine with me, if it is ok with Charlie." She said looking back to Charlie.

ARO'S POV

Carlisle and I watched as Charlie took in and accepted everything he was told today, making us both respect his strength as a human that much more. I knew he had to be a special human to have a daughter such as Isabella and watching them showed me how much she was like her father.

I decided to go ahead and talk to him while he was in such a joking mood and I hoped he would not begrudge me and share Isabella with me. As I asked my Princess and watched for Charlie's response I saw the questions in his eyes about my calling her Princess.

"Charlie I would like to tell you of my feelings for our dear Isabella, if you would not mind." I said looking at her and smiling as she moved back to set with Emmett, for support I'm sure.

"Sure go ahead." Charlie simply stated eyeing me with those chocolate orbs that he graced Isabella with.

"Charlie, I met Isabella three years ago, right after Edward had left her and I became enchanted with her. She is a very wonderful young lady as you know. Isabella walked into my castle and took it over as her own. You see we use to live off the blood of humans too, but she changed that real fast and actually had the nerve to put me and my brother in our place. We are completely smitten with her and I have grown to love her as a daughter. If you would permit me to, I would love to adopt Isabella and make her Princess of our kind." I told him, watching the emotions of ah and adoration cross his eyes as he looked over at Isabella as he listened to me.

"Aro is this something that Bella wishes to happen?" He asked me

"You may ask her, but we have talked about this recently and she has agreed to my request. Isabella and I have bonded over her pain from Edward. She has spent time with my family in Italy and is loved dearly by us all. She would always be protected just as she is now; I assure you no harm will come to her." Glancing back to her he whispered shock finally registering at today's events.

"Wow…marriage, baby and Princess of a whole world, Bella honey, I think I am speechless." He said as a small smile played on his lips. "Bells, if this is what you want then, I'm fine with it as long as you are not put in harm's way." He told her getting up and setting next to her taking her hand in his. I knew then everything would be good between Charlie Swan and me.

LEAH'S POV

I sat in the Cullen manor listening to what was taking place outside. Alec was the only one that had realized I had come in. He had heard the door when I opened it and walked in, so he came back in and sat down next to me. He didn't try to speak to me though. I think he was just offering comfort by being there. And even though he had not known what I had been through today it was still comforting to have someone there next to me.

I had gone for the first time to visit my father's grave today. I had been living in the here and now with Bella and put his death on the back burner, so I would not have to deal with it. I have blamed myself for his death for some time now. If I hadn't been putting so much stress on everyone around me about Sam then he might not have had a heart attack, but no I had to be a bitch and blame everyone including him and his ancestors.

_**Flashback… (Argument between Leah and Harry)**_

"_**Leah, please calm down, Sam cannot help what has happened to him and neither can you. You need not blame him when he has no control over fate. It was not meant to be between the two of you." He told me trying to calm me.**_

"_**Fuck you dad and all your ancestry mumbo jumbo! I'm tired of hearing about fucking fate and it just wasn't meant to be! Why the hell does some dead fucking Indians get to decide who I am meant to be with! They don't and they won't, I won't allow this to happen in my life! I will not imprint EVER and if I do I can assure you, I will fucking ignore it!!"I yelled not caring who heard me.**_

"_**Leah please darling listen to me, you need to calm down you are upsetting your mother."He pleaded with me.**_

"_**I don't care anymore who I upset. No one seems to care if I am upset, so why should I!" I screamed as my body began to tremble and shake violently. I felt dizzy as I looked up at my father and seeing his eyes go wide as saucers with fear, he then grabbed his chest whispered "Leah I love you" then fell to the ground as I exploded into a giant fucking dog, and just like that, in a matter of a few heated minutes I lost my father and phased into a wolf.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK…**_

How could I do that to my father? The man that brought me into this world, he loved me. I sighed at my thoughts as the tears started well to up in my eyes again and I felt a cold hand take mine. I looked over and Alec had took my hand in to his and smiled at me. "Leah I'm not sure what is wrong with you right now, but I'm here for you if you will allow me to be." Alec told me raising my hand to his mouth and kissing it then laying it back down on my lap. I was shocked at his affection but I couldn't speak, I just turned my head back toward the doors as I watched my mom and Charlie talk with Bella about her wedding and the baby she was going to have.

I was happy that Bella was going to have a baby and that was exactly led me to my father's grave today.

_**FLASHBACK… (Leah at the grave talking with Harry earlier today)**_

"_**Hi daddy, I know it's been awhile since I have spoken to you. Yeah about that, I'm sorry about the last words I said to you. I really never blamed you dad. I was just hurt and mad about losing Sam. Daddy, please forgive me, I'm sorry, I really am. Daddy you know how I told you I would never imprint and if I did I would ignore it? Well that fate you always talked about decided that they liked to play with me because I imprinted on Isabella Swan. Yeah I know a girl, right? Well I couldn't ignore her no matter how hard I tried daddy. It took me a long time to figure out why it was important that my fated imprint was a girl, but as I got to know her I found that her heart was just as broken as mind. Daddy she healed me and although I am still scared to hand my heart over to a man, I feel whole again. Bella is my life daddy, she's my best friend. She makes me a stronger wolf, just for her and I wouldn't have it any other way. I love her daddy and you would too. She's going to have a baby and the man she loves now is planning to ask her to marry him. I'm happy for them. I just don't want to lose her daddy. I can't imagine my life without her in it every day. Emmett is a vampire daddy and I know that he is our enemy but I love him too. We have bonded over Bella and he is a really good man. Please don't be disappointed in me for loving him too daddy. I didn't mean for that to happen but I just woke up one day and saw him in a different light. Emmett's not like the other's, he has a big heart and he cares about others. He saved my life daddy and vowed to protect me too. Daddy you are the only man that ever cared enough about me to protect me. I know you loved me daddy and I'm sorry for the things I said to you, I promise I didn't mean them. Daddy I love you."**_

_**End Flashback….**_

I was brought out of my flashback by Bella and Emmett setting down next to me. I had not even felt Alec get up to allow them to set on either side of me. But he was standing across the room smiling at me but concerned. "Lee-lee, are you ok?" Bella asked me taking my hand in hers.

"I am now."I told her leaning over and kissing her cheek while squeezing her hand. "So, I hear we have a wedding to plan. Any dates yet?" I asked smiling at her then glancing back over to Emmett that was clearly on cloud nine with that smile.

"No we haven't talked dates yet, actually we haven't talked about the wedding at all." Bella shyly stated looking at Emmett and smiling. "Ok, so what's going with the baby?" I asked since I had not been here when they did the ultrasound.

Emmett piped up before Bella could speak and squeezed my other hand saying… "Pocahontas, you wouldn't believe it. The baby is so cute, it looks like a worm or something, it's so tiny but growing really fast, Lee-lee where going to have a superman baby!" He excitedly rushed out causing Bella and I both to burst into a fit of giggles.

Hearing a small chuckle from across the room caused me to glance up and I saw Alec still standing there watching us. I wonder what he is thinking, I asked myself turning to look back at Bella. She looked so beautiful she had a glow about her face. I imagined what she would look like in a beautiful flowing white wedding dress as I glanced down and caught her ring.

"OMG Bella, that ring is gorgeous!" I yelled picking her hand up and inspecting it closer. "Emmett smiled and quietly got up and left the room. I watched as he walked up the stairs to his room and coming back down slowly smiling at us both.

He sat down beside me and took my hand in his, looked at Bella and smiled even bigger. "Leah Ann Clearwater, Bella and I would like to give you this promise ring as a token of our love to show you that, we love you and you will always be able to depend on us. We both will always be here for you, Leah, I vow to love and protect you, and this is my promise to you. And the hands that are holding the heart on this ring represent Bella and me, holding you forever in our hearts." Emmett cooed as he slipped the beautiful platinum Irish Claddagh ring that held one single red ruby heart in the center of the hands, on my finger.

Crying like a baby I hugged them both and whispered… "I just call you both, MINE!"

Then Emmett grabbed my hand back removing the ring and slipping Bella's off to and smiled. I need to show you both something. He put the rings side by side together and held them up so that we could read the conscription that I had not even noticed as he had put it on me. Side by side the rings read…

I just call u mine (Bella's ring)

& I'll just call u mine 2 (Leah's ring)

Emmett smiled at both of us saying…I couldn't come up with anything that fit, so I borrowed your song to name you both. I know it's corny but that's what you two are, my one and two! He said grinning like a big oaf!

A/N Ok guy's last two chapters have been short, but I haven't been feeling all too well and I'm trying to get the story advanced some. I am planning to try and have this story done within the next week so I can start on my next idea. So on that note I will be posting two or three times a day, or some extremely long chapters but as usual I will try and let you know when I post and especially if it twice a day, like today so you don't get lost. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. ;) robin


	30. Chapter 30

A Beautiful University Dream

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my thoughts J that includes the characters and the songs. Hope you enjoy the story!

ALEC'S POV CH29

As I stood and watched from across the room, Leah sat there sadden about something causing me to want to rush and comfort her. I don't know what is about this woman but she has a power over me that no other has ever had. I mean sure I'm a three hundred year old vampire, of course I have dated other vampires but never have I had any interest in a human/werewolf. What is wrong with me and how is she able to do this to me? I haven't been able to stop thinking of her since I sat eyes on her in that red mini dress the night we all when to the club.

Is it possible that I have found my mate finally? No, that couldn't be right, she's a werewolf, vampires and a werewolf mating is just ridicules, right? But then look at Emmett he doesn't find it hard to be mated to the Princess, but then again she is only human. The smell of Leah alone should repulse me but I find myself drawn to her with her scent of a warm ocean breeze, cotton linen with a touch of summer rain.

I asked Josh and Jasper what she smelt like to them and they laughed at me saying she smelt like a wet pup to them. I find nothing of her that reminds of a dog, wet or not. I tried to ignore my growing feelings for this girl because she doesn't even act at all phased by me, and she seems to be taken with Emmett at the time being, but I just can't get her off my mind.

I find myself worrying about her when I can't see with my eyes that she is safe. Could this be love? I heard Emmett talking to Josh and Rosalie about his love for the Princess and although I don't think I feel as strong of feelings for Leah, it is still there. I don't quite know what to do with them or if I want to do anything. I can see my entire family of brothers and sisters at the castle having a field day with me, if I mated with a werewolf. I'd be the laughing stock of the vampire world!

After holding her hand and offering to be there for her, I felt as if she had relaxed a little bit but then she seemed to have backtracked into a memory or something, and the pain I had felt coming off of her at that moment had almost crushed my unbeaten heart. I had to fight the need I felt coarse throughout my body to hold and comfort her.

So now I stand here like a coward and watch the woman that I am slowly realizing I love, be comforted by Bella and Emmett. Why can't I just man up and say something to her? Oh that's right dipshit, she's a werewolf and you care what others will think about you. Why can't I just not care, Emmett most certainly don't care what others think about anything that has to do with his life.

Holy shit! Did he just give Leah a ring? No way! I'm going to kill him! No you're not, he loves the Princess and this is for her. That's something else I could never have any type of relationship with Leah because of the imprint with Isabella. But Emmett doesn't seem to be bothered with it. If she would give me a chance would I be willing to move my life here? No, I can't, all my family is in Italy and I could never ask her to move. Who I am fooling, that god of a woman would never give me the time of day.

Shit why am I doing this to myself? All this time and I have never needed anyone but my family and now in two weeks time this girl has turned my life into a constant mind battle and she has no idea! How can she not see that I am longing for her? Can she not feel anything at all? Watching Emmett wipe her tears away makes me want to rip his hands off, but I know I have no right or reason to be jealous.

How will I leave her when this is all over? Will I really be able to be without her? Even though she is only a dream to me, she is one that I can see while I am here. If I go back to Italy there will not even be the dreams of her to heal my lonely mind. What is going on with me! You're in love with a gorgeous pup, that's what is wrong with you! My god!! Aro is going to kill me when he realizes this and Jane, I don't even want to think of my sister will have to say about it. Demetri, I can already hear him and Santiago harassing the death out of me.

I was debating how to hide this from my family when heard a growl and I saw something move out of the corner of my eye causing me to glance over.

Emmett was growling next to Leah as she was standing there in all her beauty watching me intently, as she realized I had yet to remove my eyes from her over the last hour or so. I couldn't help it, I was so drawn to her, my eyes lock on her without my permission and refuse to move. Shit she will think I am some kind of creepy pervert or something.

I guess it is about time for me to talk to Emmett about Leah before this goes the wrong way. "Emmett, can I talk to you outside?" I asked nodding toward the front door away from the others in the back yard. I gave Leah a small smile as I headed to the door. "Sure dude" Emmett growled as he kissed Isabella on the top of the head and followed me.

"Talk!" He spat as he came out the door behind me and jumped right over the banister standing nose to nose with me when I spun around to him. "Man chill out, would you?" I said sighing and backing away giving him the chance to see I was not a threat.

"Emmett, I'm in love with her."I simply said and as I said those two words…love and her, I became happily aware of exactly how true that was. "You're what, dude are you sure? Because I'd hate to have to kill you and I will warn you only once, that I will not allow you or anyone else to hurt Leah. She is Bella's life which means she's, mine too." Emmett said setting down on the steps propping his elbows on his knees and looking up at me.

"Yeah man, I'm sure I just don't know what to do about it." I told him pacing the yard in front of him.

"What do you mean you don't know what to do about it?" He asked, as if it was a stupid comment or something.

"Just that I don't know what to do." I said clearly stressing each word like I was talking to a kid.

"Dude, are you trying to tell me you are a virgin or something? Have you never been in a relationship?" He asked eyeing me with a humorous smirk.

"Grrr…man listen to me! I have dated plenty and I assure you after three hundred years, I am far being a virgin! But this damn girl!! I just don't know what to do with her. She's a damn werewolf man!" I yelled hoping no one was listening to our conversation on the other side of the house.

And he did just what I thought he would, he busted out laughing at me and I was fixing to get pissed at him when he stopped laughing all of sudden and eyed me like he'd just caught something in my sentence. Yep, there it is, he's pissed now. Emmett stood up and fisted his hands together like he was fixing to send me flying through the woods backwards.

"What the fuck does that have to do with being in love? Leah is still a woman, and apparently your dick didn't mind noticing that part of her, so what now, she's not good enough because she phasing into beautiful pup to defend those she cares for! What the hell is wrong with you dude!?" He said growling and stalking toward me. Yes I think maybe this was a bad idea. Emmett McCarty's raft is not one I care to experience and if I use my gift to sedate him the Princess will have my head, for sure.

Shaking my head back and forth and raising my hands in the air at him, I said. "Man you took that the wrong way. Let me explain what I mean." I pleaded still backing toward the tree line.

"TALK FAST, TWO MINUTES AND THEN YOU'RE GOING TO EAT SHIT!" He screamed and knew they had to hear that growl. "Man, I am in love with her. I just don't know how this would ever work out. I mean look there is the issue with Isabella to deal with too." I said stopping to stand my ground.

"AND! That means what? If you are in love with her then you fucking make it work, no matter what it takes. I fucking am and that includes Leah, werewolf or not, it doesn't fucking matter. No you don't love Leah, if you did then you would do whatever it took to make her yours and keep her happy, just as I do with Bella. And if you ever make Bella and the imprint sound like a questionable trouble again in my presence, then I can guarantee you won't have to worry about not knowing what to do, because I will kill you!" Emmett said still misunderstanding me as I gave up and walked away thinking he would go back to the girls, but he just followed me in to the woods.

I turned around to see him leaning against a tree watching me, waiting for a response, I guess. "Look man, I am in love with her. If I don't know anything else, I definitely know that much. Emmett, I haven't been able to get her out of my head since I first set eyes on her. I find myself worrying about her when I can't see with my eyes that she is ok and it ripped my heart out to stand in there and watch you and Isabella comfort her when I wanted to rush and make her feel better. Now tell me I don't really love her. How could I not love her when I feel this way? I just don't know how to approach her about it she isn't exactly falling over me you know. And my life is in Italy with Aro, I couldn't ask her to go with me." I said waiting for his reply to moving her there.

"NO, you most certainly can't ask her to go there. Alright I guess I see some of your point now, but dude the remark about her being a werewolf, seriously what does that have to do with anything? And Bella, explain that to me." He asked, pleading to understand my thoughts.

"I am man enough that I can deal with all the harassing that I would receive about being mated to a pup. But she is a werewolf and she can't live in the castle among the other vampires, what if a stray vamp came into the castle and attacked her thinking she was there to attack us. Vampires and werewolves should not be together, you know that." I told him hoping he would understand me this time but he just raised an eyebrow to me and smirked.

"Seriously dude, did just say that to the VAMPIRE that is MATED and BONDED, to a HUMAN girl that said vampire is going to MARRY and have a BABY with? Really dude think about what you just said, you have to see that my relationship is a little bit harder than what yours would be. I have to constantly worry about hurting Bella because she is just a fragile human and don't you dare ever tell her I said that because I will say you're lying! But not only do I have to hold back in the bedroom but now I have to worry if my child is going to kill her, because she IS only human. Leah is just as strong as you are and the only way you could kill her, is if you bite her. And let me tell you, Leah may look all sweet and fragile right now, but she's a raging bitch when you piss her off. Trust me I found that out the first night I met her at the club, she's not afraid of a vampire. There is only two things that Leah is afraid of and that's losing Bella and having her heart broken by another man again. And I made a promise that I intend to keep to her, she will not suffer the pain of either of those fears. So if your intentions are going to cause either pain you better back the fuck off, right now." Emmett said as he clapped me on the back saying…

"Come on dude, I will help you work on this but I'm serious about Leah, don't even think about hurting her. It would be the death of you." He said as he led me back toward the house.

JACOB'S POV

"Hey dad, did Hannah fix you some dinner yet?" I asked as I walked in the house and saw him reading the paper. "Yes son she did, that's a sweetheart you have there, you know?" He cooed putting the paper down on the coffee table.

"Yeah old man I know, she two and a million." I said smiling remembering my first one in a million.

"Ah yes and by that smile plastered on your silly face, I'd guess your one in a million would be our lovely Bella. How is she doing today and how did Charlie boy take the news of our worldly creatures that roam around him daily." He asked with amusement in his eyes.

"You know dad, you could have made this easier for him and told him many years ago when he asked you about our legends." I told him as I plopped down with my dinner Hannah had left for me.

"Yes I guess I could have but I didn't see a need in it then, there were no vampires or werewolves around until Bella came home and then it was too late tell him to stop her. You know that." He said leaning forward eyeing me. He could tell I wanted to talk about something else with him. My dear old perceptive father the ever so wise elder. I thought as I chuckled and he raised an eyebrow at me with silent question.

"Dad I know this may sound nosy on my part but I have a reason for needed to know, I just can't tell you up front yet, so keep an open mind and be honest with me, ok?" I asked as I stuffed my face with the meatloaf and potato's.

"Alright son, what is it?" Dad asked me.

"Well Charlie and Renee were high school sweethearts right?" I asked

"Yes they were, they married the winter after we got out of school." He said looking at me with wonder of my line of questions.

"And did Charlie ever cheat on Renee or something like that?" I shyly asked waiting to be yelled at because I was questioning his best friend's morals.

"Hell no he never did that, why do you ask something like that?" He snapped

"So there was never another girl the whole time they were together, right?" I asked using my Alpha voice because I knew if he was lying he wouldn't be able to lie to the Alpha, it just wasn't possible for anyone to do that.

"No, Charlie was always faithful to Renee, now Renee was another story. She was constantly flirting with other guys and made no point to hide it from Charlie. Our senior year of school right after Christmas he found out that she had been unfaithful to him and he broke up with her. Then she came to him later telling him that she was pregnant. So that was the reason that they got back together and married because she found out she was pregnant so he took her back and married her. But Charlie plans on taking that to his grave, he doesn't want Bella to think she was a mistake or blame herself for his unhappiness. You know how that girl finds a way to blame herself for everything." Dad said looking off into space like he was remembering something from another time.

"Dad, did Charlie date someone else when they were broken up for that timeline and Bella does belong to Charlie, right?" I asked him.

"Yes and no" He started saying as I jumped up knocking my plate in the floor and screamed… "WHAT!!"

"Jacob, wait a minute and let me explain. Charlie is Bella's father for sure, you can look at them together and see that, but he did go out a few times with this girl from Seattle. But I wouldn't really call them dating per say." He said

"Dad, can you tell me about that?" I asked

"What's this about Jake?" Dad questioned me again.

"Dad I will tell you in a minute just tell me, ok?" I asked again as he sighed in defeat, he was spilling beans that had never been cooked, on his best buddy and he didn't like it too much.

"Ok well, the weekend they had broke up a bunch of us got together and went to the movies in Seattle. Charlie met this girl at the concision stand and it just so happened, that she was there with a couple of girls and they were watching the same movie as us, so he brought them to where we were and we all watched the movie together and went to get something to eat afterwards. That's when I met your mother, actually." He gushed before he went ahead with his story.

"So Charlie hits it off with this girl and they made plans to get together at a concert the following weekend. They talked every night on the phone while Charlie would file the papers at the station. You see he couldn't work there officially yet, he was too young, but Chief Taylor would let him hangout and do stuff like that. Charlie knew exactly what he wanted in his life, to be a police officer and that was his first step as he would tell us guys when we would complain about him working instead of hanging out in our last year of school.

Anyway, the concert was on a Saturday and they met up, boy when he came home he told me they never even made it to the concert. Those two were hot and heavy for each other at the movies and none of us figured they would make it as long as they did before they'd caved for each other, but they made it that week. He came home on cloud nine but wouldn't talk about it, and he didn't have to we could all see what had happened all over his face.

They went out a lot and she spent a lot of time at his house with Marie, then one day she just stopped calling him and he couldn't get her on the phone at all. He went to her house and her father told him that she had moved away and wouldn't tell him where. Charlie was in love with her and was real tore up, more than he was when Renee left and took Bella away. Well after a couple of months he and Renee started talking and hanging out again but I think it was more like a friends with benefits thing. He never asked her to go steady with him after that.

Then right after graduation she popped up and said she was pregnant with his baby. Charlie being the man he was, he married her and gave his heart to her to crush again. And that she did when she decided that he wasn't good enough for her and left taking Bella with her. And until now with Sue, he has never had another relationship with anyone. Now, you going to tell me what this is all about?" He asked again.

"Dad what was that girl's name? The one from Seattle, what was her name and did Charlie ever see her again?" I asked

"Lily…something, I don't remember her last name and yes Charlie saw her one more time. She showed up at the station one day about a year later and Renee was only a few days from having Bella and when he saw her setting there waiting on him, he knew he had to stay away from her. Charlie told her right up front he had just gotten married and was fixing to have a daughter. Lily started crying and ran out, he never find out what she had wanted that day or why she had stopped talking to him in the first place. Now son, what is this about?" Dad pleaded getting pissed at me.

"BINGO" I said looking at him and picking up my cell to call Seth.

"Dad, I'm going to tell you something but you can't tell Charlie yet, ok?" I told him.

"Lily had a daughter, she got pregnant with Charlie's daughter, and I'm guessing on this because we don't know the story yet from the daughter, but I think she came to tell Charlie and didn't because he had married Renee and was going to have Bella, so she left again, I think anyway. But the daughter, dad you wouldn't believe it she could pass for Bella's twin and Seth imprinted on her. Her name is Holly Marie Swan and she lives and goes to school where they do. She hasn't met Bella yet, the only ones that know any of this, is me and Seth. We came across her by accident one day." I told him as he sat there looking like a stumped a log.

"Dad, you ok over there?" I asked as realization was taking a toile on him.

"Son, I have to tell Charlie, you can't keep this from him. You have no idea how much he loved that girl. He drank many of beers on our fishing trips all due to missing her. He has to know and his daughter and Bella, they could be a real family son. Where is Lily now, does she live in Seattle somewhere?" Dad asked and I hated this part of the story.

"No dad, she died when Holly was eight. All we know so far is that she went to live her mother's sister when she was eight because her mom died. We don't know how or anything." I told him softly

"Sharon? Holly lived with Sharon?" He asked me with a gleam in his eyes. I wonder what that is for?

"Um, I guess, I think Seth said her name was Sharon, why, do you know her dad?" I asked him as I sat back down from cleaning up my dumped plate.

"Well I don't really know her per say, but I had met her the night at the movies and we sat together holding hands but then I met your mom and she held my heart from then on out. I never talked to Sharon again." He told me and I just shook my head back and forth saying… "Damn small world we live in huh."

I called Seth filling him in on all the news that dad had told me. He was somewhat relived to know. He had told me about his plans tomorrow for the dinner and helping her paint her room, so he would be headed back tonight. We had briefly discussed how and when to tell Charlie and Bella. Seeing as the shock treatment Charlie had already received today we decided to wait a couple of days before telling him this too. I decided to send Brady and Colin back with Seth so that he would not be there alone incase Edward showed up. We still didn't know what had happened with the Romanian's or where Edward had taken off to, but I wasn't going to take any chances. So I ended our conversation hung up my phone and lay down next to my wife thanking god for the many blessings he had given me, even though all my blessings weren't exactly how I would like them to be.

* * *

A/N So, what did you think? I had planned on the conversation with Billy to be with Charlie but changed my mind. Good/Bad? Ok so there will be at least one more chapter posted later today so be sure to check it out. We will have some Bella/Emmett loving and a panic Emmett! We might have some Leah/Alec flirting and we will defiantly have Seth/Holly in that chapter. So love u guys, don't forget to send me some love ;) robin


	31. Chapter 31

A Beautiful University Dream

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my thoughts J that includes the characters and the songs. Hope you enjoy the story!

EMMETT'S POV CH30

Stepping up the steps of the house in a hurry to get back to Bella and Leah, Alec stops me and looked at me questionable. "Emmett, man what did you mean about questioning Isabella and her imprint? .Can you explain about the imprinting to me?" He asked. I looked at him debating what to say. Did I want him to be involved in Leah and Bella's life that much. I mean Alec is a good guy but…

"Um, well, I think maybe that would come better from Leah if she chooses to share her life with you. If not then I'm sure you will find out about it when the others do." I told him taking another step into the house to find Bella asleep with her head in Leah's lap while she rubbed her hair back in a soothing motion.

"Hey my Pocahontas, how is beautiful doing right now?" I asked as I leaned down kissing Leah on the top of the head and setting in the floor at her feet. I laid my head on her other knee head leg facing Bella. Remembering the promise I had made Bella this morning about Leah and then the one I made Leah when I gave her the ring. Can allow Alec the chance? Do I want to? Bella said she wanted Leah to stay with us.

"She got sick again, where were you at?" I heard Leah asked me as I caught her glance over at Alec, as he walked in and stood looking out the window. Does she have feelings for Alec?

"I needed to talk to Alec about something, but everything is going to be ok." I whispered against the side of Bella's face as I kissed her, not real sure if I was still talking to Leah about Alec or Bella being sick.

"Leah did you tell Carlisle about her getting sick again?" I asked holding my head up to look at her but she was lost in thought, looking out the same window Alec was standing at.

I stood up breaking her trance she stared up at me as I smiled down at her taking the back of my hand and rubbing across her cheek. I smiled again… "Remember Leah, I got you." I said as I picked Bella up off the couch to take her to lie down in the bed. When I got to the steps I turned looking at Alec and gave him a pointed look and continued up the stairs saying… "Alec, remember what I said, it'll be the death of you."

Walking into our room Bella began to wake as I went to lay her down on the bed. "Hey Beautiful, did you have a nice nap? I missed you will you were sleeping." I cooed placing her on the bed pulling, up the hem of her shirt and kissing the baby bump starting to form.

"Emmy, I love you so much. You are going to make such a wonderful father." Bella told me pulling my face up toward hers. I kissed her slow and gentle being sure not to put any weight on her at all. I felt her hands start to trail down the side of my face sliding down my neck, over my broad shoulders and down my arms stopping to intertwine her fingers with mine as I held myself above her.

As I felt her tongue lick across the bottom of my lip, she started to nibble gently sucking on it. I couldn't contain the growl coming from my chest as I felt my cock start to rise to attention begging for more. I tried to will it away, because I was sure this was not something Bella needed right now, but she was being a determined minx at the moment moaning and licking against all the sensitive spots on my neck.

"Beautiful, we don't need to do this right now." I roughly whispered out trying to catch my breath. It's funny how your body tricks itself into believing you need something you really don't.

"What do you mean Emmy? Don't you want to make love to me?" She asked and I opened my mouth and spoke before I thought. "No I don't beautiful." I whispered still grazing my lips over hers not even thinking of what I had just said when she stopped kissing me. "WHAT?" Bella asked getting choked up as the tears started to form in her eyes.

"Oh god beautiful, don't cry I didn't mean that the way it sounded. Of course I want to make love to you, always, but I don't want to hurt the baby." I told her trying to relieve her fears before they started.

"Emmett you don't want to be with me anymore, do you?" She said getting angry and setting up on the bed. I tried to hold her down without putting pressure on her, but she was jerking herself out from under me and I was worried she would hurt the baby, so I just let her get up. Bella sat on the side of the bed and started to cry harder.

"Beautiful, please don't think that I don't want to be with you, because I do. I'm scared Bella, what if I hurt the baby? What if I hit him in the head or something? The baby would have brain damage. Can you see us trying to explain to our child that I gave him brain damage because I couldn't keep my pecker out of you?" I said chuckling hoping to lighten her mood and bring her back to me before she was too ill for me to save her.

"Emmett, do you know how utterly ridiculous that sounds? You can't honestly believe that, do you?" She said trying to stifle her own giggle and honestly I wasn't up to date on the rules for sex and pregnancy. Although I didn't think that was really possible, I was still scared to hurt the baby.

"No beautiful, I don't, but I am really scared that I might hurt you or the baby. What if I caused you to miscarry or something?" I asked honestly wondering if that was possible.

"Emmett that won't happen, the baby will be fine, you on the other hand are fixing to get your world rocked." Bella said as she stood up walked back over to my side of the bed crawling up on me and straddling my hips as she pushed me back down. Then she growled rather loud against my neck as she fucking bit me. "Bella" I hissed closing my eyes trying not to lose myself in the sensations spreading throughout my entire body from her hot caresses. "Hum" She whispered sliding her tongue over the mark she had tried to put on me.

"Beautiful, what are you trying to do to me?" I sensually asked her as I opened my eyes to look into hers.

"If you don't know what I am doing Emmett, then maybe I need to work harder to show you." And about the time she got that sentence out, her warm center came slamming down with a hard grind against my cock, causing the loudest moan I have ever heard come from her beautiful mouth. My god what the fuck is going on with her?

"Damn it Bella, what the fuck is going on with you?" I pleaded begging with my voice for her to calm down some before I couldn't be held accountable for my own actions. "Emmett I don't know, I just fucking need you right now, like ten minutes ago, shut up and move!" Bella screamed coming down against me again and I lost it.

Grabbing the front of her shirt and ripping it from her body, I turned slamming her as gentle as the monster would let me as he took over. I was no longer in control of my own actions. I yanked her pants off causing her to gasp as I smelt her arousal getting stronger. She liked this, since when did Bella want roughness? She hissed at me the sexiest words to ever grace her mouth. "Emmett, fuck me, NOW!"

In one swift move I had my own clothes ripped off, pushing my cock deep inside her as fast as her body would allow me, as she gripped my ass, trying to pull me in tighter to her. "My god Emmett, don't stop, ever…fuck me baby!" She said biting my ear sending shivers down my spine and through my legs.

"Oh baby, you are so beautiful you smell so fucking good Bella. I want to taste you baby." I seductively whispered against her hair, sliding in and out trying to slow the friction and control the monster that was busting out of his skin to make his mark on her. I tried telling myself I had to slow this down before she hurt herself but he was still screaming in the back of my head to fuck his mate like she begged for. But the father in me was slowly making himself known and worrying yet again.

"Baby, I can't…oh Bella…stop, I can't lose control with you right now, the…the…baby, Bella, the baby." I said trying to pull away from her but as I leaned to the side she shoved against me and I thought she wanted me off of her so I laid back down beside of her and before recognition of what she was doing hit me, she was on top of me slamming her warmth down over my cock. "No Emmett, I need you, I want you right fucking now!" She hissed again leaning down and bit her lip bringing blood and kissed me.

And there he was, the monster, stronger than the father at the moment. He roared and growled a deep mincing moan from deep in his core as he jumped up off the bed bring her with him. Bella wrapped her legs around him moaning loud as she licked the blood off of her own lips enjoying the taste before biting again causing more to freely flow. The monster shoved her against the wall thrusting in and out slamming her ass against the wall as he fucked her, harder and faster with each pump.

"Mmhum…that's it baby, fuck me, Emmett taste me, drink me baby." Bella moaned as the monster took her mouth into his sucking and hissing enjoying the taste of his mate, as he moved his face sliding his ice cold tongue down her neck sending her body into shivering fits, licking over her pulse point, Emmett pleading with the monster not to bite her, and the monster threaten to bite her, the father begging him not to bite her, Yet! Bella let out another moaning…"Fuck me baby!" He grazed his front teeth over her neck not releasing his venom, but slicing a little mark over her jugular bring more blood to drink as she scream, moaned, begged and pleaded with him…"YES!...fuck me now, not tomorrow!"

"Feeling her walls clinch around his cock he let out his own loud moan "Oh god Bella, the things you fucking do to me…GRRRR!!!" The monster roared as he slammed her one hard thrust and pump against the wall as he filled her with his sinful seed.

As Emmett reentered his mind and body again, he grabbed her body holding it close to him as he turned walking back toward the bed, laying her down softly on the bed, leaning himself down hovering over her spent body he kissed her softly licking the remaining blood from her neck and lip to heal her torn skin. Emmett felt a sob rack throughout his body at the damage he could have caused praying that he had not truly hurt her as she opened her eyes leaning her head up to kiss him. "Emmett I love you so much baby." The sobs came then he released what he had been trying to hold for days with the emotional roller coaster she had him riding.

"My god do I love you, Isabella! If I didn't love you so fucking much that ecstasy ride you just took me on would have turned out a much sadder and different way!" I told her as I felt the anger trying to rise in me, what had she done, why did she do that to me? This is the second time in less than a week she has had me licking her blood which is fucking dangerous in itself, but to cause me to lose control like that while she is carrying our child! What the fuck!

BELLA'S POV

As I looked at Emmett, seeing the battle going on in his eyes as he looked, it brought on my own sobbing tears. I knew he was mad at me. I had told him the last time I bit my lip bringing blood that I wouldn't do that again, and yet I did and I couldn't control myself I enjoyed it! Why? What was wrong with me? I just had this overwhelming desire for him, like a fucking animal and I couldn't control myself. I could smell and taste the blood coursing throughout my body and I wanted to taste it myself. The desire to do that with him was much stronger than anything I had ever experience in my life. I needed him to fuck me and I needed to taste blood, I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs as he took me hard, losing all self control of himself. I didn't want it, I fucking needed it, like I needed to breathe and eat. He had become my air and food in a matter of seconds and I was starving for them both in that moment.

"Emmett, I'm sorry baby. Please don't be mad at me." I pleaded wiping the tears from my eyes kissing him softly.

He looked in my eyes whispering… "Bella, why?" That's all he could say before he buried his face in my neck kissing the spot he had sliced.

"I honestly don't know what is coming over me. I promise, I didn't do that on purpose." I cried still placing sweet kisses everywhere I could reach on his body. "Please forgive me Emmy." I begged still whimpering.

Emmett and I got up to take a shower and heading down stairs so I could eat after I had cried and begged for him to forgive me. Once we had calmed down, he told me that if it hadn't been for worrying about the baby that would have been the hottest thing he had ever seen let alone did. Which, that made me feel a little bit better. Walking into the living room had to be the most embarrassing experience in my life. Although Charlie, Sue and the wolves had gone home earlier, Leah was still here and when she spotted me she grinned and saying…

"Really Bella? Really, I have to say that was fucking hotter than porn!" I wanted to die so I settled for groaning and burying my face into Emmett's arm, as we headed to the kitchen. Jazz stood up smirked at Emmett and saying…

"Very interesting development she had there, you need to talk to Carlisle as soon as she is through eating and I had to go for a run to keep from raping everyone in this room!." I closed my eyes again with another groan from humiliation, but not before I noticed that Leah was setting on the love seat next to a smiling Alec.

LEAH'S POV

I watched Alec curious as to what had transpired between him and Emmett earlier, I knew it had something to do with me. I just wasn't sure exactly what. When Emmett took Bella upstairs to lie down, I saw Emmett give Alec a daring look that made me shutter. What was up with the two of them?

When Emmett closed their door I looked up seeing Alec walking toward me. He really is hot to be a vampire, with his shoulder length wavy black hair and his golden eyes. Perfect, I thought as he stopped in front of me and smiled. "Leah, may I set with you for a little while? I would love to get to know you better." Alec asked smiling softly at me.

"I guess" I said looking up the stairs toward their room then out the back door, like I was afraid I was going to get caught doing something wrong. What was wrong with me? Today has been a fucked up day! The emotions are starting to get to me. I smiled looking over at him as he sat down, he was smiling like I hung the moon or something. He really is cute but my heart is taken, there is no doubt in my mind. "So what would you like to talk about Alec?" I asked feeling like a blushing school girl. What? Why would I do that?

"Leah I would set here all day and all night just to listen to you tell me stories about yourself. I would like to know everything about you. I looked at him incredulously wondering what was so interesting about me, but he just smiled again, brighter if that was possible.

"Well, um, you know a lot about me already, I guess, so I don't know where to start really." I told him because I mean he knew where I was from, my name, where I went to school, my best friends and he even saw my mom today and he has met my brother, so what I was suppose to tell him.

Alec chuckled at me…"Yeah I guess you are right, I do, so why don't you tell me some childhood stories." He asked and my mind went straight back to the graveyard today and talking to my daddy. My eyes started to well up with tears again and he noticed. He sweetly took my hand kissed the top of it and wiped my tears away.

"Oh honey, you don't have to talk about your childhood if you don't want to, it was just a thought." He whispered rubbing the top of my hand. And it didn't go unnoticed by me that he had just called me honey.

I smiled at him and just sat there and let him hold my hand. We didn't really talk about much of anything. He had told me about his life in Italy and how he was missing his brothers and sisters that were still there. Alec told me about his human life, it was tragic. His father had killed his mom and beat on him and Jane. Aro had come across them one night trying to escape from their dad and took them from that life. Alec told me although his relationship with Aro had only just begun to turn fatherly since Bella had been in there life, he had always felt that way toward him, he had just never shared it with anyone until me. I thought that was sweet that he thought enough of me to share his story with me, but it didn't make me want to share my pain with him.

Alec was very sweet and compassionate with me and I was thankful for that today. He was slowly reminding me a little of Emmett, but I don't think anyone could be just like Emmett, he was just awesome. The love he and Bella share was amazing to say the least. There just were no words to describe them and as if that thought process had traveled up the steps we began to hear sounds coming from that room that was unbelievable. We both smelt the blood along with everyone else in the room.

Carlisle and Esme took Aro, Caius and their wives out to hunt when that started and poor Jasper, his eyes turned the blackest color possible and he was practically creaming his own pants until he jumped to his feet, grabbed Ali's hand and took off out the back door. We all knew what was happening there.

Josh and Rose decided to stay with Alec and me. We sat and talked trying not to spy but trying to be aware enough in case someone needed to intervene with the stunt Bella had pulled. Alec had brought up a good point to us, he felt that the baby might need blood and that is what was causing her drastic mood changes, he said is was apparent to him that she was having blood cravings. That was when Josh and Rose decided to leave us and go track down Carlisle and let him know of the new developments.

When we were alone again Alec had taken my hand again as if it belonged to him or something. I was wondering what was going on his head but was to worried about Bella and her blood lust to ask him, but as if he knew about my questions he leaned over and placed a soft kiss on my cheek before cooing

"Leah you are a very beautiful person inside and out and I would be honored if you would allow me time to get to know you as well as you know me." I smiled and nodded my head and wondered how old he was to be talking like that. He was slowly wooing me and I wasn't too sure how I felt about that but I remembered Emmett's words to me earlier… "Remember Leah, I got you." And then his next sentence to Alec … "Alec, remember what I said, it'll be the death of you." and I knew he wouldn't let Alec hurt me.

So I decided to take it slow and see how I felt as we got to know each other. Alec asked me if he could see me in my wolf form and that caused me to blush, but I agreed, so tonight after I know Bella is going to be safe then he and I are going to run together. Alec had questioned me about the imprint and I had laid it all out for him, no need to hide it anymore. He had seen us together at the club and kiss here and there in front of everyone so there was no need to try and hide my love for Bella.

I knew he still had questions about that and how it had happened and why a girl, but I didn't feel like talking about the whole Sam thing now, so I told him another time I would tell him all of it and he seemed to be happy with that reply. Everyone would know soon enough and it wasn't like I was ashamed of Bella or anything. I was happy that everyone was finding out now, she was my world and I wanted everyone to know that. And if something came about from me and Alec or anyone else they would have to except Bella as my imprint just as Emmett had done.

Aww Emmett…I was happy about Emmett and he was happy about me and that is the way it should be, if I find love with someone that completes the rest of me as Emmett has done for Bella then I too will be happy.

A/N Ok my precious…this is it for this chapter. The entire next chapter will be all about Seth/Holly including meeting Charlie and Bella. So I will write it tonight and post it tomorrow. Remember to check the chapters because I will be wrapping this story up over the next few days. And that means more than one chapter a day and please….review, I really want to know what you are thinking as I wrap it up. Also I'm taking ideas for next story pairings…let me know and as always…luvs&hugs ;) robin


	32. Chapter 32

A Beautiful University Dream

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my thoughts. That includes the characters and the songs. Hope you enjoy the story!

HOLLY'S POV CH31

"Holly Marie Clearwater" I whispered to myself as I stood in the bathroom mirror putting on makeup waiting for the arrival of Seth Clearwater, the bronzed god that had stolen my heart, within a mere second of meeting me. I giggled as I stood there blushing like a middle school girl. Rolling my dream guys name around on my tongue. What is wrong with me? I don't even know this guy and I am already imagining being married to him. What do you think this is Holly, some fairy tale? I bantered with myself hearing the door bell ring and nearly fainting from anticipation of seeing him again.

"Holly Marie! Your paint date is here!" Aunt Sharon yelled to me from the living room causing me to want to die of humiliation. Paint date! Who the hell says that and she said it in front of him, was she trying to embarrass me? Yes, yes she was, that's what type of person she is. My mom was always the more mature one, while Aunt Sharon was the childish like jokester.

"Be right there!" I hollered spraying my perfume and pulling my hair up into a messy bun. I wanted to look perfect for Seth so I had went and bought the cutest outfit, just to paint in, knowing I would ruin it. I had gotten a pair of black daisy dukes and white tank top that had the cutest little wolf pups on it. I had always been a fan of puppies and for some reason this shirt just called to me.

Walking into the living room I looked up and caught a glimpse of him in all his beauty and it took my breath away. Before I could make it any further, my toe caught the corner of the end table, causing me to trip and almost fall. Seth had saved me once again from breaking my neck. Looking up into his eyes I smiled as he caught and pulled me in to his chest. "Good Morning Precious!" He cooed chuckling down at me.

"Hi" I whispered, not sure if I would be able to form a coherent sentence at the moment. What is up with this guy? He leaves me dumbstruck with just one look. Thinking of his panty melting voice I caught myself mid moan "Mmm" and I about died from embarrassment. He had heard that and was now smirking from ear to ear at me. SHIT HOLLY! I scolded myself and my mind.

"I like the shirt, it's nice." Seth said eyeing the pups on my shirt. "Yeah, I'm a fan of the pups. Their precious, don't you think?" I said giggling.

"Yeah, I actually have a soft spot for wolves. Which color pup is your favorite?" He asked pointing to my shirt.

Pulling the front of my shirt out so I could glance down at the different pups I caught myself smiling. "Definitely the tan one, he's just looks so adorable." I told him and catching that smirk gracing those sexy lips of his again.

"Most definitely! Tan is my favorite color and there's nothing like a cute and cuddly pup to snuggle up too." Seth cooed as he leaned down kissing my forehead once then pulled away looking at me like there was some secret he wanted to tell me.

The subject of my shirt was quickly dropped when Seth entered my room to help pull everything out so we could paint. He stood shocked in the doorway, mouth hanging open wide, looking over my room. I shyly smiled and mumbled… "Um yeah, maybe I should have bagged up my obsession before you got here." When he could finally speak he looked over at me with that 'I know something you don't' smirk saying… "No, it's cute! You must have at least a hundred different stuffed wolves, and those figurines are beautiful. Did you paint this yourself?" He asked as he picked up the tan wolf puppy that had just finished last night while daydreaming of how today would go.

Smiling I nodded "Yes" then started grabbing all the stuffed animals off my bed, looking away to cover my embarrassment from him. I was momentarily caught off guard when he pulled me to him lifting me up off my feet and swinging me around. "Ah precious, don't be embarrassed. It cute and you are adorable." He cooed right before I felt him crash his lips into mine.

Kissing Seth had been amazing, and that word was an understatement. His lips felt as if they were molded just for mine. Two pieces of a puzzle, we fit together perfect. The warm fuzzy feeling that was caused by the simple touch of his hands as they stroked the sides of my neck was enough to make me go weak in the knees. Wrapping my arms around his neck and fighting to pull him even closer, my verbal filter shut back off and I found myself speaking again without permission. "God Seth, I wish you had a zipper so I could just open you up and crawl in and live there forever, basking in your warm embrace." Chuckling he released me saying… "Me too precious, me too."

The rest of the afternoon was spent laughing and playing around while we worked and talked about everything under the sun. Seth and Aunt Sharon were getting along perfectly which had me falling for Seth that much more, because Aunt Sharon had never liked any guy that I had dated, in fact she had made it her mission in life to chase away any guy that so much as looked at me.

While Seth and Aunt Sharon finished up on my room, I went to start cooking dinner for us. I loved cooking for people, I found it to be peaceful. Aunt Sharon laughs and calls me little Miss. Betty Crocker all the time. We honestly can't figure out where I get cooking from, because, mom nor Aunt Sharon could neither one cook anything more complicated than hamburger helper or frozen dinners. Aunt Sharon said it had to come from my father's side of the family because grandma didn't like to cook either.

I battered and fried cubed steaks then baked them in my homemade mushroom gravy, and then moved on to fixing creamed potatoes with fresh shaved white corn and croissant rolls. I was taking the homemade cheesecake out of the fridge, when they came waltzing into the kitchen laughing at the paint on each other's faces. After Seth washed up he helped me set the table while Aunt Sharon made drinks. We all sat there comfortably eating like a family that had always been together. The homely warmth that Seth exuberated around himself was nothing short of amazing.

After dinner we all three worked together to quickly clean the kitchen so we could watch a movie. I was looking forward to the movie and being snuggled up to Seth, but knowing the night was going to be coming to an end soon made me sad. I didn't want him to leave, the very thought of not seeing him for even one night was beginning to make my heart cry out. How can this man have this kind of pull on me after just spending one day with him?

Aunt Sharon was as much into wolves as I was and she had wanted to see the new 'Wolf Man' movie, so we ended up renting it. At first Seth had seemed nervous about the movie until I sat next to him curling into his side, where he then pulled me into his lap never removing his eyes from the movie as he smiled at the comfortable position. I on the other hand couldn't take my eyes off him. I was comfortable alright a little to comfortable, warm and very much head over heels in love with Seth Clearwater. When the movie was over Seth sat beside me nervously wringing his hands together like he wanted to talk about something, but just didn't know how to go into it. I wondered what could be going through his head. Was he going to tell me he was married or something? Does he have a love child somewhere? What could cause him to go from comfort to nervous? I was brought out of my mind babbling when I heard Aunt Sharon clear her throat and speak to him.

"Seth is there something wrong? You seem nervous about something." She stated eyeing me to see if I had noticed too. "Um…well not exactly wrong, but I would like to talk with you and Holly about something personal, if that would be ok." He said looking back at me with sorry and pleading eyes that scared me. Damn it he is married!

"Sure Seth, what is going on?" Aunt Sharon said while sitting up straight in her chair to give him her full attention.

"Before I start, Holly, I want you to know that I am not some kind of stalker or something. Ok?" He said giving me a worried glance. "Ok, Seth, what is going on?" I anxiously asked him.

"Ok, Holly you know how we talked about where I grew up, right?" He questioned and I nodded, he shook his head and continued. "Well the truth is…um…

SETH'S POV

"Well the truth is…um…Holly I think I know, well no that's not right, I know for a fact." I rambled before she cleared her throat and I looked up realizing that I hadn't finished my sentence and she was still wondering what was going on. "Holly, I know your father." I rushed out quickly. Like a band-aid, rip if off, right?

She starred at me as the tears began to well up in the corners of her beautiful Swan inherited eyes. She was speechless again, that must be a Swan trait too, because bella bear does the same thing. I was thinking and looking at her when I noticed that Sharon had gotten up and pacing back and forth across the living room floor and mumbling to herself.

"Is it possible? No can't be, he must be mistaken, there's no way this world is that small. Does Holly need this? What do I do, Lily?" Sharon whispered while nervously turning the remote to the DVD player around in her hands, before she remembered we were actually in the room listening to her talk to a ghost. Looking sheepishly at me, she asked…"Seth, where are you from?"

"A small reservation called La Push, it is right out…" I was saying when she finished my sentence dropping the remote to the floor.

"A small reservation called La Push it is right outside a sleepy little town called Forks Washington, right?" She asked shocked face nodding answering her own question.

Nodding my head and taking a now shaking hand of Holly's I answered her questions. "Yes ma'am, you're correct."

Turning to Holly and wiping away the tears I told her… "You see when I met you last week and you told me your name, I questioned if it was possible that you were kin to the Swans since you lived so close them. Then you told me your story over lunch, and I knew that I was right but I wanted to be sure." I said pulling her shaking form to me to comfort her. Sharon sat down eyeing me closely waiting for me to continue.

"Holly you know that I went home this week, right?" She nodded her head against my chest and I squeezed her tighter. "Well I went to Charlie's best friend, which just happens to be one of my closest friends father and asked him some questioned and we three put two and two together." I stopped for a minute to catch my breath and give her a chance to absorb what I was saying.

"OMG! Who is… no way, you can't be, Seth, are you talking about Billy Black?" Sharon questioned with her own tears starting to form which made me wonder what that was about.

"Yes ma'am Billy is Charlie's best friend." I told her still wondering as she plopped back in her seat deep in thought. I took as second and then started talking again.

"Holly, I not only know your father but he is my step father. And you have a sister, her name is Isabella Marie Swan, Bella for short, and she is my best friend. She is about seven months younger than you and she is absolutely amazing, you are going to love her. You remind me of her so much, you two could literally pass for twins. Bella bear is clumsy and scatter brained, but most of all she is a pure hearted beautiful soul full of love and life. Looking at you today it was like watching her, you two are one in the same and you both deserve to have each other." She had pulled away from me and was setting there starring at me while I cooed to her about Bella. I was beginning to get worried because he hadn't said anything yet but then she smiled…

"Seth, did you just call her bella bear?" She asked with a small grin on her beautiful face.

Laughing at my nickname for Bella, I chuckled… "Yes precious, I did. It's a nickname I gave her a few years ago. Actually as you get to know her and those that love her you will see that she has many nicknames. And Charlie is the Chief of police in Forks. He is a wonderful good hearted man, you couldn't ask for a better man to be your father." I told her as I looked over to Sharon who was still sitting there lost in thought about something, that I was pretty sure had nothing to do with Charlie Swan.

I was wondering what it was when I heard Holly whispering to herself…"Isabella Marie Swan…Marie…we almost have the same name…." I tugged her hand to bring her back to me, she looked at me with a scared smile and asked… "Seth, did you tell Charlie and Bella about me?"

"No precious, I didn't, but the only reason I didn't is because I wanted to tell you first. I know that they both will be very happy about you, don't worry about that." I reassuringly told her.

"Holly, I know this painful to talk about but could you tell me what happened to your mother? I have all the pieces of the puzzle, except for that." And that question brought Sharon out her inter-babble bubble, she cleared her throat and spoke first.

"Seth, that's too painful for Holly, if you have questions about Lily then I would be happy to answer them for you when Holly is not setting here. I nodded my understanding but Holly spoke up.

"No Aunt Sharon, I will tell him. I'm sure this won't be the first time I am asked that question over the next few weeks." She said as she took a deep breath. I heard her swallow back the lump in her throat.

"Seth, when I was five years old my mom found out that she had brain cancer. She went through many different types of treatment but in the end nothing was working. Mom wanted to give up, she was so tired but because of me she fought hard all the way up to her last breath. When I was seven she knew she would not be able to beat this so she set me down and explained to me what was happening and what would happen when she passed away. Aunt Sharon came to take care of us and the plan was that I would stay with her when mom passed away. When mom told me what was going on the doctors had told her that she wouldn't live another six months, but she fought hard. Aunt Sharon and I fought hard right along with her, but it wasn't enough. God still took my mother away from me. And at eight years old I was unluckily blessed enough, to spend the last eight minutes of my mother's life with her in my arms curled into a hospital bed with her wiping my tears away as she sent her last prayers up to heaven about me." Holly was strong telling me her mom's story up until the last sentence then she collapsed right into my arms and it hurt. God did it hurt to watch her cry so hard in pain. I had thought that watching Bella cry was painful and heart breaking, but this was more than ripping at my heart, I'd gladly give my life to take that pain from her.

Sharon came and sat on the other side of Holly rubbing her back to comfort her. I felt the need to comfort Sharon to she wasn't doing to much better at the moment. I knew the pain of losing my father was hard but it was a fast death, they actually watched the life of their mother and sister being pulled from them for three long years slowly. I couldn't imagine watching my mom dying slowly for three years before she was actually taken from me. It's hard enough to find out that you are going to lose a loved one but to watch it and for so long, it's like someone dangling a piece of hope in front of you face and asking, how bad do you want it today? That false hope that your mind and heart give you and it sucks!

After Holly and Sharon had calmed down I filled in all the blanks for them about Charlie, and between Billy's side of the story for Charlie and Sharon's side for Lily, we were able to piece all the pieces together. Sharon had revealed to us both the reason she had never dated anyone over the years, turns out that Sharon had fell in love with Billy that night and never had another desire to look at anyone else. She had been heart broken when he ran into Sarah that night and left with her. Charlie had told Lily how close Billy and Sarah were getting, so Sharon never even tried to see him after that and then Lily found out she was pregnant. From then on out Sharon had lived her life helping her sister and then taking care of Holly when she got sick.

Sharon had asked me to stay the night fixing the couch up for me to sleep on. We had made plans to head to La Push the following day where Billy and I would tell Charlie and Bella what was going on and the family would be united finally. I was excited for Bella and Holly to get to know each other. I just knew they were going to be great friends.

When we finally crossed the La Push boarder I felt this overwhelming sensation of warmth travel through my body. My enter wolf was happy, he had found his mate and brought her home. He was ecstatic and itching to go run on his territory, but I couldn't leave Holly and Sharon just yet. The first place I went was to Billy's to report in with Jacob and make plans about telling Charlie. Pulling up to the house I parked and ran around to open Holly's door. She was very nervous but was smiling, taking her hand I pulled her out of the car and kissed the top of her head.

"Welcome to La Push precious." I whispered against her hair as I kissed her head then each cheek ending with a sweet chaste kiss to her lips. I heard squeaky wheels behind me and a loud thud. I turned to see Jake had jumped over the railing of the porch was headed toward us ginning his signature smile. Looking over his head at Billy I found a much different emotion playing on his face.

Billy was looking at Holly like he was seeing a ghost or something. I felt her shudder and lean against me worried at his reaction. "Precious, don't worry, Billy is seeing what Jacob and I saw the first time we saw you." I said not catching my screw up until she gasped and looked up at me. Oh shit! I had not told her about wolves, imprinting and us seeing her hanging clothes that day from the forest. She thinks the first time we saw each other was at Wal-Mart that day.

I heard Jacob laugh at my screw up as he made it to us. "Damn dude, she's not only baby bells twin, she's just as perceptive too!" Jacob said, grabbing her from me and pulling into a bear hug. At first I let out a small growl until I heard her giggling then I relaxed.

"Precious, I still have some things to tell you but nothing bad ok." I told her. Jake put her down pulling her and Sharon toward Billy. Sharon stepped around me to meet Billy's eyes and when he caught her in his eyes sight he broke into a huge smile. "Sharon" He whispered under his breath and if it hadn't been for our werewolf hearing Jacob and I wouldn't have heard it, but we did. We both looked at each other smiling and nodded our heads.

"Billy" Sharon spoke not taken her eyes off of him. Jacob being the goof fuck that his is decided to ruin their moment. He stepped up on the steps smiling at Billy and said… Hey pops I feel love brewing in the air." And he slapped the old man on the back. Talk about pissed, Billy was embarrassed and it took a lot to embarrass that old fart. After Jacob's little outburst we decided to let the two of them catch up for a while so the three of us headed down to First beach. Holly fell in love with our beach and although she thought the cliffs were beautiful she refused to let me take her off them. "NEVER" She yelled at me and Jacob trying to talk her into it.

Jacob was as anxious for Holly to meet Charlie, but especially Bella. He told her about their relationship leaving out the part about werewolves and vampires of course, he was leaving that for me to explain. After about an hour we decided that it might be best to get the show on the road and head back, we had a story to tell Charlie and Bella. And that thought brought me back to reality and I wondered how bella bear was doing.

"Jacob, how's bella bear doing? Is she feeling any better now?" I asked worried for my best friend. I felt Holly stop and pulled on my hand to stop me. I looked at her then it dawned on me that I forgot to tell her Bella was pregnant. I had told her about us all living in the house together and going to school but forgot to mention that BIG issue.

"Seth, what is wrong with Bella? You didn't tell me my sister was sick." She said as the tears started forming and I immediately wanted to kick my own ass. She was scared she was going to lose a sister she never even knew she had just as she had lost her mother.

"Holly" Jacob spoke looking disapprovingly at my screw up. "Baby Bells is pregnant. She is only a few weeks but she's having a rough time of it. She's weak and can't hold any food down, but don't worry, she's strong and her soon to be father-in-law is her doctor. He want let anything happen to her."

"And Seth, baby bells was asking for you last night. There was some new developments in her…um…appetite and she wanted to talk about it." Jacob said trying to relay a message to me that I wasn't picking up on.

Holly noticed and asked. "Jacob, what are you talking about? Why would Bella want to talk to Seth about her food?" That's when I figured out that this had something to do with the baby being half vampire and needing blood. Bella is going to drink blood? OH HELL NO! I looked incredulously at Jacob and he nodded before replying to Holly.

"It's a inside joke Holly, baby bells eats some really weird stuff and Leah and I were making fun of her so she wanted Seth to back her up." Jacob said stressing the 'LEAH AND I' letting me know that Bella was probably worried about what the three of us would think of her about it.

"So Jake, you and Leah…hum…you picked at her in a good way or a bad? What do I have to look forward to when I see her today?" I asked hoping to get an answer I would be able to understand.

"Yeah well Leah made her feel better after I made her pissed off at me. Leah told her that as long as she is HEALTHY that was all that mattered and I guess that's understandable, right? So I gave up picking at her, I just want her to eat." He said winking at me, and Holly caught on to our inside conversation again. She stopped walking again and looked me dead in the eyes. "I know you are not telling me something and I am going to let you get away it for now, but I want to know what is going on with Bella. And who is Leah?" She asked Jacob sounding like she might be getting territorial over me being around any other female other than Bella.

Jake chuckled looking at me. Yep he picked up on that tone too. That's an ego booster! Jake told her about Leah being my twin and went ahead and filled her in about Ali, Rose and Jane being around sometimes too. And I made sure to let her know that they were already taken and so was I. I told her as I picked her up and sprinted toward the house. When we got back to the house we walked into the living room to a shocker. Sharon was setting in Billy lap on his wheelchair and giggling like some little girl.

"Damn pops! Virgin eyes here, ya know!" Jacob chuckled throwing his hands over his eyes as we came into the living room.

"Ya right boy, go feed somebody else that bullshit, I'm not hungry."Billy grumbled with a knowing laugh. After a good long laugh and Billy gushing over Holly and Bella being twins we called Charlie to make plans for him to come over after work. Holly was extremely nervous I could feel it rolling off her in waves and when we heard the police cruiser pull up outside she ran to the bathroom to get sick. She was so scared she visibly paled right in front of my eyes. I pulled her into Jacob's room and we lay down on the bed while Billy talked to Charlie. I told Jake to come get us when Charlie was ready.

CHARLIE'S POV

I pulled up to Billy's wondering what could be so important that I had to come tonight. I mean I was tired and hungry, couldn't this wait until tomorrow? "No Charlie, you have to come now." Jacob had told me, so I left work and here I am. Going up to the house I was met by Jacob grinning widely at me. What is up with him? I walked in and noticed a beautiful woman setting next to Billy's chair. She smiled softly at me and there was something familiar about it, I just couldn't place it. Who is that I wondered? Billy seeing my internal battle and chuckled… "In due time, Charlie boy." He told me as I sat down still wondering who she was.

Clearing my throat I looked at him. "So what's this about Billy?" I asked curiously. "Charlie do you remember Lily?"

I nodded looking at this woman again. That can't be Lily, could it? No way, I'd know my Lily anywhere no matter how many years it has been, but I know this woman. Who the hell is she? "Charlie, this is Sharon. Remember Lily's sister?" Billy asked nodding toward this woman and it hit me like a ton of bricks. Tons of memories came flashing before my eyes. Running into Lily at the movie and us hanging out. Falling in love with her and her I, or so I had thought. Making love to her for the first time down on First beach under the moonlight and stars. Lily disappearing and not returning my phone calls. Her showing up at my job out of the blue after I had found out Renee was pregnant and I asked her to marry me. Lily's sadden eyes as she ran from the police station the day I had told her. She ran never even telling me why she had stopped talking to me or what she was now doing there at my job. So many unanswered questions!

I looked up from the floor, glancing around the room at Billy, Jacob and now Sharon watching me intently waiting for some kind of response from me. "Lily" was all I could get out of my mouth at the moment. It had been so long but that woman had been the love of my life. I had never loved Renee the way I loved Lily and even Sue now.

"Yes Charlie, Lily…" Billy started to say about the time I heard a muffled cry from down the hall. I looked up at Jacob and he shook his head back and forth, "No"

"Jacob, is that Hannah back there crying?" I asked after he had confirmed that it wasn't my Lily. "No Charlie, Hannah has gone to spend the week at her moms in Canada."

I looked at Billy and Sharon and neither made any attempt to say anything about my questioning who was crying. So I got up and headed toward the hallway when Billy caught me by the arm… "Wait Charlie, we need to talk." I shrugged his hand from my arm and continued down the hall to where the crying was coming from. The closer I got I recognized the crying, it sounded like Bella but then again a little different. Does she have a cold or something? I knocked lightly on the door and turned the knob letting the door open. As I took in the girl setting in Seth's arms sobbing my heart stopped. I was in shock, that is not Bella, but she looks just like her. What the hell is going on? She wiped her eyes and looked at me from under long beautiful eyes lashes. I recognized those eyes…those are my mother's eyes. Bella and I have those eyes! OMG!

I stepped forward one step into the room toward her as she sat up off of Seth's lap and looked at me. Seth stood up and patted me on the shoulder. "Hey Chief, you ok there?" I looked at him still trying to put to pieces together. Who is this? What does Billy have to do with this? Where is Lily? Lily my Lily! Lily…OMG! LILY! This girl…looks like Bella they have to be around the same age, right? I was reasoning with myself starring at her trying to piece this together.

"Lily" I whispered so low and soft I almost didn't hear myself, but this girl did. Though. She began to cry again as Seth ran back to her hugging her. I heard a shuffle come from behind me, I turned to see the other three standing there in the hallway looking at me.

"Ok people, call me dumbass, but I want this spelled out for me." I said never taking my eyes off of who I was beginning to think might be my daughter. And where is Lily? Jacob stepped past me in the room, ever so Alpha in control like and spoke first.

"Charlie, this is your daughter…Holly Marie Swan. Congratulations old man!" He told me with a grin and chuckle.

Swallowing hard hearing she had been named after my mother and remembering Bella being the same, I felt faint. I was slowly losing my mind. "Holly, it's nice to meet you." I said walking toward her. Do I hug her? Do I shake her hand? What the hell do I do? I didn't have to wait long to figure it out seeing that she bounced right off of Jacob's bed leaped right into my arms just like Bella has done so many times.

I quietly laughed then immediately feel into crying. I had another daughter, one that had existed for at least twenty one years and I had known nothing about her. How could Lily do this to me? Is this why she ran off? Oh god, it is! I started to feel anger building in me. Lily had hidden my daughter from me, robbed me of a life I would loved to have lived. If she had not run I would have married her and we would have had a life together. I wouldn't have gotten hooked back up with Renee, but then I wouldn't have my Bells either. I was mad at myself for not chasing her when she ran from the station that day. Damn it!

I turned toward Sharon, never setting Holly down on her feet as she cried into my shoulder. "Where is Lily at now?" I questioned and looked at Billy for some support. My best friend could give me strength by just looking at me. When I asked that question I felt the sobs come harder from Holly and it scared me. I was waiting for someone to answer me because I was afraid to ask again.

"Chief, I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but Lily passed away when Holly was only eight years old." Seth spoke as he and Jake made their way toward me at a fast pace. I knew why, the wolves in them smelt what was happening to me. It was coming; exactly what Dr. Gernady had warned me about only a few weeks ago.

"Charlie, you have to cut back on the stress or it's going to kill you." I hadn't told anyone about my heart, not even Billy. I felt myself start to sway on my feet, but I couldn't stop myself. I started feeling tighten in my chest and nauseous. Pain shot through my arm, over my shoulder, down through my heart, up my neck and straight to my head and then something happened I wasn't expecting. A loud popping sound like a rubber band snapped, I felt it throughout my whole entire body as my legs when limp, I dropped Holly falling toward the floor. The last things I heard and saw was Jacob grabbing me, Billy hollering for Sharon to call 911, Seth picking a screaming Holly up off the floor and then complete darkness over took me.

"Goodbye my Lily" I whispered.

A/N Ok my peoples! I missed you the past two days ;) Sorry I didn't have this out yet, but I have had some issues with my teenage daughter over the past couple of days. GRRRR…And on that note it may take me another week or so to get this story wrapped up. I hope this chapter was worth the wait and I will try really hard to write the next and get it out tonight, so you are not hanging from that cliff to long. lol So show me some love…yep you know where…yeah there……down there…push it…yeah that…click that…No Not that! Get your mind out of the gutter…and click the little green button and tell me your fabulous thoughts! And as always luvs&hugs ;) robin


	33. Chapter 33

A Beautiful University Dreams

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my thoughts J that includes the characters and the songs. Hope you enjoy the story!

BELLA'S POV CH32

"Jacob" I whispered worried about the look of panic in his eyes, as he stood there in my bedroom doorway. I took one look at the tears that formed in his eyes as I stood up to walk toward him and I knew immediately he was my barrier of bad news. "Jacob, tell me, what is wrong?" I pleaded.

As I got within arm's length of him he grabbed me yanking my body tight against his and began to sob violently into the crook of my neck. I felt his lips move against my neck trying to bring air out of his mouth to tell me whatever was upsetting him like this. "Jacob, what is it? Did something happen to Hannah?"

Dropping to his knees before me, arms still wrapped tightly around my body he sobbed harder, the tears racking his huge form knocking my legs of balance. I quickly steadied myself against him as he snuggled his face deeply into my stomach. "Jacob, you're scaring me baby, please tell me what is wrong? Is it Billy, did something happen to Billy?" I pleaded again as I ran my hands through his hair to try and comfort him.

"Baby bells, where is Emmett and Leah at right now?" He finally got out of his quivering mouth. I thought about that question for a minute, I didn't know where Emmett had gone. He had left while I was taking a nap.

"Leah had gone out for a run when I lay down to nap, but I don't know about Emmett. Why Jacob, what is going on with you?" I asked him yet again. Jacob slid down off his knees setting back on his bottom and pulling me down into his lap. He was stalling me and my questions while he positioned me into his lap in death grip where I would not be able to move.

Looking into his eyes I could see my heart was fixing to be ripped from my body. I knew this pain, the sicken gut wrenching throb that your body tries to warn you about incoming danger with.

"Bella, you know how much I love you, right? You have never had to question my love for you, right? I have always been right here when you needed me. And, I always will be no matter what you may think of me in the near future, I have always only thought about your happiness. I have lived my entire life around you Bella, even when you had no idea that I felt so strongly. I have and will always put you and your needs above any and all else." Jacob told me all this with such a sadness in his eyes that was scaring the hell out of me.

"Jacob, please" I begged, waiting for him to tell me what was wrong. "Jacob, you are scaring me, what is going on? Is someone hurt? Are you leaving? What, what is wrong Jacob?" I wined as the tears in my eyes started to stream down my cheeks.

I could feel any resolve that I might have had start to crumble when he had no reply. "Jacob, please" I cried. "Bella, this is as hard for me to deal with as is for me to tell you about it. I love him too, I love him too…" He sobbed.

"WHO, JACOB? WHO DO YOU LOVE TOO?" I yelled. I was starting to feel it, that gut wrenching pain yanking and shredding my insides apart. "Bella, its Cha...Charlie." He choked out tighten his hold on me.

"What do you mean Charlie, what is wrong with Charlie?" I looked at him as I heard my father's name screaming throughout the walls of my mind, echo, CHARLIE, Charlie, charlie...CHARLIE, Charlie, charlie…

"BELLA!!" I heard Leah scream as she burst through the door downstairs followed by a loud thump of Emmett jumping over her up the stairs and landing with a thud right behind Jacob and me sitting on the floor. "Isabella" Emmett whispered, reaching down and grabbing me right out of Jacob's arms, wrapping his securely around me.

"Beautiful, I am so sorry about Charlie. What can I do to help you? Please forgive me baby, I love you. I love you Isabella, please god, forgive me baby. I'll never do it again. I promise!" Emmett pleaded with me. I was scared and I had no idea what the hell was going on. I looked at him slowly taking in the other two faces standing there with tears falling.

"Someone please tell me, what is wrong with my father?" I heard Leah let out a low growling whine as she grasped my arm. "Emmett, please" No response just dry sobs.

"Leah what?" I was questioning

"Please Jacob" I was begging

"Emmett, please" I was pleading

"RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" I was screaming, startling them all three into looking at me again.

"Beautiful, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but Charlie. Charlie is gone Isabella, he had a heart attack."

"No, you're lying to me." I whispered as the sobs officially started over taking my body.

"No, baby bells, he's not. I was there when it happened." Jacob rushed out as I felt his and Leah's arms wrapping around me from behind with me still in Emmett's arms.

"No, you're wrong. I would feel it if my father was dead!' I said starting to struggle to break free from the revolving grips lock around me. "Let me down, I need to go see my father."

EMMETT'S POV

I had been sitting at my desk watching Bella sleep when I got a call from Leah. Answering her call and hearing her sobs had brought my full attention to her and what could have happened to cause her to cry. She had gone to run with through the woods with Alec. Did he do something to hurt her? I'll have to kill him if he did!

"Leah, what is wrong? Why are you crying?" I hissed getting ferrous.

"Emmett, is Bella still sleeping? I really need to talk to her." Leah cried.

"Yes she is but Leah what the hell is wrong? You can talk to me, you know this." Pleading I begged.

"Oh Emmett, I can't do this. I thought I could, but I can't." She rushed out at me as if I should know what she is talking about at this moment.

"Leah, are you alone? Where are you? Where is Alec, is he with you?"I listened as she told me that Alec had kissed her. Causing me to try and hold down the growl that was slowly rising in my chest. He had kissed her, didn't I want that for her? She then told me he had run off leaving her standing there afterwards and she didn't know why or where he had gone. She was a mess and I knew I couldn't leave her out there in the woods like that by herself, so I rushed out after kissing my sleeping Bella on the cheek.

Rushing through the forest picking on Leah's wolf scent, I followed her to the river. She sat on a nearby boulder looking out at the water. I could read the stress lines on her face. She had kissed him, but she wasn't happy about it. Leah didn't want to kiss Alec. Didn't she like him? I had thought she did.

"Leah" I spoke softly standing there at the tree line watching her pondering on her thoughts. "Emmett" She whispered as she jumped up startled.

"Yes that would be me." I laughed hoping to make her smile.

I sat down on the boulder next to her and wrap my cold arms around her warm shoulders. Hearing her happily sigh, I smiled. Leah told me that she had wanted to feel things for Alec but that she was not having an easy time with that idea. One part of me was jumping with joy while the other part was worrying for her happiness.

I was beginning to get a little worried that Bella would wake up and me not there because I had been gone at least two hours. I was fixing to ask Leah if she was ready to go back to the house when we heard the howling cry of Jacob from the woods. Leah and I both jumped up, me on guard and as she quickly phased to see what was the matter.

I had begun to get anxious more and more about Bella the longer I stood there listening to Leah whimper in her thoughts with the pack. I had no idea what was going on and was getting mad. I growled causing Leah to turn her head in my direction. She nodded and phased grabbing her clothes and putting them back on she painfully looked at me with tears.

"Emmett, Charlie just passed away at Jacob's house. He is on his way to tell Bella now; we have to go to her now!" She firmly stated trying to pull me from my shock. I had known something was going to happen, when Jacob told me about Charlie seeing a heart doctor last week. I knew, I had felt worried that Bella would find out I had hide that from her. "DAMNIT!" I yelled shocking Leah and she let go of my hand.

"Leah Bella will never forgive me. I let Jacob keep me from telling her that her father might be sick and now, LOOK!" I didn't even give her time to respond I just took off running to the house. I had to be there when he told her. Even if she would hate me in the future, I'd still be there. "Beautiful" I whispered to myself as I ran behind Leah through the door of the house.

I caught a whiff of her salty tears and the sound of her accelerated heart beat as my body reacted to the pain of his mate. I jumped right over Leah's head and the remainder of the steps, coming down two inches from Jacob's back.

Watching the emotional battle going on in front of me was heart breaking. I wanted nothing more than to take this pain away from her. I found myself growling with anger at the sound of Jacob's cell phone buzzing from his pocket. He wouldn't answer it, afraid to remove his hands from Bella, he let continue to go to voice mail for the eighth time, finally getting mad enough he took one hand off of Bella and ramped his fist into the side of his leg crushing the phone still in his pocket.

I gave him a thank you nod as Bella's tears stopped all of sudden. To sudden, was she in shock? What was that look in her eyes for? "Put me down" Bella whispered as she began to try and struggle from my embrace.

"Isabella" I questioned, she was starting to worry me with her calmness. About the time I was going if she was ok, three things happened.

Bella screamed at us... "Let me fucking down, NOW"

Leah's phone began ringing rather loudly I must add.

Jacob let out an Alpha growl that I even felt throughout my whole body.

Leah grabbed her phone realizing that something was important for both of their phones to be going off like that. "Mom" I heard her say as she walked down the hall not looking in Jacob's direction. Instead of putting Bella down I walked into the bedroom and sat her down on the bed. I sat down bedside her watching as she starred at the floor. I took her hand and kissed it. "Beautiful, I love you." I told her with no response ever coming from her.

Bella never said another word to either of us. Jacob just stood there on the other side of her watching and wiping his own tears away. I heard a gasp come from the hall as Leah picked her pace in our direction.

"GUY'S COME ON WE HAVE TO GET BELLA TO THE HOSPITAL NOW!"

A/N Namaste' 2 all my fans out there. I have missed you! Been very sick but missed you all the same. I know this a suck a&& chapter, right? Yeah I know....holding my hand and handing you a whip....whip me now.... I'm sorry. I promise to do better next time. ;) There do you still hate me? I hope not I just let you whip me ;) Ok no excuses but you all know I have been sick, but I wanted to get something out there to you. I promise I will try and work on the next chapter after I post this and who knows I may be able to get it done and posted before mid night. You all have seen me put out 3... 6000 word chapters in less than 24 hours before. But I would not hold my breath to that today. So Charlie....yeah....sorry ;( but don't kill me just yet, you will be happy about the next chapter. Although the next few chapters are going to be kind of rocky with a bitchy Bella as she realizes that everyone closest to her was hiding one or both of the two painful but very important secrets from her. You would be bitchy too! Ok so click my little favorite cliter down there and leave me some love. Happy St. Pattie's Day!! ;) robin


	34. Chapter 34

A Beautiful University Dream

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own anything but my thoughts! So enjoy the enter workings of my mind and as always let me know what you think!

EMMETT'S POV CH33

I have to admit it I was scared shitless when all hell broke loose and Bella started screaming, causing me cringes. I had seen a lot of crap, been through all kinds of scary shit living in a vampire world, but nothing I have ever dealt with prepared me for the onslaught of her anger. She was fucking pissed; thank god it was not only me she was raging war on.

Leah had come in our room screaming at Jacob about being a fucking idiot sometimes. Jacob just stood there shocked at her anger for him at the moment; he had no idea what he had done. "Jacob, you are a fucking idiot! Charlie is alive, barely but alive! Why did you tell us he was dead?" Leah yelled as she grabbed Bella's hand pulling her out of the door.

"Leah, what are you talking about? Charlie was gone when I left the house. The EMT's were calling him DOA when I took off. How can he be alive now?" Jacob questioned her trying to choke back more sobs.

"Well apparently your Alpha dumbass missed the fact that he still had a faint heart beat so they couldn't until it stopped and by the time he arrived at the hospital they had revived him enough for the doctors. Carlisle is with him now." Leah told us as we rushed out the door.

Arriving at the hospital and entering Charlie's room was painful to witness. I really liked this old man and I didn't want Bella to have to see her father like this. I was holding her up against me as she cried rivers of tears and whispering into the air of the room... "Daddy please, you can't leave me now. I need you so much, dad. I love you daddy."

I wanted to cry myself when I watched her plea with her father to wake up. Bella sat in the chair next to his bed with her head laying on his arm whispering her pleas for her father. Leah sat next to her holding her other hand crying at the pain we were witnessing from the girl we loved so much.

After we had been there for about thirty minutes Jacob and Seth came to me requesting that I go for a walk with them. I really did not want to leave Bella but I could see in their eyes that this was something important that I needed to know. So I kissed the love of my life on top of head taking my finger hooking it under her chin and pulling her lips to mine, kissed her softly. "Beautiful, I will be right back. I'm not leaving but the guys want to talk to me. I'll be right back baby, I love you." I told her as she turned her head back toward Jacob and Seth giving them a puzzled look.

What those two boys had to tell me was a shock. I was pissed myself; I wanted to beat the shit out of Seth. This not so little secret as he put it had been the final stressful blow for Charlie's heart. How could he hide this from Bella? Imprint be damned, she was his best friend he should have told her first thing!

"Alright mutt let me get this straight, you got yourself in this shit with Bella and now you want me to tell her the truth for you! How does that seem fair? You and Jacob have got my ass in enough hot water with her. She knows from my plea earlier, for forgiveness that I did something, but she has been too upset to put two and two together or confront me on it. When she has a minute to process today's events and the things that have been said she is going to question me and then she is going to blow up on me for not telling her about Charlie seeing that heart doctor. Damn you Jacob! I knew I should have told her that day!" I yelled at both of them running my hands through my hair and down my face.

"She is going to go off the deep end! A long lost sister! And you both have hid it for weeks and then you just drop the bomb on Charlie after the shocks he received yesterday! What the hell is wrong with you two? Need I remind you HUMAN HEARTS BEAT AND IF THEY GET TOO OVER STRESSED THEY DON'T REACT WELL!?" I screamed causing Seth to back away from me, as well he should with the way I feel right now.

Jacob stepped toward me raising his hands in surrender. "Look man we fucked up but the situation is still the same. We have to tell Bells what is going on and we need to do it now, Holly is in the waiting room down the hall and she wants to go to Bella." Jacob said.

"Hell fucking no! Bella doesn't need her bothering her right now, don't you think Bella has had enough and will be overwhelmed already! Reminder in case you need it, she's pregnant and not doing so hot herself right now. And you two are fixing to rip her apart a little more!" I told them as I caught movement out of the corner of my eye. I turned to look and there stood Bella with a look of pure shock in her eyes.

"Jacob" Bella whispered in shock and I wondered exactly how much she had heard.

Jacob looked at her as the tears swelled up in his eyes again, he knew he was busted and this was going to hurt her very much. He had never been the one to hurt her, he had always been the one to pick up the pieces for her and make her better. This was new to him and I don't think he knew how to hurt her, even though he knew he had with the secrets already, but telling her he had done it was a different story all together.

"Bella we need to talk to you." He simply stated all calm which was a big mistake on his part, yet again.

"Really, you want to talk to me now? Well, may ask which secret it is that you wish to talk me about today? Would it be the one where you convinced Seth, Alice and Emmett to not tell me about Charlie being sick? Or maybe you would like to explain to me why there is a fucking girl in my FATHERS room that looks like me and is calming she is my SISTER!! Why Jacob? And you Seth!" she yelled still showing her shock as she turned to me the damn broke and the river flowed again.

"Emmett how could you? How could you not tell me all of this, for weeks you have lied and hid things from me?" Bella whispered, like her voice had just given out and she had no air left.

"Beautiful please let me help you. I didn't know all this I swear to you I didn't. I am just finding out like you are. The only thing that I knew was that Charlie had been to see a heart doctor a couple weeks ago. I swear I wanted to tell you Bella, but you were already getting sick and dealing with Leah being hurt at the time. I just wanted to protect you baby." I pleaded rushing to her to hold her up as she gripped the back of a chair to keep from falling.

At that moment she looked in my eyes and what I saw hurt me just as bad as she was in pain. As she shoved my hands from her waist she began to scream. And I don't mean a loud yell, I mean an ear piercing screaming at the very top of her lungs "GET YOU'RE DAMN LIEING ASS HANDS OFF ME AND NEVER FUCKING TOUCH ME AGAIN! YOU THREE ARE DEAD TO ME!! DON'T LOOK A ME, DON'T TALK TO ME, DON'T TRY TO COMFORT ME AND FOR GODS SAKE DON'T TRY AND PROTECT ME FROM A DAMN THING!!!"

That was the moment I felt that I was really dead. I couldn't live without her, not now. Love hurts and I knew hers was now dead for me. Bella would never trust me again, she would never love me the same again. There was nothing I could do to make this pain for her better. She felt betrayed by her mate of all people. There is no way I will be able to fix this.

Standing there watching her cry gripping that chair, I wished that I could transport back in time. I felt something cold running down my cheek, momentarily shocked at the sensation I raised my hand to my cheek and rubbed. I heard a gasp from my right side, turning to see that Leah had now entered the room and was looking at me as I brought my hand down to look at my it. There they were tears of blood. I had heard of this happening on a rare occasion with a vampire, if the pain they felt was strong enough but I had never believed the myth to be true.

Leah wrapped her arms round Bella pulling her from the room after giving me a soft smile and nod letting me know to give Bella time. Time was all I have left to depend on. I turned back to Jacob and Seth who had just stood there and let all this happen without as much as an, I'm sorry, I let out the loudest most painful growl I could muster from my broken heart, hissed turned and ran from the room.

BELLA'S POV

How could they, my love, my best friends, my family how could they not tell me about this girl. Billy had to tell me what was going on. While she stood there from across the room looking at me with longing eyes, eyes that belong to my gram, Charlie and then me and now I have to share them with her! Why does she have to look like me! I hate her, I will never except her in to my life. She nearly killed my father with her revelation and she is taking Seth from me. He is my best friend and now she has him. Holly Marie...is that what Billy called her? Well little miss I'm beautiful can go jump off a fucking cliff!

"Bella, can I talk to you?" I heard someone ask. I opened my eyes to find Holly standing before me with a weary look on her face. I scolded her. "It's Isabella to you and no, I don't feel like talking to you or anyone else right now!" I grumbled as she turned to walk away grumbling her own words toward me.

"If everyone gets to call you nick names I do too and I have just thought of the perfect description of you. I think I will call you, HELLS BELLS!" Holly spat. I was pissed as I jumped up and pushed her.

"Get the fuck out of my father's room. You may or may not be his daughter and I don't really fucking care, but you are not my sister and until he tells me otherwise, I refuse to let you act as if you have some right to be here. Now get the hell out of here before I show you just how much HELL THIS BELL can give you!" I yelled as she turned and walked out of the room.

I looked around my father's room as the tears started again. I had managed to run everyone out of this room and if they knew what was good for them then they had all left this hospital too. I was not going to deal with any of the lies, betrayals or long lost sisters right now. No right now all I want to do is spend time with my father. I have never showed him exactly how much he meant to me. Does he know how much I love him? Moving my chair to the side of his bed I started talking to him.

"Hey dad it's me, your Bells. I love you daddy. Can you hear me in there dad? They say people can here when there being talked to sometimes. I think I believe that, so I want to tell you a few things. Dad you have always been my hero. You were my hero when you were flying me around like superman when I was five years old and then again when I had my tonsils removed at eight and you held my hand, feeding me ice cream at the hospital. You were most definitely my hero when you pulled all the glass and rocks out of my knee when I wrecked my bike after hitting that glass bottle in the park that day when I was ten. I know we went a few years after that not seeing each other much, but you were still my hero dad. I still used my father being chief of police to threaten all the kids that picked on me just like you had always told me too. But dad the time that I needed you most in my life, you never left, your strength and love for me never wavered one thin line. You were my rock dad, when Edward left you are what made me wake up every day. I know I wasn't functioning at first and I'm sorry for that. I woke up to the sounds of you crying in your room worried about me and that was when you became my hero again. Daddy you gave me the strength to stand up out of that bed and take my first step, true it was a baby step but it was one hell of a pissed off step that I took and it fueled me for more. I knew that I would no longer cause you pain and worry for me. I was Chief Swan's daughter that stood for something in my eyes! I stood tall looked I my mirror wiped my tears deciding I would show you I was as strong as you are. You are too daddy, you are strong and you have to fight now, for me just like I fought for you. I need you, I need my hero dad. I need you to be here for me and this baby; your grandchild will need you dad. Please daddy, don't give up now."

I cried as the first wave of guilt hit me about the things I had said to Holly. There was no mistaking the fact that she truly was his daughter, which made her my sister and I was turning my back on her. My father would be disappointed in me for that. Why am I so upset with her? It's not her fault she didn't know this would happen, hell she was probably in the dark about his heart too.

Seth, how could he hide this from me? He is supposed to love me and Jacob, the one person in my life that I have never questioned. How could he not tell me? I understand that Seth felt he had to be true to Holly first, she's his imprint but Jacob, why? He couldn't even look at me when I questioned him.

Sighing as the tears started to flow again. "Emmy, how could you?" I whispered to myself. I had told him never to look at me again. I was so mad at him and it wasn't even his fault, I broke his heart and what was up with those blood tears? I had no idea that was possible. Did I cause that to happen to him? Oh god... "Emmy" I whispered again hearing someone softly knock on the door. I didn't turn to see who was there, I just sat there wiping tears from my eyes.

"Beautiful, can I please come in here with you. I promise I won't bother you at all. I just need to be in here and know that you and the baby are ok, please Bella." I didn't speak to him I just got up and walked to him, wrapping my arms around him. As soon as my skin touched his I broke again and so did he.

Emmett wrapped his arms tightly around me, lifting me up off my feet he wrapped my legs around his waist as I moved my arms from his chest to his neck. Flinging my arms around his neck and kissing his eyes, I could still see the blood stains that had ran down his face. I pulled my head back to look deeply into the eyes that held my heart as my tears streamed down my face his began again. Nothing was spoken between the two of us, for what seemed like hours we just stood there in the middle of my father's hospital room watching each other's tears fall until I was so emotionally spent I couldn't shed one more tear, or so I thought.

Hearing the door open again, I turned to look and caught a glimpse of the one who had stolen my heart with one look that night on the beach. I broke again at the sight of Leah. "Lee-lee" I whispered reaching in her direction. Emmett wouldn't release me though; instead he just walked toward her too. Emmett reached for her with one hand and pulled her over to the chair. He sat down in the chair and pulled us both into it with him.

I sat on one leg and Leah on the other. We held each other as we watched my father lay there. With every breath that the machine made for him I would let one out, as if I was sending him my breaths for air. Each rise and fall of his chest Leah would do the same as if she were doing it for him. With every beep that his heart monitor made Emmett would squeeze my hand softly and sigh. Another breath, another rise and fall with another beep and I found myself falling asleep. Leaning back in the chair against his chest I found my safe harbor in my dreams at least they were safe for a little while.

"Bella" I heard my name being softly spoken. Who is that?

"Bella" I heard my name again as someone was shaking me gently. I opened my eyes to see that I was lying on a cot, but I was still in my father's room. Glancing around the room I saw Leah in the chair asleep beside me and Emmett standing in a guarded position next to me as Holly was the one waking me. When I didn't speak she backed away scared. I reached out and placed my hand on her arm to stop her.

Giving her a soft smile I sighed. "Holly I'm sorry for the way I treated you, none of this is your fault. Please forgive me." I pleaded seeing the tears start to fall from her face broke my heart and it was my fault. I felt the second wave of guilt for the day hit me. I sat up and pulled her to set down next to me as she cried.

"I'm so sorry Bella, so sorry." Holly cried.

"Shh... it's not your fault Holly. Dad is a very strong man, he will be okay I'm sure of it." I told her wiping the tears from her face.

Here I found myself being the older sister comforting her, just like I done for my mother so many times when she needed someone to take care of her. I sighed at the thought of having to be the strong one out of the two of us when she was clearly older than me, but I shoved the thought away. I would do this and make my father proud of me. My dad had always been strong for me and I would in turn be strong for his other daughter. I was brought out of those thoughts hearing someone hiss.

I turned to see Leah standing in front of Holly pissed. "What are you doing in here!?" She hissed at her. Holly just looked at her shocked. "Leah" I started saying but was interrupted.

"No Bella, she shouldn't be here with you and Charlie right now. I don't give a crap if she is Seth's imprint or not. She doesn't need to bother you!" Leah quietly yelled.

"Imprint, what is that?" Holly asked turning to question me. Oh my god, they haven't told her anything. What the hell is wrong with those two boys? I bet they want me to tell her about all this shit and there sadly mistaken if they think that is going to happen.

Clearing my throat I tried to change the subject to Leah. "Leah, she's my sister and Charlie's daughter, its okay for her to be here and she is not bothering me." I told her giving her a smile to let her know I was okay right now. She took the hint and huffed sitting back down looking over at Emmett.

"Holly, where are Seth and Jacob at right now?" I asked knowing Seth would not have left her here by herself.

"There in the waiting room with Billy and my Aunt Sharon. Jacob is very distraught saying he has lost you forever now and Seth keeps telling me how you will never forgive him. They both have tried to come in here several times but there is someone named Paul out there that is blocking the door.

At hearing that Emmett let out a booming laugh saying... "Been there done that, pissed that dog off and don't plan on pissing him off again."

Leah and I both giggled at Emmett's revelation of Paul and the fact that he is one you just don't piss off. I was about to get up and go let Paul know I was okay but Leah stopped me. "Where you going Bells?"

I looked at her puzzled but answered. "I'm going to talk to Paul and then Billy. I also want to find Carlisle and see what the test showed on dad.

"Beautiful, Carlisle came in while you were napping. You were really out of it because he didn't just check on Charlie; he listened to the baby too." He cooed

"AND?" I asked waiting to find out what was said.

"Oh yeah, sorry I was remembering the sound of the baby sloshing around in there like a fish." He cooed, again off subject.

Leah and Holly were laughing at him comparing the baby to a fish but I wasn't. I could tell he was stalling me for some reason. Was he really going to do this again?

"EMMETT!" I yelled and he got the hint.

"Oh yeah right, Charlie might possible require some surgery on one of his heart valves and to clear out a blockage. But our little Nemo in there is doing wonderful." Emmett said causing the girls to giggle again at the comparison of our baby to a Disney fish.

"Nemo huh?" I asked and he smiled the biggest smile as he grabbed for me before I reached the door.

"Yes Beautiful, Nemo." He laughed wrapping me in his embrace and grazing his lips over mine.

"So Nemo is a boy, right? Are you telling me we are having a boy?" I bantered with him.

"Absolutely" He simply stated.

"Boy huh, well I guess that girl I dreamed about earlier will be highly upset that she lost her mommy to a boy fish." I giggled hearing Holly comment to Leah.

"They are so adorable together." Leah laughed at her excitement about us and nodded her head.

"Beautiful, it seems we might have a problem." He said. I looked at him confused as he chuckled.

"But don't worry baby, I know how to fix that said problem though." He laughed this time as I looked at him lost as to the problem.

"You see Beautiful, it seems that you want a girl and I want a boy. So when this little bambino is born, I will have to get to work to make the other one and another....and another after that sounds fun too. Hell, leave up to me and we will have our own football team, sounds fun to me what about you sexy?" He seductively whispered giving me those sexy bedroom eyes of his.

I slapped him on the arm to let me go telling him... "Emmett you are terrible, you know that!"

"Really? I didn't get that impression last night when you were screaming my name." He said laughing as he let me go. I just laughed and headed to the door.

I opened the door causing Paul to fall back and land on his ass where he had been leaning against the door, I laughed at his shocked face. He quickly jumped up hugging me.

"Belly bean, I swear on my life that I told them to tell you about Charlie and I had no fucking idea about that girl in there. And just for the record, I'm with Leah, that girl doesn't need to be here!" I see there is going to be a problem with Paul and Leah, apparently they don't like my new sister.

"Paulie" I said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "That girl is my sister and she has every right to be here now with Charlie. My dad would be disappointed in me if I turn my back on her at a time like this, you know that Paul." I told him.

"I know, but still." Paul tried but I stopped him and pulling him with me toward the waiting room.

"Paulie, I want to talk to Billy but not Seth or Jacob, will you help me?" I begged

"Nemo's mommy doesn't have to worry about anything or anyone when big bad brother Paulie is around." He growled and laughed. I was laughing so hard at his little display I didn't see that I had walked right by Jacob until I was grabbed and yanked down the hall in the other direction. I yelled and slapped at him but he didn't let go of me until Paul jumped in front of him growling.

"Don't do this bro, Belly doesn't want to talk to you right now! Give her time Jacob." Paul the beta tried commanding the Alpha, but it didn't work out that way.

"PAUL STAND DOWN!" Jacob's Alpha command rang through causing Paul to shiver but he didn't back down. Paul stood up to his Alpha for me and I was actually afraid they were going to explode right here in this hospital hall.

Placing my hand on Jacob's chest to bring his attention back to me so he would stop blurring, I softly spoke... "Jacob, I will talk to you, just not right now. Jacob you of all people betrayed me and I need to time to absorb that. I don't love you any less then I did when I woke up this morning but I'm hurt with you. I need time to put that hurt away." I told him as he released me, leaning down he whispered...

"Baby Bells, I am truly sorry that I hurt you." Then he leaned down and kissed me. Not a regular kiss either, he kissed me like he used to when we were together. He put all his love and feelings into that one kiss then let me go. Turned and walked out of the hospital never looking back.

I turned and looked at Paul that was standing there looking just as flabbergasted as I felt, shocked couldn't describe the look on either of our faces. "What the hell was that?" I asked the air speaking in Paul's direction....

A/N Ok I put this out here but I am not at all happy with it. I will try my best to get the next chapter done and updated as soon as I can but there is a lot going on right now with me being sick. But as you all know I love you and this story so don't worry I am not going to leave you hanging. As always please review and let me know what you are thinking. Also for my fans that have not already followed me there then maybe you should. You now there is a lot of crap going on with this site now. Other than the fact that it stays messed up all the time, there also pulling stories that are M rated. As you know mine is just that. If they pull my story then you will be able to find at my other fan fic site. If you go to my profile on here and click my homepage it will take you to my site. Join and make your own profile there. We have a lot of fun there. The site is awesome and it's growing more and more every day. Don't miss out on all the fun we are having there and when you come, send me a friends request so I know your there and can add you! I hope to see you there! ;) robin


	35. Chapter 35

A Beautiful University Dream

Disclaimer:

Robin sets at her computer with a faint ~blush~ rolling upon her cheeks as she remembers her dreams about Mr. Panty Melter 'Emmett McCarty' himself. She shuffles her feet under the table then wiggling in her seat she decides to tell the truth to all her beautiful readers out there.

Swallowing the gulp down deep in her throat she began... "Ok fans, I own nothing but my crazy thoughts. You know this to be the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help me god. Because, otherwise I would not be using my hands on this keyboard right now. Let there be no mistake in the truth that I would be busy showing Mr. Panty Melter how it is DONE!! ;) Enjoy the chapter folks!

PAUL'S POV chapter 34

"What the hell was that?" Belly bean had whispered. I watched dumbfounded as Jacob walked out of the hospital, never looking back in our direction. I could feel the anxiety rolling off my Alpha even after he had reached the trees and phased. He was in physical pain at the very thought he had hurt Bella after promising her so many times that he was the one person in this world she could trust.

"Paulie" Bella said looking at me. Was she expecting me to tell her what possessed him to lay the smack down to her lips?

"Yes Belly bean?" I said, as I walked over to her and took her in my arms to comfort my sister.

"Paul, where did Jacob go and what was that for? Is he going to be okay?" She asked. There was the Bella everyone loved so much, the one that was always worried for everyone else.

"Belly bean he will be fine, don't worry about him and I'm not sure what that was about. You know how he feels about you. I think he is just trying to deal with the fact that he of all people hurt you." I told her.

"Well I love Jacob, but I refuse to deal with him and what he has done right now. He needs deal with this by himself first." She told me then turning to head back toward the waiting room to talk with Billy. I watched as she stood strong and stepped into the small blue room. She took one look at Billy, then all that strength she had tried to give herself before seeing him just went out the window, as soon as their eyes locked on one another they both crumbled.

BELLA'S POV

"Come here Bella." Billy choked out trying to hold back tears. I walked over to him and sat down in the chair next to him. I took his hand in mind, laying my head on his shoulder I let it all go.

"Billy, what if he don't..." I tried saying but he stopped me.

"No Bella, Charlie is strong he will be fine. Just think next week he will be back to chasing Sue around the kitchen table again." He laughed trying to lighten the mood. I giggled back as the memory of seeing my dad doing just that one day. I had walked in the kitchen, unexpectedly I might add, only to find him in boxers chasing her around the table.

I was fixing to talk with Billy about the surgery when I noticed a brown haired woman setting next to Seth starring at me intently. Who is that? What is she doing here? I then caught Seth looking at me trying his best to hold himself in his seat. I turned my head back to Billy not wanting to deal with Seth right now either. "Billy, they are talking about doing surgery."

"I know honey, Carlisle came and told me all about it after her checked on you both. Leah let me know that the baby is doing great right now too." He cooed.

I shuffled my feet nervously still wondering why this woman was staring at me. I glanced up and gave her a small smile. The woman smiled back and tapped Seth on the arm like she was asking him something. Seth smiled at me looked back at the woman and nodded his head at her.

"Bella bear, I would like for you to meet Sharon. This is Holly mother's sister; she has raised Holly since she was eight years old." He told me causing me to frown with confusion. Why had Holly not lived with her mother? And where was she at right now, didn't she think she needed to be here for her daughter? I was brought out of my musing by a warm hand touching mine. I looked up to see both Sharon and Seth standing before me smiling.

I moved my hand out from under Seth's causing him to frown back at me, but I couldn't think of him right now. "Bella, I am Sharon. It is nice to meet you. I can't believe the remarkable resemblance in you and Holly. Seth told me you could pass for twins, but I didn't really take that to heart. You are just as beautiful as she is, Charlie is a lucky man to have two beautiful daughters." Sharon said still grinning at me. I shook her hand softly then releasing it I stood up shaking my head back and forth.

"Billy I am going to go home eat and shower, then I will be back. Will you set with dad while I am gone?" I asked as he nodded. Turning back to Seth I sighed. "Seth, you have stuff you need to talk to Holly about. She will be asking questions soon and I will not be the one to tell her for you." I told him as he looked shocked at my remarks in front of Sharon. He looked over at her to see her looking at him with her eye brow furred. He smirked pissed at me and I just smiled turned on my heels and walked away. Serves him fucking right! I thought.

EMMETT'S POV

I stood there watching Bella kiss Charlie on cheek and tell him she was going to go home for a couple of hours, but that she would be back soon. I looked on as she sighed with wishful thinking that he would open his eyes and respond to her, but he didn't. Bella turned to Leah and smiled. "Lee-lee, will you stay with dad until I get back?"

Leah got up coming to Bella wrapping her arms around her hugging her tightly to her. "Bella, you know you don't even have to ask me that. I love Charlie to; I would love to stay with him. Are you sure you don't need me with you though?"

Bella looked over Leah's shoulder at me smiled really big. "No, Emmett will be with me and besides you really need to be here for Sue." Bella told her as she turned to Sue and smiled.

After Bella had said a nervous goodbye to Holly we left. I took her home stopping to get her a happy meal on the way. I was playing hell trying to actual get enough food in her to help her and the baby. She would take a nibble here and there. Carlisle had told me he was watching for any danger signs for me to pay attention to making her happy. I was perfectly content with that thought, although I was noticing things that Carlisle had not yet had a chance too.

Like earlier today when she was setting with Charlie, I had caught the scent of her blood. I looked at her afraid of what was going on that she was bleeding from, when I seen her sucking on her lip. She had pulled at the skin on her lip causing it to bleed. As I watched her roll her eyes back in her head with a slight moan I realized how much she is craving blood. The baby must be starving for this causing her to do these things. I don't think she is even realizing when she does this, it's like an automatic reaction to the crave.

"Beautiful" I cooed as I picked her up from the front seat to carry her in the house.

"Yes Emmy" Bella whispered never opening her eyes to look at me.

"Beautiful, were home now. I am going to lay you down in our room for a minute, I need to talk to Carlisle, and then I will come lay with you." I told her placing her on our bed and covering her wither favorite purple throw. Bella never replied, she was too tired.

"Carlisle, we have some issues with Bella and the baby." I said walking in to his office as he was hanging up the phone with the hospital.

'Was that call about Charlie?" I asked.

"Yes Emmett, he heart beats are stronger but he is still not awake." I nodded thinking to myself well at least that's improvement.

"So you said there was something going on with the baby and Bella?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think the baby is more vampire than human. I had to beg Bella just to get half of a hamburger in her stomach. And earlier I caught her pulling at the skin on her lips causing it to bleed so she could suck the blood from it. I think maybe she needs more blood than anything right now." I told him smiling at the thought of seeing Bella craving blood as a vampire. God she beautiful as human what would I do when she was a beautiful vampire and everyone chasing after her.

"Have you talked with her about craving blood?" Carlisle asked me as he pulled out his Bella book and started writing. I laughed at that damn book that was beginning to overflow.

"No I haven't, I wanted to ask you about it first. Carlisle I do not want her suffering from this, if she needs blood then I will get it for her. Bella is trying to be strong, but I see she is weakening, I think the baby needs this."

"I agree Emmett so do you want me to get bags from the hospital or do you plan to drain bears for her?" He said chuckling at me.

"Carlisle, you're not funny." I said chuckling myself.

"Ok, you talk to Bella about it and when I go back to the hospital I will get it all set up for her." He told me taking out that damn notebook again.

I ran up to our room wanting to see her again. I hated being away from her for just five minutes let alone the twenty that Carlisle and I had just spent talking about her. I opened the door looking for her but she wasn't there. As soon I turned my head toward the sound of running water, I smelt her, her blood. "Bella" I whispered shaking my head.

I opened the bathroom door to find her in the shower and on the counter there was a razor, I froze. "Isabella!" I yelled startling her causing her to scream.

"What Emmett, you scare the shit out of me!?" She yelled back. I picked up the razor twirling it in my fingers looking at her.

"What the hell is this Bella?" I asked as she noticed it and blushed.

"Look Emmett, I love you but if you are going to ride my ass then go back down stairs!" She snapped and I snapped right back.

"What the hell Isabella? This is not helping you! Why didn't you just tell me how bad you were craving blood so I could help you? Do you not realize that you are not helping yourself by doing this? You are only sedating the crave, not satisfying it. Bella you actually need to put blood in your body, not take out your own, just to drink it back in. You need more than that! And what the fuck did you use this razor on?" I yelled, hearing Carlisle and Esme running up the steps to see what was going on.

Bella flung up her hand in front of my face and I laughed, yeah it was a bad move on part. I laughed so hard as she chucked the bottle of shampoo at my head.

"Shut the fuck up Emmy!" Bella yelled as I took her to cut finger and kissed them softly. I couldn't help it, she was so cute and adorably naive when it come to blood craving. I could hear Esme's worried motherly tone wanting to come in the bathroom to sooth Bella but standing here looking at her I had other plans. I walked to the door, opened it slightly and whispered to her that Bella was fine and we would be down later.

Closing the door back and listening to Bella hum in the shower I quickly removed my clothes, opening the shower doors stepping in behind Bella. She turned to me watching me leaning against the wall starring at her. "See something you like Mr. McCarty?" She said giggling and I found that I just couldn't help myself.

"No not at all." I said smirking at her scold.

"I see someone that I very much love that just so happens to have something in her possession that I find I can't live without." I seductively whispered in her ear as I picked her up wrapping her legs around me. She giggled wrapping he arms around my neck.

"You know Mr. McCarty if I didn't know better I'd swear you are trying to seduce me." She giggled.

"Yes Miss. Swan I am, is it working?" I asked, sliding my tongue down her neck sliding her ass up against the wall. She moaned grinding her core along my aching cock. She pushed on my shoulders to let her down. I looked at her puzzled, but stood her up in front of me fixing to kiss her sweet pouty lips, but before I could reach them she stopped me, placing her hand against my chest pushing me up against the wall.

Bella started placing kisses up my right arm, across my shoulders and down my left arm, stopping at my finger tips taking each one in her sensual mouth and sucking slowly. Painfully my cock twitched against her stomach. She looked down and smiled. "I see Emmy Jr. is happy to see me."

Gulping at the sensation of her sucking on my fingers, I was barely able to whisper. "Always" Releasing my fingers from her tongue, she ran her hands over my chest dragging her nails down over my nipples. I swallowed hard rolling my eyes back in my head.

"Mr. McCarty, you will want to keep your eyes open for this." Bella whispered as she began to run her tongue down my abs and circling my belly button. I dropped all my weight against the wall behind me watching as she had started running her hands up her on body moaning looking intently at me, never releasing my eyes from her gaze, she picked up the bottle of coconut oil she used to shave her legs with. I wondered for a brief moment what she planned to shave with that before she opened it holding it up over her head.

She held her head back turned the bottle upside down letting the oil run down over her perfect breast as she took her other hand rubbing it into her nipples, down her stomach. I watched begging myself not to lose it, grab her up and fuck the shit out of her before she finished the show. "So Mr. McCarty, are you still loving what you see?"

"Oh god yes" Was the only words I could find in my vocabulary at the moment. Bella leaned up kissing and biting on my lips. I hissed at the strength she used to bite me, it stung like fuck. She gave me that sexy smirk again as she turned around with her ass against my cock and slowly bent forward rubbing her ass over me. I couldn't help that Emmy Jr. took it upon himself to buck forward as I grabbed her to keep her from falling forward, she giggled. "Somebody's impatient."

I looked on whispering "If you only fucking knew." She moaned again as she turned back toward me and dropping to her knees. "Oh god, Beautiful" I said watching as she wrapped her tiny fingers around my cock pulling me toward her mouth. Sliding her tongue out licking the tip of my cock, my mind saw a vivid imagine of my Bella dressed in a school girl plaid mini skirt with a white button up shirt, tied in a knot under her breast, unbuttoned completely revealing her red lace bra, while she licked and sucked on a cherry red sucker. "Mm" I moaned bringing my thoughts back to the vision in front of me now.

Bella on her knees with my cock buried in her warm hot mouth, she had the perfect routine while she did this. She held one hand at the base of my cock squeezing while she slid the length of my cock out of her mouth, swirling her tongue around the head and then again she would take me, while her other hand was cupping my balls rolling them around in her warm hand.

"Beautiful" I moaned, threading my hands in her long mahogany hair gently pulling her face closer to me with every one of her groans. "Fuck Beautiful"

Releasing my cock from her hot sexy mouth she looked up at me and smiled. "Yes Mr. McCarty that was what I was aiming for."

Without another word I grabbed her up off the floor as the water began to turn cold, leaving it running I opened the shower doors stepped out with Bella wrapped around me grinding against my cock. "Oh god Emmy I need you now."

Setting her up on the counter, I leaned her back against the mirror and moaned once more. "No Beautiful, it's my turn to be in charge."

I spread her thighs apart so that I could slide in between them as I knelt down starting at her earlobe; I licked it taking it in to my mouth sucking just for a second to wet it with my cold breath. I knew the effect that my cold breath had on her and I planned to use it to my advantage this time. I slid my tongue down the side of her neck to her breast taking each one in my mouth before gently biting and nipping at them.

Sliding down on my knees in between her legs, I ran my tongue up the inside of her thighs as she thrashed forward biting her lip. I stood back up immediately looking at her as she looked at me puzzled. "No Beautiful, no blood right now. I'm not taking chances like that again." She nodded as I kissed her swollen lip, then sliding back down to my previous position.

I lingered there for a minute racking my eyes over her body stopping at her heavenly kitchen. Licking my lips I had another vision of Bella, in our kitchen in nothing but a black apron that had a caution sign on the front of it saying "Warning content are Hot!"

Hearing Bella groan out of sexual frustration brought me out of my musing visions. I didn't hesitate any longer, I dove face first into her goody kitchen devouring up all her sweet juices. I licked and sucked at her candy walls while she begged for me to stop. "Fuck me Emmy, please"

Still lapping up her sweet overflow she pleaded with me while grabbing my face yanking me forward as she moaned grinding against my tongue. "Emmy I need you now!" Bella yelled pushing back on me so she could get up. I stopped her pulling her hands down to her side, I continued to lick and suck little love bruises on the inside of her thighs.

I stood remembering the shower, I reached back took my hand and slapped the knob down to turn it off. I picked Bella up kissing her softly as she panted and gasped for the air she had already lost from her screams. Opening the door I took her to our bed carrying her bridle style, I lay her down. Standing next to the bed I started dragging my finger tips from her lips down her neck over her nipples down her stomach and stopping at her core.

I crawled over her legs sliding them apart, on my knees in between her thighs I pulled her hips up to meet mine. Bella moaned closing her eyes at the anticipation of what was to come. "Mm Miss Swan, you will want to keep your eyes open for this." I told her using her remark she had used on me. Her eyes shot open as she smiled.

I adjusted myself in between her legs still on my knees pulling her hips farther up so that her core would be even with my cock. I smirked down at her, we had not made love in this position before and I was anxious to see how much she would like it. Pulling her right leg up and over my shoulder I slid my cock in her vagina with one gently thrust as she groaned. "Oh fuck Emmy!"

I chuckled pulling all the way out pumping in harder this time. "FUCK!" Bella yelled throwing her hands over head fisting the pillow under her. I pulled out slowly once more before slamming into her hard, gripping her hips with my hands to keep her from moving up on the bed. Bella moved her hands to her breast squeezing her nipples as she cried out begging for more. "Harder Emmy, fuck me harder!" She pleaded as I increased my speed slamming in harder and harder.

Never unlocking our eyes I did exactly what she had begged for, I fucked her harder and faster than we had ever done before. Bella screamed, begged and pleaded moaning my name with each slam. "Emmy...oh my god....Emmy....Emmy....Emmy..."

"Yes Beautiful, it's okay let it go baby, cum for me." I whispered huskier then I knew my voice could get. Bella had already clinched around my cock trying to milk me with her four times and was now working on the fifth as she screamed again. "EMMETT!!! FUCK!!!OMG!!! I'M GONNA CUM!!!"

"Cum baby, I'm right there with you, are you ready Beautiful, cum for me baby, cum all over me baby, I want to feel you again." I yelled as the head of my cock exploded filling her with my cold juices.

As I slid Bella's leg down off my shoulder, holding her hips as she was still thrusting her hips around I whispered. "Beautiful I love you so much."

We laid there for a few minutes before getting up to get cleaned up and head back to the hospital. Bella was so tired and I hated that she couldn't just go to sleep and rest for a while. "Beautiful, are you sure you don't want to lay here and take a nap for awhile?" I asked worried for her and Nemo. "You know Beautiful, Nemo probably needs rest after what we just did." I cooed, knowing it wouldn't work to deter her from getting back to Charlie.

We arrived at the hospital to find that everyone was there with Charlie and he was awake now. "Daddy!" Bella yelled running to his side.

"Hey Bells" Charlie said as he reached out and grabbed her pulling her to his side. "I'm sorry if I scared you honey." He told her as he rubbed his hand over her belly bump. "How's my grand baby doing in there?" Charlie cooed looking to me and nodding.

"Sir" I said with my own nod. Looking around the room I noticed that Jacob wasn't here. Everyone from La Push was her including Hannah, but Jake was nowhere to be seen.

"Paul, where is Jacob?" I asked. Paul looked from me to Bella and back again then shrugged. I wondered what that was about but didn't have time to ask before Leah jumped up pissed off and looked at Bella. There again I could see I was missing something and I wanted to ask what the hell was going on but I was afraid it was something that would upset Charlie.

I was looking at Leah who was having some sort of private eye conversation with Paul when she caught my glare. She stood up and walked over to me glancing back at Hannah who was just setting there like nothing was going on about her imprint. Leah leaned in to my ear and whispered. "Jacob kissed Bella earlier."

I shrugged wondering what the big deal was, he kisses her all the time. Leah looked at me shocked shook her head back and forth then leaned up placing her hand on my shoulder to pull me back down again. "No Jake REALLY KISSED BELLA!"

I forgot where I was at, hell I forgot who I was, all I could see was RED and all could hear was KILL HIM. I growled loud causing all eyes to land on me as I turned and walked out of that hospital room.

* * *

A/N Ok another cliffty I know but the good news is I am writing the next chapter as soon as I post this. It will be up later tonight or first thing in the morning. I have had some emails about Jacob and his feelings for Bella, some had forgotten the things that he has said throughout the beginning of the story. If you are wondering then go back and reread the preface and then the chapter where Seth /Jacob come up on Holly putting clothes out on the line and you will see what his feelings were and always will be, but don't worry... this is not going to turn into a Jacob/Bella story and if you read this and seem to be lost go back a chapter or two. I have posted a couple of times over the last few days. ;) robin


	36. Chapter 36

A Beautiful University Dream

Disclaimer: Here I go again telling you, my readers the truth, as my mind intently screams at me "No Robin, you definitely own Emmett McCarty!" ~~~Blushing as Emmett scolds me...~~~ "Now Robin you know better to tell them you own me, you will make them poor girls have heart attacks!"

Okay seriously guys, own nada, zilch, just my thoughts as I play with these hot guys! ;) robin

EMMETT'S POV CH35

"_WHAT THE FUCK!"_ I yelled as I stepped out the back door of the hospital. Jacob Black had kissed my girl and I was going to kill him! Grrrr! Walking out through the parking lot and into the woods I found the first tree that I could take my anger out on without it being heard back at the hospital.

I counted to ten then dropped kicked a tree with a trunk bigger around then my jeep. As my strength came into contact it feel backwards causing a loud crashing noise. Pissed I growled out _"Oh fucking well!"_

I jumped up on to the base of the tree taking my hands and slinging them down with a force that split the tree straight up the center laying it open like green beans. I was still too pissed to return to the hospital so I walked back and forth punching and slamming my hands into the tree until I had made a nice stack of fire wood for someone. I then ran around stacking and arranging the wood in stacks to be bundled up and give away. _"I can't very well leave it to die and waste, can I?"_ I hissed asking myself.

"No you dumb fuck!" I heard come from my right side. Turning to look I saw no one, but I smelt Paul.

"Paul, right now is not the time to fuck with me." I scolded him as he stepped out of the trees, walking cautiously towards me.

"Emmett as much as I would like to fuck with you right now, I won't. I came out her to find you for belly bean. She's upset because she thinks you are mad at her too. Now we both know that is not the case, right? Because then I would definitely have to fuck with you, to knock some since into that hollow spot you call a brain." He said raising an eyebrow in my direction questioning me.

I nodded as I headed back in the direction of the hospital. "Another thing, if I were you I wouldn't mention the two hundred year old oak you just ripped out of the ground, in front of my Rachel. She's what you call a tree hugger and she'd kill you over that tree." Paul told me laughing as we headed back.

As I entered Charlie's room I noticed that everyone had cleared out while I was gone. I went to Bella lifting her up out of the chair; I plopped down setting her in my lap. "Hey Beautiful" I whispered being sure not to wake Charlie. She smiled at me nervously as I leaned in crashing my lips down on hers.

Bella pulled back after kissing me for a few minutes, questioning me with her eyes. "Emmy, are you mad at me?"

"No Beautiful, why would I be mad at you?" I asked. I knew without question that Bella hadn't kissed him, if she had Leah would not have been mad the way she was. Before she could respond I decided to change the subject.

"Beautiful, where did everyone head off to? Where is Leah at right now?" I asked noticing that Sue wasn't here either. "Leah took momma Sue home. I told her that I would be fine, to stay with her tonight, but they will be back in the morning." Bella told me leaning back against my chest taking my right hand and laying it across her stomach.

I sighed feeling myself start to calm down a little bit now with them safe in my arms. "What about Holly, did you two talk any?" I asked her, starting to rub circles over Nemo.

Giggling because I had started to tickle her belly button she said. "We talked a little bit with dad before he fell asleep. Between dad, Billy and Sharon we were able to get the whole story pieced together. I have to say Holly is pretty interesting when you get to know her. "Bella cooed about her sister smiling.

"Did you talk to Seth any tonight?" I asked her curious to how long she would be able to stay mad at her best friend.

"No, he tried but I don't care to hear excuses right now from him or Jacob. He told Leah to tell me he would tell Holly about everything tonight, so I guess that might be a plus, unless it causes her to freak out and think that I have lost mind being around all of you." Bella told me giggling.

"Maybe she will just think we are some sort of hobby or addiction for you or something." I said chuckling.

"Mr. McCarty, I guess you never heard that old saying then." She giggled again kissing me on the cheek.

"And what old saying would that be, Beautiful?" I curiously asked, grazing my lips across her and nipping at her lip.

"There is a fine line between Hobby and Mental Illness." She laughed harder as I tickled both her sides.

"And would you say that you are mentally ill for being in our world?" I asked, sliding my tongue across her lips now.

"Absolutely" Bella answered started to pant as she took my face in her hands bringing my lips to hers again. I kissed her softly as a vision of her started running through my vast mind again.

_**VISIONS START...**_

_**I saw visions of Bella running around our home, chasing our son around the couch playing hide-n-seek.**_

_**Then I could see Bella, pregnant and setting with Leah at our kitchen table eating dinner with our son. **_

_**Another vision, this one of me as, I chase my beautiful wife on the beach, carrying our son under one arm and our daughter under another like footballs as they giggled yelling for their mommy. **_

_**VISIONS END...**_

As the visions stopped playing in my mind I opened my eyes in wonder and amazement whispering to myself... _"Bella was human."_ I was caught off guard as she giggled against my lips with her hands on both sides of my face. "Of course I'm human silly Emmy, how else do you expect me to be having this baby?" She said still giggling but out of breath from our passionate kiss.

I starred at her wondering if that was just my imagination like my sexy visions of her this afternoon or if that was really going to happen. Damn, why can't Ali see her future when I need her too? I wonder if Bella would drop her shield long enough for Ali to see her. Do I really want to know what is to come for us in the future?

"Emmett what are you thinking so hard about?" Bella asked gnawing on her lip looking at me worried.

"Nothing we need to worry about right now, Beautiful. But I do know of something we need to talk about." I told her, wrapping my arms around her bringing her back to my chest as I rubbed and kissed her head.

"Yeah, what would that be Emmy?" She cooed pressing her lips to the spot on my chest that was bare from the buttons that had gotten ripped off from my rage earlier.

"We need you to start to drink blood for the baby. Carlisle can get it from the hospital that way it will be clean and safe for you." I pointedly told her just laying it out there without beating around the bush.

"But Emmy that is human blood, I'm not doing that." She told me as if she really was going to have a choice.

I roughly sighed agitated, not really wanting to debate about this too much. "Beautiful, you have too. You and baby Nemo need this and seeing that you are needed it all, tells me that animal blood would not be strong enough. You seriously have no choice baby." I told her trying to comfort her and not show my anxiety at the moment.

Looking at her I could see the light clicking on in her pretty little head as she put one and two together then coming up with three, she sighed laying her head back down on my shoulder and whispered. "When do I start?"

I smiled stood up and sat her back down. "Now!, Let me go call Carlisle and see if he is still here. I will be right back. I love you Beautiful." I said kissing her and leaving to find Carlisle.

JACOB'S POV

What the hell did I do that for? I kissed her! I kissed baby bells, I don't know what in the hell possessed me to do that. I mean yeah, I fucking love this girl from the very depths of my soul, but I hadn't kissed her like that since we broke up two years ago. What the hell was I thinking, now she is going to be that much more furious with me?

I had not wanted to hurt Bella, how was I to know that Charlie would have a heart attack. I just wanted to protect her she had so much going on already. There is not enough numbers in this world to show how many time I told her she could trust me and that I would never hurt, now look what the fuck I did.

I fucking covered up the fact that her father might have been sick and that she had a sister. Then today I go and kiss her and I didn't just lightly kiss her either. I lay one on her that she would not soon forget, which was bad, because that means she won't forget and forgive me anytime soon.

"_DAMNIT!"_ I yelled, putting my fist through the concrete block wall outside of my garage.

"Jacob, are you talking to yourself now?" Sam asked as he and Paul walked up smirking at me.

"Not in the mood go the fuck away!" I yelled.

"Sorry Alpha but unless you make it a command we aren't going anywhere." Sam coolly stated as if me being Alpha had no bearing on what he did.

Paul looked at me and began the conversation of my ultimate demise. "Jake, what the hell were you thinking? What about Hannah?" Paul asked.

"Look I have been asking myself that same thing since I left the hospital and my answer is the same, I don't fucking know! And Hannah, well that is a whole other story. Maybe you should ask Hannah, what about Hannah." I anxiously stated as they both gave me questioning eyes.

"Look guy's things with Hannah have never been right, you two know that. I think it is because both of our hearts belong to someone else. Hannah told me she has still been seeing her X, she never gave him up because of the imprint. But I don't think that has anything to do with why I kissed baby bells again. I think I am just so worried she's never going to talk to me again and I got scared." I said grumbling and praying they drop it there.

No such luck. "Jacob, I hope you know that Emmett is planning on killing you now. Dude, I know you are strong as Alpha, but I watched him drop kick a two hundred year old Oak today with one kick, and the damn base of the trunk was wide enough to set his monster jeep down inside of it with room. I don't think that would be much of even fight. He's one strong dude!" Paul said hating to admit that a vampire might be stronger than either of us.

"I'm not worried man. If baby bells never talks to me again then I just don't give a rat's ass."

"Jacob why are you being this way, you know Bella is pregnant and fixing to get married. Why now?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, maybe because she _IS_ getting married and she _IS_ pregnant and it is not to _me_!" I yelled.

Shaking his head back and forth Sam turned to Paul and then back to me. "Jake what can we do to help you get through this? You can't get Bella back now she's getting married and she is Leah's imprint. Leah will never let you upset Bella's happiness, you know this."

"I don't want to upset her happiness and I don't want to try and take her away from Emmett, he's a good man and he makes her happy. They're going to have a baby and the three of them will be a family."

"Exactly and you need to finally except your imprint and she you, until you both let go of your past you will not be able to be fully happy together. Man she is your perfect match, fight for her and maybe just maybe she will forget about that guy from the other reservation. The love is there with the imprint you just have to find and except it." Sam said as he nodded at Paul again and they turned leaving me there to dwell on my life.

I know Sam is right about Hannah, and I know I am right about baby bells. I guess it is time for me to officially let baby bells go and fight for my relationship with Hannah. As I made that decision I decided to go back to the hospital and check on Charlie. I knew I would have to face the music sooner or later with baby bells and Emmett, so it might as well be now.

BELLA'S POV

I sat there turning the metal flask over and over in my hand, wondering if I would really be able to do this. Sighing I sat up locked eyes with Emmett, opened the lid and chugged. I knew that was the only way I was going to be able to do this without passing out from the thought or throwing up from the smell.

"Great job Beautiful!" Emmett cooed, taking the flask from me to go rinse it out. A few minutes later he returned with the flask cleaned and handed back to me smiling.

"How are you feeling, are you nauseous at all?" He asked, wiping my forehead with the back of his cool hand.

"No, I actually feel fine it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." I told him, as I was musing at the idea of wanting more. As Emmett caught me eyeing the metal enemy he chuckled got up and left the room then coming back with more.

I may have wanted more but I wasn't sure if I had anywhere to put it, so I sat it down next to me on the table. "Beautiful, you're going to want to drink that while it is cold, it will taste better to you."

"OH Ok" Two words, that's all I could manage to say as the smell of it hit my nose when I opened the lid. I felt my mouth began to water and my eyes roll back in my head as I involuntarily sucked in the delicious scent. I heard a sensual moan escape my throat as I slid my tongue out licking my lips at the anticipation of this taste. Never opening my eyes to see if anyone was watching me, I turned up the evil metal container that was quickly becoming my lifeline and chugged it one gulp.

As I opened my eyes to wipe away the drop that had ran down my chin I caught a glimpse of Emmett standing on the other side of the room rocking from one foot to the other, looking at me like I was a four coarse meal.

"See something you like Mr. McCarty?" I seductively whispered getting up walking toward to him. But before I could reach him he held out his arms quickly pulling me into him grinding his cock against my stomach one good thrust then smiled down at me. "Does that answer your question, Miss Swan?"

Gulping and trying to remember where the closest broom closet was in the place I smiled blushing and nodded my head. I didn't have a chance to ask him if he knew before I heard the door creek open. Feeling Emmett grip my arms tighter as he began to hiss, I turned to see Jacob standing there looking at us worried.

"Emmy" I scolded hoping he wouldn't do anything here in Charlie's room, but I was sadly mistaken when I thought the two might not butt heads. Jacob brought up a loud mincing growl from deep in his chest as Emmett placed himself in a position blocking me and Charlie from his view.

"Really Emmett, do you honestly think you could ever keep Charlie or Bella from me? That would be the biggest mistake you ever made, now I came here in peace. I need to talk to Bella for a minute then I will visit with Charlie." Jacob's tone had turned Alpha as he took another step in my direction.

"I don't fucking think so dawg!" Emmett hissed causing Charlie to wake up startled as to what was going on.

"See what you went and did!" Jacob growled.

"ME" Emmett yelled now realizing Charlie was awake.

"Boy's I'm not sure what the problem is here, but you need to take it outside and away from my pregnant daughter!" Charlie snapped at them.

Emmett bouncing back and forth from one foot to the other looked at Jacob as he took his right hand punching his left in the air. "Sounds like a good fucking idea, Sir."

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my throat at Emmett cussing in front of my father but still trying to be polite, calling him sir. All three heads turned to look at me like I had lost my mind and as that thought entered my brain I questioned if maybe I had begun to do just that.

Raising my hands in surrender at the three I whispered. "Hey, don't mind me; I just realized I am losing my mind." I told them as I finally burst into a fit of giggles crossing my legs to keep from peeing on myself.

Charlie reached his hand out laying it on my arm as he smiled. "Bells, who lied to you? You never had a mind to lose to begin with." Charlie said chuckling as both Emmett and Jacob still glaring at each other half chuckled at my dad's comment about my sanity.

"Beautiful, Jacob and I need to talk. We won't be gone long, okay?" Emmett told me as he ran the back of his hand across my cheek, leaning down to kiss me. "Beautiful, you need to sit down and rest. I'll bring you something back to try and stomach. What would you like to eat?" He questioned looking over at Charlie and nodding. "Sir, can I get you anything while I am out?"

"No son that won't be necessary." Charlie told him waving his hand and shrugging.

"Beautiful, what do you want?" He asked me again, kissing my cheek.

"A happy meal, with a chocolate milk shake, I'm craving salty french fries dipped in an ice cold chocolate milk shake!" I giggled as they all three were looking at me again.

Emmett looked at me like I had grown a second head as Jacob and Charlie laughed at me. "What" I asked Emmett still starring at me funny.

He smiled "Nothing beautiful, absolutely nothing." Emmett chuckled kissing me again then turning to look at Jacob who was still smiling at me.

"Charlie, do you remember how baby bells would chase me down and steal my fries to dip in her chocolate shakes when we were kids?" Jacob asked my dad as the memory of doing just that came to mind. I smiled at Jacob but only for a second, I was still mad at him, but he saw it then gave me a soft smile back.

"Jacob" Emmett said as he walked out the door.

EMMETT'S POV

I hadn't said one single word to Jacob as I lead the way out of the hospital, through the back parking lot and to the spot I had dropped kick the tree down. I wanted him to see what I was capable of. I had cooled down and I knew I could never really hurt him, Bella would kill me, but I had every intention of scaring the shit out of him now that the red eyed monster had retreated back into my cave.

"Jacob you see this tree right here?" I asked motioning to the tree with my hand. I watched as his eyes took in the massive size of the tree and how it had been busted up and stacked in neat bundles.

"Yeah and?" He asked trying to play it cool.

'Well I dropped it with one kick yesterday, after seeing red from finding out you kissed Bella. Do you see how it is chopped into fire wood?" I asked again and he nodded, looking around again in amazement.

"That was done with my bare hands as I pictured it being your face." I chuckled remembering doing just that with each punch.

"Now, I'm only going to say this once so listen closely. DO NOT KISS MY MATE IN ANY FASHION OTHER THAN A BROTHER!" I yelled.

"Man it is already handled, don't worry about it." Jacob said, setting down on the root of the tree, looking everywhere but at me.

"Why Jacob? Why did you kiss Bella like that? Did you not think she was dealing with enough shit from you at the moment? She's stressed right now, too stressed if you ask me. I'm worried about her and she doesn't need anything adding to her anxiety." I warned him.

"Emmett, I can't explain what happened to me yesterday and I don't really want to talk about all this shit anymore. Paul and Sam has done reamed me a new asshole because of my actions, I just want to move on."

I chuckled remembering Paul's threat to me when I questioned Bella about the baby being mine. "Well then if Paul reamed you a good one then I guess I need not say anything else." I said chuckling and walking toward him.

Jacob stood up facing me and finally looking me in the eye when I stepped two feet from him. I smirked at him saying. "This may hurt, just a little." The Alpha grinned knowing what was coming in his direction, pulling my fist back at lighten speed and punching him dead on in the stomach, he flew backwards landing into another tree almost as big as the first one as it dropped too.

Jacob jumped back up and phased while chasing me through the forest growling and howling. We weren't really fighting we both needed to get out some frustration as we wrestled slamming each other into trees and pinning each other to the forest floor. Laughing at the fun I was having, my thoughts traveled back to Bella again.

_**Visions start...**_

_**I had another vision, in this one she and Leah were setting on the beach playing with three kids. As I stood from on the cliff watching them, I recognized the little boy and girl from my previous vision of us chasing after Bella on the beach. I zoomed in my eyes sight on the other little boy running around them as he called Leah mommy and jumping in her lap.**_

_**Bella stood, running after our son yelling "Em J, don't you dare jump in that water or I am going to tell your daddy!"**_

_**Em J then took off running toward Leah's little boy laughing and hollering "Bubba, Bubba, help me mommy is going to tell daddy!"**_

_**Visions end...**_

As realization began to dawn on me I stopped running from Jacob and dropped to my knees holding my hands in my face. _"No, that can't be."_ I whispered

"What can't be?" Jacob asked concerned as he phased slipping his clothes back on then coming to see what was happening to me.

"Nothing dude, let's go I need to get Bella's food and get back. I've been gone to long as it is." I told him jumping to my feet and taking off in a sprint. As I ran I replayed all three visions I had of Bella, Leah and the kids, could it be? I had to miss understand what I had seen. Did I misunderstand?

As I entered Charlie's room I saw my angel setting on the end of his bed laughing with him, Sue and Holly. She saw me out of the corner of her eye, immediately jumped to her feet and into my arms like a monkey. Bella clung to me with her arms wrapped securely around my neck and her legs around my waist as I walked forward chuckling with her drink in one hand and happy meal in the other.

"Miss me?" I asked, as she sigh placing feather light kisses everywhere her lips could connect with skin on my face and neck.

"Always" Bella whispered, stopping her kisses and blushing at everyone laughing at her display of affection.

I slid down the wall to set with her still straddling my waist. I could tell that she was not planning to release me anytime soon. I sat her food off to the side so that I could reposition her setting in my lap bridle style. Sue and Holly giggled and cooed about us being so cute together. Bella smiled softly at me as I pulled out her cheeseburger and fries, setting them in her lap.

I took the lid off her milk shake, and then began to dip each fry as I slowly placed it in her mouth. I fed her every single bite of her food never breaking eye contact. When she was through eating I hugged her to me not wanting to be separated from her embrace. "Beautiful, what did you do while I was gone today?" I asked, playing with the ringlets of curls hanging around her beautiful porcelain face.

"Charlie and Sue told me and Holly stories about things that happened when they were in high school with Billy, Harry and Renee. Emmy, I had so much fun listening to all the stories, Billy came by too." She said giggling about something that he must have said funny.

"Emmy, what happened with Jacob?" Bella asked furrowing her eyebrow in concern.

Chuckling at the look on her face I recalled our afternoon. "We talked then ran around wrestling to relieve some frustration we were both having. He was coming here when I left him to get your food, did he not come?" I questioned.

"No we never saw him." Charlie said, breaking from his conversation with Sue and Holly. I briefly wondered where he had run off to but the thought was cut short as my mine traveled into another vision.

_**Vision starts...**_

_**I was setting on a blanket in a meadow watching on as Bella played with our son and daughter. She was giggling rolling around with Em J and our daughter. When I heard one of them hiss I jumped to my feet looking for danger as Em J came running toward me, wrapping his tiny arms around my legs crying. "Daddy daddy, Em lee bite me daddy, get her!" My son cried as Bella turned to face me and I noticed she was still human as she blushed furious at our daughter getting ready to scold her.**_

_**Vision ended...**_

The vision faded as I heard Charlie clearing his throat. I looked up from the floor to see that Bella was no longer in my lap. I looked around wondering where she had gone, when I heard her in the restroom throwing up her food. I got up walked to the bathroom open the door and closed it behind me. I held my angel as she threw up every single content she had swallowed of her lunch. When it appeared she was through I sat her on the sink, wet a rag with cold water and began to wash the sweat off her face.

"Beautiful, I am so sorry you are suffering this way. Is there anything I can do to help you?" I begged, kissing the tears from her eyes. I was pondering on the thought of not wanting her to go through this again to have our daughter, when I felt her grip my hand squeezing hard as she screamed out in pain as her body went limp in my arms.

I grabbed her up kicked the door open and yelled. "Page Carlisle!" I wasn't sure which way to go first, I stood in the center of the room momentarily shocked looking at Leah who had came in while we were in the bathroom. "Leah what the fuck do I do? Help me!"

A/N I know don't stone me to death, I left you with another cliffty! ;( I will try my best to get the next chapter wrote up and loaded tonight so you aren't left hanging to long. What is going on with Emmett and visions, you ask? Well yes it seems he may be developing a gift that might or might not have something to do with the baby! Are the visions real or fantasy? IDK, you will have to read on and find out. A big thank you goes out to "cullenswanson" for her wonderful review of the last 2 chapters and she also offered me the name Em J ( she it was cute) So Emmett and Bella's son will be named Emmett Jacob McCarty and called Em J for a nick name. As for the daughter? If she comes about then we will discuss her and he name then ;) Those of you who are wondering where the other vamps are? They will be in the next two chapters so don't worry, I didn't get blinded from thee sparkles and toss them out the window ;) As always... don't B shy, pop N and say hi!! ;) robin


	37. Chapter 37

A Beautiful University Dream

Disclaimer: Here I go again telling you, my readers the truth, as my mind intently screams at me "No Robin, you definitely own Mr. Panty Melter!" ~~~Blushing and feeling my blood begin to boil, as Emmett walks up behind me, wrapping his strong sexy arms around me and pulling me tight into his chest. I feel his hard cock pressed against my ass, I turn my head slightly to look over my shoulder at him, as I fan myself to keep from fainting. "_Oh god Emmy, could you be anymore blessed than that?"_ ...Emmett gives me that panty melting sexy smirk of his, leans in to whisper in my ear as he slides his cold tongue out and nips at my earlobe... "Baby, daddy hasn't showed you anything yet!" ***Fainting in his arms, he kisses me back to consciousness. *** "Now Robin, if you promise not to pass out on me again, I will make all your dreams and wishes come true." He whispered as he started unzipping his low rise dark denim jeans with one hand and pulling his white tee off with the other, and all I could get out of my mouth was... "God save me now, I'm a married woman and Emmett is just too much temptation to deny!"

Okay seriously guys, own nada, zilch, just my thoughts as I play with these hot guys! ;) Robin

EMMETT'S POV CH36

"Leah what the fuck do I do? Help me!" I yelled, as she came running to me looking Bella over from head to toe for injury. _What the hell is she looking for? She didn't fall._

"Leah she didn't fall, now please go get Carlisle." I said. I moved to the chair and sat down with Bella in my lap rubbing her face with my cool hand. She had begun to have sweat beads rolling up under her eyes. _God what the hell is wrong now? Can't we catch a fucking break?_

"Son, she's breathing right?"Charlie asked trying to get up out of the bed and come to her, while Sue was fighting to hold him down. I nodded my head afraid to speak with the boulder size lump forming in my throat. I tried counting backwards the seconds to calm myself down, but it only reminded me of every second she was unconscious causing me to get pissed.

"FUCK" I growled, as I saw Carlisle walk in slowly out of the corner of my eye. Walk in, not run in.

Growling in his direction I hissed... "What the fuck Carlisle? I send for you as an emergency and you come waltzing in here as if nothing is wrong!!!" He took in my stance as I jumped up pissed and backed away from me, as Leah grabbed at my arm.

"Emmett, calm down, Bella needs you calm now! Let Carlisle check her out." She pleaded with me.

"WHERE?" I growled.

"Where what?" Leah and Carlisle both said in unison.

"Where do you want Bella?" I screamed losing all my patience at this point.

"Follow me Emmett, will take her to another room so you can lay her down. I will need to do some test and hook her up to IV for fluids." Carlisle firmly stated.

After getting Bella settled in her own room Carlisle did some blood work to check levels and found that her H1C was extremely low. He was hooking up the second bag of blood to her IV line by the time that the tech came in to do an ultrasound on the baby. Not knowing what we were going to be looking at, Carlisle requested to do the test himself.

Carlisle had allowed the nurse to unhook Charlie long enough to bring him in Bella's room to see the baby. I wasn't too happy about that, he was worried for his daughter and more excited than his heart should have been handling at the moment.

I sat on the bed next to Bella softly stroking her cheek, with Charlie and Leah standing behind me with their hands on my shoulder for support. None of us were sure what we were about to see with this ultrasound and I for one was scared. _Would today be the day that I lose my love, or my baby?_

"Emmett, do you see this right there?" Carlisle asked, pointing to something that looked like a baseball.

"Yeah, the baseball looking thingy?" I said, grinning as it moved forward slightly as if it was nodding at me. Leah gasped as Carlisle sat back and said something I had never come from his mouth.

"Holy shit" He said, sounding amazed.

"Ok, that is the baby's head and it appeared as if he responding to you, I think." Carlisle mumbled.

"And this hear, is the body." He said, as I mumbled to myself.

"Now that looks like a football." Charlie busted out laughing at me, and slapped me on the back saying...

"Like minded sport fools think alike!" We all laughed at that one as Carlisle moved on to point at something else on the monitor.

"And this here..." Carlisle went to say but was interrupted by Leah.

"Looks like a baseball bat, and he definitely takes after his father." She said giggling as Charlie and Carlisle both eyed me questioning.

I raised my hands in surrender... "Hey, I did nothing. Leah and Ali decided to bother me and Bella one night and the covers got yanked down as Bella fell off the bed." I said, wishing Charlie had not heard that about his daughter.

"Anywho, so you're telling me I am having a son, right?" I asked, trying to change the subject. Carlisle nodded his head at me and smiled at Charlie.

"Well Charlie, it looks as if we are going to have a grandson!" He said, standing up and wiping the blue gel from her tummy. I leaned over and kissed her softly wishing she had been awake for that.

"Beautiful, did you hear Carlisle? We are going to have a son!" I whispered, in her ear pulling her tight against me.

"Mmhum, I heard that at some point." She whispered back, as we all looked at her still lying there with her eyes closed but smiling.

"Bella, you're awake!" Leah yelled, running to the other side of the bed to hug her.

"Yeah, barley, what happened?" She asked, wrapping her free hand around Leah neck and hugging her.

"Isabella, you fainted, your blood levels are low so we are giving you some through IV." Carlisle said, checking all her lines and machines.

"What about Em J, he's ok though, right?" Bella asked, as the other three in the room looked at her wondering who she was referring too, but I already knew because of the vision I had yesterday.

"Em J?" I asked grinning, as she began smiling beautifully at me.

"Sorry, I had a dream he was named Emmett Jacob and we called him Em J. I hope you don't mind." She whispered smiling.

"I love the name almost as much as I love you and our son." I cooed, kissing her belly button.

"Awe, feel that Emmy!" She said grabbing my hand and placing it over where I had just kissed her belly. Em J was nudging the very spot I had just had my lips. Smiling Leah and Charlie both placed their hands there too.

"Charlie, I hate to break up this happy moment, but you really need to get back in the bed. I am sure Sue is getting irritated at me for keeping you out so long."Carlisle said as he paged for the nurse to come and take him back.

"Ok doc, but Bells and the baby are going to be fine now, right?" I heard him ask Carlisle, as I turned to get up off the bed so he could kiss her.

"She will be fine Charlie. I am not 100% sure what we are up against right now, this is all new to me and I haven't been able to track down anyone who has heard of this yet, but I won't let anything happen to Isabella, rest assured with that." Carlisle told him, as he placed his hand on his shoulder to assure him.

Bella sat up grabbing her stomach. "No, it is not me you need to worry with. Under no circumstances are you to let anything happen to my son! Em J has a destiny to fulfill, I've seen it!" She cried. And as if someone had turned on the movie in my head again, the visions started. They hit me hard and fast as I grabbed the railing of the bed to hold myself up. This one was overpowering of all my senses.

Vision begins....

"_Mom, Dad, I missed you!" A young man said walking up to Bella and I, as we sat embraced in each other's arms on a balcony overlooking a vast rose garden._

"_Em J, my beautiful son. I trust you were able to handle the situation in Romania." Bella said placing a kiss on top of his head, as he knelt next to her, laying his head on her lap._

"_Yes Mother, I am now in control of the Romanian Coven." Em J told her, as he looked back up at me._

"_Father, I was able to dispose of your brother, but I am ashamed to say that I lost Creaton." He said, bowing his head to me._

_Taking my fingers and pulling his chin up so that I could look into his eyes, I smiled. "Son, I have all the faith in the world in you, and I know that you will get him soon. Creaton is only a thorn in your side that you will pluck shortly." I stated._

_Vision ends...._

I opened my eyes to look around the room, as everyone was staring at me like I was losing my mind as another vision hit me bringing me to my knees as I watched on in horror.

Vision begins....

I watched helpless from the other side of a rocky cliff with at least a three mile ravine in between us, as huge man with long stringy black hair held my one of my son down on his on his knees, as Creaton stood with his hands wrapped around his neck ready to dismember him to his death.

Vision ended....

"NO!!" I roared, as Carlisle came running to grab me.

"Son, what is it?" He pleaded with me, pulling me to my feet as I tried to mask the pain in my eyes when I looked at Bella.

"Emmy" Bella whispered, wiping the first string of tears from her rosy cheeks.

"Emmett" Leah questioned, wrapping her arms protectively around Bella.

"Emmett, son, you are worry Bells." Charlie added, as I tried to break the trance Bella had me locked into with her pleading eyes.

I lightly chuckled putting my best face forward, knelt over, and placing kisses over my sons head, as I began to use my vast vampire mind to make plans to change the future for my son.

Bella finally fell back asleep after she had scoffed down her third cup of AB+, while Leah and I sat laughing at the faces she made. She was craving the blood, but hated it none the less. Bella didn't like the thickness or the smell, but stated that the taste was like locking a fat kid in a candy store and telling him to go at it. Leah laughed so hard at that she almost fell out of her chair.

After she fell soundly asleep, I told Leah to stay with her while I stepped out. I needed to hunt myself, it had been almost two weeks and I was feeling the burn while watching Bella devour that blood. I also felt that now would be a good time to talk too Carlisle about the visions.

"Carlisle, I am having visions." I said, walking into his home office after my hunt.

"Visions" Carlisle questioned, as Ali came bouncing into the room with us.

"Yep, you heard him right. My dear nephew is communicating with his father from his nice little warm bubble, in his mommies' tummy." Alice cooed, as I busted out laughing at her.

"Really, son is that what took place today?" Carlisle questioned.

"Yes it is Carlisle." Alice said, before I could respond to him. Signing Carlisle looked at my sister...

"Alice, may I please speak with your brother about this first?" He asked.

Sticking my tongue out at her as she flopped back in her set and pouted, I said. "Yeah, Ali, this is an A, B conversation so C yourself out of it!" I laughed, as she jumped up, ruffled my hair saying...

"Fine, fine brother dear, I won't share with you the vision that Em J sent to me, for you!" She feigned leaving the room as I grabbed her by the arm yanking her back into her seat growling.

"Oh no you fucking don't! Now spill it evil pixie!" I hissed.

"Ok well, I was out hunting this afternoon..." She was saying when I rudely interrupted her.

"Ali, short cut not long, I don't have all day!" I said, sighing as she shook her head frustrated at my impatience.

"Ya know, your son is so much cooler than you are these days!"She huffed.

"ALICE, PLEASE!" I growled.

"Alright, alright, don't bite my head off!" Alice hissed back at me.

"Ok, as I was saying... Jazz and I were hunting when I had a vision of you looking out over a cliff at a horror scene. At first I didn't know what was going on, or who I was seeing other than you, but you weren't endanger, it was the ones on the other cliff that you were watching. As I opened my eyes to the scene before me, I was moved to the other side with who I now know is my beautiful nephew. Emmett , he gave me a message for you... "Daddy, momma needs you right now, not I. Don't worry with changing the future, everything will work out the way it is suppose too, but you have to stop your brother from getting to momma before my arrival."

I sat flabbergasted, as did Carlisle. I turned looking out the window away from them as I felt another blood tear run from my right eye. I wiped it, holding my hand up, I looked at Carlisle.

"Carlisle, what the hell is this!" I asked, showing him my hand and eyes.

"Emmett, when did that start?" He asked.

"At the hospital, the day Charlie had his heart attack and I thought I had lost Bella." I told him.

Carlisle got his Bella book and started writing all the new reveals he had to study down as I stood up wiping the remainder of blood tears from my eyes. I walked to the door fixing to leave figuring he once again would have to do some research to find my answers, but he stopped me before I got out of the doorway.

"Son, those are what is known as Vampire Blood Tears of Pain. They are not very common as a matter of fact, I have never known of anyone that has had them before, but it is in our legends. This only happens with those who have a pure soul that is connected with another of pure heart. You and Isabella are defying all odds together, but it will not be without a painful or worriless future. You will succeed son, hold onto that love you have for one another and you will get through this. We will all be here to help you." He said, hugging me and in that moment I was happy that I had Carlisle as my vampire father figure.

I walked out the door headed down the steps as Alice ran out and jumped over the railing landing in front of me. "Emmett, Seth and Holly will be at the hospital when you get back and Bella is not to happy with Seth, you might want to hurry."

I looked at her questioning... "Ali, when did you start seeing Bella again?"

"This morning when she fainted, I almost died myself! I don't think she realizes her shield is down, or either Em J is doing it so that I can help his mommy. I don't know but I like it so don't tell her!" She grumbled, as I laughed walking to the out the door, hearing another warning from her.

"Oh also, Aro and Caius will be visiting her tonight after hours, their very worried about her."

I jumped in my monster jump remembering the first time Bella rode in here with me. God that girl had me so fucking hard that day. I thought I was going to explode every time she wrapped her tiny hands around that gear shifter!

_Flashback..._

"_Holy Crap" Bella whispered stepping out of the house. _

_Emmett chuckled as I met her at the door saying "Hello Beautiful" and helping her up into the jeep. She noticed Alice and Jasper setting in the back seat with huge grins on their faces as I jumped back in the driver's seat._

"_So Emmett what happened to the other jeep." Bella asked, I'm sure remembering the other slightly smaller version of this monster._

"_I needed an upgrade. Don't you like it?" I asked, showing off my cute dimples._

"_Oh I like it, but I must say I think it would look better if I were driving it." She said giggling._

"_Isabella, I think I just creamed my pants can you say that again."I whispered, not intended for her to hear that. But I knew I was in deep trouble when she looked at me and smiled real sweet._

"_Emmy, can I drive this big bad boy." Then she licked her lips, looking me real seductively dead in the eyes… "I know it would look so much sexier if I were driving it." She whispered. Then I heard Jazz laughing and Ali jumping up and down. "Dude she got you good that time. Damn girl what the hell happened to sweet little Bella?" Jazz asked with a chuckle._

"_She died went to hell and got upgraded…don't you like me?" Bella said, as she blew me a kiss, that I swear my cock could feel through my jeans. I gulp as I felt my cock twitch causing my mouth filter to shut down as it spit out... "FUCK ME STUPID AND CALL ME SMART" I slowly opened the door adjusted my cock and walked around opening her door and pulled her roughly against me, so that she could feel what she had done to me. _

"_Oh I love the upgrade make no mistake in that!" I grumbled, knowing my cock was going to be hurting all day long. I carried her around to the driver's side opened the door and placed her in the seat, then turned and went and got in the passenger side._

"_Beautiful, do you even know how to drive a stick?" I asked, picturing her driving her beautiful mouth right down on my stick._

_Bella looked me dead in the eyes, took her hand placing it at the bottom of the shaft wrapped her tiny fingers painfully slow around it, slid her tongue over her lips and ran her hand straight up the gear shift let out a soft moan and put it in reverse._

"_Second nature baby got anymore questions for me?" She sensually whispered, giving me a wink and smiled._

"_DAMN GIRL" Jazz said "I really love this upgrade, but if you don't stop it, I'm going to be dry humping Ali in a minute." He harshly whispered_

_End Flashback..._

Pulling in to the parking lot of the hospital, trying hard to will my cock down before I get out and go in, I think to myself. _Damn my beautiful Bella, just thinking of her causing my dead heart to beat with anticipation of my cock feeling her wrapped around me once again._

I tried wiping all thoughts of that out of my head as I enter the hall that her room was on. I began rushing forward as I heard Bella raising her voice, to which I was sure, would be Seth.

BELLA'S POV

"DAMNIT, SETH!" I yelled, as Emmett came rushing in to the room nearly knocking my crying sister down in the process.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Emmett hissed, at Seth.

"I didn't mean to piss her off man, I swear, she's like a mad woman or something!" Seth spat, making me that much madder.

"Fuck you Seth Clearwater!" I screamed, as Leah came rushing into the room.

"Seth, what the hell are you doing in here with Bella?"Leah questioned.

"Look Emmett, Leah, I didn't do anything, really." He pleaded with them, as Holly came to set on the bed with me, still crying.

"Why is Holly crying Seth?" Emmett asked.

"She is upset and scared about all this wolf/vampire bullshit! But most of all she is scared Bella is going to die giving birth to your fucking spawn!" He yelled back at Emmett. I sat watching Emmett's face turn to pure anger as he took in the words I had already heard Seth call my son.

Emmett looked at me then a Holly saying, please forgive me, for a just a minute anyway. Then an evil grin crossed his beautiful face as he looked at Leah, pulling her behind him so that there was no one in between him and Seth. I gasped knowing what was fixing to happen at that point, but there was absolutely nothing I could do to stop it.

Seth smirked at Emmett, daring him to do it. Emmett clinched both his fist into tight balls, whispering... "Man, I hope you enjoy pain." And before any of us could scream, yell or jump up, fast as lighten Emmett had broken Seth's jaw with one hit.

Seth fell backwards in the chair setting in front of the window, as Holly buried her face in my shoulder crying. I felt bad for her, she was in shock at all this bullshit and I was not in any shape to help her at the moment. Something had told me that I needed to be the one to tell her about this fucked up world, but I didn't want the responsibility, and now I have to help fix it, fix my sister.

"Holly, everything will be okay, I promise." I said, wrapping my arms around her covering her eyes from the horror that was going on in the room.

"Leah, could you get these two out of here while I talk to Holly?" I pleaded, as Leah pulled a grumbling pissed off Seth out of my room. Emmett came to my side and smiled.

Raising his hand to my cheek and stroking softly he smiled with so much love. Holly raised her head up shying away from his hand being near her to, but she in took his face as he looked at me. "Beautiful, please forgive me, but I love you and our son. I will not allow anyone to speak bad things about you two." He cooed.

Then looked over at Holly and smiled. "Holly, I am sorry you have been sucked into this fucked up world, but I swear to you, I love Bella and will never allow anything to harm her. I'd say that I am sorry for hitting Seth, but that would be a lie. I will tell you that I am sorry that you had to witness that, so on that note please forgive me." He said, then tuned and left out of the room before she could even respond to his words.

"Holly, honey, I'm sorry for what you are witnessing right now. But you need to understand a few things. Emmett and his family, they're not your normal horror story vampire's, they don't live off the blood of humans, they make themselves survive off the blood of animals. They don't want to be monsters. I have known this family for a long time now, and they are my family, they love me and would never harm me."

I watched her as she slowly sat up looking at me now as I spoke to her. "I am going to marry Emmett and we are having a baby, and yes he is a baby, not a spawn as Seth referred to him. You will have a nephew names Em J, if you choose to stay in this life. And that brings me to my next topic of conversation. Did Seth explain to you about imprinting?" I asked.

"He told me he had imprinted on me, but I was so upset. Bella, I wasn't listening to him. Seth scared the shit out of me, when he turned into a giant wolf to prove that he was not lying to me! How the hell do they do that?" She asked, shaking her head back and forth at me in disbelief.

"Holly, as mad as I am at my best friend right now, I have to tell you something. You could roam this whole earth looking for someone to love you, but you will never find anyone that will love you more or take better care of you than your imprinter. I know from first hand experience." I said whispering the last sentence wondering how she was going to respond to me and Leah.

"Jacob" She questioned.

I smiled and ran my hands through her hair soothing her. "No, I can see where you would think that though. Jacob and I have a long history together; he has been my closest friend since childhood. We also dated for awhile." I said, not wanting to go into the period after they had left me and my world feel apart causing us to get even closer.

Holly looked at me curiously then. "So, do vampire's imprint too?" She asked.

"No, but if they are lucky they find their true mates, which is sort of like imprinting and that is what I have with Emmett." I cooed.

"But, you have an imprinter too?" She asked.

"Leah" I stated, waiting for her response.

"LEAH! BUT SHE IS A GIRL!" Holly yelled, in shock.

I laughed at her. "Yes, she is a girl, that much is for sure, and sometime soon I will explain that situation too you in greater detail, but right now we need to finish talking about you and Seth."I told her, as I felt Em J nudge me again. I laid her hand on my tummy so she could feel the baby that she was scared of.

Holly gasped and smiled back up at me. "Bella" She cooed.

"Yea I know, neat huh?" I replied, laying my hand over hers.

"Ok, now back to you and Seth before they come back in here. Like I said he will love and worship you better than anyone else on this earth. You two were made for each other, there is something about you that will make him a stronger and better wolf. You two complete each other like corresponding puzzle pieces. You will always understand and know exactly what the other needs or wants. But not just that, you can't fight it Holly, you can try too, but it will cause you both unnecessary pain. Now that Seth has found you, he can't live without you. And if you try to go on without him, you will never feel complete. Have you notice how he makes you feel?" I asked, as she nodded her head at me in acknowledgment.

"And this feeling, you had from the first moment you met him, right?" I questioned, already knowing my answer because I had been there done that already, with Leah.

"Bella, I know your right, and all this makes perfect since with the feelings I am having, but I am scared." She said, looking at the door as if she knew Seth was standing on the other side or something. I knew he was, I could sense Leah and Emmett there with him.

Holly then looked at me again as a string of tears started to run down her cheeks, my father's cheeks. "It's just too much too fast for me. I find my father, a sister and my soul mate all in two weeks time. How does someone deal with so much at once?" She asked.

Sighing then giggling, I told her... "Oh Holly, we have so much in common! It is unreal, the things that I have to learn to except and deal with. But I will tell you this much, I would not trade one minute of the life I have had with my wolf or vampire family. They have saved me and added so much more love to my life. I honestly would be lost without any of them." I cooed, as I heard the door click open.

I noticed Seth walking behind Emmett, with an ice pack on his jaw, but it looked to be almost healed. Leah was smiling her sneaky smirk at me. "Oh no lee-lee, what is that look for?" I asked, laughing.

"Oh nothing, but I will tell you this much. Carlisle is going to let us take you home, and Charlie is doing better, so as long as we keep him on bed rest_, most of the time_, then we can take him home too." She said bouncing up and down next to me like Alice does.

"Ya know lee-lee, as much as I love you, you acting like Ali, really gets on my nerves." I said, smacking her arm.

"Who is Ali?" Holly asked, as she stood up and walked toward Seth. When he realized she was standing in front of him, his head shot up looking at her. Holly smiled, picking his hands up out of his lap and sat down with him, wrapping his arms around her waist, she sighed.

Seth looked over her shoulder at me, mouthing "THANK YOU"

"Holly, Ali is Emmett's sister. You can go with us to the house later and meet the rest of the family if you would like." She gave me a frighten look.

Emmett's booming laugh caused her to glance up at him. "Holly, honey, if Bella's sweet, singing, blood can't make us break our vegetarian life style, I doubt yours will either!"

Holly looked at him like he had grown another head, out of his ears. "What do you mean, singing blood?" She asked.

I laughed hysterically at her questions remembering a time when I was just as curious. "Emmy, was I that bad on questions too?" I asked.

"Well, Edward said your favorite game was the twenty questions that turned into twenty million, over a three day span." He replied with his sexy smirk.

"Who is Edward?" Holly asked, as Emmett hissed and Seth tried to growl but winced instead.

"Someone we can talk about another time Holly, right now I just want to get out of this damn place!" I told them, leaning forward to get up as Charlie came rolling into my room being pushed by Sue.

I smiled at Charlie, as he looked from Holly to me saying... "Okay girls, let's bust out of this joint we have plans to take care of......

* * *

A/N Hi all!!! ;) Where are all my reviews? I am hurt ;(::: So there is another chapter. Emmett was angry, huh? I guess I won't be calling his son a spawn no time soon, I value my jaw! Ok so the visions, yes, they are coming from Em J. Smart and very gifted that one will be! I can't wait to reveal more about our precious little Em J ;) I see a few of you looking back to reread the visions during the sequel ;) but hey that's cool too, more hits! Next chapter we will have more of the plans that Bella knows nothing about yet, will be revealed. We also get to look forward to more of ALEC!!! Delicious! Will lee-lee devour him up like today's hot fudge sundae or let him go sour and waste? HUM? IDK!! Ok, now my fellow fanfics....send me some love....yep you know how to do it, press that button down there and make me happy!! See ya again tomorrow with the next chapter! Hey and I loaded another chapter to my other story, that I am rewriting, check it out!! ;)Loves and hugs ;) robin


	38. Chapter 38

A Beautiful University Dream

Disclaimers; "Holy Shit" I whispered, as I turned to my _Chicka_. "Nikki, do you see what I see?" I watched her as she slid her body back into the booth we had just been occupying at the Club 360. Nikki looked up at me unable to catch her breath, trying to speak but only coming out in a whisper. "OMG, there is Mr. Perfect." I jumped back down in the seat next to her, wiping my eyes roughly and looking around again, then giving her a pleading and begging look, I ask. "You aren't kidding sister, Mr. Perfect, panty melter, himself is looking this way! Oh Nikki, can we take him home? Please just this one time, I promise to bring him back. Please...PLEASE!!" I begged, giving her my best puppy dog eyes. "Ok, so what's the plan?" She asked, as my evil mind started concocting a plan to convince my soon to be pet to come home with me!

LOL...Ok seriously, I shouldn't have to repeat this but, we know how that goes. I don't own them; I just LOVE 2 PLAY with them!! So enjoy the story and as always share your thoughts and ideas with me! ;) robin

ALEC'S POV CH37

I was standing impatiently on the porch, drumming my fingers against the wooded railing waiting for Emmett to arrive with the Princess. Carlisle had requested that none of us go to the hospital to visit, and Aro was on pins-n-needles with worry. I heard the jeep turning onto route 109 about a mile away; I stepped inside the doorway looking to Aro. "Father, the Princess will arrive in two minutes from now."

"Thank you my son." Aro whispered ghosting by me, out the door to wait. I was just as anxious about not seeing Leah over the last few days. After she had gotten upset with me the other day she had not returned any of my calls, and if I was honest with myself, it was beginning to hurt my ego. I had never been turned down by anyone, and this was a feeling I had never had to deal with. I was a man that got what he wanted, and I wanted Leah to be mine.

Hearing the jeep turn and hit the gravel driveway, I immediately stepped back out on the porch standing next to Aro. Seeing the jeep pull into the garage, I found myself ghosting quickly down the rocky path toward what I hoped would be my future.

I came to halt as the back passenger door opened revealing someone that looked like the Princess, but she didn't smell right. I cocked my head in Emmett's direction giving him a questioning look, as he came around to this side of the jeep opening the front door, revealing the Princess.

"Sister" Was Emmett's simple reply as he slapped me on the back, pulling Isabella from the jeep. I was floored as was Aro. He walked to Emmett, stopping his advance in the house. I knew he couldn't wait to have Isabella in his fatherly embrace; he had worried about her profusely for two days.

"My dear Princess, my daughter. I have missed you dearly." Aro cooed, running his long cold fingers down the side of her cheek. Hearing a loud gasp coming from my right side, I turned my head to see a shocked girl standing there covering her mouth with her hand.

"Bella" She questioned, looking back and forth between Aro and Isabella. I turned back to Aro as he took in the similarity in the two. He looked back Isabella smiling "My dear Princess, would this be the sister?"

Grinning happily, she whispered "Emmy, please put me down." He sat her down steadying her before releasing her arms. Isabella walked to the girl taking her hand and pulled her in our direction. I watched as the poor girl pulled back on Isabella's hand to try and stop her, but she didn't stop.

"Father, I would like you to meet my sister Holly Marie Swan." Isabella introduced her giggling.

"Ah, it is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Swan." Aro said, smiling reaching out to take her hand. Holly stepped backwards falling against Emmett with fear.

"Holly, I told you everything will be ok. You are safe here with us, but if you would like for me to call Seth to come and get you I will." Emmett told her, pulling out his phone.

"No, that will not be necessary. Seth and Jacob will be here with Charlie soon, right? And I do not wish to leave Bella. This is just a lot to take in, you know what I mean." Holly told him.

"Yes I know, remind me to tell you about my first day of being, and finding out about vampire's one day soon." Emmett chuckled, picking Isabella back up advancing in the house.

I turned from the scene that had taken my mind away from Leah. Wondering where she was at, I stepped around the jeep to go inside, when my eyes caught the Indian goddess leaning against the wall, starring back at me.

Walking slowly toward her and wishing she would allow me to hold her, I found my mouth speaking without my permission. "God she is so beautiful." I whispered, catching myself at the end, but it was too late. Leah had heard me and responded with her angelic smile. She stepped up; one step in my direction, my heart took that as an invitation as I moved faster wrapping her in my arms.

"Leah" I whispered, in her ear as I kissed softly along her jaw. Leah giggled at me pulling away gently.

"Alec, you act like I have been gone for a year or something." She said, smiling.

I leaned my forehead against hers looking in her eyes. "Leah, my heart feels like you went missing for decades. I can't explain these feelings I have for you, but I know they are there. I feel like I will choke on air I don't need when I am worried about you, and I can't not worry about you when you are not in my eyes sight. It just comes natural to me, my heart worries about you. God help me, but I know that I am in love with you."I whispered, placing another kiss on her other cheek.

"What about the other day?" She asked. I knew I had upset her that day we went to run together, and I would spend the rest of her life making it up to her if she would let me.

"I'm sorry I upset you the other day, making your beautiful eyes cry was never my intention. I only wanted you to know how I feel when I am around you. Leah, Isabella is the only human I have ever spent time with and things are different for my kin. We don't live our life on the same time table that humans do. If we love, it comes at us suddenly. I knew from the first day I sat eyes on you that I was in love with you."I seductively whispered.

I hooked my index finger under her chin, pulling her face up to look at me. I started with her right earlobe, placing wet open mouth kisses as I blew my cold breath down her neck. I felt her breath hitch as she leaned back against the wall again. Smiling I moved from the base of her neck back up and across her jaw, sliding my cool tongue over her warm plush lips as I advanced to the other side and back down the left side of her neck, stopping over her jugular vein. I slightly applied pressure as I began to suck softly, bring a moan from her beautiful mouth.

"Alec" She whispered, finally raising her arms and wrapping them around my neck.

"Yes WYANET NUTTAH?" I cooed, grazing my lips over hers.

"Alec" Leah gasped.

Smiling down at her I answered her unspoken question. "OLATHE LITONYA"

"I wanted to know more about you, so I started learning Native Languages."

Her eyes shined with amazement as she looked up at me. "And why did you call me that?"

Chuckling I went back to placing kisses all around her beautiful face. "Leah, I can hear your heart, and you are a _beautiful darting hummingbird_."

She smiled at me, but still questioning. "And NUTTAH?" She asked.

"Because you have _my heart, _if you will have me."I whispered, just before I crashed my cold lips down on her hot luscious ones. I pressed my chest against hers as I leaned her back into the wall. Leah moaned against my lips causing my cock to twitch against her leg, as she started grinding her hot core into my thigh, wrapping her left leg around mine pulling me roughly to her.

Groaning I could smell him coming toward the door, and I knew I had to stop. I wasn't prepared at the moment to argue with him about my feelings for Leah; my mind was on beach making sweet love to this goddess. "Oh god, Leah, we have to stop now. I am dangerously close to losing control and we are fixing to have company.

"Holy buttermilk biscuits!" Emmett said, covering his eyes before Leah had time to straighten her dress that was caught on my zipper.

"Shit Alec" He grumbled, again.

"Emmett, it's not exactly what it appears to be." Leah said trying to hold back her giggles.

"Really Leah, I don't think my eyes deceive me. Why in the fuck are you two in the garage? You know lee-lee, I have already told you once that a bed is not only used for getting Z's, so get a room?" He said laughing, turning and walking back toward the door. "Oh lee-lee, your being paged, Bella wants you." Emmett laughed again, walking in the house and leaving us there starring at each other.

I helped her unhook her dress and straighten her hair before we went in the house to see Isabella. Entering the house I began hearing cat calls coming from Joshua and Demetri, while Jasper just sat there grinning like a fool. I knew it was coming. I was preparing myself for the next remark, when Emmett tossed a piece of clothing at Leah. This I wasn't prepared enough for though. As I read the wording on the pair of boxers he had tossed at her, I lost it. I started laughing hysterically.

"Here Pocahontas" He said, throwing the 'Once you go vamp, you never go back' boxers hitting her in the face. We were all laughing as the front door opened.

JACOB'S POV

I helped Charlie walk in the Cullen's house, as I was looking around for Bella. I knew she would be ok, but I just wanted to look at her and see if she was still seething mad at me.

"Jacob" Emmett said, coming up slapping on the shoulder as he walked by to shack Charlie's hand.

"Sir" Emmett said, looking for the best spot for him to set down.

"Joshua, let Charlie have the chase lounge." He stated, guiding him that direction.

Setting Charlie down I looked around the room again, still no Bella. "Emmett, where is Bella? I think we should talk."

"She's laying down upstairs; Leah just went up with her."He muttered, with a nod toward the steps.

"Does she know anything about the plans yet?" Charlie whispered, flashing Emmett a grin.

"What plans?"I wondered, eyeing Charlie.

"Shush" Charlie hushed me, winking and looking upstairs again.

I gave up at that point. There was something going on and I was sure I would find out sooner or later what it was. I went and plopped down on the couch setting next to the one known as Alec. I was about to speak when I smelt Leah all over him.

I looked at Emmett, Seth, then back to this vampire, I heard Seth start hissing. "Why the fuck do you smell like my sister."

Shaking my head back and forth, I mumbled "Not another one, fuck!" I stood up to run interference between the two as Leah came to the top of the stairs looking down.

"You idiots keep it down, she just feel asleep. And Seth what I do with my own life is none of your business!"Leah spat, as Holly came to stand besides her looking down at Seth.

"Seth, cool it, or I will go home!" Holly surprised me by saying.

Seth grinned covering his worry and sat down quietly. I heard Jasper mumbling to Seth "Man Card Dude"

Seth choked as the words left Jaspers mouth, and Emmett boomed his laugh. "I am so fucking glad, I will not be the only one he picks on about that now!"

Watching all the guys banter back and forth, my mind had traveled upstairs to Bella. I was worried about her health and worried she would never forgive me. I needed to talk to her, and get her to forgive me. I was prepared to be annoyingly precedent as long as need be.

EMMETT'S POV

I could tell Jacob's was worried about Bella, and here wasn't much I could do about it right now. I knew that Bella would forgive him and everything would be ok, that was just who she was. Looking around the room, I began to wonder what our life would be like if all of these people weren't in. Not that I don't love my family and care for my friends but what is her reasoning? _Would Bella still feel as loved as she does now? Why does she insist on having so many people around her?_

I caught Charlie eyeing me, wondering what is going through my mind I am sure. "Sir, do you need anything?"

He laughed, "No son, I think we got that covered already. But come over here and let's have a little talk before Sue get's here to pick me up."

I stood and walked over setting on the arm of the couch looking down at him. "The plans, what are you going to be doing about those?"He wondered.

"I have it all planned out in my head already, don't worry. I will have everything ready in a couple of days. I had to change location though, since we are here now and not in Chicago."I disappointedly admitted, because my first choice was much nicer.

"And do I need to do anything to help you out? I know you don't need money, but do you need me to pull any strings around here or anything?"I laughed.

"Nope, the girls have it under control" I told him, getting up to go and open the door for Sue. I could smell food; she had apparently been to the deli shopping.

After Charlie and Sue left, everyone had decided to either go running or hunting. I really didn't care as long as I got some peace and quit in this house for Bella to rest. Jacob and Seth were playing Xbox, while Holly was upstairs with Bella. Leah had taken Alec with her to go help with all the planning that Rose and Alice were doing for Bella's surprise.

Sighing quietly, when I heard Bella giggle, I knew she was now awake. I got up and headed toward the steps to go be with her. As I made to the bottom step I was thrown into another vision....

_Vision begins..._

_I was standing anxiously in a courtyard, looking out over the same rose garden I had been in a previous vision. "Daddy" A young teenage girl came running up to me, jumping into my arms, holding on for dear life. I wrapped my arms around her so that I wouldn't drop her, as I noticed a solid copper colored wolf advancing in our direction._

_I wasn't sure what was going on, or if I should be on guard, but something was telling me this wolf was no threat to us. The wolf ran behind the trees for a second and then stepped out a man. Smiling wildly at us, he began to sprint in our direction again._

"_Xena, why did you run off? We still have practice." The young man questioned._

"_Tala, I have told you more than once, don't call me that!" She spat, jumping out of my arms._

"_Ok fine Em-lee, but you are our 'Warrior Princess', I don't understand why you won't use the name." The young wolf whined._

"_Tala, if you don't stop bothering me about my name, I am going to tell your mother. You are aware that I was named after Aunt Lee-lee, right?"She said glancing back over her shoulder at me, like she was making sure she was correct in saying that._

"_Yes, how could ever forget? Mom has told me more about your birth than she has about my own." Tala grumbled._

"_Oh hush it, Tala. You know you love me, and you know you cannot live without me!" She cooed, as she pranced over to him, lightly kissing him on the cheek, before turning back to me._

"_Daddy, have you seen Em J today? Mom is worried, she sent me to look for him." Em-lee asked._

"_No honey, I'm afraid I haven't."I replied, hoping I wasn't telling her a lie. I had no idea if I had seen him. I was about to ask her where Bella was when I felt a vibration in my pocket. Reaching in and pulling the phone out, I flipped it open not even looking at the screen._

"_Hello" I said frowning, not sure if I should be answering this phone, from the future. _

"_Father, you must hide mom and Em-lee, now. I will not be able to catch them before they arrive. I will meet you at our spot within the hour. Tala, must stay with them! Go dad, now!!" _

_Vision ended..._

"DUDE, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Jacob yelled, bringing me out of my vision. He was standing in front of me shaking my arms profusely.

"Emmett" I head Bella whisper from the top of the steps. I must have been in this vision for a while, she was worried.

"I'm fine beautiful, now what are you doing up? I want you resting as much as possible." I cooed, kissing her forehead, and walking her back to our room.

"Emmy, you had another vision, didn't you?" Bella frowned, waiting for bad news. _How did she always know when bad things were happening?_ She not only carried a danger magnet around with her, she carried an 8 ball that told her when to look for the worse!

Wrapping my arms around her, I pulled her down to set in my lap on the bed. "Beautiful, I did have a vision, but it was nothing to worry about."

"I love you Emmy" Bella whispered, as the tears started to stream down her cheeks.

"Beautiful, tell me what is bothering you?" Pleading with her for answers, I placed my hand across her stomach to cradle our son. Em J was proving to be a very gifted child, and I was already the proudest father in the world.

Bella buried her face in the crook of my neck, whispering "I just love you."

I chuckled at her blushing. "And your love for me makes you cry?"

"Yes, I mean no, I mean, hell I don't know why I am crying!" She hissed frustrated.

"Beautiful, it is just your hormones."I told her, rocking her back and forth.

EDWARD'S POV

"I can't believe it! Emmett got her pregnant!! I am going to kill him if it is the last thing that I do!!!" I whispered, to myself. Turning and headed back toward Romania, I swore revenge!

A/N Hi fellow guys! I now this was a rather short chapter, but I promise the next one will be better. So we got to see a little bit more of the future, and wow....Edward....he's really crazy! Leah and Alec, how sweet, there might just be love blooming in the air for them after all. In the next chapter we will hear from Leah's POV, Jacob's POV and more about Bella's surprise! I am getting excited, only three more chapters and I we will officially have Em J!!! YAH!!! ;) robin


	39. Chapter 39

A Beautiful University Dream

Disclaimer; Walking out on the balcony I looked out over the backyard, wishing silently that he would walk through _that door_. Yeah _that door_, you know the one that leads straight into my bedroom. Sighing I plopped down in my favorite rustic colored rocker, whispering... "Oh Emmy, can't you come out and play today?" Hearing a deep chuckle coming from behind me, I turned my head looking over my shoulder. With a seductive smile he leaned down, grazing his lips softly over mine he whispered back... "I heard you call for me beautiful. Is there something you would like for me to do for you today?" My face blushed furiously as my mind began to race with all the thoughts of every place I longed to feel his hands touch me. "Beautiful, that must be some really amazing things you are thinking of to cause you to blush like that." Standing up and walking back around the chair to him, I kissed slowly down his chest as I felt my hands slipping the button open on his black jeans....

LOL ok enough playing with Mr. Panty Melter for me, I have a chapter to write for all you lovelies out there! Remember I don't own them, just love playing with them!

EMMETT'S POV CH38

I sat there rocking my Bella till she fell soundly asleep, then I moved her to the bed so that she could rest more comfortable. She was so beautiful with her baby bump filling out with my son, this still seemed like a dream to me. Bella was never more perfect than she was now to me. After I had positioned her on her side so that Em J and his ever growing form would not cause her anymore pain, I sat down and began rubbing small circles on her belly. I was amazed that my son was able to communicate with me through visions. Now if I could only figure out what each one meant. _Why would he send them to me? Why not Alice, she knows what to do with shit like this._

While pondering over all the different visions Em J had sent to me, I heard a soft knock on the door. I didn't need superman vision to see who was on the other side of the door, I could hear them giggling like school girls. "Girls" I whispered not wanting to wake my Bella.

The door opened slowly revealing Leah and Rose strolling in followed by Ali with a handful of pictures in her hands. I stopped rubbing the baby, looking at the site of Leah and Rose with arms locked together. _What the hell was going on with them?_ Leah can't stand Rose. Catching my puzzled looks I was giving them, Leah gave me a bashful grin as Rose was sending me smirks. _Damn what has Rose done now?_

"What's up" I asked, diverting my eyes to Ali as she gracefully plopped down at me feet handing me the pictures.

"Those are perfect Ali, how did you find them?" I asked, reading the inscription and imagining my Bella face when I slipped the ring on her finger.

Leah noticed the inscription too, before asking me. "What does MO ANAM CARA mean?"

"There the Gaelic symbols for Soul-mate." I whispered, glancing back over my shoulder at Bella, still sleeping. She had turned slightly trying to relieve some pressure from her back.

"Duh Emmett, how do I find anything else? Google search! I googled soul mates and that is what I found, there beautiful, right?" Ali asked, glancing around me at Bella who was still soundly sleeping.

Taking Bella's hand in mine and rubbing my finger over the engagement ring I had already given her, I could feel the excitement in me growing at the anticipation of placing my ring there, making her mine.

"Are you just going to look at the one photo, or would you like to see what we have done to the property you bought Bella?" Leah popped up smiling and trying to smack me. As her hand went to slap my arm I grabbed it noticing she had her promise ring that I had given her on backwards.

Receiving questionable looks from her, I removed the ring and put it on right. "Pocahontas, you were wearing the ring backwards."I said smiling as she pulled her hand back to mine looking at it slowly.

"What do you mean Emmett?" Leah asked.

"Leah you know that I am Irish, right? A Claddaugh ring may have many different meanings, but the most important is the way you wear the ring. It speaks volumes to those around you that may know what the meanings are. There are three different ways to wear this ring.

You can wear it on the right hand with the crown turned inwards toward your heart. Wearing it this way gives it the meaning that your heart does not belong to someone else at the moment.

Worn on the right hand with the crown turned outward away from your heart, shows others that you have a special commitment to someone else.

If you wear it on the left hand with the crown outward turned away from your heart, it tells everyone that you are not free. It shows that you have love and friendship with another heart that will reign forever, never to be separated or broken.

So you see now why I changed it from meaning one to meaning three. You will forever be connected to Bella, which will connect us. Leah you will never be alone, you will always have us, even after I marry Bella. The three of us will always be together no matter what happens with you and Alec. I have told you once before and I will continue to tell you until it sinks in that thick skull of yours. I don't make promises I can't keep and I made a promise to always be there for you and I always will be. Isabella, our children and you will always be my main priority no matter what." I stood up, pulled her to her feet and kissed her softly on the cheek letting her know that I still meant every word of what I had said no matter what was going on with her and Alec. Truth be told I hoped she and Alec could make something happen between them. That would make things so much easier for the three of us. Leah was hot and I loved her, but my love for her was based on the connection with Bella and I knew that. Leah deserved to have someone love her as much as I loved Bella, and if I was trying to love her the same way, I was afraid I would forever be questioning myself and my actions.

I mean honestly I'm a man and these two girls slept, walked and talked fucking sexy. They kept me adjusting my cock painfully when they were together teasing me, but Leah deserved more than sex from me and my heart belonged to Isabella. I could divide everything but that. So my hopes were that she would allow herself to fall in love with Alec. He was a good guy and was solely in love with her. And if he ever hurt her I'd kill him!

"Emmett, you need to look at the other pictures and tell us what you think." Rose spoke up bring me out of my babbling thoughts. I gave Leah one last kiss on her forehead before releasing her, turning and taking the photos from Alice.

I skimmed through the shots of the waterfall on the property near the rose garden and the white canopy they had brought back from Chicago and set up for me near the cliff. It was beautiful. I knew we would not have the house finished in three days, but we didn't need it for the wedding. I was going to marry my Bella on our property, where we hopefully raise our children and grandchildren.

"It will be perfect girls, Bella will love everything. Ali, were you able to get the flower ring to stand under?" I asked. I had came across a picture on the internet of a huge wedding ring that was intertwined with red and white roses with ivy and streamers of silk with clear lights that hang from it. I had it planned for us to stand in the center under the canopy with all of our family in white wedding chairs circling us while we exchanged our vows together next to the cliff, with the waterfall as our back drop.

"Really brother, did you ask me that? Have ever not been able to get something I wanted?" I had to laugh at her frustrated remark. She was right, Alice could get her hands on anything no matter how hard it was to get.

"And the wedding dress I picked out for her?"I asked, as she sighed and nodded at me again.

"Leah, did you find you a red dress today?" I watched as her and Rose smiled smugly at me. _Oh shit what is that for?_

"Of course I did, along with a few surprises for you."She said giggling and leaning into Rosie's arm.

"You know, I am the one planning this wedding surprise. You girls don't get to surprise me!"I grumbled.

"Oh shut it grizzly, you'll be thanking us when it's all over with!" Rose spat daring me to argue with her. I knew that was a lost cause, I sat back down taking Bella's hand in mine again. I was so excited to make her officially mine for the whole world to see. I was going to love her with everything that I had in me for all of our existence.

The girls jumped up bringing my attention back to them as they filed out of the room, smiling back at me. I lay down next to Bella, spooning her pulling her tightly against me so that I could feel her breathing as one of my hands covered her heart and the other holding our son.

As I lay there completely incasing them with my love, I listened to the others down in living room. Rose and Josh were discussing how long they were going to stay after the wedding. Rose wanted to stay with her family; she didn't want to go back to North Carolina. Alice filling Jasper's ears with some gibberish about a fashion show in Paris she wanted to go see after the wedding and Jazz giving in to her pout as always. Carlisle and Esme making plans in his office to transfer his work back to Forks for a while after the baby is born. I wondered where Jacob had went to when I heard Holly and Seth out on the deck talking about going back to school as soon as the baby was born. Holly wanted to transfer to UW and Seth just didn't care as long as they were close to Bella and Charlie. My mind had time to briefly wonder about Aro before I heard Alec start talking to Leah...

ALEC'S POV

"Leah, I was wondering if you would like to go for a walk with me." I asked, walking up and taking her hand in mine. I slowly brought her hand to my cool lips placing a wet kiss her my knuckles. I watched as she nervously ran her tongue over her bottom lip before saying... "Lead the way" _My god, she's going to drive me insane before this day is over with._

We walked out the back door heading for the tree line. I had come across a breath taking meadow full of lilacs and I wanted to share it with her. When she had gotten upset with me for kissing her the other day, I had gone for a run, and came across it during that time. It was amazing and reminded me of her, with its natural beauty.

I took her hand and led her t the tree line where I then released her hand to allow her to walk behind the trees and phased. Leah leaned over and softly pecked me on my cheek. At that moment I believe if my dead heart could beat it would have leaped clear out of my chest. Leah phased and walked out in her wolf form. I gasp for air I didn't need as I fell back sitting on the boulder behind me as I took her in. She had not phased with me the other day. This was the first time I had seen her in her natural animal form and she was absolutely beautiful, I was amazed. "God Leah you are so beautiful." I whispered, not removing my eyes from her big brown animalistic orbs starring back at me. Leah was smaller than the other wolves but looked to be faster. She had a beautiful grey and white coat, it almost looked that the grey was shimmers of silver sparkling in the sun.

I got up walked to her, taking my hand and slowly and rubbed down the side of her muzzle, down her back, then leaned down kissing the top of her head. "Leah you are so amazing." I whispered, before turning and sprinting toward the meadow.

As I ran into the meadow, with her own my heels chasing me. I chuckled coming to a halt. Leah wasn't watching me suddenly stop and ran smack into me. I began laughing as I let her knock me forward into the wild flowers that adorned the field around us. Leah had turned and ran back into the trees to phase back, while I sat thinking about what I was going to say to convince her to give me a chance.

"What the hell Alec?" I heard my Indian goddess ask, coming back out looking at me with a smirk.

"Couldn't help myself." I simply stated, jumping back up and taking her hand. Leah let me hold her hand as we walked around the meadow. I was picking flowers and handing them too her as we walked.

I pulled her to a stop and turned her to look in my eyes. I wanted her to see what she did to me. I needed her to feel what she made me feel for her. I slowly pulled her forward; I then leaned in so that I could kiss her. Leah kissed me slowly to begin with, but as I deepen our kiss she bucked her hips forward shoving her core against my leg. I immediately felt my cock swell against the zipper of my jeans, begging to be released as he twitched painfully against the metal.

"Leah, I am intoxicated by your very presence when you are near me." I whispered, moving to her earlobe so that she could catch her breath. Sliding my cool tongue out licking and nibbling on her ear she softly moaned. God those sounds are going to send me to my grave before the day was over with.

I felt her hand pulling at my tee shirt, trying feverishly to pull it loose from my pants. Getting frustrated myself, I reached down grabbing and ripping it from my body as her hands slid down my chest, her nails scraping over my hard nipples. Leah continued her path downward to the button on my jeans, unsnapping it before steeping back to look at me. Groaning, licking her lips, then seductively smiled at me.

LEAH'S POV

I was finding it impossible to concentrate, and even harder to breathe as I stood there licking my lips from anticipation. Groaning I felt the sweet juices creaming between my legs as I took in how beautiful he was. Emmett was 'FUCKME' sexy hot, but Alec was remarkably beautiful to me. Standing there looking over his rippling six pack and primed biceps flexing as he flexed his fist, wondering what I was watching him for, I'm sure. I found it easy imagining a future with him, looking in his sexy bedroom eyes, hooded by his thick eye lashes as he watched my eyes beginning for his. Alec was a fine specimen of man and my heart had just made the decision to make him... "Mine" I whispered.

"What" Alec whispered, questioning my remark?

"MINE" I firmly stated again, stepping toward him pulling my white sundress up over my head and dropping it at his feet. I stepped up flush with him. My breast pressed against his chest, as he caught the air in his throat he had been about to release.

"Oh god, Leah, please tell me you mean that."Alec said, before placing his hands on my waist and yanking me tighter against his body.

"I do" I found myself whispering those two little words, unable to rasp anything out, as I felt his hands traveling slowly up my sides and toward the front of my breast. Alec stopped right below my breast, hands on my ribs as he looked questioning at me. "Please babe" I whispered, leaning in and crashing our lips together.

That was all the approval he needed before picking me up, hands under my ass with my legs wrapped around his waist as he walked us forward. I had no idea where he was going and although I should have wondered considering I was now completely naked, I couldn't find a coherent thought in my brain that cared.

I threaded my hands through his wavy black locks, as I placed wet kisses up and down the sides of his face. I slid my tongue out, licking over his bottom lip, begging for entrance, as I nipped it with my teeth pulling and sucking on it. Alec moaned bucking his cock against my core, as he laid me down somewhere soft, shadowed by something, but I was to loss to the feeling of him to open my eyes and look.

I opened my eyes looking up at him, as I felt the first drop of rain sizzle against my scorching skin. Alec was standing there admiring his view of me as the sprinkles began to fall around us faster. I couldn't find it in me to care that I was in the rain. I watched at him as he smiled down at me... "Leah, you are so fucking beautiful." He said right before he dropped down to his knees, leaning over and placing kisses on each of my legs. Alec started running his cold tongue up my shins, over my knees, and painfully slow between my thighs, until he found my drenching, throbbing wet core.

"God babe you are so fucking wet."He whispered, beginning to lap up the streams of juices, as they flowed from my center. Alec then began to rub circles with his thumb over my throbbing clit, causing me to whimper with pleasure, as the rain mixed with cream coming from within me. "Oh Alec, that feels so fucking good babe."

"Do you like that babe? Tell me what you want me to do to you babe."He asked, rubbing his cock against my leg as he leaned in pressing his face further into my core.

"I like that babe; I need to feel you touch me."I roughly whispered, propping myself up on my elbows, seeing the rain drops sliding down over my breast. I watched him as he licked and sucked the juices flowing, sending me to straight into heaven. I felt my back arching as my hips ground against his face and my eyes rolled in the back of my head as I floated from the ecstasy high he was sending me.

"FUCKME" I yelled, feeling him slip two fingers deep inside me. Smiling up at me he whispered... "Soon babe, soon." before shoving his face back down roughly, sending electrical pulses throughout my body, screaming to be fucked.

"Oh Alec" I begged, trying to dig my nails into his bare shoulders, to hold on as I felt my fingers sliding from the rain rolling off of us, right as I felt my orgasm starting to peak.

"OH FUCK BABE" I screamed, feeling my body rocking hard against his cock. I shoved him back on his ass hard, as I felt the animal in me take over. I had heard the guys talking about this happening during sex sometimes, but I had thought it was just a guy thing. You know the one like my dicks bigger than yours game they liked to play.

But I was quickly finding out just how wrong I had been, as I lunged at him, ripping his pants from his body, growling deep right before I straddled him plunging my core down roughly over his cock.

"FUCK LEAH" He hissed, grabbing my waist trying to slow the slamming of my core onto his cock

"LEAH" Alec yelled. I growled feeling him twitching against the walls of my core, as my own release came again clinching and milking in his cock into me, pulling him further up inside of me. I felt the animal going back to sleep, just as I had heard she would, as I came down from my climax.

I opened my eyes, finally looking down at him, my chocolate eyes meeting his wide black pupils. Alec smirked. "Feel better babe?" He asked. I couldn't speak; my brain had turned to complete mush. I nodded slowly, exhausted as I fell forward onto his chest, my nipples still hard crushing his.

I felt his cock began to rise again at the contact. "Leah" He pleaded, whispering against my hair that was sprawled out over in his face. I felt his cock rising, sliding in between my legs again, the harder it got. "Oh god Leah, babe, you have to move off of me. I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I'm not. When it comes to you, Cobra has a mind of his own."

I started laughing hysterically, still not able to left myself up and move. I turned my head upward to look at his face. "Cobra" I whispered, not thinking that my laughing was causing more movements against his cock. Alec hissed, grinned and said. "Yes"

Alec lifted me off of his chest lying me down beside him as he stood up letting the rain fall straight down his body washing him clean. He smirked down at me with his cock still hard as a rock, sticking straight out and gave me a formal introduction. "Leah meet Cobra, Cobra meet Leah the love of your existence." He said catching me off guard with his words, but I was laughing uncontrollably anyway, storing the words away on the empty shelf in my mind to ponder on later.

I leaned up propping myself up on my knees, wrapping my hands around the back of his thighs pulling him to me. I took my tiny hand lifting it to his huge cock, trying to wrap my fingers around him. I kissed the tip of his head right before I slid my tongue out and over the whole. Alec hissed... "FUCK" as he wound his fingers through my soaking wet hair.

I took him into my mouth, sucking and pulling every inch of him that I could make fit inside of me. I wanted all of him. I had never tasted a man's seed before, but I knew I wanted to taste Alec. I sucked, pulling him in and out of my mouth, as my hands pumped what would fit. I felt him shifting from foot to foot the harder I sucked and pumped.

"Oh god babe, I'm gonna, babe mo...move...La...Lee...cum...CumLeahCum...LEAH MOVE!"He screamed trying to pull his cock from my mouth, as I pulled and pumped even harder, sucking every last drop in my mouth, down my throat, tasting all of him mixed with the rain rolling down my face.

I released my vacuum suction I had on him, as I began feeling his body slowing its shivers. Alec dropped down on his knees, falling back and pulling me so that I was half way lying on top of him. I closed my eyes enjoying the smell of the warm rain as it washed down over our bodies.

"Mine, please say it again Leah, tell me."Alec softly requested of me, leaning his face over kissing me on the top of my head.

"Mine, Alec your mine."I whispered, as my mind traveled back to my conversation with Emmett this morning. I leaned up propping my face in my hands, my elbows in his chest, so that I could look at him.

"Yes my goddess."He cooed, smiling at me like he had won the lottery or something.

"Alec, don't ever ask me to leave Bella. I will forever be connected to Bella, and Emmett too as far as that is concerned, you can never ask me to leave them. And if you did, please understand that I would never, I can't." I reminded him, hoping he would understand and never ask that of me.

"Babe, I know, Emmett has already warned me about all this. I would never ask you to leave Isabella." He said pulling me tighter to him, rolling us over so that he was hovering over me, as the rain began to pelt harder against our skin.

I felt the tears springing into my eyes, as I heard him whisper "Leah, I love you." Right before he gently pressed his lips to mine.

A/N Ok all my loves!!! I have to tell you this chapter was hard as hell for me to get out. I guess from being sick and getting behind, I got writers block after I wrote those three chapters in a row, when I came home from the hospital! But Anywho, I finally got it out and it shouldn't take me four days to update the next one. ;) I'm sending a Big Fat Shout Out to Jamie, for her last couple of reviews!! ***blowing you kisses and waving like a mad woman***

ALSO!!! I have a story recommendation for you who love my hot ass panty melter, Emmett McCarty! Julietdarlin is working on her story 'Betrayal of the Vampire Kind' It is awesome and full of hot lemons. Juliet, thanks for your shout outs babe ***sending you hot smooches***Go check it out, you won't be disappointed!

Now, I have told you guys before but I am going to remind you. I know that most of you have followed me over, but those of you that has not please do. Go to my profile and click on my homepage button. It will take you to my profile over at Jacob Black-n-pack, sign up for your own page. We have so much freakin there! But also for those of you that don't know, there are a lot of bull$#!! going on with this site. Stories are being pulled and deleted left and right for M ratings along with spelling/grammar issues. The problem has gotten serious enough with these bullies that there was actually a teen that committed suicide from all the harassing and bulling they were getting from this group, after they were clearly informed that this was a minor. Anyone that does not know what is going on and wishes too, let me know and I will send you a email. Know that if you go to check on my stories and they are gone, then it wasn't me, but I am a writer on other sites, come over to JBNP with me, its loads of fun, we also have a chat box! Ok that's enough rambling for me, you know what I want now.

Yep that's right....Mm-hum...slid your fingers down further. That's right, rub your finger over that thingy down there....push it....yeah it will click for you....push it. Damn girl get your mind out of the gutter and leave me some love! Review, you know it makes me write faster for you ;) So tell me who do you want to hear from next? How did you like Alec and Leah? Let me tell you like Jamie told me... Who knew Alec had it in him? He was smoother than a babies butt and cooler than the other side of the pillow! LOVES Jamie!!! Alrighty I am out of here, gotta go check my email and JBNP! Ttys ;) robin


	40. Chapter 40

A Beautiful University Dream

Disclaimer; I don't own them. I know it so sad! But I do get to play, and that suits me just fine! Anyway that I get to play with Emmy, is better than none! God Kellan Lutz is so freakin hot! Have you girls looked at that boy lately? Mu-Hum....yep he's all that and box of chocolates! YUMMY!!! ;) robin

BELLA'S POV CH 39

"Emmy" I said, lifting myself up into a setting position. "Ouch!" I yelped, feeling a sharp pain travel through my spine and circle my tummy. The pain was getting harder as I tried to push myself up farther. _What was going on? Why am I hurting so badly? Where the hell is Emmett?_

"EMMETT" I screamed, as the tingling sensation began in my lower back. I felt my stomach cramping as my back arched forward from the pain. The baby felt like he was trying to kick his way out of my stomach! _Is that blood I smell?_ I looked down between my legs, happy when I didn't see any.

"Oh God Emmett!!" I cried, feeling like I was literally being ripped apart from the inside out. _Where the hell was he at? Where was everyone at? _I pulled on the footboard, pulling myself to my feet. I yelped and cringed from the pain.

I felt something warm running down my leg, soaking my grey yoga pants. I looked down, my eyes going wide when I saw the blood I had thought I was smelt when I woke up.

"Oh God the baby." I whispered, wrapping my arms as tight around my stomach as I could get them. I was losing my baby. _Where the fuck was everyone at?_ "This house was full of vampires when I fell asleep!" I grumbled, crying and making my way out into the hall. I looked down over the banister, but the living room was empty. _What the hell is going on? Where are the supernatural creatures when you need them?_

I walked to the steps, slowly taking the first step. I needed help and it was clear to me that no one was around to help me. I tried to walk as slow as I could down the steps. I got about eight steps from the bottom when a pain hit me so hard I fell to my knees, not able to hold myself up any longer. I fell, tumbling forward the remainder of the steps.

I screamed as loud as I could, feeling my stomach clinch as it took the first blow of the step and then I landed directly on the floor, stomach face down, on my baby! I could feel the blood gushing like a waterfall, pooling on the floor between my legs, as I screamed as loud as I could, before feeling my eyes getting tired and slipping closed. The last thought I had go through my mind was... "God please don't take my baby."

ALICE'S POV

I sat there feeling uncomfortable about something, but wasn't sure what it was. I got up and walked to the door, sniffing to see if maybe I was getting bad vibes, because Edward was here. I didn't smell him though. I walked out on the deck to the steps. _No, wasn't Edward, what could be wrong?_

I gave up, my head hurt from the bad vibes, and I couldn't see anything no matter how hard I looked. "Alice, you okay darlin'?" Jasper asked me, taking my hand and pulling me into his lap.

"I don't know Jazz. I feel like there is something wrong." I whispered, leaning back against his chest as he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me protectively into him.

I heard Emmett sigh as he walked out of their room. I watched him walk slowly down the steps seeming a bit frustrated. "Emmett, what's wrong, is Bella ok?" I asked.

"I guess, she's still asleep, is this normal? She's been asleep eighteen hours now, and I need to get some food in her. The baby has to be craving blood by now, it's been twenty-six hours since she last thirsted. But I can't keep her awake long enough to drink anything. What do I do, sis?" He asked, looking helpless.

"We need to talk to Carlisle, when is he coming back?" Jasper asked, sending calming waves toward Emmett.

"I don't know, I was already expecting him back from the hospital. Where is Esme?" Emmett asked, leaning out the door looking in the back yard.

"She and Rose went to the post office to pick up some of the things I ordered for the wedding.

"Where's everyone else? The guys still over at the property working on the house?" He questioned, but not really paying attention to me as he asked. Emmett was propped in the door way looking out like he needed to get out of this house. I could tell by his eyes that he needed to feed too.

"Emmett, why don't you run over to the property and check on things and while you're out, you need to hunt." I pleaded, hoping he would go, I was beginning to think that he was why I was feeling nervous.

"No, I can't leave Isabella." He said, still not looking away from the back yard.

"Emmett, look at you! You look like a grizzly bear that's been caged up and starving to death for months. You need to get out and relax a little bit." Jasper growled.

"I don't care, I'm not going anywhere."

"Emmett please! You will do Bella no good if you attack her because you are thirsty. At least go for a quick hunt." I begged with him. I noticed him squint his eyes as the mention of hunting and being thirsty.

"Look, we'll go with you. Bella is down for the count. We will all go for a quick hunt and be back before she even turns over."I said giggling.

"Okay but I'm not going far, and we have to hurry. I don't want to leave her to long by herself." He grumbled, but walked on out the back door, swinging his arms like he was restless. I had never seen him acting this way. _Was he feeling the same thing I was right now?_

We won't be gone long I'm not going to ask him until we get back. If tell him how I feel he will never leave Bella's side.

We ran north to the property he had purchased as Bella's surprise. I was happy that he would be seeing some of the things I had set up for the wedding. As we got to the edge of the hundred acres he took down a grizzly. I had never seen him move so fast, and he actually did even attempt to play with his food. I was seeing all the signs that he was more worried than he had let on before leaving the house.

He dropped the bear's carcass and kept running, whispering to the wind. "Jazz man will you bury that for me?"

"Sure thing" Jazz said to him, watching as Emmett disappeared into the trees of his property.

EMMETT'S POV

I had this bad feeling in my gut, and I knew I didn't want to leave Bella. But Alice had been right, I did need to run, I felt like I was crawling out of my own skin today. And I was thirsty, not that I'd ever hurt Bella, I still knew I needed to feed. So against my better judgment, I left out of the house to hunt.

I ran as fast as I could, try to get to my property, to hunt on, so I could get back to Bella. I took out the first scent of blood I smelt, not even looking to see what the animal was until my teeth was sunk deep into the neck of the grizzly. Sucking it dry, I dropped it, took off sprinting toward my property, whispering to Jazz, to bury it for me.

I knew he would, so I didn't feel the need to wait around for and answer and to be honest, I'd left it if he'd denied me that favor. I was bound and determined to hurry. Coming into the back yard of our new home, I stopped dead in my tracks.

The whole pack was there working along beside Joshua and Demetri. I looked around for Leah and Alec but didn't see them. Holly was setting under the tree in a lounge chair reading a book, and watching Seth work.

"Hey dude" Jake said, walking up and slapping me on the back.

"Hey"

"What's up with you, you're tense?"Jake asked, stepping around in front of me, looking me in the eyes.

"Nothing, have you seen Leah and Alec?"

"Yeah, there around here somewhere, maybe she's inside the house working. I think we will have the house ready by Saturday. Baby bells will have her house when she says I do."He told me smiling.

"Great, I hope sh...."I was responding to Jake's comment when I heard earth shattering screams coming from inside the house. _Had someone gotten hurt?_

Jake and I both took off running into the house. We ran into the kitchen to find that Leah was laying on her stomach screaming and crying. Alec was leaned down hovering over her, trying to pull her off of her stomach.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER?"I screamed, grabbing his hands from her waist and tossing him back behind me.

"Leah, honey what's wrong?"I begged, bending over and picking her up into my arms.

"WHAT THE FUCK EMMETT, I DIDN'T DO A DAMN THING TO HER!"Alec yelled, trying to pull her from my arms.

"Leah babe, what's wrong?"Alec cooed, wiping his cool fingers over her cheek bones.

I watched the tears streaming as I carried her bridal style over to the couch that had been set up already. She still wasn't able to talk, just starring off into space, holding her stomach. _Was Leah the reason I was nervous today?_

I backed away from her enough to look over her body for harm, but found none. I was fixing to ask her again when she screamed a blood curdling scream again, causing everyone to grab their ears and cover them. I rushed to her, sliding Alec out of my way again, as he hissed at me.

"Leah what is wron...."Alice rushed into the house screaming herself. I turned looking at her, she was holding her stomach too, dry sobbing, unable to talk either. I stepped one step back, taking in the sight before me. Leah and Alice both screaming in pain holding their stomachs.

"OMG! ISABELLA!!!" I yelled, fixing to take off, when I was brought to my knees myself. I couldn't move, I was locked into a vision. I growled and hissed trying to bring myself out of it enough to move. I had to get to Bella, but my body wouldn't move.

_Vision starts...._

"_Emmett, son I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do. This is just one medical problem that can't be fixed." Carlisle said, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder._

"_Carlisle, please tell me you can save Bella. I can't lose her too."I said fighting the sobs threaten to spill out._

"_Son, I wish I could, but she lost too much blood. She's too weak for the change, her heart would never survive long enough for the transformation."_

"_And my son?" I asked, not looking at him._

"_Son, I am sorry I wasn't there to help sooner."_

_Vision ends...._

I felt cold hands pulling me in one direction and hot hands grabbing my hands trying to stop me from pulling my hair out, while I rocked back and forth. I looked up to see Alice and Leah pulling at me, screaming something at me, but I couldn't hear anything, but the screaming coming from my own head.

As I came too, completely out of the vision, I jumped to my feet and took off toward the house that held my life in it. I hadn't even noticed when I ran out of the house that Jake, Seth and Holly were not there. But I noticed when I ran through the back door to find them all three crying over Isabella's broken body.

"OMG! ALL THAT BLOOD! THERE'S TOO MUCH, SHES LOST TOO MUCH BLOOD!" I yelled, shoving past them.

"Don't move her, man! She might be hurt."Seth whispered.

"Really? What gives you that idea? You fucking think so, look at her and tell me she's not." Jake growled, pissed at his duh comment and scared.

"Why was she here by herself?" Holly cried.

"Because I'm the stupid fuck that didn't listen to my own gut telling me not to leave."I hissed.

"Emmett, it's not your fault."I heard Alice say as Jazz, Josh, Alec and Leah came running into the house.

"Josh, you know more about this than me, HELP HER!" I begged, down on my knees.

Rushing past the crowd of family standing dumbfounded he came to an abrupt halt taking in the site. I knew he was looking at all the blood. He swallowed thickly then gave me a sadden frown. "Emmett"

"NO!!!" I growled.

"ALICE CALL CARLISLE, RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" I screamed, I pleadingly looked in Josh's eyes.

I heard the crying behind me, but I couldn't bring myself to remove my eyes from Bella. She was my main priority, not anyone else. I couldn't comfort Leah right now that would have to be Alec's job today. I felt her hand on my shoulder as she leant down beside Bella.

I watched as she took her hand and began to kiss it. "Where all the blood com..."

"Oh god forbid."Esme whispered, to herself as she came in the front door followed by Carlisle.

"What happened here?"Carlisle asked, rushing past us all grasping Bella's hand to check for her pulse. _Why had I not thought of that? God what is wrong with me?_

Alice, get the room upstairs ready. Joshua will you be okay to lend me a hand?" He asked, ready to spit out orders.

"Yes, I'm fine Carlisle. Zero blood lust for me."He told him.

"Okay good, take Bella upstairs. We have to get her ready for surgery; she'll never make it the hospital."

"Carlisle, what are you doing?" I asked, worried, scared, and frustrated. I felt as if my heart had just been ripped from my body.

"Emmett, I have to go take care of Bella. I'm going to do a c-section and get the baby out of her. Son, it don't look good, especially for your son. How long was Bella like that before I came in?" He asked.

"I don't know, we found her like that." I said, wincing at the memory of walking into see her like that.

"I'll do my best son." He whispered turning and rushing upstairs. _What do I do now? _My life, both pieces of my heart were upstairs dying if not already dead. No I wouldn't think that way!

"Someone needs to call Charlie."I mumbled. "And I'm sure Aro will be very upset if someone doesn't call them too.

"I got Charlie." Jake said, pulling out his cell.

"I will call Aro and Jane in Italy." Alec sadly said, standing up releasing a crying Leah, and left to go outside to make his calls.

I turned and headed up to our room. Our room, if I lost Bella, could I stay here without her? _Would I be able to live? I wonder if I could convince the pack to take me out if Isabella died._ Paul would do it, if for no other reason than just to make someone pay for him losing Bella.

I closed the door quietly behind me and walked over to the wall that I knew was adjacent with the bed Bella would be laying on, and slid down it. I propped my knees up, and buried my face in my hands. _Why had everything hit us?_ We loved each other! _Weren't we meant to be together_? I know she is my soul mate! _Were we ever going to catch a fucking break?_

Hearing my door open I opened my eyes to look and see who was there with me. "Emmy"

"Please don't call me, Isabella gave me that name." I whispered feeling her hand lay down on my shoulder as she graceful sat down next to me, taking my hand.

"I know, that's why I used it, so you could feel Bella here with you."She said.

"Just don't please."I pleaded slamming my fist into the floor. _What did she want from me?_ Right now was not the time to be here with me.

"Emmett you know Bella would be upset with you for acting like this!" She spat.

"OK well I tell you fucking what! If she comes back to me, then she can get mad and yell all she wants to, but for right now, ROSE, PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE, PLEASE!" I growled.

"NO "Rose spat out.

"WHY?" I hissed.

"Because, if it was something wrong with Joshua, you wouldn't leave me by myself to suffer and I won't leave you either."

I didn't have the strength in me to argue with her right now, she'd win anyway, she always did. I flung my head back against the wall frustrated as hell, earning a hiss from the other room. I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped up running to Carlisle's make shift operating room.

I stood at the door for a second, smelling her blood mixed with the stench of death. I could hear Carlisle and Joshua working together at a fast pace. I stood listening.

"Carlisle, she's lost too much blood, and that bags not replacing it fast enough."Josh whispered.

"I know Joshua, just keep going, and don't stop pumping!"Carlisle demanded.

"Carlisle, she's as good as gone, this is crazy, there's no way she will pull through this!" Josh pleaded.

"JOSHUA" Carlisle hissed.

"Carlisle stop this..."He was saying when I opened the door, with my eyes closed. I was afraid to look. Me Emmett McCarty the strongest vampire known of our kind and I was scared like a little girl, afraid of the dark. But Isabella had that affect on me, she had been the only thing I had ever been scared of.

I let the smell of her blood lead me to her, still afraid to open my eyes. I slowly walked right up to the table, opened my eyes. I was in shock at what I was seeing. "What the fuck did you two do to her?" I hissed.

She looked like her body had been ripped apart from the inside and left for a Vampire's to have a field day with it. "Son, we didn't do that. We are trying to help her. You really shouldn't be in here."

"I'm not fucking leaving! Fix her Carlisle!"I begged.

"I'm trying Emmett!" He hissed back at me, still working with her while Joshua continue to pump her heart with one hand and squeezing blood bags with the other.

"WHAT CAN I DO?"I questioned.

Josh spoke up looking at me sternly. "Unless you have blood that will mysteriously heal her then there is nothing you can do." I looked at him, growling, I wanted, no I needed to kill something and he was in might eyes sight. He took in my look and backed away, but not letting go of Isabella.

"Emmett, son I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do. This is just one medical problem that can't be fixed." Carlisle said, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. _Fuck he said that to me in that vision!_

"Carlisle, please tell me you can save Bella. I can't lose her too."I said fighting the sobs threaten to spill out. I felt the tears in my eyes, as I lifted my hand to my eyes, seeing the blood tears again.

"Son, I wish I could, but she lost too much blood. She too weak to change, her heart would never survive long enough for the transformation."

"And my son?" I asked, not looking at him.

"Son, I am sorry I wasn't there to help sooner."

"Carlisle, what happened to my son?" I asked, as a thought rushed through my mind. _Would it work? Could it be done? It couldn't hurt her any worse than she already is._

And just like my son had been waiting there for me to wise up to saving his mother, he cried out with my questions. I whipped my head around seeing Esme standing by the window with my son propped up on her shoulder patting his back while he whimpered and cried.

"Em J" I whispered seeing my beautiful son for the first time. I started to walk toward him, but as I took my first step he let out the loudest wailing cry. It shook me back into my original thoughts. God he is so fucking smart! He had to get that from his mother!

I ran out the door yelling as I jumped over the banister like a mad man, landing directly in front of Jacob. Shocked he looked at me and growled. "WHAT THE FUCK MAN?"

"Jake come on, you are going to save Isabella!" I yelled, dragging him up the steps with me.

"What, how am I supposed to save her?" He questioned, looking back at Charlie hearing sobs coming from him and Holly.

"YOU'RE BLOOD!" I screamed

"WHAT?" Jacob said his eyes getting big as saucers.

Pulling him into the room, he growled and began to blur as he took in the mangled site of her body. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO IN HERE?"

Sighing and repeating himself again, Carlisle told him it wasn't them. As if on cue I heard Em J bring everybody back to the matter at hand.

"Joshua healing blood! Jake has it, wolf blood, they heal fast!!"I rushed out to him, as I reached over and took my son from Esme.

"Emmett that won't work!" Carlisle hissed frustrated at me.

"Yes it fucking will. Do it now!"I growled.

"SON"

"NO DO IT NOW! JAKE DOESN'T MIND AND WHATS IT GOING TO HURT? IT WILL WORK!" I growled, as Em J laughed. LAUGHED!!

"You hear my son, Carlisle? I'm going on his intuition, he's giving me signs on how to save his mother, now fucking do it, or I will do it myself!"I said grabbling Jacobs arm.

"DO IT CARLISLE NOW!" Jake growled, setting down on the side of the bed next to Bella's head and kissing her softly on the forehead, whispering... "Hold on Baby bells, I got you."

"Carlisle, let's just try it!" Josh said, rushing around the room grabbing supplies and before I could coo "I love you" to my son there was a needle in Jake drawing out and putting into Isabella.

I was finally able to breathe. I looked down at my son and he smiled brightly at me. He was telling me how to save his mother, I knew it. "God baby boy, how'd you get so smart with a daddy like me?" I asked, hearing Jake and Josh both chuckle as they worked and pumped furiously on Isabella.

"Em J, I love you already little cub." I whispered kissing his fore head. I was able to finally smile. I had my son and he was saving his mother. I was going to have my heart fully in tack after all. I walked to the door of the room, not leaving the room I called for the girls.

Before I could turn back to what was going on in the room, there stood, Alice, Rose, Leah and Holly coming in behind them. "Em J, meet your aunts. Aunts meet my son Em J." I cooed

"Oh Emmett he looks just like you did human! Look at those big blue eyes and blonde curly hair. He's gorgeous." Rose cooed, stroking his cheek with the back of her hand.

"Emmett, can I hold him?"Leah, quietly asked, glancing around me, peering in to the blood infested room behind me and gasping.

Leah let out a mean growl charging forward, forgetting her request as she stormed into the room. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TO MY BELLA!"

"For the third time we didn't do this to her, Em J was tearing out of her when we got her up here. That is why you see my cut lines right along with his rip marks. So it is easier to sew her up." Carlisle sighed again, going back to repairing her stomach.

"Why did he do that, Emmett is he evil?"I heard Holly ask, earning growls and hisses from everyone in the room. But before anyone could reply Seth was there pulling her from the doorway.

"Honey, let's go back down with Charlie, he needs you right now."Seth whispered, pulling her protectively to him.

"Why, is the baby evil?" She asked again, pissing me off royally this time.

"Hell no he's not evil! We knew from the beginning that this might happen.

"At first we thought her pregnancy was going to be normal, but when she started craving blood we knew the risk and she is the one that chose to continue to carry our son!"

"But he tried to kill her!" Holly spat.

"You don't know what you are talking about Holly. Seth, take her down stairs until everything is over." Jake hissed.

I turned back to him, smiling. "Thanks" I whispered.

Leah was now standing at Isabella's head stroking her hair and watching Carlisle and Josh working at inhuman speed. She had tears running down her cheeks, breaking my heart. I pulled Em J up close on my shoulder and whispered. "Ok daddies little cubby, mommy would be real upset with us if we don't take care of Aunt lee-lee for her, so turn on all your charm for daddy, ok little man."I cooed walking to Leah.

"Leah, meet Emmett Jacob McCarty aka Em J the future heart breaker."I said laughing, she giggled and Jake got stiff looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You named the baby after me?"He asked.

"Yeah, Bella had a dream about his name, before she even knew she was pregnant."I told him, seeing his eyes start to drupe.

"Carlisle, Jake is..."I started saying.

"No, I'm fine." Jake whispered, laying his head down on the side of the bed.

"Esme dear, would you get Jacob here some food and if there is any milk left, get it to." Carlisle, asked her.

"Yes dear." She said, walking out of the room headed to the kitchen.

"Lee-lee, would you still like to hold Em J, maybe you could take him to meet his grandpa. That would make Charlie feel better."I said, trying to pull her from the trance, she was still in starring at her imprint.

She didn't say anything at first. Jake and I were both worried for her seeing her look just as broken as Bella. "Leah, take Em J and go down stairs, please."Jake pleaded.

"Sure" She said, kissing Bella once again on the forehead, taking the baby from me and disappearing out the door.

"Jacob, how do you feel at the moment?" Carlisle asked, taking his blood pressure and listening to his heart.

"Doc I'm fine, don't worry about me, and take care of Baby bells." He whispered.

We could tell he was very tired. Removing so much blood from him werewolf or not was not a good idea, but we had to save Bella and I trusted that Em J was communicating with me earlier about his mom. I had to believe that everything was going to be okay.

"Jake man, can I get anything for you?"I asked, a little worried but extremely grateful.

Laughing like he was high or something, Jake raised his head up off the bed where it had been draped over his other arm. "And what is it you want to get me dude?"

He had to be feeling high, he even looked like it. "I don't know man, how about a banana or something!" I said chuckling.

"Fuck you dude, I'm not a damn monkey!" He said, throwing Carlisle's stethoscope at me and laughing, dropping his head back down on the bed.

I walked up to him, placed my hand on his shoulder to get his attention. He didn't lift his head, but turned his face sideways out from under his other arm. "Seriously man, all jokes aside. Thank you, I will owe you my life for eternity."I told him squeezing his shoulder slightly where my hand sat.

He didn't respond with words, just gave me his best Jacob grin, he was so famous for.

A/N Hi guys, I know it sucks to stop there, but I will start back up writing the next chapter after a two hour nap. I've been up writing and reviewing since five am yesterday morning. I'm pooped and need a nap. I'm not even going to beta this chapter so if it's screwed, then I'm sorry. I will go back in a couple days and check and fix it lol.

So seriously guys, who hasn't followed me to JBNP? You need too! We have loads of fun! And we have chat. I'm reminding you of this for a couple of reasons. You know my story may end up pulled because of the M content. And if so I'm not going to go back and fix it so it can stay here on

There are only 10 chapters left of this story before the sequel will begins. Tell me what you want in those chapters. We have of course the next 2 will be Bella/Emmett/Em J then we will have 2 that will be the wedding, then 1 for the honeymoon. I will be doing one chapter on each of these couples alone.

Alec/Leah, Seth/Holly, and finally Jacob/Hannah! You will be able to get into Hannah's mind in that chapter. And then we will have the Epilogue, so that leaves one chapter free! What would you like to see? Another couple alone shot a mixture of them all at some fun outing? May be a day in Italy with the royals?

We will not see anymore of Edward or the Romanians until the sequel, YAH!! And we will not see Bella crowned Princess until the sequel either. Send me some messages what do you want to see happen in the sequel?

Ok, I'm outta here, gotta take a break before I start writing again! Show me love ;) robin


	41. Chapter 41

A Beautiful University Dream

Disclaimer; Hi readers!!! Nope I don't own them, but boy if I did....can we say YUMMY!!!

EMMETT'S POV CH40

"Hey daddy's little man."I cooed, picking up my son out of Leah's lap and turning to go back upstairs with him. "I'm going to take you to see mommy. She's still sick, but Uncle Jake is going to make her all better. You want to go see mommy?" I said bouncing up and down in the air as we I walked into the room with Bella and Jake.

"Hey there little E." Jake cooed, taking the tip of his index finger and putting to his nose.

"Dude! Don't do that you will make him cross eyed." I grumbled, pulling Em J back away from his finger.

Jake gave me the weirdest look and started laughing hysterically. "Man, what the hell are you talking about?"

"I remember my momma always telling people that would try to do that to my baby sister, not to do that because it would cause her to be cross eyed." He was still laughing at me. I looked down when I heard a small giggle type noise come from my son.

"Oh you think I'm funny too, little man. Laughing at your daddy is just not cool, Em J." I grinned at him walking around Jake to Bella's head.

Carlisle had pulled the line and stopped with the blood a few hours ago and told us we were just going to have to wait. So now we were all playing the waiting game. I knew she would be ok; she'd never leave me and Em J.

Jake had sat with me, not leaving Bella's side since he walked in the room and witnessed the horrific site after the birth. He had called Billy and Hannah to let them know about Bella and Em J, so they could start the phone tree in La Push and we were expecting several to show up here tonight.

I really didn't care as long as Bella and Em J were safe and sound with me. Esme, Alice and Rose had gone shopping to get stuff for Em J and Bella. We weren't exactly prepared for an early birth, but I was happy he was finally here. Now if we can just Bella better.

I laid Em J down right next to Bella face and stood there holding one side of his body so he wouldn't roll away from her. I believe my son knew exactly what I was trying to accomplish by doing this, because every time I did this with him, he would move his hands around touching her face.

Em J was a newborn baby so he didn't have perfect control of his movements yet, it looked more like he was slapping her sometimes, but he didn't hurt her. I was setting at the bed rubbing the side of her face and holding him to her side, when he began to whimper some. I picked him up and brought him to my chest, soothing him.

"Man do you need to feed him now? Or change a diaper or something?" Jake asked, squinting up his nose with the second half of his question.

"No Leah had just changed him when I got him, and he shouldn't be hungry he just ate a couple of hours ago." I said looking over his body, noticing he looked a little different to me now. Carlisle had said he was a hybrid, which earned him the nickname 'Half-pint' from the pack.

He had done some research and found out that he would grow faster than normal, but he could eat both human food and drink blood. Em J was more beautiful than any vampire I had seen. He was the perfect mixture between Bella and me. He had my blonde curls and blue eyes, he even had my dimples that Bella loved so much, but he didn't sparkle like a girl, thank god! I was so happy for that, it meant he could go out on sunny days and not have to be hidden away from humans. Once we had figured that out, I my mind went in a hundred different directions of sports my son would be able to do when he was older.

"Hey dude, where'd your mind get off to?" Jake asked, smacking my forearm, bringing back to him and Em J. I looked down at Bella again; she looked so peaceful, even though her body had been literally torn apart. She was still so beautiful to me.

"DUDE" Jake said, smacking me harder this time. He had been a true bother to me today, keeping my mind from going crazy.

"I'm sorry man, what is it?" I asked, looking over as he got up stretching his legs.

"You gonna be okay for a couple of hours while I run home and get Billy and Hannah?"Jake questioned, raising an eyebrow at me. He had seen me at my worse when Bella didn't wake up right after receiving his blood. I had gone on a rampage destroying everything in my path. So far I owed Esme a new door to this room, and I would have to fix three different holes in the wall. The banister would have to be replaced and the marble kitchen countertop.

It had taken Jake, Seth, Jazz and Josh all four to hold me down long enough to stop seeing red. I had cried enough blood tears to fill Em J's tiny body. Em J's crying was what stopped me when I had attacked Carlisle. I still don't understand why I had been so mad at him; all he had done was try to talk me about Bella.

"DUDE! HELLO, ARE YOU IN THERE?" Jake yelled, knocking on my head. Laughing at him I shook my head back and forth.

"Yeah, just thinking about today."

"Yeah that's why I am asking, are you going to be okay, because I can send someone else to get dad and Hannah, if you need me."

"I'll be okay man, Em J will keep me in line, want cha little cubby?" I cooed, kissing his cheeks. He was so cute, I couldn't wait for Bella to wake up and see him.

Jake started laughing again. "Dude it is so weird to see you, the big scary vampire doing the daddy cooing thing."

"Hey man, that's not cool! Just wait until you have one, I'm going to be there making fun of you too!" I said laughing at him.

"No seriously dude, you're going to make a perfect daddy. Bella and Em J couldn't do any better, unless it was with me." I hissed, but laughed at him and his comment, stuck my arm to grab his arm stopping his decent to the door.

"Just so you know Jacob, if something were to happen to me, you are the only person I'd trust to take care of them, like I would." I told him squeezing his arm.

"I hear you loud and clear dude, don't worry about that."He said patting me on the shoulder and kissing Em J's forehead telling him... "I'm putting you in charge of your daddy while I'm gone Half-pint, keep him in line for mommy okay."

Jake left when Leah walked in, I guess they really didn't trust my emotions today, honestly neither did I. "Hey big daddy, how's my Half-pint?" She asked plopping down at Bella's feet.

"He's perfect! Aren't you cubby?" I cooed, earning laughs from Leah. _Why is everybody laughing at me? Is it really uncommon for a new father to coo with their child?_

"And how's daddy doing?"Leah asked smacking my foot that was propped up on the side of the bed. She had tried hard to be strong for us today, but I knew she was just as scared as I was. "I'm fine lee-lee, what about you? How are you feeling right now, any chest pains?" I worriedly asked, glancing at her.

'Don't worry about me; it's nothing I can't handle. Besides she will wake up soon, she's a wolf now, remember!"She said laughing. Leah got up and walked to the head of the bed rubbing her hands through Bella's hair, then leaned down whispering in her ear. I smiled huge hearing what she was cooing to my soon to be wife.

"Mine, it's time for you to wake your lazy ass up. You're a hot sexy wolf now! We got to go dancing and show off your new assets. You know Em J helped you grow that ass you were working out so hard for! Wake up so we can go show it off." Leah whispered, leaning over and kissing Bella. I had gotten so use to seeing them that it never caught me off guard anymore. There interaction was still beautiful to me.

"Bells, you should hurry and wake up, Em J is so beautiful and he needs his mommy now. And I have some really big news to share with you. I can't wait to tell you about Alec, but if you don't wake up I'm not telling you." Leah whispered, rubbing circles on Bella's cheeks. I looked down to see Em J had fallen asleep in my arms. I was so amazed with him.

"Lee-lee, does the amusement ever go away?" I asked, looking up to see her playing with Bella's ears. I busted out laughing. "Leah, what the hell are you doing to her?"

"I'm trying to pester her enough so she will get pissed at me and wake up." She said giggling like a school girl. "What amusement are you talking about Emmett?"

"Oh yeah, with the baby, I honestly think I could spend the rest of my existence looking at him."

"Emmett, I'm not a momma, so I don't know, but I think that love will only get stronger as the bond you two form gets stronger."Leah said.

"Lee-lee, I didn't think I could love anybody as much as I love Isabella, but I think I was wrong."I told her, frowning.

"No Emmy you weren't wrong. D o you love Bella any less now that the baby is born?" She asked.

"No silly, I could never love her any less, only more!"

"Exactly my point! Emmy the love you have for Bella is different than the love you have for Em J. The love you have for your child is a sacred bond that can never be broken. In your eyes he will always be the best parts of you and Bella and that will make him perfect to you. The love you have for Bella is a totally different bond. You feel as if she is your life, but Em J is literally your life, he's made up of you."

I sat smiling at her. Leah was almost as perfect at explaining things to me as Bella was. "You know I love you, Pocahontas, and your perfect too."

"Yeah Yeah I'm all that and a vase of roses, I know."She said giggling again. She was playing but I wasn't, she was a very special girl and for the life of me, I couldn't understand how Sam could have left her, imprint or not. Jake seems to have no problem with ignoring his imprint when it comes to Bella.

"Hey lee-lee, I love you..."I said smiling, raising my eyebrows at her.

"I know, I know, he needs a diaper change huh? Hand him here, I feed him while I'm down there with him. I'll be back up here soon, ok, if you need me, I'll be down stairs. Don't lose it again Emmett, Jakes not here to help back you down, okay?"

"I'm not, don't worry, I'm calm now."I said trying to ease her nerves.

Leah left cooing and kissing Em J. I was surprised that he only took short naps, before waking up. He always looked around when he woke up, like he was trying to find someone. I think he's looking for Isabella.

"Beautiful, I love you."I told her kissing her dry lips. I got up and rushed downstairs, grabbing a cup of ice too rub on her lips to wet them.

"Where's the fire I heard Charlie whisper as I jumped up the steps landing on the top step in front of him. "Damnit son! Don't do that, you're going to give me another heart attack!"

"Oh, sorry sir! I was just getting ice for Isabella's lips there dry, are you going in to set with her now?" I asked, I didn't want to leave her but I didn't want to intrude on his time with her either.

"Yeah I was, I'm gonna kick her in the ass and wake her up." He said chuckling.

I boomed my laugh. "Sir, you do that."

"Look son, Holly said she may have said something that upset you earlier, is that so?"

"Yeah, she insinuated that Em J was evil. But I'm not mad, I understand why she would think that, but she knew nothing of what she was talking about. And between you and me, I think she should be happy that I am the one that heard her and not Isabella. If she had been awake and heard that, there might have been a fight."

"I believe your right, so let' not mention it. These girls need our help to bring them closer and you can't really blame Holly for being weird about all of this. Bella has had a long time to except the weird, but Holly hasn't, given time she'll come around too."

"Ok sir, I'll help as long as she doesn't try to harm Bella or Em J, then all bets are off."I sternly stated. I was willing to help all he wanted until it came to harm coming them, and then I'd kill someone.

"That sounds reasonable son, thanks."Charlie placed his hand on my shoulder and gave me a weak smile. I knew he was worried about Holly's reactions to this world just as much as he was Isabella being involved in it.

"Sir, would you like to go in by yourself?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't want me to leave. I was already missing her from the short amount of time I was standing out in the hall.

We turned to head in the room when I heard Em J began to cry harder than he had earlier. I looked down into the living room to see what was going on. Leah was rocking trying to sooth him, but he wasn't calming down. I jumped down and went to get him. Right about the time I picked him up I heard her...

BELLA'S POV

I could feel my insides burning, like fire was running through my veins. My stomach was having these unbelievable pains shooting through it. I raised my hands to my tummy to rub the baby. Feeling my flat stomach, I pushed harder sending pains through my back and core. _Where was my baby? What had happened? Why was I laying here alone?_

OMG! I fell down the stairs! _Had I lost the baby? Where is Emmett at? I need Leah, where is she?_

"Em J" I whispered, wiping the tears from my eyes. I had lost my baby, my son. Emmett probable hates me now I should have stayed in the bed.

"Oh god Em J, what did I do?"I started crying uncontrollable. I was in severe pain and my son was gone and it was my fault. I closed my eyes, willing myself back to sleep. I wanted to die. I tried to lift my legs to get some of the pressure off of my legs, but they were too heavy, so I just gave up.

"Beautiful" I heard Emmett whisper next to my ear. I slowly opened my eyes expecting to see hatred, but finding something totally different. Emmett was standing there with the prettiest loving smile I think I had ever seen. _What was he so happy about?_

"Beautiful, I have someone here that has been waiting hours to meet you." He cooed, grazing his lips lightly over mind. Emmett stepped to the side and there stood my father holding a baby.

"My baby, Em J, my sweet son." I whispered, reaching my hands out for him. I wanted to touch him; I needed to feel that he was real and here alive. Emmett reached for Em J and brought him to my side, placing him in my arms.

The first thing I noticed about my son was his blue eyes they stood out like ocean pools. I took the tip of finger running it around his eyes and down to the tip of his nose. "He has your eyes and my nose."

Emmett laughed. "Yeah I noticed that too." I saw out of the corner of my eye that Emmett had picked up one of his hands and Em J had wrapped his little fingers around his pinky. "Look how tiny his fingers are Emmy."

"There tiny aren't they, look at his toes."He said, lifting up his foot for me to see. He not only had small toes, but his foot itself looks like it could fit inside of a baby doll shoe.

"He's perfect."Emmett cooed.

"Yeah he is, look at those curly blonde locks," I whispered, watching Em J's eyes going back and forth between his daddy and me. "Emmy, where's lee-lee?"

"She's downstairs."Dad said walking up to me.

"You scared the hell out of me Bells, how about let's not do that anymore."He said grinning. Charlie took his hand and ran along the side of my face shocking me. I knew he loved me, just like he knew I loved him too, but we didn't show that kind of affection. Hugs and pecks were acceptable between us, but that simple gesture was worth a lifetime of hugs from my father.

"Would you like me to go get her for you Bells?" I nodded my head not trusting my voice right now. He smiled and kissed my cheek and left to go get Leah. I needed to see she was okay just much as I had Em J and Emmett. _Had she hurt from my pain? What had happened to me?_

"Emmett, what happened to me? Why did Em J come early? Is he alright?"

"Um, Carlisle said that the placenta had detached and Em J couldn't breathe. But I had rather not talk about the rest of it, Beautiful." He said with a painful look in his eyes. _Had things gotten really bad for me?_

"Emmett, it's okay you can tell me about it. I know Em J tried to tear himself out, I felt my stomach being ripped when I fell down the steps." He made a grimaced face and winced before turning his face away from me.

"Beautiful, really I don't want to talk about this. This has single handily been the hardest day of my life."

"Okay babe" I said, rubbing his hand that was holding the babies foot.

"Hey wolfie!" Leah sang, coming in the room and rushing to my side.

"Wolfie?" I said giving her a confused look. _What the hell was she talking about?_

"Yeah, you're officially a wolf girl now!" She said giggling. I watched her and Emmett expected one of them would continue but neither did.

"Okay I give, why I am a wolf girl?"

"Because baby bells, you have my blood running through your veins now. I must say, I sure am enjoying being _inside_ of you." Jacob said, laughing as he rushed to my side. _What the hell is he talking about? Why would I have his blood in me?_

"Would someone please tell me what is going on?"I spat, hearing Carlisle come into the room.

"You weren't going to make Bella and it was a last chance at the last minute thing. But you seem to be doing better now, how do you feel?"

"Other than the pain in my stomach and back, I feel fine."

"Well the pain will get better, you are healing faster than a normal human because of the wolf gene, but not fast enough that I didn't have to sew you up. You have stitches inside and out of your stomach and I imagine the back is from the fall. What were you doing walking down those steps by yourself for anyway?"

"I woke up hurting real bad and there was blood. I called out but no one was here, and I was hurting so bad, I knew I had to get up and find help for the baby." I told him. I jumped hearing a growl coming from Emmett as he pulled Jacob in the spot he had been in and leaving the room.

"Where is he going? Did I do something wrong?" I asked feeling the tears springing to my eyes.

"Baby, don't worry about Emmett, he's had a pretty rough day himself. I'll go talk to him, but he's not upset with you at all. He's mad because he wasn't there for you."Jake said, kissing me on the forehead and leaving me with Carlisle and Leah.

"Leah"

"Yeah baby, I'm here for you. Em J is beautiful, he is the perfect mixture between you and Emmy don't you think?" She asked, trying to change the subject. I could always count her to make me feel better.

"He's not upset with you at all Bells, he's upset because he felt like there something wrong and he let Ali and Jazz talk him into going to hunt. He didn't want to leave you but he gave in. He went off the deep in today. I hope they get the house fixed before you get up out of this bed, otherwise you will be pretty mad at him."

"What did he do to Esme's house?" I asked. I wasn't shocked but I was upset with him. Emmett had went off on a destroying everything in my path before, and I didn't like it very much then.

"Just a few holes and things like that, but the guys are going to help him get it all fixed back up for Esme. Don't be upset with him Bells; he had to release his pain somehow. He was scared you weren't going to make it."

"I'm not upset, I guess." I whispered.

"Leah, I'm not going to like turn into a wolf or something now am I?"

"Hell no, baby." Jacob said walking back in the room with his arm draped around Emmett.

"I'm sorry I walked out honey. I'm not mad at you. How's my cubby doing?"He cooed, kissing us both on the tip of our nose, then placing a sweet kiss on my lips.

"I love you Emmy."

"Beautiful, I love you too, with all that I am."


	42. Chapter 42

A Beautiful University Dream

BELLA'S POV CH41

Time had flown by making the last three days feel like hours. Em J was so beautiful and Emmett was forever playing and cooing with his son. I was actually a little jealous of the bond that Emmett had already built with Em J. I mean sure I had my own special bond with my son, but to see the way that those two looked at each other, there just weren't words strong enough to describe their loving connection.

Emmett very seldom allowed anyone else to hold Em J, he eat and slept in his father's arms. He had even given up hunting just so that he didn't have to give him up. I had to fuss at him a few times so that he'd allow me time with my son, pushing him out the door to go hunt. And Em J was just as bad; he would only allow someone other than me a few minutes with him before he'd began to cry for his daddy. Emmett had learned to make bottles and change diapers; he'd even gotten the hang of giving him a bath.

I had woke up to seeing Emmett setting in the floor legs crossed Indian style with Em J laying in the whole of his legs watching the T.V as Emmett played Halo on the Xbox.

"Good morning Beautiful" I heard Emmett whisper kissing Em J on the top of his head then glancing over his shoulder and blowing me a kiss. "Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"Mu-hum" I smiled and rolled over on my side to watch the two of them. I didn't want to ever leave our room. I wanted to stay in here with both my guy's and keep them safe forever. I was terrified about the dreams I had of Em J's future, I knew they were real and we would have to face that one day and I wasn't looking forward to that at all. I wanted to protect both Em J and his father from the disaster coming for them.

"How are you feeling Beautiful?"He asked while turning him and Em J in my direction.

"Emmy I feel fine, just a little sore now, but all the pain is gone."

He got up and walked over to me setting on the edge of the bed and placing Em J next to my chest. He took my hand and smiled down at me.

"So are you to sore to do a little walking today?" Emmett asked with a mischievous smile plastered on his beautiful face.

"No I'm not too sore, buy where will I be walking too?" I asked.

"It's a surprise." He cooed.

"Emmy you know I hate surprises." I said pouting.

"Yes I do know that and guess what? I don't care, you will love this surprise!"

"But Emmy" I whined as my eyes fell to my now wiggling son. I began to laugh when I noticed what Emmett had dressed him in. Em J was wearing a black sleeper with multi colored letters that said. "I'm not short, I'm fun sized!"

"You did that didn't you?"I laughed.

"Nope that one wasn't me, it was Jacob." He said smiling from ear to ear. Jacob and Emmett had bonded over Em J and I. Those two were quickly becoming inseparable and very nerve wracking. They were constantly making all these future plans for Em J and sports that they were going to teach him. So far they had my son's future mapped out to be the star quarterback of the Saints and married to a cheerleader with boobs the size of footballs! But that was a future that Em J would never have.

Em J had a destiny to fulfill even if it was one that broke my heart. I knew Emmett had to have seen just as much in the visions as I had in the dreams, but he had refused to talk about it when I tried. I believe he was in denial or he had seen more than me and didn't want to tell me everything that was happening, either way it was bad.

"Beautiful, Em J and are going to go out with Jacob for a while today and the girls are going to come hang out with you. I think they're going to give you a makeover or something. Is there anything I can get for you before we leave?"

"Yeah you can give me a place to hide!" I said groaning.

"Isabella, do not give the girls a hard time today. They want to do something special for you so just let them pamper you, okay. I promise it will be worth it when you see my surprise for you tonight."

"Emmy you know I'm not sleeping with you again until I go on birth control, so don't be planning no romantic rendezvous just yet."

He chuckled kissing me and picked up Em J. "Beautiful, you couldn't deny yourself this fine body if you tried; besides that's not the surprise. And just for the record, Carlisle said that birth control would not work. You see my venom is so hot and sexy, it'll eat right through any protection." He said smirking and as he walked out the door.

"Mm-hum...say bye bye to sex then Mr. I'm So Fine!" I yelled hearing him jump down the steps.

"Now now, Beautiful you know you don't mean that." He laughed walking out the front door.

After Emmett and Em J had left me, I got up and went to take a shower. I was enjoying the warmth of the hot water against my stomach and back. Although I had healed remarkable fast I was still sore and the heat made it feel better.

Carlisle had been watching me closely for signs that I might have side effects from the Jacobs wolf blood being inside of me now but so far we had not had to worry about that. When Billy had mention to the elders what Jacob had done for me they had expressed that they were now worried about the Alpha gene. It had now been transferred into me as well, but I didn't feel any different then I had before hand so I wasn't worried and Jacob seemed to be ecstatic at the idea of us sharing something so special and unique.

"OOOH BELLLAH!" I heard Ali singing outside my bathroom door.

"Oh great here we go, let's play Bella Barbie today and see how mad we can make Bella." I whispered to myself shoving my head under the water to remove the shampoo from my head.

I got out of the shower smelling breakfast being cooked for me down stairs. Leah and Holly had fixed me blueberry pancakes. Afterwards the girls had all taken turns trying to pacify me with crazy games as the day went by, but no one would even consider discussing Emmett's surprise for me tonight and I was quickly become frustrated when I heard my cell phone beeping in the kitchen

I got up and found that I had a missed text message plus one that had just arrived. Scrolling through the two messages I nearly cried and laughed at the same time.

Missed text... _Mommy I just want 2 tell U that I 3 U! Em J_

New text... _C U 6 ON THE CLIFF 3 Emmy_

I strolled back into the living room not looking up at the girls but looking at my watch and seeing it was now 3:30 pm. I was too busy wondering what that message meant to notice that they were all standing there looking at me smiling. "_Cliff? What in the hell was he talking about?" _I whispered.

When I finally looked up and saw the girls it was too late. I was being pulled up the stairs with girls surrounding me like a pack of wolves.

"Sit" Alice said pointing to the vanity chair at her mirror." Alice began curling my hair as Rose worked on my make-up. Leah painted my finger nails and then Holly worked on my toe nails. They all laughed and cut up around me not really caring that I was slowly becoming more and more pissed. Alice had me turned me away from the mirror and I couldn't see my hair, I had no idea what she was doing to it and I was picky with my hair. I liked the way I pulled it up with ringlets around my face and it didn't feel like she was doing that at all.

"Girls what's going on tonight? What cliff am I meeting Emmy at and why?" I pleaded as they all laughed and ignore me, changing the subject to talk about some fashion show Ali and Jazz were going to be leaving to go see in a few days.

"When will you be back?" I asked feeling like I was going to cry. I didn't want Ali to go anywhere there was still so many unanswered questions I had and what about Edward and the Romanians?

"We will see you in about three months Bella, don't worry so much. I know your worried about Edward hurting us but do you honestly think he could get through my 'God of War' Jazz will kill him if he even tries."

"I know, your right Alice, maybe I just don't want you to leave." I said placing my hand on her arm and squeezing. I knew I didn't want her to leave at all.

"Hey, what about me? I'm leaving to you know!" Rose giggled acting jealous.

"What? Why are you leaving too?" Rose frowned and sat down next to me on then vanity chair.

"Bella I don't want to go, really I don't, but Josh wants to go back and see his family in NC for a while. Then we will be back, I promise." Rose cooed rubbing circles on my hand. She was so beautiful her and Josh made the perfect couple, they both looked like gods.

"What about you two, are you leaving me too?" I asked looking at Holly. Holly gave me a soft smile but then frowned.

"Actually Seth and I plan to transfer to WSU but we won't be able to do that until the new semester, so we will be headed back this weekend."

"Leah ?"I asked waiting for my dome to begin. She was falling quickly in love with Alec and he would have to be going back home with Aro soon. They had all already left leaving him here to help protect me. Aro had not even made it back over the past three days to see me and Em J and my feelings had been greatly hurt by that.

"Bella you know I will never leave you so don't even give me that questioning look."Leah said laughing and getting up stepping out of the room.

"You know I love you girls with all my heart but if someone doesn't spill on what this surprise is then I am going to start screaming."

"Bella..." Leah said stepping back into the room with a white garment bag hanging from her finger. At first I thought it was some fancy evening gown Ali had ordered me or something but then Leah handed me a card that had my name written on the front of it.

I slowly opened the card to find that there was a letter in it from Emmett. The front of the card was beautiful and it looked as if it had been homemade somehow. It was white with a beautiful home setting off the right side of a cliff and you could see an amazing waterfall off in the backdrop of the cliff. The front of the card simply read...

"_**To My Beautiful One And Only Love"**_

I opened the card and on the inside written in perfect script it read...

"_**Groom to Bride"**_

_**I know we two are destined, so meant to be**_

_**Certainly as a married couple, you with me**_

_**I feel our hearts jointly simultaneously beat**_

_**Timeless as one, it's incredibly sweet**_

_**My heart within burns one almighty flame**_

_**There in the heat, it writes your name**_

_**Like a wild bird soaring freely in flight**_

_**My heart ever flies, this all feels so right**_

_**I can't wait for the day when I hold your hand**_

_**Together aside you in marriage we'll stand.**_

I looked up at the girls with tears now streaming down my face. I turned my head toward the mirror noticing my hair was up curled beautifully for my wedding. I sighed lifting up the letter that was folded in the card to read what Emmett had written to me.

_**To My Dearest Isabella,**_

_**I cannot wait to marry you today. I have unknowingly waited my entire life for this moment and now that it is almost here I simply don't want to wait another second. Today will be perfect. No matter what happens it will, trust me, because by the end of the day our hearts will be connected as one.**_

_**I see you now, how beautiful you will be in this gown that I picked out for you. You will literally be taking my breath away with how stunning you will be and I will be asking God how I got so lucky to have you all for me.**_

_**You're a vision, my vision, a beacon of light, my beacon of light. You are the sole reason cave men drew on walls. And everyone who meets you knows that. It's like this look comes across their face as if they had just met the most gorgeous woman in the world because well, they did. You are the most gorgeous woman in the entire universe. Your beauty is like of Aphrodite and the Greek goddess who all the ancients worshipped and adore. Only now I get to adore you and what a great job that is. It's an art in its own. I love every little thing about you. I love the way you laugh and the little lines around your mouth when you smile. I love that you kiss me goodnight every night and never forget to say I love you when I leave. You are my personal angel and although I will never be able to compare to you in any way I will continue to try so I can be the best possible man I can be for you. Sweetheart, my lovely girl, I love you more than you could ever imagine.**_

_**I never thought or knew I could love someone as much as I love you. I thought that feelings like these were just some myth created in chick flicks making women fall over themselves in some pursuit of irrational ideals. But these feelings are real and I find myself knowing that I am so lucky to have found them, with you. For the first time ever in my life I have a purpose. You have given meaning to my existence. That may sound strange but it's true. You have made things worthwhile. I have someone who cares about me and wants the best things for me. Someone who will encourage and push me to be the best person I possibly can be. Someone who will kiss me and not pull away. Someone to talk to and who will listen when I need an open ear.**_

_**You are going to be the most beautiful bride the world has ever known. I may start crying when you walk down the aisle but these are good tears, don't worry, not questionable ones. Tears of joy they would say. I can't wait to see you tonight and hold your hands in mine. I can't wait to make you my wife and give you my whole heart. I promise to take care of you and give you everything you want the best I can. I love you, future Mrs. Emmett McCarty. I'll see you on the cliff. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Your Emmy 3**_

I opened up the other letter in the card to find another note attached to some sort of deed.

"_**Isabella,**_

_**Attached to this you will find the deed to your wedding present from me. I bought this property and the pack have all helped me to build this house on it for us to raise our son and hopefully grandchildren one day. I love you Beautiful and here are two pictures that Jacob insisted I put in here for you to look at."**_

I sat back down at the vanity wiping my eyes and ruining the make-up that Rose had done. I looked at the pictures and smiled seeing our home, the same home that was on the front of this card. Emmett and Leah were holding Em J together and the rest of my family was standing on the steps behind them. In the other picture it was of the landscape, the cliff and the waterfall off in the backdrop. Our cliff, where we were going to be married.

"It's my wedding day." I whispered wiping my more tears.

"Yes it is now let's get your make-up redone and get you in that knock out dress he choice for you."Leah whispered wiping her own tears away and kissing the top of my forehead.

I was in happy but in shock as I stood in front of Alice's door sized mirror looking at myself in my wedding gown. The girls were all standing around cooing, but I was speechless. I was going to marry Emmett today. I would go to bed tonight being Mrs. Emmett McCarty, we would be a real family with our son now. But what about the future? How do I fix that? I wondered as Leah handed me my wedding bouquet and stepped beside me in the mirror with me noticing for the first time what she was wearing.

Leah wore a long beautiful red silk dress that hung off the shoulders and was holding a bouquet that matched mind but hers was smaller. "Leah, you are going to be my maid of honor?" I asked feeling stupid that I had not realized that sooner.

"Yep, I'll always stand up for you. I'll always be there for you and I will always love you." She simply stated then hip bumped me saying... "I just call you Mine!"

"Girls are you ready to go...."


	43. Chapter 43

A Beautiful University Dream

EMMETT'S POV CH42

"Dude, where you at?" I heard Jake say rushing into the house and jumping over the back of the couch. I shook my head back and forth thinking to myself, he better stop that shit before Bella says him and kicks his ass. I had asked Jacob to be my best man. We had bonded over Bella and Em J and I had become to think of him as my brother, more of a brother to me than Jasper or Edward had ever been. I mean sure I loved Jazz, how could I not, we had been brothers for a long time, but we had never made that brother connection like Jake and had.

Jazz was always so guarded in his feelings unlike Jake. Jacob was a free spirit just like me. We loved life and had so much in common. We found something funny out of every situation and we didn't sweat the small shit like those around us did.

"Yeah man, I'm in Em J's room."I whispered knowing he'd hear me.

"Dude, you're not dressed yet?!" He yelled coming in seeing me rocking Em J in the rocker he'd built Bella for a wedding surprise. I laughed seeing him so nervous; you'd think this was his wedding day rather than mine.

"Man, I had to get spider monkey here to sleep so I can put him down and get dressed. Besides I'm not running behind on time, all I have to do is get dressed, everything else is done." I told him as I stood up walking over to the crib to lay Em J down since he'd finally dozed off to sleep.

"What about him, you want me to dress him for you while you put on that monkey suit?" Jake asked reaching his arms out for Em J right as I went to lay him down.

"Nah man, he's dresses already."I whispered reaching down and kissing the tip of his nose. I had found the perfect sleeper to put on him for the wedding. And he was wearing it no matter the girls thought.

"What the hell you mean he's ready? Em J can't wear that to the wedding, Alice will blow a head gasket on your dumb ass." I laughed when the image of her standing stock still and her head actually exploding in front of everyone flashed through my mind.

"Yeah, she will, it's going to be so damn funny too."I grinned pulling him out of the room and toward my room so I could put on my suit.

"You are seriously going to let him wear that, you're not going to put him in one of those little sleepers that look like a tux or something that she bought?"Jake asked smiling.

"Nope, he's my son, and because he was blessed with my totally awesome genes I might add, he can pull off wearing anything and still have all the girls fawning all over him."

"Yeah, but I think even Bella is going to be pissed at you when she's her son wore a sleeper to her wedding that says 'Dude, your girlfriend is totally checking me out!'

"Hey, what can I say, he's just like his daddy and loves to be the center of attention. If you think Bella's going to flip over that sleeper you see what my boxers say."I said pretending I was going to unzip and drop my pants to show him.

"Nah dude, that's perfectly alright. I want to be able to see the wedding, not be blinded from your sparkly ass."Jake laughed handing me my tux and tie as I glanced out the window seeing that the sun was beginning to dim. It'd be time to make her my wife soon.

"You got everything ready as far as the vows and all?" He questioned standing in front of the full length antique mirror Alice and Esme had gotten for Bella.

"Yeah, there all ready and stored away in my brain for safe keeping."I replied remembering the words I had recited to Em J this morning. I had went over everything this morning with him cooing like he was more excited about today than I was. I loved talking to him about every day things that went on in my life. I knew he understood whatever I was talking about.

Bella and I were truly blessed when it came to Em J, not only was he gifted in more ways than comprehendible, but he had been born possessing all the love that Bella and I had for each other.

Em J was growing so fast and maturing at and even faster rate. He was only biding his time allowing his body to catch up with his brain. There were only two things that I was afraid of in this life, losing Bella and the future that Em J was going to have to face. This thought scared the shit out of me.

He knew this too, he and I had talked about this in visions he was still sending me when he was sleeping. I had kept this from Bella and everyone else due to his urging me not to tell just yet. I was the only one that was completely aware of just how gifted he was and what his destiny, held for him in our future together.

I knew that Bella was worried about the vision's she had seen while she carried him, but honestly the things she had seen were going to be a walk in the park compared to the difficulties we would be facing way to soon.

I just prayed that somehow he was right and there really was going to be a turn of event in the end. Watching my son's head be ripped from his body while I was trapped on the other side of a cliff unable to reach him in time was haunting my everyday thoughts.

"Earth to Emmett, you getting nervous or something, your mid is a millions miles away?"Jake said patting me on the back.

"Nah man, just a few years away, but I'm not nervous. Hell what's there to be nervous about, I'm the luckiest man in the world. I Emmett Dale McCarty am going to marry the woman of my dreams today, not to mention I have the best son anyone could ask for." I said smiling turning to look back out the window seeing the sun began to set.

"Yep, you got that right Bella and Em J definitely make you the luckiest man walking this earth today. But if you are late meeting her at the end of that aisle I'm pretty sure Rose and Alice will see to it that you aren't walking very long. The suns setting and it's almost time, so get in there and get that monkey suite on so we can get out there."He said shoving me toward the door.

I turned back to my new brother feeling the lump in my throat for the first time today, the lump that formed when Em J would send me a vision. I all of a sudden felt the air being removed from body as I grabbed Jake's arm to hold me up. The more powerful the vision the more intense the feeling was. I had found myself being brought to my knees several times from these visions.

_**Vision...**_

"_**Carlisle is she okay? What's wrong with my wife?"I questioned pacing back and forth next to our bed.**_

"_**Emmett she's going to be fine, her body is completing the transformation."Carlisle whispered placing the cool rag back on her head, then moving his stethoscope over her heart and lungs, listening closely.**_

"_**What goddamn transformation, no one bit her!"Jacob snapped letting go of her hand and jumping up grabbing Em J from me so that I could comfort Bella as she thrashed around on the bed, whimpering in pain.**_

"_**No Jacob, she's not been bitten and from the changes that are completed already I'd say she's not becoming vampire either."Carlisle whispered stepping back looking closely to me and Jake as Leah walked into the room. **_

"_**IF NOT A VAMPIRE, THEN WHAT?" Leah, Jake and I all three yell in unison.**_

_**End of Vision...**_

"Emmett, arm!"Jake yelled grabbing the hand that had been griping his arm. I felt the burn cinching down my throat as I gulped in the air then released my hold on Jake's arms. I brought my eyes up from the floor meeting his pained ones.

"Vision? You are still seeing having visions?"Jake stated rubbing his forearm to loosen the muscles that had tightened from the vise grip that I had on it.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it."I mumbled stepping toward the bathroom with my suit hooked on my finger. Jake grabbed my shoulder stilling my advancement to the bathroom and spinning me around.

"That's good, although that's not what I asked. Dude, you just had a vision. Tell me what is going on with you."He asked begging and pleading with his eyes. Jake had seen how these visions had affected me before and there was no way I was going to get out of telling him.

"I did, they haven't stopped, but you can't tell anyone yet, okay. It's not time for others to know about this."I pleaded grabbing him by the shoulders gently shaking him, stressing the importance of this.

"Why, Bella needs to know and why haven't they stopped, I thought you were just receiving them from Em J while he was inside of Bella?"He questioned.

"Em J still sends me some while he is sleeping, sometimes there funny visions of us all playing around in the future but other times..."I trailed off my sentence not wanting to ruin my wedding day with this.

"Other times what?"He asked.

"Jake, man, let's just talk about this later okay, not today."I begged, but he shook his head no to me.

"Other times what?" Jake questioned again.

"Other times there more intense, I can see things as he sees them in the future. He sends me warnings of things to come, sometimes he tells me how to counter act what will happen, how to prevent bad things or help a good situation, but then others he just wants me to know what is fixing to happen so I don't freak out, I guess."

"And this one, what was it about? You almost ripped my damn off my body."

"I don't know for sure, or when, but Bella will be going through some changes, and that is all I know about it so far."I told him trying to pull away and proceed to get dressed.

"Changes how? You're not changing Bella, right?" He asked worried. Sighing, I thought of all the times I had already reassured him that I had no intentions of changing her, unless it became necessary to keep her with us.

"No, I have no intentions of changing her. Bella is meant to stay human, for awhile longer at least."I said shaking my head back and forth.

"Good!"He yelled then shoved me toward the door again saying.

"Dude, get ready and we can finish this conversation later."

I had gotten dressed while Jake got Em J and brought him to my room waiting form to finish up. I came out of the bathroom ready to go out and wait for Bella when I heard a giggle.

"Em J... how's daddy's little man?" I cooed kissing his cheek as I took him from Jake and tossed him up in the air being rewarded with more laughter from him and Jake both.

"Ready" Jake asked pointing to the doorway.

"Never more than I am now."I said stepping through the door with my son hooked in my arm as we made our way toward the first step of our future together as a family.

As we made our way outside I noticed that the chairs had already began to fill with our family and friends. I smiled to myself thinking of how happy Bella will be when she looks out in the crowd and realizes that she brought all of us natural born enemies together as one big family. _Humans, wolves and vampires together united as one big family, who would have thought it possible?_

I walked down the aisle looking over everything that the girls had done to the area we would become husband and wife in. The chairs were all pristine white with red satin bows draped from the back of them. At the beginning and end of each row stood glass candle vases holding white pillar candles with red hearts carved into the sides of them around our initials. They were already lit up to light her path down the covered red and white rose pedaled aisle.

Everything looked amazing; beyond beautiful just like Bella was to me. I kissed my son and handed him to Jake as I stepped under the arch looking out overlooking the cliff. The sun was setting over the waterfall that was just off the edge of our property. I couldn't wait to take Bella down to see that waterfall, I knew it would be one of her favorite places and that was why I had built a small one room cabin, just big enough for us to spend the day in while she read by the blue waters that pooled at the falls, or snuck away to have private time when Em J got older.

"Emmett" I heard Aro call as I turned to see he and Caius were standing there before me smiling. I was a little upset with him at the moment and as soon as he reached my hand I knew he'd seen it. I didn't care; I wouldn't try to hide it. He had upset her by not coming to see her when she had Em J last week. Bella had cried thinking he was upset with her for something.

"I'm sorry my dear one, but I could not be here for her then. I was taken care of things that needed to be, in order to keep her safe. You know how much I love my dear Isabella."Aro said dropping my hand back down.

"Yes, well you could have informed someone of this so that she didn't think you were upset with her for some reason."I snapped back at him.

"I will talk with her about this before I return to Italy. Em J is beautiful and I can see you are a proud father. He looks so much like you didn't he receive anything of the Princess's at all?" He said grinning as he looked over at him in Jake's arms.

Aro reached his hand out fixing to pick up Em J's hand. I grabbed his hand shaking my head back and forth. "Not my son, he's a baby, leave him alone for now." I said dropping his hand and taking both of Em J's tiny hands into mine, securely covering them. Em J had warned me ahead of time not to let Aro know of his destiny yet.

"Emmett, is there something wrong?" Caius asked stepping around Aro looking at Em J.

"No, nothing is wrong; I'd just prefer to keep my son and his future private for now if you don't mind."I stated as Caius looked at me puzzled then Aro clapped his hands together saying...

"Certainly, we can understand that."Aro cooed playing with Em J's toes instead.

"Great, now that we have that understood, yes it seems he inherited Bella's temper."I said laughing seeing the limo pulling in from the distance as Jake smacked me on the shoulder and nodding toward the incoming car.

"IT'S TIME" I yelled over all the voices that were talking about themselves.

Charlie got up from his seat leaving Sue with Seth, Billy and Sharon, as he made his way toward the limo to get Bella. I looked over the crowd one more time seeing that all of the pack was here along with my cousins from Alaska setting with Josh, Jazz and Esme.

Carlisle stood up making his way to me and taking my hand. "You ready son?" He asked stepping around me getting centered under the arch. I had thought it be best to ask Carlisle to affiliate the wedding for us since there were going to be so many supernatural beings in one place at one time, just in case something happened.

"Ready as I will ever be."I whispered looking back down the aisle impatiently longing to set eyes on my bride. Charlie reached his hand into the car taking the hands of each one of the girls helping them out of the car. They were all circling around him purposely blocking my vision from seeing Bella as she stepped out last.

They made their way toward us with her centered amongst them all until they got to the beginning of the aisle.

Rose walked away to the piano and sat down and began to play softly as they all stepped away from Bella revealing her to me. If my heart had been beating it surely would have stopped as my eyes met hers.

"Beautiful" I whispered not being able to form a coherent sentence at the moment. My angel stood there dressed in the simply snow white Italian silk dress I had picked out for her. The princess cut dress clung to her breast with small angel feather straps crossing over her shoulders. The waist draped outward over her hips then flowed down like a waterfall leading into the three foot embroidered train lined with pearls.

Leah stepped around from behind Charlie leaning in and kissed Bella on the cheek whispering something to cause her to giggle as she looked at me, then handing her the bouquet of red roses with white pearl flowers I had made especially for her to carry.

I briefly glanced over at Alec who had slid forward on his seat and turned around watching Leah as she made her way down the aisle smiling at him. She was wearing a beautiful red satin dress that had the same fit and design to it as Bella's did but only having a one foot train that drug the ground.

My eyes caught movement to the right of me where Rose had been playing the piano. I glanced over as Holly stepped forward holding a microphone. I smiled seeing that she was going to sing for us. This was a surprise to me and I wondered briefly what she would sing as Charlie stepped forward with Bella draped on his arm.

Rose changed the melody from Love of My Life that I had chosen to one I couldn't identify at the moment. I listened closely trying to figure out the song from the tune, never removing my eyes from Bella's as Holly began to speak.

"This song goes out to the groom from his bride. Emmett, Bella would like for me to inform you that she has a few surprises of her own." Holly stated in a seductive tone as the pack all began howling out. I watched as that beautiful blush flushed Bella's cheeks when she smiled at me.

"From This Moment by Shania Twain" Holly whispered through the microphone as Bella blew me a kiss and winked.

_(I do swear that I'll always be there.  
I'd give anything and everything and I will always care.  
Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow,  
for better for worse, I will love you with  
every beat of my heart.)  
From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on_

From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on

I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on

You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on

BELLA'S POV

Charlie walked me slowly down the aisle with my arm draped through his as he held my hand. As we made our way though all the red and white rose petals thrown about, Holly sang the song that I had picked out last minute for Emmett. I had been happily surprised with this wedding and I wanted to make sure I had a few surprises of my own for my soon to be husband and I did, he would be thoroughly surprised later on.

As the song came to an end and we reached Emmett he gave me his perfect dimpled grin. My mind flashed back to the first night at the club when I'd seen that panty melting smirk of his after three years.

"_**Who gives this lovely woman away to this man?"**_ Carlisle asked glancing over at me and winking.

"_**Her mother and I do, Charlie Swan and Renee Dwyer**_."Charlie took my hand and placed it into Emmett's then leaned down and kissed my cheek whispering. _**"I love you honey, always have, always will." **_Then he turned and walked back to his seat.

"_**Friends and Family we are gathered here on this perfect day to join these two in Holy Matrimony. If there is anyone with reason why these two shall not be joined, may they speak now or forever hold their piece."**_ Carlisle stated then leaned into Emmett whispering. "Breathe your looking a little green."

"_**Emmett, Isabella, Jacob and Leah would like to read to you a little insert that they came across that made them think of the two of you and the love that you portray toward each other."**_ Carlisle said as Jake stepped forward holding Em J and began reading aloud from a red piece of paper that had perfect script written in white on it.

"_**I will not play tug o' war. I'd rather play hug o' war, where everyone hugs instead of tugs, where everyone giggles, and rolls on the rug, where everyone kisses, and everyone grins, where everyone cuddles, and everyone wins."**_

Jake stepped forward handing the same piece of paper to Leah then stepped back in his spot. Leah leaned in to me wiped tears from her eyes and whispered.

"_**I'll always stand up for you. I'll always be there for you and I'll love you forever."**_ She then smiled at Emmett hip bumped me and said. _**"I just call you mine."**_ Then flipped the piece of paper over and read what she had found for us.

"_**Divine love is a sacred flower, which in its early bud is happiness, and in its full bloom its heaven."**_

I felt the tears began to run down my cheek as Emmett whispered. _**"Beautiful, I love you."**_ Then bringing my hand to his mouth he flipped it over and kisses my palm as Carlisle cleared his throat and nodded for Emmett to speak.

"_**Beautiful, from the beginning of my life I have been looking for your face, but today I have seen it. Today I have seen the charm, your beauty, the unfathomable grace of the face that I was looking for. Today I have found you, and those who laughed and scorned me yesterday are sorry that they were not looking as I did. I am bewildered by the magnificence of your beauty, and wish to see you with a hundred eyes. My heart has burned with passion and has searched forever for this wondrous beauty that I now behold. I am ashamed to call this love human, and to afraid of God to call it divine. Your fragrant breath, like the morning breeze, has come to the stillness of the garden. You have breathed new life into me. I have become your sunshine, and also your shadow. My soul is screaming in ecstasy. Every fiber of my being is in love with you. Your effulgence has lit a fire in my heart, and you have made it radiant for me the earth and sky. My arrow of love had arrived at the target. I am in the house of mercy, and my heart is a place of prayer."**_

Emmett leaned in and kissed the tip of my nose, as I closed my eyes he then kissed each eyelid then sweetly grazed his lips over mine. He pulled away as some of the girls giggled in the crowd then began again with his vows.

"_**I, Emmett Dale McCarty, take you Isabella Marie Swan, to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love.**_

_**I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honor you. I will laugh with you and cry with you.**_

_**I will love you faithfully, through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy.**_

_**What may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold, so I give you my life to keep.**_

_**I promise to be there when you need me, to fill your days with sunshine, to comfort and encourage you, to be your best friend everlasting and to love you all my life with all my heart, for so long as we both shall live.**_

_**I pray of you Isabella that you take this 'Mo Anam Cara' ring as a seal upon the marriage vows I have spoken, and as you wear it, may it be a reminder of how much I love you, not only on this precious day, but every single day of your life.**_

Emmett brought my left hand up to his mouth kissing it as he slid the band over my knuckle, never removing his eyes from mine he whispered. _**"It's Gaelic meaning Soul Mate."**_

EMMETT'S POV

I watched as my beautiful Bella wiped her tears and cleared the lump from her throat. And at this very moment I wanted so much to take her in my arms and hold her tight, and never let her go. She was beautiful, angelic almost, as she stood there stunned without words to say for a brief second.

I was beginning to think maybe she was fixing to faint or something when Leah leaned forward whispering in her ear as she did before Bella walked down the aisle. I was wondering what was going on with her when she suddenly took a deep breath and smiled and began her own vows of love to me.

"_**Emmett, I love you, not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you. I love you, not only for what you have made of yourself, but for what you are making of me. I love you, for the part of me that you bring out. I love you, for putting your hand into my heaped-up heart, and passing over all the foolish, weak things that you can't help dimly seeing there, and for drawing out, into the light, all the beautiful belongings that no one else had looked quite far enough to find. I love you, because you are helping me to make of the lumber of my life. Not a tavern, but a temple, out of the works of my every day, not a reproach, but a song. I love you, because you have done it by being yourself. I love you, because you are just you and allow me to be just me. Perhaps that is what being a friend means, after all."**_

Bella wiped the free flowing tears from her eyes as I looked at her worried and whispered. _**"These are happy tears Emmy, don't worry."**_ Then she began with the rest of her vows.

"_**Emmett just like the song I picked for you 'From This Moment' I now give you my vows 'From This Day Forward' I promise you these things:**_

_**I will laugh with you in times of joy and comfort you in times of sorrow.**_

_**I will share in your dreams, and support you as you strive to achieve your goals.**_

_**I will show to you compassion and understanding, and speak to you with encouragement.**_

_**I will help you when you need it, and step aside when you don't.**_

_**I will remain faithful to you for better or worse, in times of happiness as well as sorrow.**_

_**You are my best friend and I will love and respect you always.**_

_**I used to be afraid of falling in love, of having my heart broken, so I was determined to not give it away again.**_

_**How could I trust a man to love me, to give to me all that I wanted to give to him, after being broken?**_

_**But then, Emmy, you walked right up to me on that dance floor and turned my world upside down. You showed me just how much we could share together. You have renewed my life and today I join that life with yours.**_

_**Emmett, I come to you today just as I am, and I take you just as you are, my cherished husband. Let's never change, but always love each other the way we do today.**_

_**Emmett, take this 'Mo Anam Cara' band as a seal upon the marriage vows I have spoken, and as you wear it, may it be a reminder of how much I love you, not only on this precious day, but every single day of your life.**_

Bella then leaned up on her tip toes and kissed me for a brief second then pulled back winking at me whispering. _**"I'm now yours and you are now mine."**_

"_**Now that these two beautiful creatures have shared their love with all of us today, I would like to share with them something that I came across recently that reminded me of them and they've bonded together.**_

_**Emmett and Isabella I give you this verse to take forward with you in your new life together.**_

_**Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter for the other.**_

_**Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other.**_

_**Now there will be no loneliness, for each of you will be companion to the other.**_

_**Now you are two persons, but there are three lives before you: his life, her life and your life together.**_

_**Emmett, Isabella, I now pronounces you husband and wife. Emmett you may now kiss your bride. Go now to your dwelling place to enter into your days together, and may all your days be good and long upon this Earth."**_

I suddenly became aware that Em J was beside me when I heard him giggle as Jake tickled the bottom of his foot. I leaned over at vampire speed kissed his forehead then jerked Bella into my arms swinging her around kissing my new bride. _**"I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE THIS WOMAN!"**_ I yelled for everyone to hear. I heard Paul start howling as Bella wrapped her legs around my waist forgetting the dress she was in or that she was in front of all of our family and friends.

I grazed my tongue over her bottom lip as she open her mouth allowing my tongue to dance with hers. I loved kissing this woman, the fire that only she had the power to ignite in me was truly amazing, I'd never felt anything like it.

"Mmm beautiful, if you don't stop kissing me like that then we will be skipping the reception and starting our honeymoon early."I said feeling the vibration of her moan against my lips.

"Speaking of honeymoons, _**hubby**_, where are we going?"She said giggling.

"Here, in our new home, I have so many things I want to show you on the property too. I don't feel comfortable being too far from Em J right now, so Esme and Sue are going to take turns watching him when we want to be alone, _**wifey.**_"I told her sliding her down my body slowly so she could feel the immense hard on she had given me with her little straddling maneuver.

"Well, well Mr. McCarty is that a banana in your pants, or are you just happy to see me." She sensually I asked sliding her tongue over her top lip then blew me a kiss.

"I'm always happy to see you, Beautiful, and so is Emmy Jr."I cooed kissing her again griping her hips and grinding my cock against her stomach.

"Hey, hey you two, did you forget where you are."Jake asked as Leah giggled while they walked up pulling us apart.

"Guy's she's my wife now, can't I have like 5 more minutes?"I begged giving Leah puppy dog eyes.

"Nope, you see that over there?" Jake said pointing to the huge white wedding tent that was lit up by candle light. "That my brother, is your reception, and your human and wolf guest_, namely me_, would like a piece of fuckin cake and Rose just informed me that if I touch either of the cakes before you two get to cut them, that she'd cut my balls off, so get it in there and cut the damn cake!"

My laughter boomed so loud we heard it echo off the rocks of the cliff. I reached down picked Bella back up carrying her bridal style and made our way to where all our guest were waiting to greet us as husband and wife.

A/N's Okay guys so next we have the fun and games of the reception and maybe a little...A-hem....sorry had to clear the lemon juice from my throat ;)

Sorry it took me like two weeks to get this out to you but you can expect this story to be wrapped up by Sunday night so I can get started working on the sequel soon.

BIG STUFF THERE!

I don't expect that story to be as easy to write as this one as there will be the kids growing up and being more involved. Also we have some evil people that will be taken care of hehe.

Anywho, just so you know. I have not decided for sure on the name of the sequel, so anyone who has an idea send it my way and if I chose it then I will gladly be sure to give you a big shout out when the sequel starts.

As always, send me some love and let me know what you thought of the wedding. ;) loves and hugs ;) robin


	44. Chapter 44

A Beautiful University Dream

BELLA'S POV CH43

"So I hear I need to cut some cake and feed some wolves!" Emmett boomed as he walked us into the wedding tent where our reception was being held. I smiled up at my husband hearing 'Always and Forever' playing softly in the background. I was shocked at how absolutely beautiful it was.

The tables were all done in white satin clothes with centerpieces made up of red and white roses with candles lit in the center. The chairs were all draped with a red satin slip with white bows tied around them. "Beautiful, do you like it?" Emmett whispered kissing me softly.

"I love it Emmy." I whispered as my eyes traveled to the center of the room. They had set up a huge wooden dance floor with a disco ball hanging above it. As my eyes traveled around the room with the flickering of the mirrored ball, I noticed that someone had braided thick bands of red and white tool together and pulled it all together in the center to hang the ball from.

The food tables were all to the right of the room set up with 7 pillar candles to light them. Rose petals were sporadically thrown around the tables and floor. I turned my head back to the front of the room as Emmett placed me on my feet. There was a beautiful fountain with what looked to be punch flowing from it next to the table that held our wedding cake. I looked over at Emmett as he stood there smiling watching me taking in everything as the song change to 'She's like the Wind'.

I was trying to store every vision, every face, and every song away in my head for safe keeping; I didn't want to forget anything.

I almost cried seeing our wedding cake. It was beautiful, white with red roses running down and around the side of it. I walked closer to the table to get a better look at the cake topper and almost peed myself from laughing seeing the grooms cake.

The girls had told me that the pack had gotten Emmett's grooms cake for him and I would laugh my ass off, but they had not told me any more than that. His cake was a white sheet cake trimmed in black and in the center of the cake was a groom/bride skeleton and it said 'Til Death Do We Part'.

I began to cry as I looked over at the cake topper on our wedding cake. Someone had carved a perfect statue of Emmett holding Em J and me setting on a log with the wolves all surrounding us in a protective stance.

"I hope those are happy tears."Jacob said coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around me then placing his chin on my shoulder looking over at the table as the music changed again to 'Addiction' a song he played for me several times while we had dated.

"Jacob, did you do that?"I asked wiping the tears that had begun to free flow from my eyes.

"Yep, I did, do you like it?"He asked turning his face toward my cheek and kissing me.

"It's beautiful."I whispered trying to stop crying so I wouldn't ruin my make-up.

"I don't know if I'd say that, not with you standing in the same room. As far as my eyes can see you are the only thing beautiful here tonight." He cooed.

"I love you Jacob."I whispered turning around in his arms and wrapping my arms around his neck. We began to dance to our song. He swayed with his hands gripped to my hips as I rocked my pelvis to the beat, raising my hands above my head and running them through my hair.

He leaned down kissing the side of my head and whispered. "I'm still addicted to you." then chuckled and said. "But then again, who's not addicted to you?"

I was happy he and Emmett had bonded. Jacob was more than a best friend to me. He was a very important part to my life. Jacob had kept me grounded and alive when I needed him, he was my sunshine on rainy days.

"I'd like to call to the dance floor the one and only Mrs. Emmett McCarty."I heard Leah's voice call over the microphone. Jake turned us to see a grinning Emmett standing in the middle of the dance floor holding one single rose in one hand with his other hand extending out toward me.

"Looks like your being paged Babe Bells."Jake whispered kissed my cheek again then walked me over to my husband as Leah began to sing, after saying. "Emmett, I give you this song on loaner, take care of my lifeline."

"Bells, I just call you mine." Leah whispered wiped a tear then winked at me as she began to sing and Emmett took my hand from Jakes.

Emmett leaned down softly kissing me as the music started, he began to sway twirling us around in a motion that reminded me of the couple that danced in a music box that my grandmother had gave to me as a little girl.

I closed my eyes basking in our love as I laid my head on his chest listening to Emmett hum the words to the song to me. I felt him bring his lips to my forehead and whisper. "Beautiful, you have made me the happiest man in the world tonight, I love you."

_I pinch myself sometimes to make sure I'm not in a dream  
That's how it seems  
I close my eyes and breathe in the sweetest moments I've ever known  
It feels like home  
And here I am I want to be your everything  
There you are  
Turning winter into spring_

And everyone that sees you  
Always want's to know you  
And everyone that knows you

_Always has a smile  
You're standing ovation after years of waiting  
For a chance to finally shine  
Everyone calls you amazing  
Yeah  
I just call you mine_

I fall apart  
Just a word from you just somehow  
seems to fix  
Whatever's wrong  
Oh, you reach into the weakest moments  
And remind me that I'm strong  
You've got to know  
I'd be a fool not to see you even worse  
To forget that you're more than I deserve

Cause everyone that sees you  
Always want's to know you  
And everyone that knows you  
Always has a smile  
You're standing ovation after years of waiting  
For a chance to finally shine  
Everyone calls you amazing  
Yeah  
I just call you mine

As our song came to an end I felt sad not wanting to be out of his arms just yet. But we were swiftly swept away from each other by Ali to prepare for pictures. She and Rose had us standing in front of the cake table while they snapped pictures from every angle possible.

"CAKE TIME!" Ali yelled over the music as I looked at Emmett giving him a questioning look. _Was he seriously going to eat cake?_

"It's time to cut our cake, Beautiful." He cooed leaning down to my ear and whispering "I plan on having my cake and eating it too."I felt the shiver shoot straight down my spine and explode right through my core as I took in the double meaning of his seductive words. I glanced around seeing that Jazz was handling the music as it changed to 'Feel Like Making Love'.

Rose snapped picture after picture with us and the cakes as we cut them both. I picked up a small piece to feed Emmett not wanting to feed him too much, I knew whatever he ate would be coming back up later. He grinned evilly, kissed the tip of my nose then picked up the piece to feed me.

I stepped back trying to get away seeing what he was fixing to do but hit a wall behind me. Jacob and Paul stood behind me blocking my way out of the tent. Emmett walked forward smirking. "I told you I was going to have my cake and eat it too."

The girls all started giggling as the boys howled. I was trapped between too solid boulders and could not move as they both held me still. Emmett stepped in front of me acting as if he were going to feed the cake to me. "Emmett, please don't ruin this dress."I pleaded.

"No worries."He whispered

As he put the cake to my lips I opened my mouth slightly but then he shook his head back and forth then grinned, smirking he motioned for me to open my mouth further. I opened it knowing he wasn't going to put that cake in my mouth anyway.

Emmett slowly smeared the cake over my lips and down the side of my neck and across my chest, stopping in the cleavage between my breast right at the top of my dress.

"Damn, seems I like playing with my food."He said turning to all the guys and grinning.

The boys all hollered out as Rose snapped her pictures and Joshua did his swiftly moving about recording us from all the best angles.

I heard the music change to 'When A Man Loves A Woman' I felt the blush from head to toe as Emmett leaned down starting at my breast with his cold tongue and sliding it painfully slow, upward licking every single fragment of cake and icing off of my chest, up my neck, across my cheek then taking my lips into his mouth as he lifted me up off my feet kissing me.

I was only briefly aware that we were standing in the midst of all our family and friends as they all hooted and hollered for Emmett.

Although he was driving me insane with desire I was extremely proud of him and the effort he had put into making this day not only beautiful but human also. I realized how amazed I was with him as the melody coming from the speakers changed to 'Amazed'.

Emmett kissed me while Rose took pictures of us attempting to drink champagne from the beautiful diamond cut glass flutes that had our initials itched in them.

He had even surprised me with a sensual kiss feeding me a strawberry from his lips to my mouth while the pack all howled out cat calls and Rose snapped her pictures for the album Esme was going to be making us. Rose had taken so many pictures of us during that kiss I noticed the song had changed to 'SeXy Love'.

"BELLA"I heard Ali scream for me through the crowd as Emmett had just begun to dance with me to 'When I look at you'.

"Yeah" I asked as Emmett spun us around.

"It's time for one of the surprises."She whispered in my ear as if Emmett couldn't hear every word she had just said.

"Sorry Emmy, I gotta go, I'll see you in a second."I said popping up and kissing him as I ran away with Ali to where all the girls were standing waiting for me.

Leah and Jake had helped me plan this surprise last minute. I was ready for him when Jake yelled "Hey Emmett, its garter time man, where's that wife of yours." as Leah pulled a chair in the center of the dance floor. Paul swooped me up then rushed over setting me down in the chair.

Emmett stopped dancing with Em J then turned giving me that seXy smirk of his and handed Em J to Jake. He stalked toward me like I was his prey. I feigned a worried look playing along I said. "Oh no, someone save me, save me, the big bad seXy vampire is going to bite me."

Emmett kneeled down in front of my lap as I heard the music change again to 'Say It' he began sliding the front of my dress up to my knee then lifting my leg up and removing my shoe. He turned his head to the guys that were hooting for him and smirked. Emmett then turned his head back slowly letting his eyes travel up my leg saying. "Mm-hum, I smell heaven."

He started at my toe and began placing wet open mouthed kisses along my leg as he traveled toward his surprise. I heard the girls giggling, knowing that Emmett was fixing to get a shock of his own.

He raised his eyes when he reached the beginning of my thigh, noticing that I was wearing a garter belt. "Damn" He moaned but continued his trail upward sliding his head under my dress as more cat calls yelped throughout the tent.

When he made it to the top of my thigh I felt him grip my thigh as he hitched his breath yanking his head back out from under my dress saying. "Fuck! Bella, is that real?!"

Laughing at his shocked expression I said. "Tonight it is just painted on, but tomorrow I'm having the tattoo done to replace it."

"Holy shit" He whispered going back under my dress and taking a second to give me a surprise of my own as he slid his tongue over the "Property of Emmett" tattoo that was painted on my bare mound, then sliding the red and black garter belt back off with his teeth.

"Hey man, share the surprise!" Paul said as Jacob laughed at everyone's curiosity.

"Let's just say, my woman is marked with my name in more ways than one."Emmett said kissing me then swinging me around in his signature bear hug.

"I love you."I squealed as he swung me around again as Ali and Rose snapped more pictures. When everyone moved back to the dance floor I snuck away to the closest table to rest. I sat there looking around the room watching as my family all talked, laughed, cut up and danced with each other. I was happy that Em J had all of them as part of his family to protect him.

As the music switched again to 'Save the Last Dance' I felt him walk up behind and lean down."So, Mrs. McCarty, are you happy?"Emmett whispered in my ear as he leaned down kissing the side of my neck. I had snuck away to try and hide for a minute, we had been taking pictures non-stop it seemed like for 2 hours and I was way past starting to get tired now.

"Ecstatic is more like it Mr. McCarty."I whispered back as he slid me out of my seat and over into his lap as he plopped down in the chair beside me.

"You know, Beautiful, I have found myself to be stuck in a real predicament at the moment. I just don't know what to do about it and I was wondering if I might be able to convince Mrs. McCarty to help me fix the problem?"He seductively cooed grazing his lips up the side of my neck then sliding the tip of his tongue over the lobe of my ear.

"Mm-hum, well, Mrs. McCarty seems to have found herself in the same dilemma as of late. You see this extremely handsome man caught her eye from across the room, and it seems she's having trouble pulling herself from the erotic fantasies of sneaking away and having her way with him right now."I softly moaned against his neck as I nuzzled my face in the crook kissing sweetly.

"Mmm, maybe you could give Mrs. McCarty a message for me then."He said smiling then leaned into my ear and whispered so quietly that I almost couldn't hear him as he spoke.

"I'll try but she seems to be stuck in the whirlwind of Mr. Walking-Sexy himself. It would seem that he just looks to good in that black tux he's sporting around tonight."I cooed.

"Hum, well, I think I can help her out of that whirlwind and into a whirlpool." He leaned back into my ear quietly whispering so no one would hear what he was saying.

"Tell everyone you need to go get out of this beautiful dress and meet me on the front steps of the house in 5 minutes."He whispered sliding me off his lap slowly gripping my hips as he drug my ass across his lap and groaned as I made contact with his cock.

"Emmy, we can't."I softly spat. _Was he crazy, the wolves would track us down and eat us for dinner that was if Ali and Rose didn't rip our heads of first?_

"I'll make sure they never miss us so go tell them."He softly murmured leaning down kissing me gently then moaning as he pulled away sucking my bottom lip in between his teeth.

"Emmett!"I hissed catching his arm as he went to walk away.

"Em J, what about Em J?" I questioned looking around the room for him. I felt my heart skip a beat as I caught site of Jacob and Hannah dancing with Em J asleep on his shoulder.

I was so happy that they were finally working things out between them. They had fought the imprint long enough and it was time for them to move forward. I just prayed that her x-boyfriend stayed on the Maika reservation and left her alone long enough for her and Jake to form a real bond. I loved her like a sister and couldn't have hand picked a better soul mate for him if I'd done it myself.

"I'll take care of everything babe; just go tell everyone you are going to change."He whispered again then strutted as he walked away leaving me in a state of lust filled ahh.

I got up proceeding to make my way around to the one I needed to tell but was suddenly grabbed by my arm and spun around to the dance floor. "Seth!" I giggled as he gripped my hips and started bumping and grinding to 'Disco Inferno'.

Seth definitely had moves and this was our grinding song together. "Sorry Bella Bear, couldn't help myself." He laughed then nodded toward Paul. _What the hell were they up to? _

Half way through the song I began to realize just how much I had missed him lately. He had been around but it felt like we had not hung out together in forever. As the song came to an end I popped up on my tip toes and kissed his cheek. "I love you Sethie, now I have to go change, this dress is killing me."

"Mm-Hum, and I guess you will be needing Emmett's mouth and hands to come out of that dress, right?" He said grinning, cocking his right eye to me in question.

"SHIT!" I snapped causing him to laugh as he snapped back. "BUSTED"

"You're a dog Seth!"I giggled as he spun me into a circle letting my hands go in mid swing and landing me in Paul's arms.

"Yeah, but I'm your dog!"He howled then laughed grabbing Holly and pulling her out on the dance floor with him as 'Smack That' started busting through the speakers and Paul ran his hands around my waist yanked me against him smiling. "Hey Hot Momma"

I laughed giving him a knowing look. "So, you guys plan on torturing my husband all night?"

"Hell Yeah!" Paul howled grinding his hips into mine then gripping my hips as I dropped toward the floor then slid my body up the front of his.

"You're a married woman now so this may be the last time I get to grind my cock all over you. I have to take advantage of it."He grinned giving me his best seXy smirk.

"You're awful Paulie!"I laughed raising my hands above my head and swaying to the beat as he slid his hands down my arms wrapping them around to my back and pulling me against him, seductively whispering, "No, actually babe, I'm good, you just never got the chance to find out just how good, but we could sneak away for a few minutes without being noticed."Paul gave me that all knowing look when he repeated Emmett's line about sneaking away and no one noticing.

"Paulie, is Rachel aware that you are over here putting the moves on her now married sister?"I asked giggling.

"Sure is, she give the go ahead to rock your world babe and I plan on showing you what you'll be missing when you officially change teams tonight." He said grabbing my ass as he was grinding against me again.

Laughing hysterically I said. "Paul, I'd say it's already official. Did you forget about Em J? How do you think he got here?"

"Hush" He whispered grinning. "I lied to Rachel and told her the vampire stork just dropped him off on your door, so I'd still get to rock your world tonight."

"Paul, you're crazy, but you know I love you, right?!"I giggled hearing the song change as he leaned in whispering. "I love you too babe. I'm always here if you ever need me for anything. Anything at all, nothing has changed just because you are batting for the other team now." I felt a small lump form in the back of my throat as he leaned down and kissed my cheek whispering he loved me again. Paul had been the one wolf I was afraid would never forgive me.

"Hey now, don't go making my baby girl cry on her wedding night."I heard Charlie saying from behind me as he took my hand from Paul's and spun me around. "I believe this would be our song. Care to give your ole' man a swing around the dance floor?"

I wiped the single tear away that had slid down my cheeks as I heard 'Butterfly Kisses' begin to play in the background. "Anytime" I smiled looking around seeing that everyone had moved off the dance floor leaving me and Charlie to dance by ourselves.

"I'm proud of you honey."He cooed twirling me around.

"Thank you daddy, I love you." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. I loved my dad, we were just alike. We didn't feel the need to fill in all the empty space with words, we just were who we were when together, Charlie and Bella, father and daughter that loved each other without words.

"I know baby girl and I love you too." He simply said as I laid my head down on his chest and swayed to the music with my father. I smiled as I started remembering all the times he let me dance on his toes when I was a little girl, so I wouldn't fall and get hurt since I was clumsy.

"So you two are going to stay close to home for a little while, right?"He asked looking a bit worried.

"Yeah dad, were not going anywhere no time soon."I said smiling then kissed him on the cheek as our song came to an end and everyone clapped for us. I looked up to my dad and giggled seeing his face was beet red with embarrassment.

He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek saying. "It's late so all of us old folks are gonna head on out. And Esme wanted me to tell you that she took Em J over to their house. I'll see you in a few days, okay sweetie?"

"Okay daddy."I said giggling as he spun me around again making my dress flair out as I twirled.

"So did I hear that a certain someone wanted to come out of her dress?"Rose said walking up to me grinning. The girls were helping me with my next surprise for Emmett.

"Actually that would be nice."I said walking up to her smiling.

"Well, you can't sneak off to a secret hideaway with hubs over there, but I can take you to change your dress now if you want to, are you ready for the surprise?"She said laughing and pulling me out of the tent.

Although I was happy that they were keeping me from giving into Emmy before my surprise, I still couldn't believe the length that these guys were going to keep us from sneaking away.

"So does Emmett know about the dress yet?" I asked as she unzipped and helped me out of my wedding gown and into the new one.

"Hell no, we all want to see his face with this surprise just as much as you do."Rose said giggling as she pushed me down in the chair at my new vanity and began taking my hair down out of the pins.

"You don't think he will like blow up or something do you?"I asked a little concerned at his reaction to the other guys seeing me like that now that we were married.

"Blow? I'm certain of it! But not in a bad way."She said grinning as she fixed my make-up.

"So, how are we coming along in here?"Leah asked bouncing into the room to change into her dress too.

"I think she's getting cold feet now."Rose said giggling to Leah as Ali and Holly danced in behind her to change into their new dresses.

"Nope, I don't want to hear none of that, thanks to Em J you finally grew that ass you've been working so hard to achieve for three years now and tonight you're going to show it off."Leah sternly said eyeing me closely then whistling as I stood up turning around looking in the mirror at myself.

"Damn girl, we'll be lucky if he doesn't fuck you right there in front of us all."She cat called and I felt my face and chest turn tomato red.

"Shut up lee-lee!"I snapped giggling.

EMMETT'S POV

"What's up dude?" Jake asked as he walked up and then setting down with me at the table. I was nervous and longing to see Bella again. The girls had taken her away from Charlie and I didn't even get to see her. The guys had all been doing their best for the last hour to keep us apart so we wouldn't be sneaking off together.

"Man, where did the girls run off too with my wife?"I grumbled watching the door. I was getting frustrated as hell and was about to go look for her.

"I think they went to help her out of that dress so she'd be more comfortable or something. Why, you miss her already?"He chuckled shaking his head back and forth at me.

"Fuck yeah I miss her already! Dude what in the hell am I going to do if she like goes away with Holly to help her change schools or something. I think I'd be in panic mode before she got out of the damn driveway. I literally can't stand to be away from her. Is there something wrong with me? I mean damnit, I was never like this with Rose." I asked wondering if the feeling would ever lighten up any at all.

"Yeah, but Rose was already a vampire and Bella is human. You're worried that something will happen to her, add that along with the stronger bond you two have with each other, and you get a freaked out husband sometimes."

"Do you think this feeling will ever change?" I asked glancing at the door again and then back to him.

"Not with the two of you."He said looking around the room then grabbing the corner of the table and gasping out. "HOLY SHIT" I spun my head around alarmed as to what caused that type of reaction from him.

"HOLY-FUCKIN-MOTHER-OF-FLYING-..." I trailed off not being able to finish my sentence as I spotted what had taken Jake's breath away to begin with.

I watched as Bella walked into the room followed closely by Leah, Rose, Ali, and Holly. They all walked right by us without even glancing in our direction. I was struck dumb as I watched my new wife swaying her hips as she walked out into the center of the dance floor, looked at me winked, blew me a kiss then spun around giving me along with all the other guys here a full view of her in that dress that left absolutely nothing for the imagination.

Bella wore a very seXy foreplay style black knit dress with fishnet detailing, strappy front, sides and back that hung off her shoulders. I had been wondering why the girls were walking so close to her until she spun around then I knew exactly why. The ass of her dress was ripped like the front and sides showing almost full view of her ass. The other girls wore a hot red mini style dress with a wrap around neck and upward style slits in the front of it.

I was brought out of my eye fucking Bella as the other girls stepped away from her, spanning out two on each side. They all face us guys and begun to strut in a V formation toward the tables we were setting in as the song 'Buttons' started blaring in the background.

Bella swayed her hips seductively, walking in front of the other girls right up to the table in front of me. She winked again, slid her tongue out and over her top lip then crawled up on top of the table prowling toward me like a cat then leaning over giving me along with Jake full view of her breast. I was floored as she threw herself back on the table lifted her legs up in a V shape right in front of my face and swung them around doing a back flip off the table as her and the girls pulled chairs out dragging them to center of the room.

As the guys all began wolf howling they spread their legs farther apart briefly showing their g-strings before jumping back up and spinning the chairs on one legs, dropping to the floor the standing on the back of them as they pulled them back up using their weight.

"Where in the fuck did Bella learn that?"I growled feeling my painfully growing hard on in my pants.

"Remember her and Leah took dance lessons a couple of years back."Jake whispered sounding like he was having a hard time talking himself.

"FUCK ME" I heard Paul moan and Seth spout "Hot Damn" as Bella spun around bent over sticking her ass up in the air as she drug her nails up her legs looking back at us seductively smirking. I couldn't contain the growl in me that came out seeing she was wearing nothing at all under that dress. I jumped up fixing to walk toward her.

She was as bare as a baby's ass. She looked at me shaking her head back and forth waging her finger in a no, no motion. The boys all laughed as I hissed adjusting myself as I went to set back down in my seat, missing it by at least 6 inches and falling on my ass.

"WHAT THE FUCK"I hissed. _I was goddamn vampire, we had a perfect motor control how the hell did I end up in the floor?_

The girls all drug their chairs around in a circular motion around Bella then pulled them further out in the circle as they all jumped up in their chair doing a little seXy drop down numbers. I heard Jazz, Josh, Embry and Quil whistling at the girls as they all jumped down out of their chairs strutting toward us again.

Bella was sending my cock into a frenzy and she knew it as she dropped down right in front of me with her hands on her knees sliding them apart showing me her beautiful mound then pulled her knees back together feigning shyness as she slid down on the floor crawling the rest of the way to me, sliding like a cat under the table, pushing my chair back and crawling slowly up my lap.

"Fuck" Jake hissed excusing himself and walking out the door of the canopy. I knew exactly what he was feeling and if wasn't for the fact that she was doing this little number for me and in front of a bunch of horny guys, I'd be right behind him.

I felt like my cock was fixing to damn explode in my pants as she straddled me dropping down grinding against my cock, twisting and rocking her body so that her breast were right in my face, then slid back down my body grinding on my leg.

"Oh fuck me, please" I moaned looking down at my beautiful wife, grabbing her arms and pulling her back up into my lap as the song was beginning to end. I turned her around gripping her hips with my hands and grinding her ass against my cock again saying. "Beautiful, the guys are fixing to get an eye full of me fucking you on this table if you don't stop now."

"Mm, do you hear me complaining?"She murmured against my lips. I knew she was had to be toying with me as she slid her hands down my chest swirling circles across my stomach then making a path with added pressure as she gripped my raging cock in her tiny hands then smiled saying. "Well, well, I do say, Mr. McCarty is in dire need of some assistance right now."

"Hum, ya think so? I wonder where I might be able to find some help with that. Have any ideas, miss?"I asked smirking as she leaned away from my body and shot me one of her pointed looks.

"Not a clue." Bella stated then turned giggling to walk away. I grabbed her hand and pulled her back into my chest slid my hands down her sides gripping her ass as I ran my hands further down her thighs cupping the back of her knees yanking her up roughly wrapping her legs around my waist as I dropped her down on the table kissing her feverishly.

Leaning her back on the table, I began grinding against her leg while sliding my tongue down the side of her neck. I had almost forgot that I was just toying with her like she was doing to me when I heard the guys start there howling and someone clear their throat beside us bringing me back to reality.

I pulled my lips away from her neck then turned my head to the right to see who was intruding on my new fantasy. "Excuse me, if you don't mind, I'd like to borrow Bella for a minute." Holly giggled.

I stood up releasing my hold on Bella as she grinned at me asking. "Feel better?"

"Hell no, you're going to send me straight to hell before the night is over, aren't you?"I asked seeing her look over at the girls and nod her head again.

"Who me?"She cooed feigning innocence.

"Babe, after tonight, you will never get away with using that innocent card again."I smirked shaking my head back and forth remembering her crawling across the floor like a cat with her ass up in the air.

"Now, babe, I have no idea what you are talking about."She said feigning disbelief.

"Mm-hum, I think you're trying to kill that poor boy tonight."I heard Jake say as he walked back up to us.

"Better I asked, seeing that he could walk straight again.

"I am, thanks for asking." He said grinning like the devil then looked at Bella saying. "Babe bells, Hannah said thank you."

"Thank you, for what? And where did she go anyway?" Bella asked jumping off the table and trying to adjust herself in that holy dress.

"She went home to help Billy and let's just say that she just reaped the benefits from that dress and the strip tease you claimed to be a dance."

"Holy shit Jake, that's more info than I needed to know." She yelled slapping him on the arm as Leah came up puling her out of my arms. I gripped my hands around her waist harder not wanting her to be away from me or be seen by the guys in that dress any longer.

"No, no, buddy, she's still mine until you carry her across the threshold, we are going to shake some ass."Leah giggled pulling her out of my arms again. Slapping my forehead I groaned.

"God kill me now, just go ahead and drop me right here and now."Jake chuckled and the girls giggled as they ran off toward the dance floor.

Jake smacked me on the back as we sat down with all our brothers at the table. "How you holding up over there?" Jared asked as him, Kim, Sam and Emily were all laughing.

"I'm fuckin dying and you think it's funny!"I snapped.

"Yeah, well just wait, the nights not over yet."Josh whispered looking like he knew something then glanced around to see how far away Rose was from him.

"What the hell does that mean?"I asked.

"Bella is planning something big just for you. Rose was looking for some song earlier and wouldn't tell me what was going on."

"Oh man, your dead..."I heard Seth mumbling as Bella walked back into the room wearing another hot black dress.

"It's official, black is my new favorite color." Came my muffled reply as I felt my breath hitch seeing how beautiful my wife was.

BELLA'S POV

"Ali, only you would have me change dresses just to sing a song."I said giggling as Rose did touch up work on my make-up.

"Quite, I need to do your lips."Rose spat popping my ass.

"You girls are crazy! Is this what I missed out not having a sister growing up?"Holly asked looking at me then frowning.

I walked over and sat down hugging her."Holly, I didn't have any of this either. I was 17 yrs old before I had a friend that was close enough for me to consider a sister."I said smiling at Ali.

"Don't worry Holly, stick with us and you'll be wishing you didn't have any sisters again."Ali said giggling.

"Never" Holly laughed jumping up and pulling me with her.

"Damn, I wouldn't be surprised one bit if Emmett doesn't lock you away in this house for days." Leah giggled pulling me out the door.

We walked back into the tent laughing with each other as we talked about the boy's reaction to our dance earlier. I looked up as Emmett's smoldering eyes met mine. I wanted so much to just forget this seduction act and skip right to our honeymoon, but I knew there was no way the girls were going to let me do that.

"You ready?" I heard Ali ask handing me the microphone. I had decided to sing a song to Emmett that reminded me of him every time I heard it. I suddenly felt sick at my stomach as I took the microphone from her hand.

"Yeah, I guess." I nervously whispered walking toward the dance floor as the music began to play. I locked my eyes on my husband, forgetting that there was anyone else in the room and began to bare my soul to him through 'Underneath Your Clothes'.

_You're a song  
Written by the hands of God  
Don't get me wrong  
'Cause this might sound  
To you a bit odd  
But you own the place  
Where all my thoughts  
Go hiding  
And right under your clothes  
Is where I find them_

Underneath your clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things  
I deserve  
For being such  
A good girl honey

'Cause of you  
I forgot the  
Smart ways to lie  
Because of you  
I'm running out of  
Reasons to cry  
When the friends are gone  
When the party's over  
We will still belong  
To each other

Underneath your clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things  
I deserve  
For being such  
A good girl honey

Underneath your clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things  
I deserve  
For being such a good girl, for being such a aay aay aay aaaaayy ahhh

I love you more than all  
That's on the planet  
Movin' talkin' walkin' breathin'  
You know it's true  
Oh baby it's so funny  
You almost don't believe it  
As every voice is hanging from the silence  
Lamps are hanging from the ceiling  
Like a lady tied to her manners  
I'm tied up to this feeling

I watched as Emmett slowly stood up and politely slid his chair back under the table. I began to wonder what in the hell he was doing. I turned my head toward Rose and Ali giving them a questioning look as I continued to sing. Rose shook her head back and forth as Ali nodded her head back toward him.

I smiled and stopped singing as Emmett reached me grabbing me in a hug and swinging me around whispering. "God, I love you so much beautiful."

Feeling blessed as his lips crashed into mine I heard the guy's banging on the tables and start howling as the girls all giggled. I silently thanked god for giving me this life, for giving me Emmett, Em J and this family. I was finally happy and felt whole and complete, like I was exactly where I suppose to be.

And although I knew that all too soon there would be plenty of reasons to worry and cry over the future, there was no reason for tears tonight. Tonight was all about celebrating our love and I fully intended on forgetting the destinies of the future and being happy with the love of my life in the here and now.

Emmett began to sing the words as we swayed to the song that changed to 'The Way You Look Tonight'.

_Some day, when I__'__m awfully low,  
When the world is cold,  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you  
And the way you look tonight._

You_'__re lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft,  
There is nothing for me but to love you,  
And the way you look tonight._

He stopped whispering the words in my ear pulled back to look at me smiling and said. "I never in a millions years would have ever thought this day possible. I don't know how we went the whole time you were with Edward and us not see each other in the same light that we do now. I could never be happier than I am right now with you as my wife and Em J as my son. I only pray that I will always be what you want."

Emmett then leaned his head back down placing his forehead against mine and sighed. "I love you Isabella and whatever the future has in store for our family, I want you to know that I will always be here for you and Em J. I will protect and keep you both safe."

"I know you will babe, I have all the faith in the world in you and I'll never doubt you." I said leaning up and grazing my lips softly over his. "I love you Emmy." I cooed as he brought his lips back to mine, sliding the tip of his tongue gently over mind, begging for entrance.

"Mmm babe, I can't wait to have you all to myself."Emmett whispered seductively sucking my bottom lips in between his teeth, nipping and pulling it into his.

"Yeah, yeah big boy, but for right now, you'll just have to dream." Leah said pulling me out of his arms as 'She Wolf' began booming out of the speakers. This was one of your favorite songs to dance together with.

Leah giggled as she glanced back over her shoulder at Emmett standing there with his face buried in his hands peeping through his fingers. She grabbed me spinning me around so that I was facing her then she slowly wrapped her arms around my hips, giving him a seXy smirk then grabbed my ass and winked at Emmett.

Emmett groaned and adjusted himself purposely shooting us a, you're in trouble look then retreated back to his chair with the guys.

Leah spun me around again grabbing my hips as I dropped down swaying my ass against her as I slowly traveled back up her body. I heard Paul, Jacob and Seth start howling as I spun back around running my hands up and down Leah's body slowly as I dropped back down.

I raised my hands above my head running them through my hair as I swayed my hips in a swirling motion. Leah leaned in sliding her tongue up the side of my neck as the guys went crazy hooting and hollering seeing her slid her hands down the front of my dress running her fingers in a teasing motion under the rim of my dress like she was going to pull it up.

I pulled her chest flush to mine we turned our faces to look at the guys as we both dropped down to the floor and came back up wrapped around each other. Leah leaned in whispering 'I just call you mine' and kissed me as the song began to come to an end.

I was happy that nothing had changed between us. I had Emmett and she now had Alec. Although, I was a little worried what would happen when he decided to go back to Italy with Aro, I knew she had no intentions of leaving me and even though I would be crowned Princess, I had no intentions of moving to Italy.

Leah and Alec had been spending a lot of time together over the past week and I knew she'd fallen in love him, just as she could sense my feelings for Emmett, I could feel hers for Alec. I was well aware that they would stay together in the future. I had seen it in one of the visions from Em J.

"I love you lee-lee, always remember that okay?" I whispered grazing my lips softly over hers as the song was changed to the 'Electric Slide'. "Oh shit lee-lee, it's time!" I giggled taking her hand as all of us girls took off toward the table and grabbing the guys then pulling then to the dance floor.

I grabbed Emmett's hand and then Jacob's since he didn't have Hannah here to do it with him. I pulled them to the center of the floor with me, I jumped in front of them and started doing the slide, looking over my shoulder motioning for them to follow my lead as they both stood there looking dumbstruck at each other.

I glanced over laughing seeing that Holly was having the same problem with Seth. Rose and Josh along with Ali and Jazz seemed to be moving in perfect sync together. Although Leah was having the same issues I was with Emmett and Jacob. They were standing there watching her do the slide just like my two were.

I spun around, jumped in between Emmett and Jacob. I took Emmett's hands and placed them on my hips as I placed mine on Jacob's making them do the moves with me.

I giggled as the guys both laughed with each step that our feet got tangled up in. I looked at Leah and she had followed my lead doing the same thing with them too. They seemed to be moving better than us three though. I shoved my leg between Jake's from behind separating his knees as I gripped his hips trying to make him lean down a little.

He began laughing, tripped bringing me down with him. He broke my fall as I fell on his stomach laughing. Emmett stood over us smirking then said. "I totally could have handled that dance if I didn't have two left footers hooked to me like leeches!"

I laughed so hard I just knew my stomach was going to be sore tomorrow. Jake wrapped his arms around my waist holding me down as Emmett began tickling me. I screamed and yelled for Leah to help me.

I opened my eyes seeing that everyone was standing around us three laughing and giggling. I smiled up at Emmett feeling my heart swell with happiness. I made a silent wish that we could all stay together and be this happy for the rest of our lives.

"Bella you're needed in the bedroom."Leah said taking my hand and pulling me up off the floor and out of Jake's arms.

"YES MA'AM" I saluted her and giggled as we stepped away from everyone else heading toward the bedroom in the house.

EMMETT'S POV

"Hey dude, you still holding up?"Jake asked as him and Paul walked up slapping me on the shoulder. I shrugged turning and walking back with to the tables as I watched Bella leave with Leah again.

"I'm telling you what; I thought they were going to kill me with that damn dance."Paul said chuckling setting down and slapping the table top.

"Yeah me too" Jake said laughing.

I was watching the door waiting for Bella to come back to me. I was getting anxious for this night to come to an end so that I could have her all to myself. I loved our family but she was driving me crazy, I needed to hold her or I was going to go out of my mind.

"DUDE" Paul yelled as Jake followed his suit saying "HOLYSHIT"

I looked toward the door seeing my Bella walking toward me smiling in a little black number that was not doing me a damn bit a good at the moment with a raging hard on.

I slowly let my eyes roam down her body starting at her neck. The strap that wrapped around her neck had little sequins on it that sparkled in the candle light. As my eyes dropped further down I noticed the black mini dress was made of mesh allowing me to see straight through it. It stopped at the top of her thighs barely covering her ass where it was then hooked to a lace garter strap with mid thigh high black hose.

I felt the gulp in my throat as she walked up to me and reached her hand out for mine. I stood up taking her tiny hand in mind as the guys all began making seXy comments about her outfit and that I was in trouble. She took the other hand grabbed the back of the chair pulling it with us.

As we got to the center of the dance floor someone flipped off the strobe lights of the mirror ball and just let the mirrors reflect off the candles light around the room. Bella slid the chair behind me and pushed me backwards. I fell down in the chair never removing my eyes from hers as the speakers began to softly play 'Sex Therapy'.

I grinned as the thought crossed my mind that I was definitely going to be needing sex therapy by the time she was through torturing me tonight. Sitting in the chair with my back turned away from the rest of the family I tuned out all the cat calls going on behind me and tuned every one of my senses into my wife as she began whispering the words to the song _**"stressed out, uptight, overworked, riled up, unleashed what you got let's explore your naughty side follow me."**_

I closed my eyes as she walked around me in a circular motion dragging her nails across my chest, around my arms, sliding up and down my spine as she continued her path around me coming back in front of me leaned down and began to unbutton the jacket of my tux whispering _**"let me be your medicine, cause I got one that'll blow your mine"**_

Bella pulled on one sleeve nodding as I slipped out of the jacket for her with her whispering _**"it's your body we can love if you want, get loud if you want to, scream if you want to, just let me love you"**_

She slid in between my legs pushing my knees apart as she pulled the tie out from around my neck whispering _**"let me love you, don't be scared of me, give you sex therapy, sex therapy" **_in my ear as she slid her tongue over my earlobe.

Bella then began painfully slow unbuttoning my shirt, dragging her nails through the opening as she went down whispering _**"it's your body, we'll go hard if you want to, as hard as you want to,"**_ She leaned down pushing her knee against my cock then slid her tongue up my chest as she whispered _**"soft as you want to, just let me love you, lay right here, I'll be your fantasy give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy"**_

Bella slid the shirt over my shoulders and down my arms whispering "**baby, that's all for you to do, let your body be," **She then moved over me straddling me legs setting in my lap grinding her mound over my cock whispering _**"I'll lick you down, I'll make you feel you're out of body, the doctors here for you"**_ as she grazed the tip of her tongue over my lips biting my bottom lip and moaning.

Bella pushed her ass down harder against me as she slid her tongue down the side of my neck whispering _**"take you like twilight, I'll bite your neck,"**_ Sliding her tongue over the jugular and biting she then begin whispering again _**"you don't have to say anything," **_She then slid her hands over her breast down her stomach and between her legs then gripped my cock whispering _**"I'll get you wet, yeah up against the wall, turn you out and turn you on"**_

I felt my eyes roll as my head fell back. I breathed in engulfing myself in her scent, the scent that drove me mad, the very one that only Bella could have. I grabbed her hips to still her gyrating against my cock.

I leaned up; cupping her cheeks softly in my hands and bringing her lips back to mine.

BELLA'S POV

Emmett looked tenderly at me bringing my lips back down to his whispering against mine "Beautiful, you are like my own personal delicious, forbidden fantasy and tonight, I fully intend on taking pleasure in devouring every last bite." Then his lips began to dance with mine, as he ran his fingers though my hair moaning, sending shivers straight down my spine and exploding deep in my core.

He pulled his lips back away from me tenderly brushing my cheek with the back of his hand smiling. "I love how you smell right now, you are driving me fuckin insane tonight, but I love you babe."

"I love you to Emmy."I cooed grazing my lips over his one last time before I slid off of his lap leaning down and picking his shirt up and handing it to him as the song came to an end and 'Forever Young' began to play in the background.

"So now that you're through torturing poor Emmett here, care to dance with your best friend." Jake asked picking up Emmett's tie and jacket then handing it to him.

"Sure" I giggled taking his hand as Emmett stopped me then grinned, saying.

"I don't think so, put this on first."He handed me his jacket and I blushed remembering what I was wearing as I slid my arms into it then Jake buttoned it up, took my hand and pulled me away from Emmett.

I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you Jakey."

"I love you too Babe Bells, always have and I always will. That will never ever change no matter what, remember that," He whispered leaning down placing his forehead against mine. He seemed like something was really bothering him and it made me sad.

I didn't want anyone to be sad tonight, it was suppose to be a happy and beautiful night. "What's wrong Jacob?" I asked sequencing my nose and wiggling it over his as he laughed.

"Eskimo kisses huh, you must be really worried about then."He cooed doing the same back to me. That had been our childhood way of kissing each other, when we would play on the beach.

"Always, I'll never stop worrying about you, now what's wrong?"I begged pulling my face back away from his and looking deep into his eyes.

"Nothing is really wrong babe, I'm happy for you. I'm just sad at the same time."

"Why are you sad Jake, I'm truly happy."I said smiling.

"I know you are, I just feel like I'm losing you all over again." He whispered as he swayed us around the dance floor. I looked up seeing that Emmett was dancing with Ali and Leah with Alec.

As he turned us again Emmett looked over smiling at me as Ali winked. "Jake, you're never going to lose me, don't you realize that by now. I'm not going anywhere."

Jake swung me around as the song changed 'Punjabi' he laughed and released his arms from around my back and gripped my hips instead and began to grind his hips against mine.

Jake was showing me moves that I didn't think he knew how to do as he bumped and grinding with me, never missing a beat. I glanced around the room seeing that everyone was dancing except for my hubby.

As I looked around I couldn't find him anywhere and I began to worry. I looked at Ali who was now dancing with Josh and Rose with Jazz. Leah was still with Alec and Holly with Seth, Sam with Emily, Jared and Kim. Where were Paul, Embry, Quil and Emmett?

"Jake, Emmy and Paulie are missing. Where do you think they went to?"I asked puzzled.

"They probably just went to get the chairs and stuff up outside, don't worry your pretty little head about what he is doing."

As the song came to an end the girls grabbed me away from Jake. We all bumped and grinded to 'Drop It Low' and then did the 'Cha Cha Slide' together. We were all laughing and giggling as 'Bedrock' came on and Ali reminded me that it was time to throw the bouquet and for Emmett to shoot the garter.

"All guys need to go over on that side of the room and all the girls on this side."Ali yelled over the music then handed me my bouquet to throw. I turned around and closed my eyes, throwing the bouquet over my head and hearing hooting and hollering from the guys.

I turned around just in time to see Alec with my garter in between his teeth as he picked up Leah holding my bouquet and swung her around. I was laughing hysterically when I felt Emmy's arms encircle me from behind as he kissed the side of my neck saying.

"There night is almost over, but ours is just fixing to begin."

"Mm-hum" I moaned out not able to concentrate as he began sucking on the sensitive spot behind my ear that drove me wild.

'Last Dance' began to play on the stereo and everyone coupled off leaving Paul and Jake without partners again. Leah grabbed Jake this time and I grabbed Paul.

"Hum...Belly Bean is looking for some sandwich action tonight."Paul said chuckling as I slapped his arm and Emmett laughed.

I looked around the room as we all danced and laughed. This was my life, Emmett's life, our life together in love and harmony with both our wolf and vampire family. I was happy, he was happy, we were happy and I knew that whatever lay before us in the future we'd face it together standing strong and united as one.

As the song ended Paulie leaned in picking me up swinging me around as I giggled he kissed me on the forehead and whispered. "I love you Belly Bean." then tossed me over into Seth's arms like I was a sack of potatoes.

I choked up as he chuckled kissing the tip of my nose whispering. "Always, me and you, Bella Bear." I wiped the tears that were beginning to spring to my eyes as I was grabbed away by Jake, my Jacob.

He swung me around in a bear hug then set me down on my feet. He looked at me intently leaned down kissed my cheek and whispered. "Forever, Babe Bells don't forget it."

Quil and Embry came up next sandwiching me between the two of them and chuckling. "You know you'll always be our wolf girl." I laughed and nodded looking over at Emmett standing there with a huge smile on his face as he watched my wolf pack expressing their reassurance that they all still loved me.

"Bella, you were beautiful tonight and the wedding was amazing."Emily cooed hugging me as Sam leaned in and kissed my cheek saying "Don't forget where your home is at."

"Never" I whispered wiping more tears and kissing him and Emily both good night.

Leah came to me next. I looked in her eyes as we both cried. "You got your happy ending."She whispered kissing my cheek.

"And I see you are getting yours too."I whispered back hugging her tightly in my arms.

"We'll see" She said glancing over at Alec and smiling.

"I just call you mine."Leah cooed leaning over and kissing me goodbye then said. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay."

I nodded my head yes as I was grabbed by my screaming husband.

"BEAUTIFUL" Emmett screamed scooping me up in his arms bridal style as I giggled and waved bye to everyone yelling, "I LOVE YOU ALL!"

"Finally" Emmett whispered running through our front door and kicking it closed behind him.

"I love you wifey."He cooed kissing me as he carried me to our room.

"I love you too hubby."I cooed giggling as he tossed me on the bed and jumped down next to me making the bed bounce tossing me up in the air with it.

"I thought we were never going to get out of there!" He said feigning frustration.

"Really, and is there any particular reason you wanted out of there so bad?" I seductively asked smirking as I began to unbutton the jacket I was wearing.

"Hum...well...let me see..."He murmured like he was deep in thought.

I stood up walking away from him letting the jacket slide off my shoulders and fall to the floor behind me as he whispered. "Damn....you know babe, I hate to see you leave, but I love to watch you go. Think you can shake that ass for me just a little bit harder?"

I looked over my shoulder and blew him a kiss continuing my path to the walk in closet. The girls had gotten me some special lingerie that was not only seXy but beautiful to wear tonight and I knew Emmett would love it.

I stood in front of the mirror taking one last look as I spun around. I walked back out finding Emmett standing there holding a red rose waiting for me.

"Beautiful" He said handing me the rose. I took it, stuck my nose to it and smelled, kissed the center of the bud then laid it down on the vanity by the door. Emmett walked closer taking me into his arms whispering "Bella, you are so beautiful." then kissing me softly.

His kiss was gentle as he began wrapping his arms around me, embracing me in his love. Emmett pulled away looking lovingly at me and smiling as he slide the back of his hand over my cheek the leaned down kissing the side of my neck.

I felt his hands sliding down the side of the gown as they came to my hips he ran his fingers around to the front sliding his hands in through the opening then wrapping them around gripping the small of my back.

He began to toy with the rim of my g-string as he trailed kisses down my neck, sucking and nipping at my flushed skin. "Mmm babe" I moaned wrapping my hands around his neck and running my fingers through the hair on the back of his neck.

Emmett was massaging, gently making tiny circles on the skin on my stomach then slid his hands down the sides of my legs cupping the back of my knees and pulling me up to straddle him as he walked us to the bed.

As he laid me back on the rose petal covered bed I noticed our shadows reflecting off the walls from the candle light. He draped the front of my gown open exposing my stomach as he began to slide his tongue down my neck between the valley of my breast, down my stomach then around my belly button. "Mmm Emmy" I murmured feeling the lust pool between my legs.

"Mmm delicious" He whispered running his tongue over the lips of my vagina as he slid the front of my panties over. Emmett leaned up on the back of his knees looking down at me and smirked saying. "I'd say pay back is hell, but I'm pretty sure you're fixing to find yourself floating in heaven."

He didn't even give me a chance to reply before he dove, face first into the slick folds under my mound. Gripping the bed sheets I arched my back moaning as he began gently licking, then I found myself begging and pleading with him to lick harder, faster, as I reached the peak of my orgasm screaming. "OMG EMMETT"

He then moved his lips to the sensitive skin on my thighs between my legs kissing and sucking softly. "Mmm babe, you smell so beautiful" He cooed.

"Emmy" I whispered tugging on him to move upward toward me. I wanted to kiss him and as he hovered over me I did just that. He looked down passionately bringing his lips to mine. Our tongues began to dance as he sucked and bite my lower lip before releasing it only to suck it back in kissing me.

Feeling his cock rubbing against my thigh I sucked his tongue further into my mouth wanting to have all of his mouth in mine. I spread my legs apart as he slid down in between them hovering over me never breaking our kiss as he moaned into my mouth sending shivers down my spine.

I slid my hand down his ripped chest, dragging the tip of my fingers down in a spiraling motion. As my fingers made contact with his cock he groaned sucking my bottom lip harder.

I moaned impatiently wanting to feel him, all of him, inside of me. My body had been screaming for him since I had done the strip tease earlier. Emmett raised his head looking at me grinning. "Impatient are we"

I fought to hurriedly unbutton his slacks, to free his raging cock from its confinements so that I could have him, all of him. He moved his mouth from my neck down to my breast, sliding the material over to the side as he took one of my breasts into his mouth, licking, sucking, and teasing me with the tip of his tongue as he pinched my other nipple.

He nipped my nipples pulling them in between his teeth, teasing me, torturing me.

"Fuck" I moaned while he moved back up, feverishly kissing me again as he slid out of his pants and boxers. He slid his two fingers in between the folds of my wet vagina, thumbing my swollen clit, to prepare me to accept his size. He pumped his fingers in and out rubbing my clit as he hit my g-spot with every thrust inside of me. The sensations that were traveling through my body were like heaven as I moaned. "Oh babe, don't stop, please babe don't stop."

I was losing myself to all sensations except his touch as he gyrated his body down on mine. I tried pushing him away so that I could get up too take him into my mouth, I wanted to taste him too.

He stopped me, pushing my ass back down on the white silk sheets he whispered. "No Beautiful, this is all about you tonight." Emmett began making love to my mouth with his, swirling our tongues together in a dance of love.

"Emmy, please" I begged as he let his cock rub against my secret swollen garden. He moaned as the wetness surrounded his cock. "Beautiful, what do you want me to do?"

"You" I pleaded the only word my brain could think of right now. Feeling his cock slid over my lips again. He thrust inside of me once then pulled out slowly kissing me again. "Emmy, please, I need you now."

He grazed his lips down the side of my neck stopping over my jugular. I felt him slid his tongue gently over his sweet spot there. Emmett moaned from deep in his throat as he thrust his cock deep inside of me and bite down on my neck at the same time.

FUCK ME" I screamed feeling him chuckle as he licked the blood dripping from my neck. I was surprised he had done that. I loved when he tasted me like this, but he had rarely done it because he was always afraid the monster would over take him and he'd hurt me or something. There was something about my blood, he had said it didn't only taste better than anything he could imagine but that it sent his body on a high.

Emmett had said the rush from my blood was hard to control and that was why he never wanted to taste this part of my body.

I moaned again feeling his tongue sliding over the slit from his teeth as he thrust in and then pulling out of me. With every thrust his cock went deeper, penetrating my cervix with each pump as he sped up. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he moaned from the claw marks my nails were attempting to make on his back.

His strokes became slow and deliberate as the head of his cock slid along the walls of my vagina spreading my lips further apart. Emmett had begun to tease me again as he would pull out leaving just the tip inside the opening, leaving me feeling empty. He ran his hand around my hips and under my ass grabbed me then yanked me upward as he thrust deeper than before.

"Fuck" He moaned closing his eyes as he held me up off the bed with one hand while he thrust sliding in and out painfully slow then picking up his pace and began hammering inside of me.

He raised his mouth from my neck looking at me. His eyes were tinted with specks of red from my blood. I pulled his lips back down to meet mine as his strokes slowed again, becoming long and hard. I grabbed both his cheeks in between my hands biting his lip and sucking as I felt my orgasm peaking again. "Oh god babe" He moaned feeling my walls clinching around him pulling him deeper inside of me.

"Fuck yes babe, oh fuck." I moaned feeling him explode deep inside me as I gripped the sheets digging my nails into the bed.

"FUCK WOW" He yelled then buried his face into the crook of my neck again.

"I love you Beautiful, god I love you so fucking much babe." He rushed out kissing the spot on my neck that he had carefully bitten so not to insert any venom.

Exhausted and in a state of pure bliss I threw my head back down but still holding onto him with my arms around his neck. "Beautiful" He whispered waiting for me to reply. He always wanted to hear it come out of my mouth after we'd make love that I was indeed okay.

I nodded my head against the side of his face, not able to form a coherent sentence at the moment. He raised his head up to look at me and grinned.

"So wifey, do you plan on doing any more teasing anytime soon, because, I'm game if you are."

I groaned closing my eyes whispering. "Emmy, you are cruel to me."

"No babe, not me. I'm ready whenever you are."

Excited just as much as exhausted I leaned into his ear, slid my tongue over his lobe and whisper. "Emmy, I love you babe, please make love to me again."

Smiling seductively at me he whispered. "I love you Beautiful and your wish is always my command."

A/N's Hi guy's!! So this is the last chapter of ABUD ;) I will be posting the Epilogue and a teaser to the sequel tomorrow. I have decided that the name to the sequel will be 'Destinies Dreams Revealed'. I will be taking a couple of weeks before I start to post the sequel but as soon as I start it I will send all of you a message letting you know ;)

I hope you all enjoyed the journey that brought Emmett and Bella together. I look forward to reading your reviews, so send me some love! ;) robin

COME JOIN ME ON .com/profile/frosty1974

I like to give a big shout out to my girls!!! Thanks for the help! Jamee!! (sex therapy) Nikki (beta) Val (music player)


	45. Chapter 45

To all my friends and readers ;)

I would like to tell you thank you for following my stories! It means a lot to me ;) I am happy to say that I have been working on a new project. I started my own fan-fiction site!

Cullen Fiction Addiction... I would love for you to come and join me and some really awesome writers there. If you are a writer, bring your stories, I would love to have you post there too! If you are a reader, then great, we love our readers too!

We have offer full fanfic stories &oneshots, fanfic character groups, forums, blogs, videos, photos, beta-ing, brainstorming, art center, etc....

I am also looking for some artist that would like to work with making banners, maniups, and videos for the stories, if you are interested then let me know! I would be happy to have you join our Art Center!

The site is my new my baby, and is becoming home to a lot of fan-fictionist ;) We have Twilight along with some other well known shows and books there! And I am always open to suggestions if I don't have something you would like to see!

The site is an M+ rated site due to some of the stories, so you must be 18 to join. I have fixed it so that my profile here will link you to my site if you click on my HOMEPAGE button that is above my avatar picture. I will also include the link in this message but some of my fans have told me that it doesn't show up, but I will place on this message again just in case.

I will only be posting my stories at my home now, so please come join me, and become part of our family! Have a beautiful day! frosty1974 aka robin (when you join you will get a welcome from Lady Isabella, that is me ;) I am creator and sole owner of the site, and I have some really awesome fanfic sisters that you will meet there too! If you have any problems upon joining, you will always be able to find me or one of the Mistress's in the chat room that can help!)

.com/profile/LadyIsabella


	46. Chapter 46

A Beautiful University Dream

EPILOGUE

As I sat here, rocking in the chair Jacob had made for me and Em J, I tried to think of anything but my pain. I looked out the window remembering all of the things that had taken place over the past three years. I smiled, silently whispering _thanks_ to the one person that had made a decision, once turning my life upside down, only to make it turn out better than I could have ever imagined.

It has been just a little over three weeks since Emmett and I were happily married in front of all of our friends and family. Being married to Emmett was beautiful, like a dream, a fairytale love that little girls dreamed about while reading princess stories, but never imagining it would really come true.

I mean seriously, how you can believe in prince charming when every time you turn around another daddy is walking out of some little girl's door, crushing her dreams that princes really exist.

I had always been afraid of marriage after watching the pain my father had suffered through, longing for my mother after she'd left him. And even though I had made a commitment to Edward when we were together, I had never pictured giving myself completely to anyone, especially after he had hurt me so badly.

Then Emmett danced right into the new life I had made for myself, taking hold of my heart on my birthday and not letting go. He showed me that prince charming really does exist, and he was mine.

The dreams that I had of going to Roosevelt University had turned into _**A Beautiful University Dream**_ the day he walked back into my life. Emmett had not only given me back my heart, he had given me back the family I thought I had lost forever.

Emmett had changed my whole life, his love had hypnotized me. It was almost unbelievable to me sometimes. I still found myself wondering when I would wake up, realizing this was only a dream, a beautiful dream, but a dream none the less.

But, my dream was real. He showed me a love that I had believed was only fantasy, a supernatural love affair that set my heart free, for him and Em J.

Em J was a dream comes true, one that I never even knew that I wanted. I had never imagined being a mother, especially after being the motherly figure in the relationship with my mom for so many years.

But, Em J had turned out to be amazing, just like his father, another beautiful dream, the light of my life. Every time I saw Em J smile at me, or coo with his father, I knew that I was always meant to be a mother, his mother, in this life.

A life that I was looking forward to enjoying with my family, no matter what the future held for us. I wasn't afraid to admit that I was scared of what was to come, but I knew, as _**Destines Dreams were Revealed**_ to us, we would handle what was to come, as one whole family. My wolves and vampires together, united as one.

PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 1 OF THE SEQUEL "DESTINIES DREAMS REVEALED"

Hearing the door open, I turned my head to see that Emmett stood there with a worried expression on his face. "Beautiful, how are you feeling now?" He asked, rushing to my side.

"I'm fine Emmy, please stop worrying about me." I whispered while reaching for his hand. Emmett took my hand, bringing it gently to his lips and kissing my wedding rings that were beginning to look as if they were being swallowed by my swollen fingers.

"I can't help but worry! Babe, its starting, now, the future is coming! And I will always worry about you, do you not understand how much I love you, do you not understand how much that Em J and I need you? You are our life." He cooed, as he sat down on the edge of the bed, running his cold fingers over my forehead.

"Your burning up Bella, please, let me call Carlisle back from Italy." He pleaded.

"Emmy, I will be fine. Now tell me all about Em J, what are you two going to be doing today? I asked, wondering if today was going to be the day our life was going to make its next leap into the future.

Emmett sat there, worried, as he took a deep breath. I could tell by the look on his face that he was trying to think of something to say. He was scared, I had barely been able to get him to leave my side over the past 2 days. If I was honest with myself then I'd be telling you that I am scared shitless at this point, but I wasn't being honest with myself or anyone else for that matter.

It was taking every ounce of control that I had to not be screaming at this point. I was in pain, unbearable pain, pains that you would imagine to only feel from the fiery pits of hell. My body was on fire, my head was exploding and my skin felt like it was being clawed to pieces from the inside out.

Emmett moved to lay down next to me, kissing me gentle on the fore head and wrapping his arms around my stomach, pulling me to him. "I am staying here with you today. Beautiful, we have an anniversary to celebrate today."

"Hum...that's right we beat all the odds, how long have been together again?" I said trying to muster out a giggle as my bedroom door flew open drawing my attention to the incoming horror.

"MOMMY, MOMMY"

A/N I hope that everyone enjoyed "A Beautiful University Dream"! I will start posting the sequel "Destinies Dreams Revealed" within a couple of weeks! I hope that you will follow Emmett and Bella, along with the family through their journeys with the children, as they attempt to overtake evil and fulfill their destinies!

To all my friends, readers and fellow authors! ;)

I would like to tell you thank you for following my stories! It means a lot to me ;) I am happy to say that I have been working on a new project. I started my own fan-fiction site!

"Cullen Fiction Addiction"... I would love for you to come and join me and some really awesome writers there. If you are a writer, bring your stories, I would love to have you post there too! If you are a reader, then great, we love our readers too!

We have full fanfic stories &one-shots, fanfic character groups, forums, blogs, videos, photos, beta-ing, brainstorming, art center, etc...

I am also looking for some artist that would like to work with making banners, maniups, and videos for the stories, if you are interested then let me know! I would be happy to have you join the Art Center!

The site is my new my baby, and is becoming home to a lot of fan-fictionist ;) We have Twilight along with some other well known shows and books there! And, I am always open to suggestions, if I don't have something you would like to have, then let me know!

The site is an M+ rated site due to some of the story contents, so you must be 18 to join. I have fixed it so that my profile here will link you to my site if you click on my HOMEPAGE button that is above my avatar picture. I will also include the link in this message but some of my fans have told me that it doesn't show up, but I will place it on this message again just in case.

I will only be posting my stories at my home now, so please come join me, and become part of our family! Have a beautiful day! frosty1974 aka robin (when you join you will get a welcome from Lady Isabella, that is me ;) I am creator and sole owner of the site, and I have some really awesome fanfic sisters that you will meet there too! If you have any problems upon joining, you will always be able to find me or one of the Mistress's in the chat room that can help!)

.com/profile/LadyIsabella


End file.
